Øóì äîæäÿ
by Parseltongue1
Summary: Êîãäà ëþáîâü ñïàñàåò ÷üþ-òî æèçíü... ÇÀÊÎÍ×ÅÍÎ.
1. Ãëàâà 1

Ïðîëîã.

"Ïåòåðñîí, Òîìàñ!"

"Ãðèôôèíäîð!!"

Âûñîêèé ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, ñìóùåííî óëûáàÿñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó ïîä ãðîì àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. 

"Ñèëüâåð, Äæåéê!"

"Ðýéâåíêëî!!"

Öåðåìîíèÿ øëà ñâîèì õîäîì, êàê è ìíîãî ðàç äî ýòîãî. Äàìáëäîð îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâàë ãîëîâîé, ÌàêÃîíàãàë èçó÷àþùå ñìîòðåëà íà íîâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà ñâîåì òðàäèöèîííîì ìåñòå çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì è íå ìîã äîæäàòüñÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ. Åãî ñúåäàëî ÷óâñòâî âèíû, ïðîñòî íå äàâàëî óñèäåòü íà ìåñòå. Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ âçãëÿíóòü íàïðàâî, áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî èõ âçãëÿäû ïåðåñåêóòñÿ. Îí ïîäáèðàë ñëîâà è â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç ïðîèãðûâàë èõ áåñåäó. Ñêîðåå áû çàêîí÷èëñÿ âå÷åð. Èì îïðåäåëåííî íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü. È îí äîëæåí íàéòè ñëîâà, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ïðîùåíèÿ. 

Çà ñòåíàìè çàìêà çàâûâàë õîëîäíûé âåòåð è õëåñòàë äîæäü. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîãðóçèëñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Òîãäà òîæå øåë äîæäü… 

Ãëàâà 1.

*****

Äîæäü çàëèâàë ãëàçà, íåñìîòðÿ íà çàêëèíàíèå íåïðîìîêàíèÿ, ëåäÿíîé âåòåð õëåñòàë ïî ñïèíå, ïðîíèçûâàÿ äî êîñòåé. Ìåòëó ïîñòîÿííî êèäàëî èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óæå íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëñÿ â âîçäóõå. Îí áûë â ÿðîñòè. Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ñïîêîéíî îòäûõàòü â ýòó ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë, åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ âíåçàïíî ðàçûãðàâøåéñÿ ñòèõèåé, ïûòàÿñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî ìàëåíüêîãî îñòðîâêà â Ñðåäèçåìíîì ìîðå. 

Íåäåëþ íàçàä ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê ïðîâåëà òàì ðÿä èññëåäîâàíèé, èçó÷àÿ ñâîéñòâà ìåñòíîãî àêîëèòà. Ðàñòåíèå íåìíîãî îòëè÷àëîñü îò òîãî, ÷òî îáû÷íî èñïîëüçîâàëîñü â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé, è áûëè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ÷òî îíî áóäåò áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíûì è óäîáíûì â ïðèìåíåíèè. Ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê èçó÷èëà óñëîâèÿ ðîñòà ìåñòíîãî àêîëèòà, à çàòåì ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð äîëæíà áûëà ïðîâåñòè èñïûòàíèÿ åãî ñâîéñòâ â ðàçëè÷íûõ çåëüÿõ â ñðàâíåíèè ñ òðàäèöèîííûìè ðåöåïòàìè. 

Ýòî áûëà ñâîåãî ðîäà ëåòíÿÿ ïðàêòèêà ïåðåä ïîñëåäíèì ãîäîì â øêîëå. Êðîõîòíûé îñòðîâ â ìîðå, íåèçâåñòíûé ìàããëàì, íà êîòîðîì æèëî íåñêîëüêî ñåìåé ìåñòíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåäåò òàì òðè äíÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðèøëåò ñîâó ñ îò÷åòîì î ïðåäâàðèòåëüíûõ ðåçóëüòàòàõ èññëåäîâàíèé ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé óæå ïîòîì ïðîâåäåò âñå íåîáõîäèìûå ýêñïåðèìåíòû â Õîãâàðòñå. 

Îäíàêî Ñíåéï íå ïîëó÷èë îò÷åò íè â÷åðà óòðîì, íè ñåãîäíÿ. Ðàçîçëèâøèñü (îí íåíàâèäåë íåîáÿçàòåëüíîñòü, îñîáåííî â òîì, ÷òî êàñàëîñü íàó÷íûõ èññëåäîâàíèé) Ñíåéï ðåøèë ëè÷íî ïðîâåðèòü, ÷òî æå òàê îòâëåêëî ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð îò ðàáîòû. Êàìèííàÿ ñåòü íà îñòðîâå íå ðàáîòàëà èç-çà êàêèõ-òî ïîëîìîê, è îí âûíóæäåí áûë àïïàðèðîâàòü â öåíòð îñòðîâà, è óæå îòòóäà íà ìåòëå äîáèðàòüñÿ äî ìàëåíüêîãî äîìèêà íà ïîáåðåæüå, ãäå ðàáîòàëà ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå äîìà ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé íàõîäèëèñü íà äðóãîì êîíöå îñòðîâà, ÷òî îáåñïå÷èâàëî óåäèíåííîñòü, íåîáõîäèìóþ äëÿ ïðîâåäåíèÿ èññëåäîâàíèé. 

Êîãäà îí ïðèáûë íà îñòðîâ, ðàçûãðàëàñü íàñòîÿùàÿ áóðÿ. Íåáî ìîìåíòàëüíî çàâîëîêëî òó÷àìè, ìîðå ñòàëî èç ëàñêîâî–ãîëóáîãî ñâèíöîâî-ñåðûì, ïîäíÿëñÿ âåòåð è ïðèíåñ äîæäü, êîòîðûé íå ïîçâîëÿë âèäåòü äàëüøå âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè. Ìûñëåííî ïðîêëèíàÿ ÷åðòîâó çàçíàéêó Ãðåíäæåð çà òî, ÷òî èç-çà íåå åìó ïðèøëîñü òàùèòüñÿ â òàêóþ äàëü, Ñíåéï ðàçãëÿäåë íóæíûé äîì ÷åðåç ïåëåíó äîæäÿ è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ, îêóíóâ íîãè â îãðîìíóþ ãëóáîêóþ ëóæó. Íåäîâîëüíî áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî, îí ïîñòó÷àë â äâåðü. Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî, è îí ïðîèçíåñ "Àëëîõîìîðà!", îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿâ òåðïåíèå. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è Ñíåéï âîøåë. 

Òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, çàñòàâèëî åãî çàñòûòü â îöåïåíåíèè íà ìãíîâåíèå. Ýòî áûë õàîñ. Âñå â äîìå áûëî ïåðåâåðíóòî ââåðõ äíîì, âñþäó âàëÿëèñü ñêëÿíêè, êàêèå-òî òðàâû, îäåæäà, êíèãè, îáðûâêè áóìàã. Ïî äîìó ñëîâíî ïðîøåë óðàãàí. Ñíåéï ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, òóïî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ öàðÿùèé çäåñü áàðäàê è ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî è ãäå ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð.  Âíåçàïíî îí óñëûøàë ñëàáûé, åëå ñëûøíûé ñòîí, ïîëíûé áîëè. 

Ñíåéï îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ èñòî÷íèêà çâóêà è óâèäåë òåìíóþ ôèãóðó, ëåæàùóþ â óãëó êîìíàòû. Ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü, îí óçíàë Ãåðìèîíó. Îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó è îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Îíà ëåæàëà íà ñïèíå, ãëàçà çàêðûòû, ñëîìàííàÿ ðóêà ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé ñæèìàåò âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Îäåæäà ðàçîäðàíà è ïðîïèòàíà êðîâüþ, íà ðóêàõ è íîãàõ îí ñðàçó çàìåòèë ãëóáîêèå ðàíû, ñëîâíî îò óêóñîâ. Ëèöî áëåäíîå, ñ çàñòûâøèì íà íåì âûðàæåíèåì áîëè è óæàñà. 

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ÷üå-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå, Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Çàòóìàíåííûé âçãëÿä íåìíîãî ïðîÿñíèëñÿ, è îíà óçíàëà åãî. 

"×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?", - òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, îñìàòðèâàÿ åå ðàíû. "Äîêñè… Ìíîãî… Íàïàëè íà ìåíÿ…", - ñëîâà áûëè òèõèìè è ñâèñòÿùèìè îò áîëè. "Êîãäà?", - áûñòðî ñïðîñèë îí. "Íå ïîìíþ… â ÷åòâåðã… âå÷åðîì…". Îí ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè. Ìûñëè âèõðåì ïîíåñëèñü â åãî ãîëîâå. Äîêñè. Êóñà÷èå ôåè. Îí çíàë, êàê îïàñåí èõ óêóñ. Åñëè ÷åëîâåê ïðèíèìàë ïðîòèâîÿäèå ñðàçó, îí îòäåëûâàëñÿ íåáîëüøîé áîëüþ è ïðîñûïàëñÿ çäîðîâûì íàóòðî. Åñëè ñ ìîìåíòà óêóñà ïðîøëè ñóòêè, çåëüå ñëåäîâàëî ïðèíèìàòü êàæäûå äâà ÷àñà â òå÷åíèå òðåõ äíåé, è ýòî áûëî î÷åíü òÿæåëî äëÿ æåðòâû. Ñåé÷àñ âå÷åð ñóááîòû, ïðîøëî óæå äâîå ñóòîê, è ýòî ïî÷òè íå îñòàâëÿëî åé øàíñîâ. Áûëè èçâåñòíû âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà ÷åëîâåêó óäàâàëîñü âûæèòü, ïðîáûâ äâà äíÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì ÿäà. ßä îòðàâëÿë íå òîëüêî òåëî, ïðè÷èíÿÿ ôèçè÷åñêóþ áîëü, íî è çàòóìàíèâàë ðàçóì, çàòÿãèâàÿ æåðòâó â ïó÷èíó êîøìàðíûõ ãàëëþöèíàöèé, âñå äàëüøå óâîäÿ îò ðåàëüíîñòè. Åé íóæíà ïîìîùü, è íåìåäëåííî.

Ñíåéï ïîäõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó íà ðóêè è ïåðåòàùèë íà äèâàí. Ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî îí ìîã ïîìî÷ü åé. Îí ìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü íóæíîå çåëüå (îäíîãî ïðèåìà â ïîë÷àñà äîëæíî õâàòèòü, ïîäóìàë îí). Æäàòü ïîìîùè áûëî íåîòêóäà – íèêòî íå óäèâèòñÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèþ, ñàì  îí íå ìîæåò ïîñëàòü ñîâó èç-çà íåïîãîäû, êàìèí íå ðàáîòàåò. È îí íå ìîæåò îñòàâèòü ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð íè íà ìèíóòó â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. 

Âçäîõíóâ, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ áûñòðî ñìåøèâàòü íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû èç ñâîåãî ñóíäó÷êà. Çåëüå áûëî ãîòîâî ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, è îí ñåë íà êðàé äèâàíà ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ïîçâàë îí. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âûïåéòå ýòî. Ýòî ëåêàðñòâî, îíî ïîìîæåò âàì", - ãîëîñ áûë òèõèì è ñïîêîéíûì. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îí ïîìîã åé ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîäíåñ áîêàë ê åå ãóáàì. Îíà ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèëà, ñêðèâèâøèñü îò îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî âêóñà. "Òàê íàäî", - òâåðäî ñêàçàë îí. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ãðèìàñà áîëè íà åå ëèöå íåìíîãî ñìÿã÷èëàñü, è Ñíåéï ñêàçàë – "ß äîëæåí îáðàáîòàòü âàøè ðàíû, îíè âñå åùå îòðàâëåíû". Ãåðìèîíà ïîìû÷àëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, è îí îñòîðîæíî ñíÿë ñ íåå îñòàòêè ðàçîäðàííîé îäåæäû. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíî ïîñòðàäàëà – äëèííûå ñëåäû çóáîâ áûëè íà øåå, ïëå÷àõ, íîãàõ. Ïðàâîå çàïÿñòüå áûëî ñëîìàíî, êèñòü áåçâîëüíî ñâèñàëà ñ êðàÿ äèâàíà. 

Ïåðâûì äåëîì îí ïðîáîðìîòàë ñðàùèâàþùåå êîñòè çàêëèíàíèå – ÷òîáû áîëüøå íå èìåòü äåëî ñ ïåðåëîìîì. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ðàíû, îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Óêóñû íóæíî îáðàáîòàòü ïðîòèâîÿäèåì. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ãóáêîé ïðîìûâàòü ðàíû, ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð ëåæàëà ïåðåä íèì ïî÷òè îáíàæåííàÿ. Ñåé÷àñ  îíà íóæäàëàñü â ïîìîùè, è òîëüêî îí ìîã ïîìî÷ü åé. Ãåðìèîíà ñëàáî çàñòîíàëà – åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ áûëè áîëåçíåííû, è îí óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîòÿíóë – "Øøø… ïîòåðïèòå, ïîòîì íå áóäåò áîëüíî". Îíà íàïðÿãëàñü, íî ëåæàëà ñïîêîéíî. Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë, îí ïåðåâÿçàë ðàíû, óêðûë åå îäåÿëîì è ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû – äî ñëåäóþùåãî ïðèåìà îñòàâàëîñü ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.  

Ñíåéï âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî áåñïîìîùíûì. Âïåðâûå çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ îí ïî—íàñòîÿùåìó èñïóãàëñÿ. Âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ îò÷àÿííî êðè÷àë â åãî ãîëîâå - "Åñëè îíà óìðåò, ýòî òâîÿ âèíà. Òû äîëæåí áûë áûòü çäåñü äâà äíÿ íàçàä. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî îíà ëó÷øàÿ ñòóäåíòêà â øêîëå è íå ìîæåò ïðîñòî òàê çàáûòü î ðàáîòå. Åñëè áû òû ïðèëåòåë ðàíüøå, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî áû íå ïðîèçîøëî". Îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, îòãîíÿÿ ýòè ìûñëè, íî ÷óâñòâî âèíû ïîãëîòèëî åãî. Áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà, îíà ïðîëåæàëà çäåñü äâà äíÿ â ýòîé áîëè  è êîøìàðàõ, îò÷àÿâøèñü, è  â ýòîì âèíîâàò òîëüêî îí. Îíà î÷åíü ñèëüíàÿ, ðàç ñóìåëà ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ ñòîëüêî – ïîäóìàë âäðóã îí ñ êàêèì-òî íåïîíÿòíûì âîñõèùåíèåì. Õðàáðàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ äåâî÷êà. 

Áîé ÷àñîâ îòîðâàë åãî îò ðàçìûøëåíèé. Ïîðà ïðèíèìàòü ëåêàðñòâî. Ãåðìèîíå îïÿòü ñòàëî õóæå, äûõàíèå ó÷àñòèëîñü, è íà ëáó âûñòóïèëè êàïåëüêè ïîòà. Îí íåðâíî ñæàë ïàëüöû. Èì ïðåäñòîÿëà î÷åíü äëèííàÿ íî÷ü.

*****

Íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óìèðàåò. Îíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîâåëà ñðåäè êîøìàðîâ, è ñåé÷àñ åé îïðåäåëåííî ïðèâèäåëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îíà îòìàõíóëàñü îò ýòîãî âèäåíèÿ è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà øëà ïî íåñêîí÷àåìîìó òåìíîìó êîðèäîðó ñ áåñêîíå÷íûìè ïîâîðîòàìè è ðàçâèëêàìè. Îíà äîëæíà èäòè âïåðåä, õîòÿ íå çíàëà, çà÷åì. Â òåìíîòå ðàçäàâàëîñü æóòêîå ðû÷àíèå è áåçóìíûé ñìåõ, ìåëüêàëè êàêèå-òî òåíè, ïóãàÿ åå, çàäåâàÿ êðûëüÿìè åå ëèöî. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáèðàëàñü ÷åðåç êàêèå-òî çàâàëû, ñïîòûêàÿñü è ïàäàÿ. Êàæäîå äâèæåíèå îòäàâàëîñü áîëüþ âî âñåì òåëå, íî îíà äîëæíà èäòè âïåðåä. 

Ãäå-òî âïåðåäè ìàÿ÷èëî êðàñíîå ïÿòíî ñâåòà, îíî ïðèòÿãèâàëî, ñëîâíî ìàãíèò, è ïóãàëî îäíîâðåìåííî. Îíà ïðèáëèæàëàñü, è êðàñíîå ñèÿíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ÿð÷å, ïàðàëèçóÿ âîëþ, çàòÿãèâàÿ è ìàíÿ. Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè. Îí áåæàë ê íåé îòêóäà-òî ñáîêó, ÷òî-òî êðè÷à. Âåðíåå, ïûòàëñÿ áåæàòü. Âñïûøêà ñâåòà îòáðîñèëà åãî ê ñòåíå, ãäå îí çàòèõ. Òàì óæå ëåæàë Ðîí, çàìåòèëà îíà áåçðàçëè÷íî. Ãëóïöû, çà÷åì èì íóæíî áûëî îñòàíàâëèâàòü åå, âåäü åå æäåò è çîâåò ýòà íåâåðîÿòíàÿ ñèëà, - ïîäóìàëà îíà ìèìîëåòíî -  ïðîñòî íå íóæíî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, è âñå ïðîéäåò.

Âñå âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê ãèïíîòèçèðóþùåìó ñâåòó, ïðèòÿãèâàþùåìó åå. Îíà ñëûøàëà ìîíîòîííûé ãîëîñ, ïðèêàçûâàþùèé åé èäòè âïåðåä, ïðÿìî â ïåðåëèâàþùååñÿ êðàñíîå ïÿòíî. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïî÷òè øàãíóëà çà òîíêóþ ãðàíü, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïîãèáíåò òàì, íî íå  â ñèëàõ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó… 

Âäðóã îíà óñëûøàëà äðóãîé ãîëîñ, ïîêàçàâøèéñÿ åé ñìóòíî çíàêîìûì. Ñëîâíî øåëê, ñêîëüçÿùèé ìåæäó ïàëüöåâ. Óâåðåííûé, ïðèêàçûâàþùèé è çàáîòëèâûé. Çîâóùèé è âûòÿãèâàþùèé èç êîøìàðà – "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð… Ãåðìèîíà, î÷íèòåñü. Íóæíî âûïèòü ëåêàðñòâî. Ýòî ïðîñòî êîøìàð, ïðîñûïàéòåñü…". Çâóê ýòîãî ãîëîñà áûë íàñòîëüêî ïðèÿòíûì, ÷òî åé õîòåëîñü ñëóøàòü åãî âå÷íî. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà áîêàë, ïîäíåñåííûé ê åå ãóáàì, è ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî ãëîòêîâ óæå õîðîøî çíàêîìîãî åé îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî çåëüÿ. "Âîò òàê, õîðîøî. Òåïåðü îòäîõíè íåìíîãî, äåâî÷êà…", - ãîëîñ ñòàë ìÿã÷å, îáâîëàêèâàÿ åå è äàâàÿ íåîáúÿñíèìîå ÷óâñòâî òåïëà è çàùèùåííîñòè.  Êîøìàð îòñòóïèë, òåìíûé êîðèäîð èñ÷åç, è Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. È òóò æå âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ÷üèìè-òî áåçäîííî-÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. Â íèõ ÷èòàëàñü èñêðåííÿÿ çàáîòà è ñîñòðàäàíèå… Ýòî áûë… Î, Ìåðëèí! Ýòî áûë Ñíåéï!? 

"Õîðîøî, òåïåðü ÿ äîëæåí ñíîâà îáðàáîòàòü âàøè ðàíû", - ñêàçàë îí ðîâíûì òîíîì.  Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ìÿãêàÿ ãóáêà ñêîëüçèò ïî åå òåëó, ñíèìàÿ áîëü. 

Îíà íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà îí ñëó÷àéíî êîñíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè åå êîæè – ñòðàííî, åãî ðóêè áûëè òàêèìè òåïëûìè è ïðèÿòíûìè… Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí òîæå âçäðîãíóë, íî îíà âñå åùå áûëà ñëîâíî â òóìàíå è íå ìîãëà áûòü óâåðåíà. Ñòðàííûå ãàëëþöèíàöèè,  - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå, çàòåì âçäîõíóëà è ïðîâàëèëàñü â ãëóáîêèé ñîí, íà ýòîò ðàç áåç êîøìàðîâ. 

Íî÷ü òÿíóëàñü íåâåðîÿòíî äîëãî. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë óñòàëîñòü. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íà ãðàíè ñìåðòè, è êàæäûé ðàç îí âûòÿãèâàë åå îáðàòíî. Êîãäà íàóòðî îíà, íàêîíåö, ïåðåñòàëà ìåòàòüñÿ â êðîâàòè è çàáûëàñü òÿæåëûì ñíîì, îí âçäîõíóë. Ýòî ëèøü ïåðâàÿ íî÷ü. Ñêîëüêî èõ ïðåäñòîÿëî åùå, ïîêà îíà íå âûçäîðîâååò? "Åñëè îíà âûçäîðîâååò", - äîáàâèë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ. Ñíåéï ïðèêàçàë åìó çàòêíóòüñÿ. 

Çà îêíîì ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóøåâàëà ñòèõèÿ, äîæäü áèë â ñòåêëî è çàâûâàë âåòåð. Ïîãîäà ñîøëà ñ óìà, êàê áóäòî áåç íåå áûëî ìàëî áåçóìèÿ â ýòîé æèçíè, - ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Âåñü äåíü îí ïðîâåë ñëîâíî â òóìàíå. Ïðîñòî ïîèë åå ëåêàðñòâîì, ìåíÿë ïîâÿçêè, âûòèðàë ïîò ñ åå ëáà è çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè îíà óìðåò. Îí ïðè÷èíèë ñëèøêîì áîëè â ñâîåé æèçíè, âèäåë äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàäàíèé è ñìåðòè, è íå ìîã âûíåñòè åùå îäíó.

Âîëäåìîðò áûë ïîáåæäåí åùå ãîä íàçàä; Ñíåéï áûë îäíèì èç òåõ, êòî îêîí÷àòåëüíî óíè÷òîæèë åãî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå õîðîøî, âîëøåáíîìó ìèðó áîëüøå íå ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü, è ïîáåäèòåëè Âîëäåìîðòà ñ÷èòàëèñü ãåðîÿìè. Îäíàêî Ñíåéï èçáåãàë âñÿ÷åñêîãî âíèìàíèÿ ê ñâîåé ïåðñîíå. Îí íå ìîã çàáûòü ñâîåãî ïðîøëîãî è íå ìîã ïðîñòèòü ñåáå ñâîèõ îøèáîê, õîòÿ ìíîãèå ïðîñòèëè åãî. È âîò ñåé÷àñ îí íåñ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà æèçíü ýòîé äåâóøêè. Ëó÷øåé ñòóäåíòêè Õîãâàðòñà, âîñõîäÿùåé çâåçäû â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå, òàëàíòëèâîé è óïîðíîé, è… îí âçäîõíóë …ñëèøêîì ìîëîäîé, ÷òîáû óìåðåòü.

Ñíåéï ïîãëÿäåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îí óâàæàë åå îòòî÷åííûé óì è äàæå âîñõèùàëñÿ åå æàæäîé ê çíàíèÿì – îíà áóêâàëüíî âïèòûâàëà èíôîðìàöèþ, ñòðåìÿñü óçíàòü âñå. ×àñòî â ýòîì îíà íàïîìèíàëà åìó åãî ñàìîãî. Íî îí íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàë íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ âíå êëàññà, åãî íèêîãäà îñîáî íå èíòåðåñîâàëà ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü ñòóäåíòîâ, è îí íèêîãäà íå óâëåêàëñÿ ñòóäåíòêàìè. Òåïåðü æå îíà áûëà òàêîé áåççàùèòíîé, òàêîé áåñïîìîùíîé è õðóïêîé, ÷òî ó íåãî ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ïåðåâåðíóëîñü â äóøå. 

Ãåðìèîíà áåñïîêîéíî ïîøåâåëèëàñü âî ñíå. Áëåäíîå ëèöî ñ ãëóáîêèìè òåíÿìè ïîä ãëàçàìè, òîíêèå ðóêè, ïîêðûòûå åäâà çàòÿíóâøèìèñÿ ðàíàìè. Íîãè… Ñíåéï ðåçêî îáîðâàë ñåáÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ñêàçàëîñü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ïîñëåäíèõ ñóòîê, åñëè îí ïîçâîëèë ñâîèì ìûñëÿì çàáåæàòü êóäà-òî â íåïîäîáàþùåì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ïðîñòî ïîìîãè åé âûáðàòüñÿ èç ýòîãî êîøìàðà – ñêàçàë îí ñåáå. Âïåðåäè åùå îäíà íî÷ü, è åé ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòñÿ õóæå. Î, Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè åé ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå ýòî.

*****

Âòîðàÿ íî÷ü áûëà ñïëîøíûì êîøìàðîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà áðîäèëà ïî ÷åðíîìó êîðèäîðó, íî íà ýòîò ðàç îíà óæå çíàëà, êóäà èäòè. Åé ïðîñòî íóæíî ïåðåøàãíóòü ýòó ãðàíü, âîéòè â ìàíÿùåå îáëàêî êðàñíîãî ñâåòà è íàéòè òàì ïîêîé. Ãàððè è Ðîí ñíîâà ïûòàëèñü îñòàíîâèòü åå, è íà ýòîò ðàç îíà ñàìà îòáðîñèëà èõ âñïûøêîé. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà óñëûøàëà îäîáðèòåëüíûé âîçãëàñ èç ãëóáèíû êðóòÿùåãîñÿ êðàñíîãî îáëàêà è óëûáíóëàñü. Ñåé÷àñ, ñåé÷àñ, – øåïòàëà îíà, - ÿ èäó. 

Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà çíàêîìûå ãîëîñà, çîâóùèå åå. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü – ýòî áûëè åå ðîäèòåëè. "Ìàì, ïàï, ÷òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå?", - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàáûâ íà ìèã î ñâîåé öåëè. Òóò æå âëàñòíûé ãîëîñ ñêàçàë åé – "Çàáóäü î íèõ, ïîäîéäè áëèæå… åùå áëèæå… çà÷åì îíè âñå òåáå? Çäåñü ñìåðòü è ïîêîé, íèêàêèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé è ãëóïûõ ÷óâñòâ. Íè ëþáâè, íè ñòðàõà, íè áîëè… Èäè ñþäà…". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà, íå â ñèëàõ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó ïðèòÿæåíèþ. 

"Ãåðìèîíà! Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîñíèñü! Òàì òîëüêî ñîí, ðåàëüíîñòü çäåñü. Äåðæèñü çà ìîþ ðóêó, ïîéäåì", - îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷üÿ-òî ñèëüíàÿ ðóêà ñæèìàåò åå ëàäîíü è óâîäèò èç ìðà÷íîãî êîðèäîðà. Ôèãóðû Ãàððè, Ðîíà è ðîäèòåëåé âäðóã ïîáëåêëè, êðàñíûé ñâåò ïîãàñ, è ÿðêàÿ âñïûøêà ìîëíèè çàñòàâèëà åå îêîí÷àòåëüíî âåðíóòüñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà ïîñëåäîâàë îãëóøèòåëüíûé ðàñêàò ãðîìà, è îñîçíàëà, ÷òî êòî-òî îñòîðîæíî ãëàäèò åå ïî ðóêå, óñïîêàèâàÿ è óòåøàÿ. Òàêèå  ìÿãêèå òåïëûå ïàëüöû, ñòðàííî çíàêîìûå. Ñíåéï – ïîäóìàëà îíà ñî ñòðàííûì ÷óâñòâîì. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü íåïðèâû÷íî – ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, óñïîêàèâàþùèé êîãî-òî è çàáîòÿùèéñÿ î êîì-òî. Õîòÿ â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïðîèçîøëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñòðàííûõ âåùåé, è îíà íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èç ýòîãî áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå. 

Îí ñíîâà ïîèë åå çåëüåì è ïðîìûâàë ðàíû. Íàñòóïèëî óòðî, ïðèíåñøåå Ãåðìèîíå íåêîòîðîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíà ñïàëà, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî è âñõëèïûâàÿ. Ñíåéï ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñëåäèë çà âðåìåíåì, îòìåðÿÿ ìèíóòû äî ñëåäóþùåãî ïðèåìà ëåêàðñòâà. Êàæäûå ïîë÷àñà äàâàëè åìó áîëüøå íàäåæäû íà óñïåõ, è êàæäûé åå íîâûé êîøìàð óáèâàë åãî.

*****

Òàê ïðîøëî åùå äâîå ñóòîê. Ñíåéï íå ñïàë âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, è íå ïîìíèë î åäå. Îí ïðèâûê äîëãîå âðåìÿ îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç ñíà, íî íåðâíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé çàñòàâèëî åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî èñ÷åðïàííûì. Íî÷üþ åé ñòàíîâèëîñü õóæå, è îí ñèäåë ðÿäîì, äåðæà åå çà ðóêó, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ, íå äàâàÿ åé óòîíóòü â ïîòîêå ãàëëþöèíàöèé. Äíåì áûëî íåìíîãî ëåã÷å, è îíà ñïàëà, âñõëèïûâàÿ âî ñíå. 

Íóæíî äåðæàòüñÿ, ñêàçàë îí ñåáå. Ïîêà òû ðÿäîì, ó íåå åñòü øàíñ. Âäðóã ñòðàííàÿ ìûñëü ïðîíçèëà åãî ìîçã – "Åñëè îíà óìðåò, ìíå íåçà÷åì áóäåò æèòü". Ñíåéï òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. Â ïîñëåäíèå äíè â ãîëîâó îïðåäåëåííî ëåçëè ñòðàííûå ìûñëè, äà è ñàìà îáñòàíîâêà áûëà âåñüìà ñþððåàëèñòè÷íîé.

Îí ñëîâíî óâèäåë âñå ñî ñòîðîíû – â êîìíàòå âñå ïåðåâåðíóòî ââåðõ äíîì, íà ïîëó êîòåë ñ äûìÿùèìñÿ çåëüåì, íà äèâàíå áåññèëüíî ðàñêèíóëàñü èçìó÷åííàÿ êîøìàðàìè äåâóøêà, ðÿäîì ñ íåé – ìðà÷íûé  ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì, äåðæàùèé åå çà ðóêó, âçãëÿä ïðèêîâàí ê åå ëèöó.  

Áûëî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå è îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèÿòíîå â ýòîì äàâíî çàáûòîì ÷óâñòâå – çàáîòèòüñÿ î êîì-òî, ëîâèòü êàæäûé âçäîõ, ïîïðàâëÿòü ïîäóøêó… Ïðåêðàòè, Ñåâåðóñ, - îäåðíóë îí ñåáÿ, - òû âèíîâàò â åå ñòðàäàíèÿõ, à òåïåðü åùå è íàõîäèøü â ýòîì óäîâîëüñòâèå?! Ñäåëàé òàê, ÷òîáû îíà æèëà, à ñâîè ýìîöèè çàñóíü ïîäàëüøå… 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàñòîíàëà. Ïðîëåòåë åùå îäèí äåíü, è íàäâèãàëàñü íî÷ü, íå îáåùàâøàÿ íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. 

…Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ñîâñåì áëèçêî ê êðàþ ñâåòÿùåãîñÿ ïÿòíà. "Íè÷òî íå îñòàíîâèò òåáÿ  ñåãîäíÿ… èäè ñþäà", - øåïòàë ìàíÿùèé ãîëîñ. Âñå áûëî çàáûòî, íîãè ñëîâíî ñàìè íåñëè åå ÷åðåç áîëü ê ýòîìó âûõîäó. Îíà áîÿëàñü è õîòåëà ýòîãî îäíîâðåìåííî. Âîò îíà óæå ïîäîøëà âïëîòíóþ è êîñíóëàñü ïàëüöàìè ïîâåðõíîñòè îáëàêà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà óæàñàþùèé õîëîä, íî íå ìîãëà îòäåðíóòü ðóêó. Â ãëóáèíå îáëàêà ïåðåä íåé ïðîïëûâàëè ëèöà, íåèçâåñòíûå åé. Âäðóã îíà óâèäåëà Ñåäðèêà Äèããîðè. "Òû… òû… êàê òû òàì îêàçàëñÿ…", - ïðîëåïåòàëà îíà. Îí ÷òî-òî áåççâó÷íî ïðîèçíåñ â îòâåò, èñ÷åçàÿ â ïîòîêå íîâûõ ëèö. Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí øàã è óæå ïî÷òè âîøëà â ýòîò ÿðêèé ñâåò…

Â ýòó íî÷ü Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó íå óäàñòñÿ óäåðæàòü Ãåðìèîíó ïî ýòó ñòîðîíó ãðàíèöû ìåæäó æèçíüþ è ñìåðòüþ. Îí âèäåë â åå ãëàçàõ, ÷òî îíà óõîäèò, è îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ óäåðæàòü åå. Çåëüå óæå íå ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü, çäåñü íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñèëüíîå. 

Ñèäÿ íà êðîâàòè, îí ñæèìàë åå ðóêó è øåïòàë â îò÷àÿíèè - "Ãåðìèîíà, íå óõîäè… Ó òåáÿ âïåðåäè öåëàÿ æèçíü… Íå îòêàçûâàéñÿ îò íåå… Äåâî÷êà ìîÿ, äåðæèñü… òû ñèëüíàÿ, ÿ çíàþ. Íå áðîñàé ìåíÿ çäåñü… ß íå ñìîãó áåç òåáÿ… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ…", - ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ñîðâàëèñü ñ åãî ãóá ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí ñóìåë îñîçíàòü èõ. Îí âäðóã îêàìåíåë, ïîòîê ìûñëåé íåóäåðæèìî ïîíåññÿ â åãî ãîëîâå, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèë åå è îñîçíàë ýòî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ. Êàê ñìîãëè ïåðåâåðíóòü åãî ýòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé, êàê ñóìåëî ðàñòàÿòü ñåðäöå, êîòîðîå îí çàêðûë äëÿ ëþáûõ ÷óâñòâ?…

Âíåçàïíî ìûñëè ïðèøëè â ïîðÿäîê, è Ñíåéï íàøåë åäèíñòâåííî ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå. Ëåäÿíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå îâëàäåëî èì. Îí ðåàëüíî ìîã ñïàñòè åå. Îäíî äðåâíåå, ñèëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ìîãëî âûòàùèòü ÷åëîâåêà ïî÷òè èç ëþáîé áåäû – çàêëèíàíèå èñòèííîé ëþáâè. Îí ìîã âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ åå áîëü è óæàñ è ïîçâîëèòü åé âåðíóòüñÿ â ðåàëüíûé ìèð íàâñåãäà. Òîëüêî èñêðåííå ëþáÿùèé ÷åëîâåê ìîã ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ñíåéï áûë óâåðåí â ñåáå ñåé÷àñ. 

Îí ïîëîæèë ëàäîíè íà åå ëèöî, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîçâàë åå, ïðèêàçûâàÿ îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Êîãäà åãî âçãëÿä âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ åå, çàòóìàíåííûì è íå óçíàþùèì åãî, Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë äðåâíèå ñëîâà, âëîæèâ â íèõ âñå ñâîå îò÷àÿíèå, âñþ íàäåæäó, è âñþ ëþáîâü.

Îí óâèäåë îñëåïèòåëüíî ÿðêóþ âñïûøêó áåëîãî ñâåòà, ïðîìåëüêíóâøóþ ìåæäó íèìè, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íà íåãî íàêàòèëà âîëíà æãó÷åé áîëè - ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îò  Crucio. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî çàñòîíàë è ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå, îí áëàæåííî óëûáíóëñÿ – ýòî áûëà åå áîëü, è ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà îñâîáîäèëàñü îò íåå. 


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Ãëàâà 2

*****  
  


Ñíà÷àëà ê íåìó âåðíóëñÿ ñëóõ. Òî, ÷òî îí ñëûøàë, áûëî íåîáû÷íûì… Âíåçàïíî îí ïîíÿë – ýòî áûëî ïåíèå êàêèõ-òî ïòèö, ñîïðîâîæäàåìîå ëàñêîâûì øóìîì ïðèáîÿ. Çàòåì Ñíåéï îùóòèë, ÷òî ëåæèò íà ÷åì-òî î÷åíü æåñòêîì, ðóêè è íîãè çàòåêëè, è ñïèíà îò÷àÿííî áîëåëà ïðè ïîïûòêàõ øåâåëüíóòüñÿ. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, òóò æå çàæìóðèë èõ è îòêðûë ñíîâà. Êîìíàòó çàëèâàëè ðàííèå ëó÷è ñîëíöà, îñâåùàÿ âñå ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ÿñíîñòüþ. Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëåæèò íà ïîëó, â ñïèíó óïèðàåòñÿ íîæêà ñòóëà, âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî, è îò÷àÿííî áîëåëà ãîëîâà. 

Âäðóã åãî ñëîâíî óäàðèëî òîêîì. Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îí ïðîâåë òàê? Êàê æå ëåêàðñòâî? Êàê òàì Ãåðìèîíà? Îí ïîäñêî÷èë, îõíóâ îò áîëè. Ãåðìèîíà ñïàëà, âûòÿíóâøèñü íà äèâàíå, òàê ñëàäêî, êàê òîëüêî ìîæåò ñïàòü íà ðàññâåòå ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà. Îíà ñëåãêà óëûáàëàñü âî ñíå, è ýòî óñïîêîèëî åãî.

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçáóäèòü, è êîñíóëñÿ ðóêîé åå ëáà, ïðîâåðÿÿ òåìïåðàòóðó. Îò ýòîãî ëåãêîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îíà âäðóã  ïîøåâåëèëàñü è ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóëàñü. Äðîæü åå ìûøö, îùóùåíèå ýòîãî ñèëüíîãî ìîëîäîãî òåëà ðÿäîì çàñòàâèëè Ñíåéïà âçäðîãíóòü, è ñëîâíî èñêðû ïðîáåæàëè ïî åãî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óäèâëåííî çàìèãàëà, óâèäåâ åãî. 

"Äîáðîå óòðî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë îí ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì, - "Êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå?", - Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî áåñïîêîéñòâî â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî î÷åâèäíûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñëóøàëàñü ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì è  îòâåòèëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, íîðìàëüíî. Òîëüêî êàêàÿ-òî ñëàáîñòü…". "Ãàëëþöèíàöèé áîëüøå íåò?", - óòî÷íèë îí. "Íåò… åñëè òîëüêî âû íå ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.

Îí ôûðêíóë, è ýòîò çâóê îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåäèë åå â ðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî - "Âàì ñåé÷àñ íóæíî ïîåñòü, à ÿ îòïðàâëþ ñîâó Äàìáëäîðó, ÷òîáû âàñ îòïðàâèëè â áîëüíèöó". Ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé ïîÿâèëñÿ ïîäíîñ ñ ÷àøêîé áóëüîíà.

Ñíåéï ïðèñåë çà ñòîë, îòâåðíóëñÿ è ñòàë ïèñàòü ïèñüìî. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà â ïîñòåëè, óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàòÿíóâøèåñÿ ðàíû, óæå ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíûå, è âäðóã îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îíà íå îäåòà. Îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà, êàê Ñíåéï óõàæèâàë çà íåé âñå ýòè äíè, âñïîìíèëà åãî îñòîðîæíûå óâåðåííûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åå ïîêðàñíåòü. "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?", - îí âçäðîãíóë ïðè çâóêå åå ãîëîñà, - "Êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü?", - ñïðîñèëà îíà.    

Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå, - "Ïÿòíèöà". Îí îòïðàâèë ïèñüìî ñ ñàìîé áûñòðîé ñîâîé ìåñòíîé ïî÷òîâîé ñëóæáû è ñåé÷àñ ïðîñòî ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Ãåðìèîíà òàéêîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî – îí âûãëÿäåë èçìîæäåííûì, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óñòàëî, à ðóêè çàìåòíî äðîæàëè. Îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå çíàåò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Åå áåçæàëîñòíûé ñàðêàñòè÷íûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ íèêîãäà íå áûë áû òàêèì çàáîòëèâûì è âíèìàòåëüíûì, êàê ýòîò óñòàëûé ìóæ÷èíà, íå îòõîäèâøèé îò íåå âñå äíè áîëåçíè. Îíà ñìóòíî ïîìíèëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî â ýòî âðåìÿ,  â ïàìÿòè îñòàëîñü ëèøü îùóùåíèå áîëè è óæàñà, è ñïîêîéíûé óâåðåííûé ãîëîñ, äàþùèé çàùèòó. È åùå… åùå åãî ðóêè. Îíà íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà. 

"Âàì õîëîäíî?", - òóò æå ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü, êàê îí çàìåòèë ýòî, è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâèëàñü êðóæêà ñ ãîðÿ÷èì ÷àåì è ïå÷åíüå. "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð", - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ðàçäàëñÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé çâîíîê, è èç êàìèíà ïîêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà Äàìáëäîðà ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïðåäåëüíîé îçàáî÷åííîñòè íà ëèöå, è âñëåä çà íèì â êîìíàòó âîøëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. Îíà òóò æå êèíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå.

"Õîðîøàÿ ðàáîòà, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé â îòâåò, - "Ó íåå ñèëüíûé îðãàíèçì, è îíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ýòèì". Îí âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è óâèäåë çàãàäî÷íîå ìåðöàíèå ó íåãî â ãëàçàõ, íî òîò íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Òåì âðåìåíåì, ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé çàêîí÷èëà îñìàòðèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íèì.  "Ñ íåé ñåé÷àñ âñå â ïîðÿäêå, íî íóæíî ïîëåæàòü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â áîëüíèöå. Íóæíî áûñòðåå âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ". Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë, - "Ìû ìîæåì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì – ÿ ïîäñîåäèíèë áîëüíè÷íûé êàìèí ê çäåøíåìó. Íóæíî ïåðåíåñòè åå…". Ñíåéï ìîë÷à ïîäîøåë ê äèâàíó, çàâåðíóë Ãåðìèîíó â îäåÿëî, ëåãêî, ñëîâíî ïóøèíêó ïîäõâàòèë íà ðóêè, è âîøåë ñ íåé â êàìèí. Â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã îíè ñòîÿëè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå Õîãâàðòñà. 

Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë åå íà êðîâàòü è ìåäëåííî îòîøåë. Òåïëî åå òåëà âñå åùå æãëî åãî ðóêè. Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ñêàçàë, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äóìàþ, âàì íóæíî îñòàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé âàñ îñìîòðåëà. Âû âûãëÿäèòå óñòàëûì". Ñíåéï òâåðäî îòâåòèë, - "Ìíå íóæíî òîëüêî ïîñïàòü. ß ïîéäó ê ñåáå", - è âûøåë, ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà êàáëóêàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò ýòîãî íåîæèäàííîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Îíà åùå îùóùàëà òåïëî åãî ðóê, è óëûáíóëàñü, çàñûïàÿ. 

*****

Ïîäçåìåëüå âñòðåòèëî åãî õîëîäîì è ìðàêîì. Â êîðèäîðå ó Ñíåéïà âäðóã çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è îí áûë âûíóæäåí ïðèñëîíèòüñÿ ê ñòåíå, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Âñå òåëî íåâûíîñèìî áîëåëî, íî ñ ýòèì îí óìåë ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ. Äîëãèé îïûò îáùåíèÿ ñ Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè ñäåëàë ñâîå äåëî, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï ñ ìðà÷íîé èðîíèåé. Êîå-êàê äîáðàâøèñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû, îí ðàçæåã êàìèí è ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî ïîëêàì. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû óíÿòü áîëü – ôèçè÷åñêóþ, âñå åùå âñïûõèâàþùóþ â òåëå ïðè êàæäîì äâèæåíèè, è äóøåâíóþ, ãîðåâøóþ îãíåì â ãðóäè. Ïàðà ãëîòêîâ èç õðóñòàëüíîé ñêëÿíêè, òåïëûé äóø. Îí óïàë íà êðîâàòü áåç ñèë. Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü â ãîëîâå. ×òî æå ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèì?

Îí íå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà êîãäà-ëèáî ìîãëà áû âîñïðèíèìàòü åãî ïðîñòî êàê ÷åëîâåêà, à íå îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî ïðîôåññîðà, îòðàâëÿâøåãî æèçíü åé è åå äðóçüÿì. Òàì, íà îñòðîâå, âñå áûëî èíà÷å – äâà ÷åëîâåêà, ïîïàâøèå â ýêñòðåìàëüíóþ ñèòóàöèþ. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ñíîâà ñòóäåíòêà, íåíàâèäÿùàÿ åãî. À îí… îí ëþáèë åå èñêðåííå è ãëóáîêî, îò÷àÿííî è áåçíàäåæíî. Åìó áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî âèäåòü åå, ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå. À ìîæåò áûòü… - òóò çåëüå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, è Ñíåéï âäðóã ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. 

*****

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî â áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòå, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî çäîðîâîé. Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû – óæå äåñÿòü óòðà. Ïî åå ïîäñ÷åòàì, ñåãîäíÿ äîëæíû áûëè ïðèåõàòü âñå ó÷åíèêè, è íà÷àòüñÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä. È îíà óâèäèò Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ òåïëîòîé. Îíà ñêó÷àëà ïî ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, îíè íå âñòðåòèëèñü ëåòîì, è ëèøü ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü. 

Äâåðü â ïàëàòó îòêðûëàñü, è âîøëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. "Âèæó, ó âàñ âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð?", - îíà ñíîâà îñìîòðåëà Ãåðìèîíó. Ñëåäû óêóñîâ íà òåëå ïðàêòè÷åñêè èñ÷åçëè, äûõàíèå ðîâíîå, è íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ îòðàâëåíèÿ. "Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè. Âàøà îäåæäà", - îíà ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíå ñòîïêó âåùåé. 

Ãåðìèîíà îäåëàñü, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê, è â êîìíàòó îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë Äàìáëäîð. "Âõîäèòå, ïðîôåññîð", - ïðèãëàñèëà îíà. Îí ñåë íà ñòóë, îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ìîëîäåö. Âû ïðîøëè ÷åðåç áîëüøîå èñïûòàíèå. Óâåðåí, ÷òî òåïåðü âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. Õîòèòå ÷àþ?", - îí ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè, è ïåðåä íèìè ïîÿâèëñÿ ñåðâèðîâàííûé ñòîëèê. Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë - "Íàì íóæíî îáñóäèòü, ÷òî èìåííî ïðîèçîøëî íà îñòðîâå, è ïî÷åìó íà âàñ âäðóã íàïàëà öåëàÿ ñòàÿ äîêñè". 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, íî òâåðäî îòâåòèëà, - "Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó… ß ïðîâîäèëà ýêñïåðèìåíòû, èññëåäîâàëà àêîëèò â äåñÿòè ðàçëè÷íûõ çåëüÿõ è êàê ðàç ãîòîâèëà Çàæèâëÿþùåå çåëüå, êîãäà îíè âäðóã âîðâàëèñü â äîì. ß íå çíàþ, êàê… Îíè ñðàçó îïðîêèíóëè êîòåë è ñáèëè ìåíÿ ñ íîã. ß ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü îòîãíàòü èõ çàêëèíàíèåì, íî îíè âöåïèëèñü â ìåíÿ è ñíîâà óðîíèëè. ß óäàðèëàñü ãîëîâîé è… äàëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ, òîëüêî áîëü… è óæàñíûå âèäåíèÿ… à ïîòîì ïîÿâèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. ß åùå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ", - îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ÷àÿ. 

Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì, - "Îïðîêèíóëè êîòåë… ". Îí òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, âûõîäÿ èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, êàæåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåÿ íà ýòîò ñ÷åò. Âîçìîæíî, èõ ïðèâëåê çàïàõ çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå âû âàðèëè…". "Êàê âàëåðèàíà êîøåê?", - ïåðåáèëà îíà åãî. Äèðåêòîð êèâíóë, - "Äà, ïðèìåðíî òàê. Íî ýòî íóæíî áóäåò ïðîâåðèòü. Âû ïëàíèðóåòå ïðîäîëæèòü èññëåäîâàíèå ñðåäèçåìíîìîðñêîãî àêîëèòà?"  "Íàâåðíîå, äà", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "ß ïðèâûêëà âñå äîâîäèòü äî êîíöà".

Äàìáëäîð ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Âû áóäåòå çàìå÷àòåëüíûì ó÷åíûì, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Íó ÷òî æå, ÿ îñòàâëþ âàñ. Íóæíî åùå ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âñòðå÷å ñòóäåíòîâ è ñîðòèðîâêå. Íàäåþñü óâèäåòü âàñ âå÷åðîì íà ïðàçäíè÷íîì óæèíå". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, - "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð".

Âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå óæèíà Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì è ðàññêàçûâàëà èì î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïîñëåäíèå äíè.  "Ñíåéï ñïàñ òåáÿ?!", - âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà. "Ðîí, íî îí æå íå òàêîå ÷óäîâèùå, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ òàì óìèðàòü", - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ðîí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Ñòðàííî. Õîòÿ… îí æå ñïàñàë Ãàððè, õîòü è ëþòî íåíàâèäèò åãî". "È åùå ìíîãèõ", - çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâèë Ãàððè, íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì óñòàâèâøèñü â îãîíü è âñïîìèíàÿ òó ñàìóþ ñòðàøíóþ, ïîñëåäíþþ áèòâó ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. 

Ñíåéï ñäåëàë òîãäà î÷åíü ìíîãî, îí åäâà íå ïîãèá ñàì â òîé áèòâå, ñóìåâ äàòü îñòàëüíûì øàíñ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì è Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè ñìåðòè. Ãàððè ïðîâàëÿëñÿ áåç ñîçíàíèÿ ïàðó íåäåëü, íàñòîëüêî îí áûë èñòîùåí çàêëèíàíèåì, êîòîðîå åìó ïðèøëîñü ñîòâîðèòü. Ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû îòâëåê Ãàððè îò òÿãîñòíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, - "Õîðîøî, ìàëü÷èêè. Çàâòðà ïðåäñòîèò òðóäíûé äåíü, íóæíî âûñïàòüñÿ", - îíà çåâíóëà. Îíè ðàçîøëèñü â ñâîè ñïàëüíè.

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ãëàâíûì ïðåôåêòîì â ýòîì ãîäó. Ýòî äàâàëî íåìàëî ïðåèìóùåñòâ, â òîì ÷èñëå è îòäåëüíóþ ñïàëüíþ. Îíà áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëàñü è ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä îäåÿëî. Çàñûïàÿ, îíà ïî÷åìó-òî ïîäóìàëà î Ñíåéïå – êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî çàâòðà Çåëüÿ, è îíà ñíîâà óâèäèò åãî… Ñîí ïðèøåë áûñòðî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ýòè ñâîè ìûñëè, è îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ìîðå ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâèäåíèé.

*****

Óòðîì Ñíåéï êàê îáû÷íî âëåòåë â êëàññ, íå ãëÿäÿ íè íà êîãî. Îí äàë çàäàíèå è ðàñõàæèâàë ìåæäó äûìÿùèìèñÿ êîòëàìè, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñíèìàÿ áàëëû ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñíåéï ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî âñå ÷àùå ïîäõîäèò ê êîòëó Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ åå óâåðåííûìè òî÷íûìè äâèæåíèÿìè. Êàæäûé ðàç ïðè ýòîì Ëîíãáîòòîì âçäðàãèâàë â óæàñå. Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñåñòü çà ñâîé ñòîë è îòòóäà òàéêîì íàáëþäàë çà íåé, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñåðäöå çàìèðàåò âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà ïîïðàâëÿëà íåïîñëóøíóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ íàä óõîì. 

Íàêîíåö, óðîê îêîí÷èëñÿ. Ñíåéï îòïóñòèë ñòóäåíòîâ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê øêàôó â äàëüíåì êîíöå ïîäçåìåëüÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàë ðîáêèé ãîëîñ, çàñòàâèâøèé åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü, - "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?…" Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ – ïåðåä íèì  ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåóâåðåííî òîï÷àñü íà ìåñòå. "Äà, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð?", - ñêàçàë îí õîëîäíî. "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ òîëüêî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü âàì ñïàñèáî. Çà òî, ÷òî âû ñïàñëè ìåíÿ íà îñòðîâå. ß î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà âàì è…"

"Íå íóæíî ìåíÿ áëàãîäàðèòü", - ïåðåáèë îí åå, - "ß ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü". Ïîñëåäîâàëà ïàóçà, çàòåì Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë -  "Ðàç óæ âû çäåñü, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ äîëæåí ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ïðîäîëæèòü ðàáîòó ïî èññëåäîâàíèþ àêîëèòà. Ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê çàêîí÷èëà ñâîþ ÷àñòü ðàáîòû, è îñòàëîñü ïîäðîáíåå èçó÷èòü åãî ñâîéñòâà â çåëüÿõ. Ïî÷òè âñå âàøè çàïèñè ñ îñòðîâà ñîõðàíèëèñü, è ìû ìîãëè áû çàêîí÷èòü ðàáîòó âìåñòå", – îí çàìîë÷àë, îæèäàÿ åå îòâåòà. Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, - "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ õîòåëà áû çàâåðøèòü èññëåäîâàíèÿ".

Íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü íåïîíÿòíîå âûðàæåíèå, è ìãíîâåííî èñ÷åçëî. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî âû ìîãëè áû íàïèñàòü ñòàòüþ ïî ðåçóëüòàòàì èññëåäîâàíèÿ äëÿ "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè"". Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà, èçóìëåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. "Ìîæåì íà÷àòü çàâòðà. Çäåñü, â 8 ÷àñîâ", - äîáàâèë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà, ïîòåðÿâ äàð ðå÷è. "Èäèòå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû îïîçäàåòå íà óðîê".  "Äà, ïðîôåññîð", - âûäàâèëà îíà è ïîñïåøíî âûøëà èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ. 

Ñíåéï òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. Äà, ýòî áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü âèäåòü åå ÷àùå. Íî êàê âûäåðæàòü åå ïðèñóòñòâèå? Ýòî áûëà èäåÿ Äàìáëäîðà – ñîâìåñòíàÿ ðàáîòà è ñòàòüÿ â æóðíàëå. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëåñòÿùåé ñòóäåíòêîé, è øêîëà âñÿ÷åñêè ïîääåðæèâàëà òàêèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Îäíàêî êàêèì òÿæåëûì èñïûòàíèåì ñòàíåò ýòî äëÿ íåãî… Îíà íå äîëæíà óçíàòü, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò. Îí ïðåäñòàâèë ïðåçðåíèå è æàëîñòü â åå ãëàçàõ è ñíîâà âçäîõíóë. Ýòî áûëî íåâûíîñèìî.  Êëàññ íà÷àë çàïîëíÿòüñÿ ñòóäåíòàìè, è Ñíåéï óøåë â ñâîé êàáèíåò, ÷òîáû îòäîõíóòü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò è îòâëå÷üñÿ îò áåñïîêîéíûõ ìûñëåé.  

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà íî÷ü è âåñü ñëåäóþùèé äåíü â ãëóáîêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü ñåáÿ – ïî÷åìó îíà òàê îáðàäîâàëàñü ïðåäëîæåíèþ ðàáîòàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì è òàê æäàëà ýòîé âñòðå÷è? Êîíå÷íî, ïåðñïåêòèâà ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå ñ îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ ñîâðåìåííûõ àëõèìèêîâ áûëà çàìàí÷èâîé, íî ýòî íå îáúÿñíÿëî âñåãî. Îíà íå ìîãëà âûáðîñèòü åãî èç ãîëîâû – åãî ïå÷àëüíûé âçãëÿä  è øåëêîâûé ãîëîñ… Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû – ïîðà áûëî èäòè â ïîäçåìåëüå. 

Ñíåéï óæå áûë â ëàáîðàòîðèè, ïîäãîòàâëèâàÿ íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿ. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà, îí êèâêîì ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ íåé è óêàçàë íà åå ðàáî÷åå ìåñòî. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü, è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ðàáîòàëè ìîë÷à. Ñíà÷àëà îáà ÷óâñòâîâàëè íàïðÿæåíèå, âèñåâøåå â âîçäóõå, çàòåì ðàáîòà óâëåêëà èõ. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ñíåéï ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîëåòåëî óæå äâà ÷àñà. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë îí, îòâëåêàÿ åå îò óâëå÷åííîãî íàðåçàíèÿ êîðåøêîâ.

Îíà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, óæå ïîçäíî. Ìû ìîãëè áû ïðîäîëæèòü ïîñëåçàâòðà â òî æå âðåìÿ?". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, ðàññòàâèëà íà ìåñòî âñå ñêëÿíêè è óøëà, ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ íèì. 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà 3

*****

Îñåíü ïîäîøëà ê êîíöó, êîãäà èññëåäîâàíèÿ áûëè çàêîí÷åíû. Ãåðìèîíå è Ñíåéïó óäàëîñü îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî ñðåäèçåìíîìîðñêèé àêîëèò äåëàåò çåëüå áîëåå ñèëüíûì, òðåáîâàëàñü ìåíüøàÿ äîçà äëÿ äîñòèæåíèÿ ðåçóëüòàòà, íî ýòî èìåëî è ðÿä ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòîâ. Äîâîëüíî äîëãî îíè íå ìîãëè ïðåîäîëåòü åãî ïàãóáíîå äåéñòâèå íà æåëóäîê, ïîêà îäíàæäû íà Ãåðáîëîãèè Ãåðìèîíó íå îñåíèëî, ÷òî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñëèçü ôëîááåðà äëÿ ñìÿã÷åíèÿ çåëüÿ. Îíà íå ìîãëà äîæäàòüñÿ âå÷åðà, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü ýòó èäåþ. 

Êîãäà îíà ðàññêàçàëà îá  ýòîì Ñíåéïó, â åãî ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëî óäèâëåíèå. "Íåïëîõî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Ñòðàííî, íî èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì è äàæå óñïåë ïîïðîáîâàòü â ýêñïåðèìåíòå". Îí îòìåòèë òåíü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ íà åå ëèöå, è îíà ñïðîñèëà, - "È êàê ðåçóëüòàò, ïðîôåññîð?". "Ýòî ñðàáîòàëî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Îäíàêî ìîãó ïîçäðàâèòü âàñ ñ òåì, ÷òî ê âàì ïðèøëà ýòà èäåÿ". Ãåðìèîíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì è óâèäåëà ìåëüêíóâøåå… âîñõèùåíèå?… Îíà â êîòîðûé ðàç çàëþáîâàëàñü åãî áåçäîííûìè âîñõèòèòåëüíî ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè è òèõî îòâåòèëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð".

Ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè è çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ â îãîíü. Íà ñòîëå ëåæàëà ãîòîâàÿ ñòàòüÿ äëÿ æóðíàëà. Ñíåéï ïîïðîñèë ïðèíåñòè åå ÷åðåç íåäåëþ, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ðàáîòîé çà äâà äíÿ, è ñåãîäíÿ îí óæå âåðíóë åé ïåðãàìåíò. "Âåëèêîëåïíî íàïèñàíî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Äóìàþ, îíè íàïå÷àòàþò ýòî â äåêàáðüñêîì íîìåðå". Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà îò Ñíåéïà òàêèõ ñëîâ, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî ðàçëèëîñü ïî íåé, è ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà áûñòðàÿ äðîæü. Îíà ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëà îò ýòîé ïîõâàëû,  äîâîëüíî íåóêëþæå ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ íèì è ïîáåæàëà ê ñåáå.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà óñíóòü ýòîé íî÷üþ. Ñòàòüÿ çàêîí÷åíà, è ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî áîëüøå íå áóäåò âñòðå÷ â ëàáîðàòîðèè, ê êîòîðûì îíà òàê ïðèâûêëà è êîòîðûõ òàê æäàëà. Ïîñòåïåííî ïðèâûêíóâ äðóã ê äðóãó, îíè îáùàëèñü âñå áîëüøå, äåëàÿ ïåðåðûâû âî âðåìÿ ðàáîòû. Òåïåðü îíà äàæå îñìåëèâàëàñü ñïîðèòü ñ íèì, îñîáåííî êîãäà ðàçãîâîð êàñàëñÿ ìàããëîâñêîé õèìèè è áèîõèìèè. 

Ñíåéï áûë ïðèÿòíûì ñîáåñåäíèêîì, êàê îíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòìåòèëà. Ñîõðàíÿÿ ñòðîãèé ñòàòóñ ïðîôåññîðà, îí, òåì íå ìåíåå, êàçàëñÿ íå òàêèì îò÷óæäåííûì, êàê âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ. Îíà óäèâèëàñü, ÷òî îí ñòàë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íåé, êàê ñ ðàâíîé, âûñëóøèâàÿ åå ìíåíèå è íîâûå èäåè äëÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ. À îäíàæäû Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ âîâëå÷åííîé â äèñêóññèþ î äîñòîèíñòâàõ è íåäîñòàòêàõ êîâðîâ-ñàìîëåòîâ. 

Ñíåéï ðàññêàçûâàë åé, ñ êàêèì óñïåõîì ïðèìåíÿþò ýòîò âèä òðàíñïîðòà íà Âîñòîêå. Îí ìåðèë øàãàìè ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ïîêàçûâàÿ åé, êàê íóæíî ðàñïîëàãàòü ãðóç íà êîâðå, ÷òîáû ðàçâèòü ìàêñèìàëüíóþ ñêîðîñòü. Îíà ëþáîâàëàñü åãî áûñòðûìè ïîðûâèñòûìè äâèæåíèÿìè, áëåñêîì ãëàç, ãðàöèîçíûì äâèæåíèåì ãîëîâû. Ãåðìèîíà óæå äàâíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà èñïûòûâàåò ê ñâîåìó ïðîôåññîðó. Ýòî íå ïðîñòîå ÷óâñòâî áëàãîäàðíîñòè, è íå òîëüêî óâàæåíèå ê åãî âåëèêîëåïíîìó óìó. Îíà áûëà ïðîñòî âëþáëåíà – ìó÷èòåëüíî è áåç âñÿêîé íàäåæäû. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñå âðåìÿ áîÿëàñü âûäàòü ñåáÿ  - äâèæåíèåì, âçãëÿäîì, ñëîâîì. Ñ êàêîé óñìåøêîé îí ïîñìîòðèò íà íåå òîãäà, êàê íåäîóìåííî ïîäíèìåò áðîâü, êàêîé ñàðêàçì çàïîëíèò åãî ñëîâà…  È ÷òî æå áóäåò ñ íåé òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà íå ñìîæåò íàñëàæäàòüñÿ åãî îáùåñòâîì. ×åðò, îíà õîòåëà áû, ÷òîáû èññëåäîâàíèÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðèíåñëè ðåçóëüòàòà. Ïîõîæå, ñåãîäíÿ åé ñíîâà íå óäàñòñÿ óñíóòü. Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, îíà âûïèëà ãëîòîê ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ, è óñòàëî ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà êðîâàòè. È ñíîâà âèäåëà âî ñíå åãî.

Ïðèøåë äåêàáðü, è Õîãâàðòñ íàêðûëî ñíåãîì. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî áåëûå õëîïüÿ íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíóò ïàäàòü; Õàãðèä óæå óñòàë êàæäîå óòðî î÷èùàòü äîðîæêè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî ïîòåðÿííîé. Âñòðå÷è ñî Ñíåéïîì ïðåêðàòèëèñü, îíà âèäåëà åãî òîëüêî íà óðîêàõ, à òàì îí âåë ñåáÿ êàê âñåãäà, èçäåâàÿñü íàä ñòóäåíòàìè è ñíèìàÿ áàëëû ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íî äëÿ íåå äàæå ýòè ìèíóòû áûëè ïîëíû áëàæåíñòâà – ñëûøàòü åãî ãîëîñ, ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê êðàé åãî ìàíòèè çàäåâàåò åå, êîãäà îí ïðîíîñèòñÿ ìèìî… 

Ãåðìèîíà íè ñ êåì íå ìîãëà ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñâîåé òîñêîé, è âñå áîëüøå âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèëà â áèáëèîòåêå. Òàì îíà íàõîäèëà óòåøåíèå ñðåäè ñòàðèííûõ êíèã â ìîë÷àëèâîé êîìïàíèè Ýëèçàáåò Êîðíáè. Ýòî áûëà ñåìèêëàññíèöà èç Ñëèòåðèíà – òèõàÿ èçÿùíàÿ ìîë÷àëèâàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ ìàëî ñ êåì îáùàëàñü è âñåãäà áûëà íåçàìåòíîé ñðåäè ñàìîóòâåðæäàâøèõñÿ ñëèòåðèíñêèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Îíà òîæå ïîãðóæàëàñü â êíèãè è óõîäèëà ïåðåä ñàìûì çàêðûòèåì áèáëèîòåêè, íå ïåðåêèíóâøèñü ñëîâîì íè ñ êåì.

Òåì âðåìåíåì æèçíü øëà ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì. Ó Ãàððè è Äæèííè  çàâÿçàëñÿ ðîìàí, îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðàçëó÷àëèñü è ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà âëþáëåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Êàæäûé ðàç ïðè ýòîì ó Ãåðìèîíû ñæèìàëîñü ñåðäöå – îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê áû ìîãëè ñìîòðåòü íà íåå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà Ñíåéïà… È êàæäûé ðàç îíà çàñòàâëÿëà ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ðîí êàçàëñÿ íåìíîãî ïîòåðÿííûì – î÷åâèäíî, êàêàÿ-òî íåóäà÷à íà ëþáîâíîì ôðîíòå, Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà íàñòðîåíà ðàññïðàøèâàòü åãî îá ýòîì. Ñàìà îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âñå õóæå, ïîäîëãó íå ìîãëà óñíóòü íî÷üþ, óñòàâèâøèñü â òåìíîå íåáî è äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷åãî íèêîãäà íå ìîæåò áûòü. Áëèçèëîñü Ðîæäåñòâî.

*****  
  


Ñíåéï íå íàõîäèë ñåáå ìåñòà – îí ðûñêàë ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà, ñíèìàÿ áàëëû íàïðàâî è íàëåâî, ïîäîëãó ñèäåë â ëàáîðàòîðèè, ãîòîâÿ çåëüÿ äëÿ íóæä ãîñïèòàëÿ è ýêñïåðèìåíòèðóÿ. Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â õîëîäíîå ïîäçåìåëüå, ãäå îäèíî÷åñòâî íàâàëèâàëîñü íà íåãî è çàñòàâëÿëî ñêðèïåòü çóáàìè îò îò÷àÿíüÿ. Ðàáîòà áûëà çàêîí÷åíà, è îíè áîëüøå íå âñòðå÷àëèñü ïî âå÷åðàì. Îáùåíèå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîääåðæèâàëî Ñíåéïà âñå ýòè ìåñÿöû, è òåïåðü åìó òàê íå õâàòàëî åå ïðèñóòñòâèÿ, åå ãîëîñà, îæèâëåííûõ áåñåä è òàéíûõ âçãëÿäîâ, êîòîðûå îí áðîñàë íà íåå, êîãäà îíà áûëà óâëå÷åíà ðàáîòîé.  Îí çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü î íåé, íî îíà âíîâü è âíîâü ïðèõîäèëà âî ñíå. 

Ïðåêðàòè, Ñåâåðóñ – ãîâîðèë îí ñåáå. Îñòàâü ýòè ãëóïûå ìå÷òû. Òû åå ïðîôåññîð, îíà òâîÿ ñòóäåíòêà, åé âîñåìíàäöàòü, è òû ñòàðøå åå áîëüøå, ÷åì íà äâàäöàòü ëåò. Ó òåáÿ çà ïëå÷àìè òåìíîå ïðîøëîå. Îíà íå äëÿ òåáÿ. Ðàçâå òû ñäåëàë õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü åå? Ìåæäó âàìè íå ìîæåò áûòü íè÷åãî, êàê áû òû íå õîòåë ýòîãî. 

Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ çàáûòü åå, íî îí íå ñìîã áû ýòîãî ñäåëàòü íèêîãäà. Îí õîòåë ïðåäëîæèòü åé íîâóþ ñîâìåñòíóþ ðàáîòó, ÷òîáû ñíîâà èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü áûòü ðÿäîì, íî íå ðåøàëñÿ. Ñ êàæäûì äíåì Ñíåéï ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ìðà÷íåå, õîòÿ íèêòî â øêîëå è íå ìîã îöåíèòü ýòîãî. Ïðèáëèæàëîñü Ðîæäåñòâî. 

*****

Â îäèí èç äåêàáðüñêèõ äíåé âñÿ øêîëà, êàê âñåãäà, ñîáðàëàñü íà çàâòðàê â áîëüøîì çàëå. Øóì êðûëüåâ èçâåñòèë î ïðèáûòèè ïî÷òû. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âåñüìà óäèâëåíà, êîãäà ïåðåä íåé íà ñòîë âäðóã óïàë äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé çàïå÷àòàííûé ïàêåò. Îíà îòêðûëà åãî è óâèäåëà âíóòðè ïîñëåäíèé âûïóñê "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè". Ãàððè è Ðîí çàèíòåðåñîâàëèñü åå óäèâëåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è ïîâåðíóëèñü ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî æå îíà ïîëó÷èëà. 

"Âàó, Ãåðìèîíà!!! Òàì æå äîëæíà áûòü òâîÿ ñòàòüÿ!!". Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ëèñòàëà æóðíàë, ïîäãîíÿåìûé íåòåðïåëèâûìè âîçãëàñàìè Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Íàêîíåö, îíè íàøëè òî, ÷òî èñêàëè – äâå ñòðàíè÷êè òåêñòà ñ ôîðìóëàìè, ïîä êîòîðûìè ñòîÿëî èìÿ àâòîðà – Ìèññ Ã.Ãðåíäæåð, Õîãâàðòñ, 7 êóðñ. 

"Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ãåðìè! Ìîæåò, òåïåðü òû õîòü íåìíîãî ïîâåñåëååøü?", - Ðîí îáíÿë åå. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, -  "Ñïàñèáî, ðåáÿòà. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòîãî æäàëà". "Äóìàþ, ýòî ñîáûòèå ñòîèò îòìåòèòü", - ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè, è Ðîí ñ æàðîì çàêèâàë ãîëîâîé. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ñîãëàñèëàñü.

Êîãäà âîñòîðãè óëåãëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî â ïàêåòå ëåæèò åùå ÷òî-òî. Îíà ïåðåâåðíóëà êîíâåðò è íà ñòîë âûïàë ëèñòîê ïåðãàìåíòà. 

_"Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð!_

_Ðåäàêöèÿ íàøåãî æóðíàëà ïîçäðàâëÿåò âàñ ñ ïåðâîé ïóáëèêàöèåé è íàäååòñÿ íà äàëüíåéøåå ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî. Ñîîáùàåì âàì, ÷òî âàøà ðàáîòà ïðåäñòàâëåíà íà ïîëó÷åíèå åæåãîäíîãî ïðèçà æóðíàëà â íîìèíàöèè  "Òåîðèÿ äëÿ ïðàêòèêè". Ïðèãëàøàåì âàñ è ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà íà öåðåìîíèþ âðó÷åíèÿ íàãðàä, êîòîðàÿ ñîñòîèòñÿ 22 äåêàáðÿ ñåãî ãîäà â ãëàâíîì çàëå ðåäàêöèè "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè". Ïîñëå öåðåìîíèè âðó÷åíèÿ ñîñòîèòñÿ òðàäèöèîííûé Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë._

_Ñ óâàæåíèåì,  Ñòýí Ìàêìàéåð, ãëàâíûé ðåäàêòîð"_

Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èòàëà ïèñüìî òðèæäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì äî íåå äîøåë ñìûñë. Ïåðâîé ìûñëüþ áûëî – "ß ïîåäó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì!!!". Çàòåì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò – åå ðàáîòó îöåíèëè, åå ïðèçíàëè, âñå áûëî íå çðÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå î÷åíü-òî ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íà ïîëó÷åíèå íàãðàäû – òàì áûëè àâòîðû èçâåñòíåå è îïûòíåå, íî óæå ñàìî ïðèñóòñòâèå â íîìèíàöèè áûëî áîëüøèì äîñòèæåíèåì. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ïèñüìî Ãàððè è Ðîíó, è îíè ñíîâà êèíóëèñü ïîçäðàâëÿòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî êèíóëà âçãëÿä çà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë – åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï íàáëþäàåò çà íåé, íî îí îòâåë âçãëÿä ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííîé â ýòîì. 

Äíåì ê Ãåðìèîíå ïîäîøëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë è ñêàçàëà, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ, ÿ ñëûøàëà, âàøó ñòàòüþ âûäâèíóëè íà ïîëó÷åíèå ïðåìèè". Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåëà è êèâíóëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë". "Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïðîñèë âàñ çàéòè ê íåìó ïîñëå óæèíà". Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà êèâíóëà è ïîñïåøèëà íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê. 

Âå÷åðîì Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ó Äàìáëäîðà. Îí ïðåäëîæèë åé ÷àþ, è ñêàçàë î÷åíü ìÿãêî, - "ß ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð. Âåëèêîëåïíî ïðîâåäåííûå èññëåäîâàíèÿ. Âàñ æäåò áîëüøîå áóäóùåå. Íå÷àñòî ñòóäåíòû óäîñòàèâàþòñÿ ÷åñòè âûäâèãàòüñÿ íà ïðåìèþ "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè". Ýòî ñîëèäíîå èçäàíèå, è îíè ñëåäÿò çà ñâîåé ðåïóòàöèåé". Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êðàñíååò. "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð". "Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî çàñëóæèëè, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ïðîäîëæèë îí. 

Âäðóã äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è â êàáèíåò âîøåë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, óâèäåâ åãî. Îí êàçàëñÿ íåâîçìóòèìûì. Òîëüêî òåíü óäèâëåíèÿ ïðîìåëüêíóëà â åãî ãëàçàõ. "Ïðîõîäè, Ñåâåðóñ. Õî÷åøü ÷àþ?", - ïðåäëîæèë Äàìáëäîð. Ñíåéï îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, è äèðåêòîð ïðîäîëæèë, - "Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, âû îáà ïðèãëàøåíû íà öåðåìîíèþ âðó÷åíèÿ íàãðàä? Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû îòïðàâèòåñü â Ëîíäîí ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Âû ñìîæåòå àïïàðèðîâàòü èç Õîãñìèòà ïðÿìî ê ìåñòó íàçíà÷åíèÿ. Ó âàñ æå åñòü ëèöåíçèÿ íà àïïàðèðîâàíèå?". 

"Äà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ÿ ñäàëà ýêçàìåí åùå â èþëå"

"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ñåâåðóñ, õî÷åøü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü?"

"Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ áóäó æäàòü âàñ 22 äåêàáðÿ â  ïîëîâèíå ïÿòîãî ó âûõîäà èç øêîëû. Íàäåþñü, íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè íàïîìèíàòü î ïóíêòóàëüíîñòè? Öåðåìîíèÿ íà÷èíàåòñÿ â ïÿòü, è îïîçäàíèÿ íå ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñóõèì æåñòêèì òîíîì. "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï", - òèõî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äóìàþ, òåïåðü âñå îáãîâîðåíî, âû ìîæåòå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ íèìè è ïîøëà ê äâåðè.

"Äà, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð!", - îêëèêíóë åå äèðåêòîð. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü. "Öåðåìîíèÿ ïîäðàçóìåâàåò òðàäèöèîííûé ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë. Âàì íóæíî ïîäóìàòü î áàëüíîì ïëàòüå, ó âàñ â çàïàñå åùå íåäåëÿ. Òåïåðü, ïîæàëóé, âñå".

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîìíèëà, êàê âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. ×åðò ïîáåðè, ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà âñå ýòî. Îäíàæäû îíà áëèñòàëà íà áàëó ñ Âèêòîðîì, íî ýòî áûëî òàê äàâíî… Îíè ñ Âèêòîðîì ðàññòàëèñü, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íå ïîäõîäÿò äðóã äðóãó. Ñïîêîéíî, áåç ñêàíäàëîâ è âûÿñíåíèÿ îòíîøåíèé. Íî ñ òåõ ïîð îíà èçáåãàëà áàëîâ, íåíàâèäÿ ÷óâñòâî îäèíî÷åñòâà â àòìîñôåðå âåñåëüÿ è ëåãêîãî ôëèðòà.

È âîò ýòîò áàë… Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà - åé ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè òóäà îäíîé – Ñíåéï íàâåðíÿêà ñáåæèò êóäà-íèáóäü ïîñëå öåðåìîíèè, îí íå êàçàëñÿ ëþáèòåëåì øóìíûõ  âå÷åðèíîê.  Âèäèìî, ïðèäåòñÿ âûòåðïåòü è ýòî. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà, äîáðàâøèñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû è óïàâ â êðîâàòü.

*****

Íåäåëÿ ïðîíåñëàñü êàê îäèí ìèã. ×åì áëèæå áûë äåíü áàëà, òåì ÷àùå  Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ïîçîðíîå ÷óâñòâî ñòðàõà  êðóòèòñÿ ãäå-òî â æåëóäêå, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íåðâíî õèõèêàòü. Îíà ïîäàâëÿëà ýòî, ñòàðàÿñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. 

È âîò, íàêîíåö, â ÷åòâåðòü ïÿòîãî îíà ñòîÿëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, îãëÿäûâàÿ ñåáÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Íà ñàìîé öåðåìîíèè ïîëàãàëîñü áûòü â ïàðàäíîé ìàíòèè. Äëÿ áàëà Ãåðìèîíà âûáðàëà òåìíî-çåëåíîå ïëàòüå èç ñòðóÿùåãîñÿ øåëêà, îòêðûâàâøåå ïëå÷è. Îíà óëîæèëà âîëîñû ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ, è òåïåðü îíè ëåæàëè ïëàâíûìè âîëíàìè. Ïàðà ñåðåáðÿíûõ óêðàøåíèé çàâåðøàëè êàðòèíó. Çåðêàëî îäîáðèòåëüíî ïðîãóäåëî, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ãðàöèîçíî ïîâåëà ïëå÷àìè. Ñ ñîáîé ó íåå áûëà íåáîëüøàÿ ñóìî÷êà, â êîòîðîé ëåæàëè óïàêîâàííûå ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãèè äæèíñû ñâèòåð, êóðòêà è áîòèíêè – ïîñëå áàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàëàñü îñòàòüñÿ â Ëîíäîíå íà êàíèêóëû. 

Ñíà÷àëà îíà õîòåëà ïðîâåñòè Ðîæäåñòâî â Õîãâàðòñå, è åå ðîäèòåëè ðåøèëè ïîåõàòü â Ïàðèæ, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü Ðîæäåñòâî ñ äðóçüÿìè. Òåïåðü ìåíÿòü ïëàíû áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, è åé ïðåäñòîÿëî ïðîâåñòè Ðîæäåñòâî â îäèíî÷åñòâå. ×òî æå, ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîäóìàòü è ïðèâåñòè ÷óâñòâà â ïîðÿäîê, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Ãåðìèîíà ëþáèëà ïðîñòî áðîäèòü ïî Ëîíäîíó, ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî åå è íàñòðàèâàëî íà ìèðíûé ëàä. Íî ïîðà  áûëî ñïåøèòü íà âñòðå÷ó ñî Ñíåéïîì. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çàáèëîñü åå ñåðäöå, è ïðèêàçàëà ñåáå óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ýòî áóäåò òðóäíûé âå÷åð – ïîäóìàëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï æäàë åå ó âûõîäà èç øêîëû, îäåòûé â ÷åðíûé ïëàù  ïîâåðõ ïàðàäíîé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. "Âû çàñòàâëÿåòå ñåáÿ æäàòü, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë îí ñóõî. "Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, íî âåäü ñåé÷àñ ðîâíî ïîëîâèíà ïÿòîãî", - ðîáêî âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ñíèìåò ñ íåå áàëëû çà äåðçîñòü, íî Ñíåéï òîëüêî ôûðêíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Õîãñìèòà. Îíà ïîñïåøèëà çà íèì, ñòàðàÿñü íå îòñòàâàòü.

Ó âîðîò Õîãñìèòà Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âîçüìèòå ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, ìû àïïàðèðóåì âìåñòå", - îí ïðîòÿíóë åé ñâîþ ðóêó. Ãåðìèîíà íåóâåðåííî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê íåé ïàëüöàìè, îí ñæàë åå ëàäîíü, è â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã îíè îêàçàëèñü â áîëüøîì õîëëå, íàïîëíåííîì ìíîæåñòâîì âîëøåáíèêîâ è âîëøåáíèö. 

Â âîçäóõå öàðèëî âåñåëüå, âñå çäîðîâàëèñü è ïîçäðàâëÿëè äðóã äðóãà ñ íàñòóïàþùèì Ðîæäåñòâîì. Ñíåéï îòïóñòèë åå ðóêó, íî îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà çàáûòü ýòî îùóùåíèå åãî ïàëüöåâ – ñèëüíûõ, òåïëûõ, óâåðåííûõ… Ïåðåñòàíü, Ãåðìèîíà, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Íå ñåé÷àñ. 

Ê íèì ïîäîøåë âûñîêèé âîëøåáíèê â òåìíî-ñèíåé ìàíòèè, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû òîð÷àò âî âñå ñòîðîíû, íà ëèöå øèðî÷àéøàÿ óëûáêà, - "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. Ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ", - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Ãåðìèîíå, - "Ñòýí Ìàêìàéåð, ãëàâíûé ðåäàêòîð "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè". Ïðîøó âàñ, ïðîõîäèòå â çàë, öåðåìîíèÿ ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ. Æåëàþ óäà÷è, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - äîáàâèë îí èì âñëåä.

Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà âîøëè â çàë. Ýòî áûë âåëèêîëåïíûé çàë, çàïîëíåííûé êðåñëàìè, òåìíûå ñòåíû è ïîòîëîê óêðàøåíû ìåðöàþùèìè çâåçäàìè ê Ðîæäåñòâó, îãðîìíàÿ íàðÿæåííàÿ åëêà çàâåðøàëà êàðòèíó. Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâóì ñâîáîäíûì êðåñëàì ó ñòåíû, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Îíè ìîë÷à ñåëè ðÿäîì, îæèäàÿ íà÷àëà öåðåìîíèè. 

Íàêîíåö, íà ñöåíó ïîäíÿëñÿ Ìàêìàéåð è ïðîèçíåñ, - "×òî æ, ðàç âñå ñîáðàëèñü, ïðåäëàãàþ íà÷àòü íàøó òðàäèöèîííóþ öåðåìîíèþ âðó÷åíèÿ íàãðàäû "Âåñòíèêà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé è òåîðåòè÷åñêîé àëõèìèè" çà ëó÷øèå ñòàòüè, îïóáëèêîâàííûå â ýòîì ãîäó. Ïåðâàÿ íîìèíàöèÿ – "Òåîðåòè÷åñêèå èññëåäîâàíèÿ â îáëàñòè ìàãè÷åñêîé áèîõèìèè"…"

Öåðåìîíèÿ øëà ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì, ïîáåäèòåëåé ïðèãëàøàëè íà ñöåíó, áûëè àïëîäèñìåíòû è îäîáðèòåëüíûå âûêðèêè. Ãåðìèîíà ìåëüêîì ñëåäèëà çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ïîãëîùåííàÿ îùóùåíèåì áëèçîñòè Ñíåéïà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå è êàæäîå äâèæåíèå, è óêðàäêîé íàáëþäàëà çà íèì. Êàçàëîñü, îí áûë ïîãðóæåí â ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íè íà ÷òî. 

Ñíåéï íèêàê íå ìîã ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåì. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, áûëà òàê áëèçêî – îí ìîã ñëûøàòü åå äûõàíèå, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå çàïàõ. Îí íå ìîã çàáûòü îùóùåíèå åå òåïëîé ìÿãêîé ëàäîíè â åãî ðóêå, è íåâîëüíî ïîòèðàë ñâîþ ðóêó òàì, ãäå åå êîñíóëèñü ïàëüöû Ãåðìèîíû. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ìàêìàéåð ïðîèçíåñ, - "Èòàê, à òåïåðü íîìèíàöèÿ "Òåîðèÿ äëÿ ïðàêòèêè". È â ýòîì ãîäó ÿ ñ ðàäîñòüþ õî÷ó âàì ñîîáùèòü, ÷òî ïðèç ïîëó÷àåò… ", - îí ñäåëàë ýôôåêòíóþ ïàóçó, - "… ìèññ Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð, ñòóäåíòêà 7-ãî ãîäà èç Õîãâàðòñà". Ðàçäàëèñü àïëîäèñìåíòû. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî íàçâàëè åå èìÿ è óäèâëåííî çàâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé. Âäðóã ìÿãêèé áàðõàòèñòûé ãîëîñ ðàçäàëñÿ íàä åå óõîì, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû äîëæíû ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà ñöåíó. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ". Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ñëîâíî âî ñíå ïîáðåëà ê ñöåíå, ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ àïëîäèñìåíòàìè è ëþáîïûòíûìè âçãëÿäàìè èç çàëà – ñòóäåíòû î÷åíü ðåäêî óäîñòàèâàëèñü ýòîé íàãðàäû. 

"Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - Ìàêìàéåð ïîæèìàë åé ðóêó, âðó÷àÿ ïðèç – èçÿùíóþ ñåðåáðÿíóþ êîëáó ñ âûãðàâèðîâàííûì íà íåé èìåíåì ïîáåäèòåëÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè, ðàñòåðÿííî óëûáíóëàñü è âñå â òîì æå òóìàíå ïîøëà îáðàòíî. Ìàêìàéåð óæå îáúÿâëÿë ñëåäóþùóþ íîìèíàöèþ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîñòèãëà êðàÿ ñöåíû, ñêðûòîãî îò çàëà  øòîðîé, ñîáèðàÿñü ñïóñòèòüñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Ñâåò ñëåïèë ãëàçà, è îíà øàãíóëà íàóãàä, èùà íîãîé ñòóïåíüêè. Âäðóã îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òåðÿåò ðàâíîâåñèå, è òóò æå îïåðëàñü íà ÷üþ-òî çàáîòëèâî ïîäñòàâëåííóþ ðóêó. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö, ñîøëà ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, îíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ýòî Ñíåéï ïîääåðæàë åå. Îíà ïîêðàñíåëà è ïðîáîðìîòàëà "Ñïàñèáî". Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë, - "Âû íå ïåðâûé ÷åëîâåê, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, êîòîðûé ïûòàåòñÿ ñâàëèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé íåâîçìîæíîé ëåñòíèöû. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ ñ ïîáåäîé". Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàëàñü õðàáðîñòè è îòâåòèëà – "À ÿ ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Ñïàñèáî, áåç âàñ íè÷åãî áû íå áûëî". 

Óäèâëåíèå ìåëüêíóëî â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà è òóò æå èñ÷åçëî. Îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæèò åå çà ðóêó è íåëîâêî îòïóñòèë åå. Ïîâèñëî ìîë÷àíèå, ïðåðâàííîå âåñåëûì âîçãëàñîì Ìàêìàéåðà, - "Íó âîò, âñå íàãðàäû êîí÷èëèñü, öåðåìîíèþ ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü çàêîí÷åííîé. Ïðèãëàøàþ âñåõ íà áàë, êîòîðûé íà÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò â ýòîì æå çàëå". 

Ñíåéï ñîáðàëñÿ è ñêàçàë ñâîèì îáû÷íûì ñóõèì òîíîì, - "Âû ìîæåòå ïåðåîäåòüñÿ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, òàì ñïåöèàëüíî ïðèãîòîâëåíû êîìíàòû, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è Ñíåéï, ïîâåðíóâøèñü, ïîøåë ê õîëëó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåîäåëàñü â ñâîå ïëàòüå, ïîêðóòèâøèñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Åé íå õîòåëîñü èäòè íà ýòîò áàë. Êàê îíà ïîÿâèòñÿ òàì îäíà? Ïðèñóòñòâèå ïîáåäèòåëåé íà áàëó áûëî îáÿçàòåëüíûì, è Ãåðìèîíà îò÷àÿííî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî åé óäàñòñÿ ñáåæàòü êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Ïîòîì îíà ïðîéäåò â ìàããëîâñêèé Ëîíäîí, ïîéìàåò òàêñè, ïðèåäåò äîìîé è âûïëà÷åòñÿ â ïîäóøêó. Âçäîõíóâ è ñîáðàâ âñå ñèëû, Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü â õîëë.

Ê åå âåëè÷àéøåìó óäèâëåíèþ, òàì ñòîÿë Ñíåéï. Âåðîÿòíî, åå óäèâëåíèå îòðàçèëîñü íà ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñ÷åë íóæíûì çàìåòèòü, - "À âû ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî ÿ áðîøó âàñ îäíó, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð? Ïîéäåìòå, áàë íà÷èíàåòñÿ", - îí ïðåäëîæèë åé ñîãíóòóþ ðóêó. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî îáàëäåâ, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó, è îíè âîøëè â çàë, ãäå óæå èãðàëà ìóçûêà. 


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Ãëàâà 4

*****

Ñíåéï áåñïîêîéíî êðóæèë ïî õîëëó, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåîäåâàëàñü. Îí ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ íà áàë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâåæëèâî – áðîñèòü äåâóøêó îäíó íà òàêîì ïðèåìå. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, êàê Ãåðìèîíà îòðåàãèðóåò íà åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, è íå ìîã ðåøèòüñÿ ïðèãëàñèòü åå íà òàíåö. 

Íàêîíåö, îí óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó, è ó íåãî ïðîñòî îñòàíîâèëîñü ñåðäöå – îíà áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíà. Ïðîñòîå è íåâåðîÿòíî ýëåãàíòíîå ïëàòüå, îòêðûâàâøåå ïëå÷è… îí çàäîõíóëñÿ îò èçáûòêà ýìîöèé.  È ïðè ýòîì – âûðàæåíèå îò÷àÿíèÿ íà åå ëèöå, è ÿâíîå óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí íå óøåë. 

Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óâèäåë ìåëüêíóâøóþ â åå ãëàçàõ ðàäîñòü, íî ñ÷åë ýòî çà èãðó âîîáðàæåíèÿ. Ñ ÷åãî áû åé ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà ïîéäåò íà áàë ñî ñâîèì óæàñíûì ïðîôåññîðîì? Ýòî ïðîñòî äàíü âåæëèâîñòè ñ åå ñòîðîíû, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Êîãäà îíè âîøëè â çàë, Ñíåéï óæå òâåðäî ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðîñèäèò âåñü áàë ãäå-íèáóäü çà ñòîëèêîì, íå ìåøàÿ åé ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ. Êîãäà ýòî ðåøåíèå áûëî ïðèíÿòî, îí íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñêàçàë, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê åå óõó, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð?". Îíà âçäðîãíóëà è âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

Çäðàâûé ñìûñë ïðèêàçûâàë åìó çàìîë÷àòü, íî ñëîâà âûëåòåëè ïðîòèâ åãî âîëè, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû ïîçâîëèòå ïðèãëàñèòü âàñ íà òàíåö?". Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò Ãåðìèîíà êàçàëàñü èñïóãàííîé, çàòåì ìÿãêî óëûáíóëàñü è îòâåòèëà, - "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï". Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îò åå óëûáêè òåïëî ðàçëèâàåòñÿ ïî òåëó, è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. 

Çàçâó÷àëà ìóçûêà, è ïàðû çàêðóæèëèñü â òàíöå. Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ. Îíà òàíöåâàëà ñî Ñíåéïîì!!! Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí ïðåêðàñíî äâèãàëñÿ. Îí óâåðåííî ïðèäåðæèâàë åå çà òàëèþ, òåïëî åãî ðóê çàñòàâëÿëî åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñëàáîñòü, íîãè ïðîñòî ïîäêàøèâàëèñü, íî îí óâåðåííî âåë åå â òàíöå. Ñíåéï êàçàëñÿ íåìíîãî íàïðÿæåííûì, îíè îáà ïðîñòî ìîë÷àëè. Êîãäà ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, îí ïðîâåë åå ê ñòîëèêó, ãäå óæå ñòîÿëè íàïèòêè. Êîãäà îíè ñåëè, Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëà âñþ ñâîþ ðåøèòåëüíîñòü è ñêàçàëà, - "Âû ïðåêðàñíî òàíöóåòå, ïðîôåññîð". Îí ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë, - "Ñïàñèáî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû òîæå". Òîãäà îíà ïðîäîëæèëà, - "Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… Ìû íå ìîãëè áû ñòàíöåâàòü åùå?". Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïðî÷åñòü â ïîëóìðàêå, ñêðûâàâøåì èõ ñòîëèê. Ïîñëåäîâàëà ïàóçà, çà âðåìÿ êîòîðîé Ãåðìèîíà êàê ñëåäóåò îòðóãàëà ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñíåéï îòâåòèë, - "Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð". 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ê ñòîëèêó ïîäîøåë Ìàêìàéåð è îáðàòèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ. Ïîçâîëèòå ïðèãëàñèòü âàñ?". Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà Ñíåéïà è êèâíóëà. Âå÷åð ñòàíîâèëñÿ èíòåðåñíûì.

Â îòëè÷èå îò Ñíåéïà,  Ìàêìàéåð áûë ìíîãîñëîâåí. Îí ðàññïðàøèâàë Ãåðìèîíó î ñåìüå, ó÷åáå, âåë ìèëóþ ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó, ñîîáùàÿ åé êó÷ó íîâîñòåé è ïîìèíóòíî äåëàÿ êîìïëèìåíòû. Îí îòëè÷íî òàíöåâàë, è ÷àñòî ïðèãëàøàë åå. Ñíåéï êàæäûé ðàç ïðè ýòîì ìðà÷íåë è ìîë÷à ïîòÿãèâàë êîêòåéëü. Ãåðìèîíà òàíöåâàëà âåñü âå÷åð – ñî Ñíåéïîì è ñ Ìàêìàéåðîì, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ âñå æå Ñåâåðóñà. 

Îíà ïîëó÷àëà íàñòîÿùåå íàñëàæäåíèå – îò ìóçûêè, àòìîñôåðû ïðàçäíèêà, öàðÿùåãî âåñåëüÿ, îò ïðîÿâëåííîãî ê íåé âíèìàíèÿ è, êîíå÷íî, îò êîìïàíèè Ñíåéïà. Òàêèì îíà åãî åùå íå âèäåëà - â ãëàçàõ íåçíàêîìûé áëåñê, íà ëèöå íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîìåëüêíóëà óëûáêà – íåâåðîÿòíîå çðåëèùå. Îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè íåìíîãî, ñëîâíî ïîíèìàÿ äðóã äðóãà è áåç ñëîâ. 

Ãåðèìîíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ëèøü îáìàí ÷óâñòâ – áåçóìèå áàëà çàòÿãèâàëî âñåõ, äà è âûïèòûå êîêòåéëè ñëåãêà çàøóìåëè â ãîëîâå. Íî åé íå õîòåëîñü ðàçðóøàòü èëëþçèþ. Ñêîðî Ðîæäåñòâî, è îíà ìîãëà ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íåìíîãî ïîìå÷òàòü. È âîò áàë ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó, êàê âñå êîí÷àåòñÿ â ýòîì ìèðå. Ïîñëåäíåé ìåëîäèåé ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëà ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïåñíÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òàíöåâàëà ñî Ñíåéïîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñëîâà ïðîíèêàþò â ñàìóþ äóøó. …I'll give you everything I am / And everything I want to be… Ó íåå âäðóã çàùèïàëî ãëàçà, è îíà ÷àñòî-÷àñòî çàìîðãàëà, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû. Íå ñåé÷àñ, Ãåðìèîíà, íå íàäî - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå. Íå íóæíî ïóñòûõ èëëþçèé. Äà, òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæèìàåò òåáÿ ê ñåáå ÷óòü ñèëüíåå, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå ëèøü îáìàí ÷óâñòâ è ðàçûãðàâøååñÿ âîîáðàæåíèå. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïî÷òè ðàäà, êîãäà ïåñíÿ, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëàñü – õîòÿ áëèçîñòü Ñíåéïà áûëà íåâûíîñèìî ïðèÿòíîé, íî îò îò÷àÿíèÿ ó íåå áóêâàëüíî ðàçðûâàëîñü ñåðäöå.  

Ïîñëå áàëà Ìàêìàéåð äîëãî ïðîùàëñÿ ñ íåé, ïîöåëîâàâ íàïîñëåäîê ðóêó, îò÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. Íàêîíåö, îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì âûøëè â õîëë. "Ìíå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ", - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøèëà íàâåðõ. 

Îíà íàäåëà ïðèãîòîâëåííûå äæèíñû, áîòèíêè, ñâèòåð è êóðòêó, íàòÿíóëà íà ãîëîâó âÿçàíóþ øàïî÷êó. Íà ãîðîä óæå ñïóñêàëàñü íî÷ü, è ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå õîëîäíåå. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü ê âûõîäó, îíà âíîâü óäèâèëàñü – Ñíåéï ÿâíî æäàë åå ó äâåðè. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. 

Ñíåéï ëþáîïûòíûì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóë åå ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü â óäèâëåíèè, çàòåì ñêàçàë, - "Êàê âû íàìåðåíû äîáèðàòüñÿ äî äîìà, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð?" Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà, - "Ñíà÷àëà ïåøêîì äî ìàããëîâñêîé ÷àñòè Ëîíäîíà, à òàì ïîéìàþ òàêñè". Çàìåòèâ åãî íåäîóìåâàþùèé âçãëÿä, îíà äîáàâèëà, - "Ìàøèíà, êîòîðàÿ îòâåçåò ìåíÿ äîìîé". Ñíåéï ñ åëå çàìåòíûì êîëåáàíèåì ñêàçàë, - "ß äîëæåí ïðîâîäèòü âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð – íî÷íûå ïðîãóëêè íåáåçîïàñíû. Ïîòîðîïèòåñü". Ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà âîçðàçèòü, îí âûøåë íà óëèöó, êèâêîì ïðåäëàãàÿ åå ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé. 

Îíè âûøëè íà óëèöó. Áûëî äîâîëüíî õîëîäíî, íåáî áûëî ÿñíûì è çâåçäíûì. Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï íå ñïåøà ïîøëè ïî îñâåùåííîé óëèöå, íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ïðåäûäóùåå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. Îíè áðåëè ìîë÷à, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îáà õîòÿò ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî. Ñíåéï íà÷àë ïåðâûì - îí çàãîâîðèë î ñîçâåçäèÿõ, òàê õîðîøî âèäèìûõ â ýòó íî÷ü. Ïîñòåïåííî ðàçãîâîð ñòàë îæèâëåííåå, îíè íà÷àëè ñïîðèòü î ðîëè íåáåñíûõ ñâåòèë â ïðîãíîçèðîâàíèè, è Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óäèâëåíà, êîãäà Ñíåéï äîâîëüíî ðåçêî îòîçâàëñÿ î Ïðîðèöàíèè è ñî ñêåïòè÷åñêîé óñìåøêîé ãîâîðèë î ïðîôåññîðå Òðåëàíè. Îäíàêî îí ñ áîëüøèì óâàæåíèåì è äîâîëüíî óâëå÷åííî ãîâîðèë î Àðèôìîìàíòèêå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åå ëþáèìûì ïðåäìåòîì. 

Íàêîíåö, îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü, ãëÿäÿ â íåáî, íà êàìåííîì ìîñòèêå ÷åðåç ìàëåíüêóþ ðå÷óøêó. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã óâèäåëà ìåëüêíóâøóþ â íåáå ÿðêóþ âñïûøêó, è äåòñêàÿ ïðèìåòà âñïëûëà â ãîëîâå – ïàäàåò çâåçäà – çàãàäàé æåëàíèå. Ïåðâîé ìûñëüþ, ìåëüêíóâøåé â ãîëîâå, áûëà – "ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì.". 

Ñíåéï òîæå óâèäåë ïàäàþùóþ çâåçäó è âäðóã ïîäóìàë, - "Åñëè áû îíà îòâåòèëà íà ìîè ÷óâñòâà". Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, îòãîíÿÿ íåñâîåâðåìåííûå ìûñëè, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî. Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå çàòÿãèâàåò â îìóò åãî íåâåðîÿòíî ãëóáîêèõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç. Â íèõ îíà óâèäåëà ñêðûòóþ áîëü, è îò÷àÿíèå, è îäèíî÷åñòâî… 

Åëå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü è êîñíóëàñü ñâîèìè ãóáàìè åãî òåïëûõ ãóá. Îí çàìåð îò øîêà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî îíà íå äàëà åìó, îñòîðîæíî ëàñêàÿ ÿçûêîì åãî ðîò. Ñíåéï âäðóã âçÿë åå çà òàëèþ, ñëåãêà ïðèòÿíóâ ê ñåáå, è îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. Ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åãî ÿçûêà çàñòàâèëè Ãåðìèîíó âçäðîãíóòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Åãî ðóêè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî åå ñïèíå… Áëàæåíñòâî ïðîäîëæàëîñü ëèøü ìãíîâåíèå, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñíåéï ñíîâà îêàìåíåë è îòòîëêíóë åå. Ãåðìèîíà îòñòóïèëà íà øàã, ãëÿäÿ â åãî ãëàçà. 

"Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë îí õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîøëî. ß íå äîëæåí áûë…" Îí áûë ïðåðâàí Ãåðìèîíîé, - "Ïðîôåññîð, åñëè âû îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèå, ýòî _ß_ âàñ ïîöåëîâàëà. È ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âàì ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü…", - åå ãîëîñ óïàë, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ñòðîãîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû ïîíèìàåòå, î ÷åì ãîâîðèòå? ß âàø ïðîôåññîð. Âû ÷òî, ïåðåáðàëè íà âå÷åðèíêå?", - êàæäîå ñëîâî ñëîâíî óäàðÿëî åå. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàæìóðèëàñü, ïîòîì îòêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîøëà íàïðîëîì. Âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ îò÷àÿííî âîïèë â åå ãîëîâå, íî åé áûëî óæå âñå ðàâíî. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïåðåæèâàíèé çà ïîñëåäíèå ïîëãîäà, ñëèøêîì íàñûùåííûé ñîáûòèÿìè âå÷åð, è … ýòîò ïîöåëóé ñâåë åå ñ óìà. Ãåðìèîíó ïðîðâàëî. 

"ß ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì ãîâîðþ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. È ìíå ïëåâàòü, ÷òî òàì áóäåò çàâòðà, ïðîñòî ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü âñå ñåé÷àñ. Íåóæåëè âû íå âèäèòå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ß… ÿ æå ïðîñòî ëþáëþ òåáÿ, áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé áîëâàí!!! Ìîæåòå äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ âûïèëà ëèøíåãî, ìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ", - åå çàïàë óìåíüøèëñÿ, è îíà ïîíèêëà, - "Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî âû òàì ïðî ìåíÿ ïîäóìàåòå. ß ïðîñòî ëþáëþ âàñ. À ñåé÷àñ… îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ çäåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, åñëè â âàñ åñòü õîòü êàïëÿ æàëîñòè… ß ïðåêðàñíî äîáåðóñü äî äîìà, íå â ïåðâûé ðàç. Óõîäèòå!". 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîäîøëà ê ïåðèëàì ìîñòà, îïåðëàñü íà íèõ è óñòàâèëàñü â òåìíóþ âîäó. Ñëåçû íàêàòûâàëè íà ãëàçà, íî îíà ñäåðæèâàëà èõ, íå æåëàÿ ïëàêàòü ïåðåä íèì. Ñåé÷àñ îí óéäåò, è îíà ïîåäåò äîìîé. Ãåðìèîíà îò÷àÿííî ðóãàëà ñåáÿ çà ýòó âñïûøêó – òåïåðü îí áóäåò òîëüêî ïðåçèðàòü åå, à åãî ñàðêàçì ñòàíåò ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìûì – äóìàëà îíà. Ïî÷åìó îíà íå ñäåðæàëàñü? Â ìÿãêîì ëóííîì ñâåòå åé ïîêàçàëîñü, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ìåëüêíóëî â åãî ãëàçàõ… Ãëóïî, ãëóïî, ÃËÓÏÎ!!!

*****  
  


Ñíåéï çàìåð îò åå ñëîâ. Îí íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü òîìó, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü ýòî âñåðüåç. Êîìó óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå åìó. Ñíåéï íå âåðèë, ÷òî êòî-òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà ñìîæåò ñêàçàòü åìó ýòè ñëîâà, ñïóñòÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò. Íî îí óâèäåë òàêóþ áîëü â åå ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îòòîëêíóë åå. Òåïëî åå ãóá âñêðóæèëî åìó ãîëîâó, îòíèìàÿ ðàññóäîê. Ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ðàñòàÿëî â åãî ãðóäè, âûëåòåë îñêîëîê ëüäà èç õîëîäíîãî ñåðäöà.

Òåïåðü îíà ñòîÿëà, ãëÿäÿ â âîäó, è æäàëà, ïîêà îí óéäåò - "åñëè â âàñ åñòü õîòü êàïëÿ æàëîñòè…" - âñïîìíèë îí åå ñëîâà. Ñíåéï õîòåë ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåå òàê ìíîãî, îí òàê õîòåë ñîãðåòü åå è óòåøèòü. Ïðîñòî îáíÿòü è ñêàçàòü, êàê îí åå ëþáèò, êàê îíà äîðîãà åìó.

Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî îíà òàê ïðîñòîÿëà. Ñíåéï íå ñêàçàë åé íè÷åãî, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ýòî – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ åé â ëèöî. Îíà óæå çàìåðçëà – íàâåðíîå, ïðîøëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè. Îí óøåë, êîíå÷íî æå, óøåë. Ñïàñèáî åìó çà ýòî, - ïîäóìàëà îíà. Òåïåðü ìîæíî ïîïëàêàòü ââîëþ, äàæå ïîâûòü íà ýòó áåçæàëîñòíóþ ëóíó, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ñâèäåòåëåì åå óíèæåíèÿ. Íàëåòåë ëåäÿíîé âåòåð, ïðîíçèâ åå äî êîñòåé, è îíà âçäðîãíóëà îò õîëîäà è îò÷àÿíèÿ. 

Â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî åé íà ïëå÷è íàáðîøåí ÷åé-òî òåïëûé ïëàù. Îíà ñíîâà âçäðîãíóëà, òåïåðü óæå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, è ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü. Ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã óòêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ïëå÷î, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ïðîðâàëî ïëîòèíó äàâíî ñäåðæèâàåìûõ ñëåç. Îíà âäûõàëà åãî çàïàõ – êàêèõ-òî ïðÿíîñòåé, ëèìîíà è ìÿòû, íåóäåðæèìî âñõëèïûâàëà, à Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ãëàäèë åå ïî ãîëîâå, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå åé íà óõî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðûäàëà, ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ñäåðæàëàñü, è åãî çà òî, ÷òî îí íå óøåë. Òåïåðü îíà îïîçîðèëàñü åùå áîëüøå, ðàçðåâåâøèñü, êàê ðåáåíîê. Êîíå÷íî, îí åå ïðîôåññîð, îí îòâå÷àåò çà íåå â ýòîò âå÷åð, è îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü åé áðîäèòü îäíîé íî÷üþ. Íàâåðíîå, Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë åãî ïðîâîäèòü åå, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Êàêîé ïîçîð, íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ… Îíà ïðîñòî çàäîõíóëàñü, êîãäà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ìÿãêèå òåïëûå ãóáû íà ñâîåé ùåêå, ãëàçàõ, îñóøàþùèå åå ñëåçû, óñïîêàèâàþùèå è ëàñêàþùèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà, íå â ñèëàõ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. È áûëà ïðîñòî ïîðàæåíà òåì íåïðèêðûòûì ÷óâñòâîì ëþáâè è íåæíîñòè, êîòîðîå ïðî÷èòàëà â ýòîì âçãëÿäå. Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, íå ïëà÷ü, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ çàñòàâèë òåáÿ ñòðàäàòü. Ïðîñòî ÿ íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â ýòî…", – îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åå ùåêè, îùóòèâ ñîëåíûé âêóñ åå ãîðÿ. 

Åå ãóáû íàøëè åãî, è îíè ñëèëèñü â áåñêîíå÷íîì ïîöåëóå – ñíà÷àëà æàäíîì, ãîëîäíîì, à ïîòîì áîëåå ñïîêîéíîì è óâåðåííîì. Íîâûé ïîðûâ ëåäÿíîãî âåòðà çàñòàâèë Ñíåéïà âçäðîãíóòü – îí îñòàëñÿ íà õîëîäå â îäíîé ìàíòèè. Ãåðìèîíà îçàáî÷åííî ñïðîñèëà, - "Çàìåðç?", è ïîòÿíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü åìó ïëàù. 

Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèë åå, ñêàçàâ, - "Îñòàâü. Äàâàé, ÿ ïðîâîæó òåáÿ äîìîé, ïîêà òû íå ïðîñòóäèëàñü". Ãåðìèîíà íåóâåðåííî êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé. Ñíåéï âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, ñîãðåâàÿ åå ïàëüöû â ñâîåé ëàäîíè, è îíè ïîñïåøèëè ïî óëèöå, ñêëîíÿÿñü ïîä ïîðûâàìè ïðîíèçûâàþùåãî âåòðà. Îíè íàïðàâëÿëèñü ê ìàããëîâñêîé ÷àñòè ãîðîäà. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî áîëüøîãî òåìíîãî äîìà, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã çàìåòèëà çíàêîìûé âåíçåëü íà âèòîé ðåøåòêå – äâå ïåðåïëåòåííûå çìåè, îáðàçóþùèå áóêâó S. Îíà íåâîëüíî çàìåäëèëà øàã, âñïîìèíàÿ, ãäå óæå âèäåëà ýòî, è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî âåíçåëü ñ ëè÷íîé ïå÷àòè Ñíåéïà. 

Ñíåéï çàìåòèë åå èíòåðåñ è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. "ß ýòî óæå âèäåëà", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ýòî âàøà ïå÷àòü…". "Ýòî ìîé äîì, Ãåðìèîíà. Ñòàðûé ôàìèëüíûé çíàê". Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-òî, êîãäà âäðóã íàëåòåë âåòåð è øâûðíóë èì â ëèöî õëîïüÿ ìîêðîãî ñíåãà. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàäðîæàëà îò õîëîäà, åå ïàëüöû áûëè ïðîñòî ëåäÿíûìè. Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ îí ñêàçàë, - "Ìîæåò, çàéäåì, âûïüåì ÷àþ? Òåáå îïðåäåëåííî íóæíî ñîãðåòüñÿ…". Îí îñåêñÿ è äîáàâèë ïîñïåøíî, - "Íåò-íåò, íå ïîäóìàé íè÷åãî. Ñîãðååøüñÿ, è ÿ óâåçó òåáÿ äîìîé". 

Îí âçäðîãíóë ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà î íåì ïîäóìàòü. Ìåíüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå Ñíåéï õîòåë îòòîëêíóòü îò ñåáÿ ýòó äåâî÷êó. Îí ñëèøêîì áîÿëñÿ ðàçðóøèòü î÷àðîâàíèå âå÷åðà, ýòî õðóïêîå óñòàíîâèâøååñÿ âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå. Ñíåéï ìîã òîëüêî ìå÷òàòü î òîì, ÷òî êîãäà-òî èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñòàíóò áîëåå áëèçêèìè. À ñåé÷àñ… Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðèñóòñòâèåì Ãåðìèîíû, îùóùåíèåì åå òîíêîé ëàäîíè â ñâîåé ðóêå. 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, è îíè ïîäîøëè ê äâåðè. Èì îòêðûë äîìàøíèé ýëüô, - "Çäðàâñòâóéòå, õîçÿèí!!!", - îí ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàçæåã îãîíü â êàìèíå è æäàë óêàçàíèé. "Òèíêè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷àé â ãîñòèíóþ", - ïîïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Ýëüô ïîêëîíèëñÿ è óáåæàë èñïîëíÿòü ïðèêàçàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï ïîäîøëè ê êàìèíó, ïûòàÿñü ñîãðåòü ðóêè íàä îãíåì. Îíè ìîë÷à ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàæäîå äâèæåíèå äðóã äðóãà è êèäàÿ òàéíûå âçãëÿäû. 

Ñíåéï íå ìîã îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò åå ãóá, ñëåãêà ðàñïóõøèõ îò åãî ïîöåëóåâ. Îí åëå ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîöåëîâàòü åå ñíîâà, íî åãî îñòàíàâëèâàëî äàííîå åé îáåùàíèå. Ñíåéï íå õîòåë äåëàòü íè÷åãî, ÷åãî íå õîòåëà áû Ãåðìèîíà. Îí íå õîòåë òîðîïèòü ñîáûòèÿ – åé íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü. Âäðóã ýòî ëèøü ìèìîëåòíûé ïîðûâ ïîä âëèÿíèåì íåîáû÷íîé îáñòàíîâêè è âûïèòûõ êîêòåéëåé… 

Ñíåéï íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíÿòü áîëü Ãåðìèîíå. Òåïåðü îíà çíàëà î åãî ÷óâñòâàõ, è åãî ñóäüáà áûëà â åå ðóêàõ – ñäåëàòü åãî ñ÷àñòëèâåéøèì èç ëþäåé èëè ðàñòîïòàòü åãî äóøó. ×òî îíà ïîäóìàåò î íåì çàâòðà? Ñíåéï çíàë ëèøü îäíî – êàê áû îíà íà ñàìîì äåëå íè îòíîñèëàñü ê íåìó, êàê áû íè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî çàâòðà – îí íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíåò ëþáèòü åå è íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåò åå æàðêèõ ïîöåëóåâ õîëîäíîé ëóííîé íî÷üþ íà ìîñòó.

Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå â åãî ïëàùå, è çàâåðíóëàñü â íåãî ïîãëóáæå, íå æåëàÿ ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñ òåïëîì è êîìôîðòîì, êîòîðûå äàâàëà åé ýòà ÷àñòü Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï ñëåãêà óñìåõíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ ýòî. Ñàì îí ñíÿë ìàíòèþ, îñòàâøèñü â îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëîé ðóáàøêå. Íàêîíåö, îíè îòîãðåëèñü, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü êîìíàòó. Áîëüøàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ â ñâåòëûõ òîíàõ, îáñòàâëåííàÿ èçÿùíîé ìåáåëüþ. Íè÷åãî ëèøíåãî – êîìíàòà ñîçäàâàëà îùóùåíèå óþòà è ïîêîÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òàê óâëåêëàñü èçó÷åíèåì îáñòàíîâêè, ÷òî ïîäïðûãíóëà, êîãäà Ñíåéï ìÿãêî êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à, ïðèãëàøàÿ åå ïèòü ÷àé. 

A/N: êîíå÷íî æå, îíè òàíöåâàëè ïîä " The  color of the night "  Lauren Christy . È íå ñïðàøèâàéòå, îòêóäà ó áðèòàíñêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ýòà ïåñíÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ñðåäè íèõ çàòåñàëñÿ ìàããëîðîæäåíûé ìåëîìàí.

You and I moving in the dark

Bodies close but souls apart

Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed

I need to know the way you feel

I'll give you everything I am

And everything I want to be

I'll put it in your hands

If you could open up to me oh

Can't we ever get beyond this wall

'Cause all I want is just once

To see you in the light

But you hide behind

The   color   of the   night  

I can't go on running from the past

Love has torn away this mask

And now like clouds like rain I'm drowning and

I blame it all on you

I'm lost - God save me...

I'll give you everything I am

And everything I want to be

I'll put it in your hands

If you could open up to me oh

Can't we ever get beyond this wall

'Cause all I want is just once

To see you in the light

But you hide behind

The   color   of the   night  

'Cause all I want is just once

Forever and again

I'm waiting for you, I'm standing in the light

But you hide behind

The   color   of the   night  , Ooo

Please come out from

The   color   of the   night  

Òû è ÿ äâèæåìñÿ ñêâîçü ìðàê

Òåëà ðÿäîì, íî äóøè âðîçü

Ïðèçðà÷íûå óëûáêè è íåðàñêðûòûå òàéíû

Ìíå íóæíî çíàòü, êàê òû ýòî ÷óâñòâóåøü

ß îòäàì òåáå âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ åñòü,

È âñ¸, ÷åì ÿ õî÷ó áûòü

ß âëîæó ýòî â òâîè ðóêè

Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî ñìîã ðàñêðûòü ìåíÿ

Ñìîæåì ëè ìû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðåîäîëåòü ýòó ïðåãðàäó

Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñ¸, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó -

Ýòî óâèäåòü òåáÿ ïðè ñâåòå

Íî òû ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ çà

Öâåòîì íî÷è

ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå áåæàòü îò ïðîøëîãî

Ëþáîâü ñîðâàëà ìàñêè

È òåïåðü êàê îáëàêà, êàê äîæäü, ÿ çàòîïëÿþ âñ¸ è

Â ýòîì âèíîâåí òîëüêî òû

ß ïîòåðÿëàñü - Ãîñïîäè, ñïàñè ìåíÿ...

ß îòäàì òåáå âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ åñòü,

È âñ¸, ÷åì ÿ õî÷ó áûòü

ß âëîæó ýòî â òâîè ðóêè

Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî ñìîã ðàñêðûòü ìåíÿ

Ñìîæåì ëè ìû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðåîäîëåòü ýòó ïðåãðàäó

Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó -

Ýòî óâèäåòü òåáÿ ïðè ñâåòå

Íî òû ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ çà

Öâåòîì íî÷è

Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñ¸, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó -

 Âñåãäà è ñíîâà

ß æäó òåáÿ, ÿ ñòîþ â ëó÷àõ ñâåòà

Íî òû ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ çà

Öâåòîì íî÷è

Ïîæàëóéñòà, âûéäè

Èç öâåòà íî÷è


	5. Ãëàâà 5

Ãëàâà 5

*****  
  


Îíè ñèäåëè çà íèçêèì ñòîëèêîì â ïîëóìðàêå êîìíàòû, îñâåùåííîé ëèøü îòáëåñêàìè îãíÿ èç êàìèíà è ìÿãêèì æåëòîâàòûì ñâåòîì íåáîëüøîãî ñâåòèëüíèêà. ×àé áûë âûïèò, è îùóùåíèå ïðèÿòíîãî òåïëà ðàçëèâàëîñü ïî òåëó. Èäòè íèêóäà íå õîòåëîñü, è îíè ïðîñòî ñèäåëè ðÿäîì íà äèâàíå, ãëÿäÿ â îãîíü. Ãåðìèîíà ñíÿëà ïëàù è êóðòêó, îñòàâøèñü â ñåðîì ìàããëîâñêîì ñâèòåðå  è ÷åðíûõ äæèíñàõ. Îíà ëîâèëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿäû Ñíåéïà, îò êîòîðûõ êàæäûé ðàç çàìèðàëî ñåðäöå, è âîëíà òåïëà ïðîáåãàëà ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. 

Îíè ìîë÷àëè ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ, îáìåíèâàÿñü ëèøü íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè ôðàçàìè. Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàëàñü ñìåëîñòè è ïîäâèíóëàñü áëèæå ê Ñíåéïó, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îí ñëåãêà íàïðÿãñÿ, çàòåì îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë åå îäíîé ðóêîé. Òîãäà îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî – ëåãêî, ðîáêî. Ñíåéï çàìû÷àë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è óãëóáèë ïîöåëóé. 

Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå è íàñëàæäàÿñü ìÿãêîñòüþ âîëîñ íà åãî çàòûëêå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðóêè, ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî åå ñïèíå, çàòåì íèæå… ïðîòÿæíàÿ äðîæü óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïðîáåæàëà ïî åå òåëó. Ãåðìèîíà íàùóïàëà ïóãîâèöû åãî ðóáàøêè, è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïðèêîñíóëàñü åãî ãðóäè, ëàñêàÿ è âîçáóæäàÿ. Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë è îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåå. "Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè ìû ïðîäîëæèì â òîì æå äóõå, ÿ íå ñìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ… ß æå îáåùàë òåáå…". Îíà ïðåðâàëà åãî, - "Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà,… Ñåâåðóñ… ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé â ýòó íî÷ü…", - åãî èìÿ ïðîçâó÷àëî òàê ìÿãêî, ïðîñüáà áûëà íåóâåðåííîé, íî ãîëîñ äðîæàë îò ñòðàñòè. 

"Ãåðìèîíà…", - íà÷àë îí íåóâåðåííî, ãîëîñ õðèïëûé è íèçêèé. Îí êàøëÿíóë è ïðîäîëæèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, òû óâåðåíà â ýòîì? ß íå õî÷ó òîðîïèòü òåáÿ… Åñëè ñåãîäíÿ… åñëè ìû áóäåì âìåñòå, ó íàñ íå áóäåò ïóòè íàçàä. ß íå ñìîãó ïîòîì ïðîñòî ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Òû çíàåøü, êòî ÿ òàêîé, çíàåøü î ìîåì ïðîøëîì… ß ñëèøêîì òåìíûé ÷åëîâåê äëÿ òåáÿ. Ê òîìó æå ÿ âñå åùå òâîé ïðîôåññîð, è… è ÿ âåäü íàìíîãî ñòàðøå òåáÿ.  Ïîäóìàé, ïðîøó…"

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåðâàëà åãî, - "ß çíàþ âñå ýòî. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî åñëè íå îñòàíóñü ñåãîäíÿ, òî áóäó æàëåòü îá ýòîì. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß óæå ñîâåðøåííîëåòíÿÿ, è ìîãó ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ. È ÿ ðåøàþ îñòàòüñÿ. Åñëè òû, êîíå÷íî, õî÷åøü ýòîãî…", - åå ãîëîñ ñòàë òèøå, è îíà íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. 

Õî÷åò ëè îí, ÷òîáû îíà îñòàëàñü? Ðàçâå îí ìîã ñêàçàòü íåò? Ñíåéï õîòåë îáíÿòü åå è íå îòïóñêàòü, çàñûïàòü â åå îáúÿòèÿõ è âñòðå÷àòü ñ íåþ ðàññâåò. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, ïîöåëîâàë, è îíà ðàäîñòíî ïðèîòêðûëà ãóáû åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Åãî ðóêè ëàñêàëè åå ñïèíó ïîä ìÿãêèì ñâèòåðîì, è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê åå íåæíîé êîæå ñâîäèëè ñ óìà. Ñíåéï ñêîëüçíóë ãóáàìè âäîëü åå øåè, è Ãåðìèîíà çàìû÷àëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Îí ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ, è íà÷àë îñòîðîæíî ñíèìàòü ñ íåå ñâèòåð, ïîãëÿäåâ íà íåå âîïðîñèòåëüíî. 

Îáîäðåííûé åå âçãëÿäîì, Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, è çà ñâèòåðîì ïîñëåäîâàë áþñòãàëüòåð, îáíàæèâ âåëèêîëåïíóþ ãðóäü ñ íàïðÿãøèìèñÿ ñîñêàìè. Êàæäîå åãî äâèæåíèå áûëî îñòîðîæíûì è óâåðåííûì, äàþùèì åé ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü åãî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà ñòîí, êîãäà Ñíåéï ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ åå ãðóäè. Îíà èçîãíóëàñü ê íåìó, íî îí ïðîäîëæàë äðàçíèòü åå, ñëåãêà ïðîáåãàÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî êîæå, ïîêà îíà íå ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ… ïîæàëóéñòà…". 

Íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå áîðîòüñÿ ñ èñêóøåíèåì, Ñíåéï íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è îáõâàòèë åå ñîñîê ãóáàìè, çàñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó ðåçêî âçäîõíóòü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Âêóñ è àðîìàò åå êîæè ñâîäèëè ñ óìà, êðóæèëè ãîëîâó, è Ñíåéï ïðèçâàë âåñü ñâîé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ÷òîáû íå ïîääàòüñÿ ñîáëàçíó ÷èñòîé ñòðàñòè. Ñåãîäíÿ âñå äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, âñå äëÿ åå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ…

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå ðóêè íà ðåìíå ñâîèõ áðþê, è âäðóã îñîçíàë îáñòàíîâêó. Óçêèé äèâàí â ãîñòèíîé áûë ÿâíî íåïîäõîäÿùèì ìåñòîì äëÿ íèõ ñåé÷àñ. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, óñëûøàâ åå íåäîâîëüíîå ìû÷àíèå, êîãäà ïðîõëàäíûé âîçäóõ êîìíàòû âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ åå âëàæíûì ñîñêîì. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë åå íà ðóêè, ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå ïîêðåï÷å, è ïîíåñ íàâåðõ, â ñïàëüíþ. Ãåðìèîíà îáõâàòèëà åãî çà øåþ, öåëóÿ åãî øåþ, ïîêà îí ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Çàòåì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí îïóñòèë åå íà êðîâàòü è ñåë ðÿäîì, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà ïîÿñ åå äæèíñîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîéìàëà åãî âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé ëþáâè è ñòðàñòè, êèâíóëà è ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Äà… ñíèìè èõ…".  

Òåïåðü îíà ëåæàëà ïåðåä íèì ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííàÿ, ãëàçà çàòóìàíåíû ñòðàñòüþ. Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå, ñïóñêàÿñü âäîëü øåè è ãðóäè âñå íèæå è íèæå… Îíà çàäîõíóëàñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ÿçûê, ëàñêàþùèé åå ñàìóþ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ òåïåðü òî÷êó. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿæåíèå ðàñòåò â íåé, ãîòîâîå âçîðâàòüñÿ è ñæå÷ü åå. Îíà çàñòîíàëà, è îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, óëûáàÿñü. "Åùå… ïîæàëóéñòà… åùå… íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. 

"Íå ñïåøè, ëþáîâü ìîÿ. Ó íàñ åùå êó÷à âðåìåíè", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí, ñíîâà öåëóÿ åå ãðóäü. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí âñå åùå îäåò – íà íåì îñòàëèñü áðþêè è ðàññòåãíóòàÿ ðóáàøêà. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ õî÷ó âèäåòü òåáÿ", - ïîïðîñèëà îíà, ñòÿãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó ñ åãî ïëå÷. Îí áûë õóäûì, íî êðåïêèì; ïîä áëåäíîé êîæåé èãðàëè ñòàëüíûå ìûøöû. Íî÷íûå òåíè ïëÿñàëè ïî åãî êîæå, è Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî çàëþáîâàëàñü ýòèì âîñõèòèòåëüíûì çðåëèùåì. 

Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü áðþêè. Ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà âûòåðïåòü, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîãëà åìó, áîðÿñü ñ óïðÿìûìè ïóãîâèöàìè è ñòÿãèâàÿ áðþêè âìåñòå ñ áåëüåì. Êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, ïðåäñòàë ïåðåä íåé îáíàæåííûì, îíà ðåçêî âçäîõíóëà, åå ãëàçà íåìíîãî ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà åå ðåàêöèåé ñ ëåãêèì âåñåëüåì íà ëèöå. Íî åãî óëûáêà èñïàðèëàñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáåæàëà ïàëüöàìè âäîëü åãî ýðåêöèè – ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ìÿãêîé ðóêè áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïðèÿòíûì, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òåðÿåò êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. 

Ñíåéï ïîäõâàòèë Ãåðìèîíó è îïðîêèíóë íà ñïèíó. Åãî ãóáû öåëîâàëè åå ëèöî, ïîêà îäíà ðóêà ñêîëüçèëà âíèç. Îí íåæíî ëàñêàë åå, è Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà òîëüêî ñòîíàòü â òàêò åãî äâèæåíèÿì. Îíà ðàíüøå íå ìîãëà è ïðåäñòàâèòü, íàñêîëüêî  ëàñêîâûìè ìîãóò áûòü ýòè òîíêèå ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû. À åãî ìÿãêèå ãóáû, âå÷íî èçîãíóòûå â ñàðêàñòè÷íîé óñìåøêå, ïîñûëàëè òåïåðü âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî åå òåëó. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî âçðûâàåòñÿ ó íåå âíóòðè, òåëî íàïîëíèëîñü íåâûíîñèìî ïðèÿòíûì òåïëîì, è îíà ïðîñòîíàëà åãî èìÿ, çàñòàâèâ Ñíåéïà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íàñòîÿùåå ñ÷àñòüå. Ïîòîì îíà ïðîâàëèëàñü â òåìíîòó. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü â ðåàëüíûé ìèð è  îñîçíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìîòðèò íà íåå íåìíîãî âîïðîñèòåëüíî, îí âñå åùå íå áûë óäîâëåòâîðåí. Òîãäà îíà ïîäâèíóëàñü, äàâàÿ åìó äîñòóï, è ïîïðîñèëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, èäè êî ìíå… ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ". Îí íàêðûë åå òåëî ñâîèì, íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå è âäðóã íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, òû… ó òåáÿ áûë êòî-íèáóäü?…". Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Íåò… È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî áûë òû". Âîëíà íåóâåðåííîñòè âäðóã çàõëåñòíóëà Ñíåéïà, èìååò ëè îí ïðàâî íà ýòó äåâî÷êó… Íî  ñîìíåíèÿ ðàññåÿëèñü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà è ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåâåðóñ… ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áûë ìîèì ïåðâûì ìóæ÷èíîé. È åäèíñòâåííûì". 

Ñíåéï ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó è îñòîðîæíî âîøåë â íåå – òîëüêî íåìíîãî ñíà÷àëà, äåðæà ñåáÿ ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Îíà îéêíóëà è íàïðÿãëàñü; Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ, äàâàÿ åé ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó îùóùåíèþ. "Ðàññëàáüñÿ, ìèëàÿ", - îí ïîöåëîâàë åå, ñëåãêà ïîêóñûâàÿ ãóáû è ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åå íàïðÿæåíèå óõîäèò. Òîãäà îí ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçíóë äàëüøå, íå ïðåðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ è íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì åå òåïëà. Îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî çà ïëå÷è. Ñíåéï íà÷àë ìåäëåííûå äâèæåíèÿ, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü åé ìàêñèìóì óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.

Áîëü áûñòðî çàáûëàñü, ñìåíèâøèñü íîâûì îùóùåíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê â íåé ñíîâà ðàñòåò ñëàäîñòíîå íàïðÿæåíèå, òðåáóþùåå ðàçðÿäêè. Îíà ïîäàëàñü íàâñòðå÷ó Ñåâåðóñó, ïîíóæäàÿ åãî äâèãàòüñÿ áûñòðåå, è òîò ðàäîñòíî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Èõ äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü áîëåå æåñòêèì, íåâíÿòíûå âîçãëàñû íàïîëíèëè êîìíàòó, íàïðÿæåíèå âñå ðîñëî, è íàñòóïèëà ðàçðÿäêà – ìèã íåçåìíîãî áëàæåíñòâà, çàñòàâèâøèé Ãåðìèîíó ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîñòîíàòü åãî èìÿ. Ñíåéï òóò æå ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé, åãî òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü è ðàññëàáèëîñü, ïðèäàâèâ åå ê ïîñòåëè ñâîåé ïðèÿòíîé òÿæåñòüþ. 

Êîãäà îùóùåíèå ìèðà âåðíóëîñü ê Ñíåéïó, îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî ñëûøèò òèõîå âñõëèïûâàíüå Ãåðìèîíû ïîä ñîáîé. Îí òóò æå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ñíèìàÿ ñâîé âåñ ñ íåå, è óâèäåë ñëåçû íà åå ëèöå. Ñíåéï ïðîêëÿë ñåáÿ – êàê îí ìîã òàê çàáûòüñÿ, îíà íå áûëà ãîòîâà ê ýòîìó ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, çà÷åì îí òàê òîðîïèëñÿ… "Ãåðìèîíà… äåâî÷êà ìîÿ… ÿ ñäåëàë òåáå áîëüíî? Òåáå áûëî ïëîõî?", - ïðîøåïòàë îí ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà – òàêîé îáåñïîêîåííûé, âçâîëíîâàííûé, çàáîòëèâûé. Îíà áûñòðî îòâåòèëà, - "Íåò, íåò, Ñåâåðóñ… Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåëà ïëàêàòü, ïðîñòî ìíå áûëî òàê õîðîøî… Ýòî îò ñ÷àñòüÿ… Ëþáèìûé ìîé…", - îíà ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàëà. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ è ñòàë ïîêðûâàòü ïîöåëóÿìè åå ëèöî, ñíîâà îùóùàÿ ñîëåíûé âêóñ – íà ýòîò ðàç – âêóñ åå ñ÷àñòüÿ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ïîïàë â ðàé. Âåëèêîëåïíàÿ æåíùèíà, êîòîðóþ îí áîãîòâîðèë, ëþáóÿñü èçäàëåêà, ëåæàëà òåïåðü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïðèñòðîèâ ãîëîâó íà åãî ãðóäè. Îí ãëàäèë åå âîëîñû è øåïòàë åé íåæíûå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå âäðóã ïðèøëè ñàìè èç çàáûòûõ óãîëêîâ åãî äóøè. Ãåðìèîíà ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàëàñü, êóïàÿñü â âîëíàõ áëàæåíñòâà. 

"Ñïè", - ñêàçàë îí åé íà óõî, óêðûâàÿ îäåÿëîì. "ß áîþñü", - ñìóùåííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Áîèøüñÿ? ×åãî?", - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. "ß áîþñü ïðîñíóòüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è óçíàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü…". Ñíåéï ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå ïîêðåï÷å è ïîöåëîâàë â ëîá, - "Ñïè, ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé óòðîì. Õîòÿ, åñëè ÷åñòíî… ÿ áîþñü òîãî æå". Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü è ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà, - "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ". "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà". Îíè îáà íå çàìåòèëè, êàê ïðîâàëèëèñü â ñïîêîéíûé ñ÷àñòëèâûé ñîí, íå ðàçðûâàÿ îáúÿòèé. 

*****  
  


Ïåðâûå ëó÷è çèìíåãî ñîëíöà ðàçáóäèëè Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà, îñîçíàâ îáñòàíîâêó. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîøåäøåé íî÷è íàõëûíóëè íà íåå, çàñòàâèâ íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåòü. "Äîáðîå óòðî, Ãåðìèîíà", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ", - îòâåòèëà îíà è ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Ýòî áûë íå ñîí". Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå, - "Íåò, êàê âèäèøü". Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëàñü, è Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî âñïîìíèë, êàê îíà ïðîñíóëàñü òîãäà íà îñòðîâå, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü â êðîâàòè è çàñòàâèâ åãî âçäðîãíóòü. Îíà áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëàñü. "Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèíÿòü äóø. Ïðîâîäèøü ìåíÿ?" "À òû ïîçâîëèøü ñîñòàâèòü òåáå êîìïàíèþ?", - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, âçÿâ åå íà ðóêè. "Êîíå÷íî", - îòâåòèëà îíà. 

Ñíåéï ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî ïîëêàì â âàííîé êîìíàòå. "Îïðåäåëåííî, âîò ýòî äîëæíî òåáå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, âçÿâ íåáîëüøîé ôëàêîí ñ òåìíî-ñèíèì ñîäåðæèìûì. Îíè ñòîÿëè ïîä òåïëûìè ñòðóÿìè âîäû, è ìûëüíûå ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà ñêîëüçèëè ïî åå òåëó. Âî ôëàêîíå îêàçàëñÿ ãåëü äëÿ äóøà, è Ãåðìèîíà íàñëàæäàëàñü åãî âåëèêîëåïíûì ñâåæèì çàïàõîì – ëèìîí, ëèïà, íåìíîãî ìÿòû, ìîðñêîé áðèç… Êàê áóäòî ñâåæåñòü ðàííåãî ëåòíåãî óòðà çàêëþ÷èëè â ñêëÿíêó, ÷òîáû âûïóñòèòü åå òåïåðü. "Ììì, êàêîé çàïàõ", - ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà, - "Ýòî òû ñäåëàë?". "Íó, ÿ æå âñå-òàêè Ìàñòåð Çåëèé", - îòâåòèë îí ñ ïðèòâîðíûì óêîðîì, è Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

Îíè ïðèíèìàëè äóø íåñêîëüêî äîëüøå, ÷åì ïðåäïîëàãàëè. Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï çàâåðíóë åå â îãðîìíîå ìÿãêîå ïîëîòåíöå è ïîíåñ â êîìíàòó. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñìîãó êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîõîäèòü ñàìà ïî òâîåìó äîìó?", - ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äà. Êîãäà-íèáóäü", - ñêàçàë îí, ñìåÿñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè è îäåâàëàñü. Ñíåéï íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü åé ÷òî-òî, íàòÿãèâàÿ áðþêè, íî îíà íå îòâå÷àëà. Òîãäà îí âçãëÿíóë íà íåå è ïîíÿë, êóäà óñòðåìëåí åå âçãëÿä. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî íà åãî ðóêó – òóäà, ãäå íåñìûâàåìûì êëåéìîì âèäíåëàñü íà íåé Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà. Åëå çàìåòíàÿ, íî âñå åùå ïóãàþùàÿ è îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ. Íåâîëüíî åãî ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü è çàêðûëà ïîçîðíóþ îòìåòêó. Îí ðåçêî çàìîë÷àë, îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó è ñòàë îäåâàòü ðóáàøêó. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðóþ áîëü â ãðóäè. Âîò è âñå. Îíà óâèäåëà åãî êëåéìî è îñîçíàëà, ñ êåì èìååò äåëî. Êîíå÷íî, à íà ÷òî òû ðàññ÷èòûâàë  - ñïðàøèâàë îí ñåáÿ. Ó íèõ íåò áóäóùåãî, è îí íå âïðàâå ïðèâÿçûâàòü åå ê ñåáå… Íî êàê æèòü òåïåðü áåç íåå, ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

Ñåé÷àñ îíà ìîãëà òîëüêî ïðåçèðàòü. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë â îêíî íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì è æäàë, ïîêà îíà óéäåò. Â êîìíàòå ïîâèñëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà. ×òî òû íàäåëàë, Ñåâåðóñ – ñòó÷àëî â âèñêàõ. ×òî òû íàäåëàë…

Ñíåéï ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ òèõèé ðîáêèé ãîëîñ, - "Ñåâåðóñ…". Îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü â îêíî. Òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ìÿãêî ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ìèëûé…". Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì.  

"Íå íóæíî, Ãåðìèîíà…". Îíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó è îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåëà ïàëüöàìè ïî çíàêó. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êàê îò óäàðà è ïîïûòàëñÿ óáðàòü ðóêó. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïðèæàëà åãî ëàäîíü ê ñâîåé ùåêå, ñêîëüçíóâ ïî íåé ãóáàìè. 

"Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ…"

"Ñåâåðóñ, íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ òàêèì, êàêîé òû åñòü. Ïðîñòî áóäü ñî ìíîé. Òû ìíå òàê íóæåí". Ñíåéï âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì, è ñíîâà óòîíóë â åå áåñêîíå÷íûõ òåìíûõ ãëàçàõ, íàïîëíåííûõ íåæíîñòüþ è íàäåæäîé. "Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå äîëæåí áûë… Ìû íå ìîæåì áûòü âìåñòå… Ó òåáÿ âïåðåäè áîëüøîå áóäóùåå, à ÿ – âñåãî ëèøü æàëêèé Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè, êîòîðîãî âñå íåíàâèäÿò". "Ïåðåñòàíü!", - ñ æàðîì âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Òû íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ñåáÿ. È ìåíÿ. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òàì äóìàåò ïðî òåáÿ êòî-òî, ÿ ïðîñòî ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé, è ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì. Ðàññëàáüñÿ, ó íàñ âïåðåäè âñå êàíèêóëû". 

Åãî ëèöî ñìÿã÷èëîñü, è èç âçãëÿäà óøëî, íàêîíåö, âûðàæåíèå îò÷àÿíèÿ è íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå. "Ãåðìèîíà, ìèëàÿ…", - Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå, îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåïëîì äðóã äðóãà. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óõîäèò åãî âå÷íàÿ òðåâîãà, êàê åãî çàïîëíÿåò áëàæåííîå ÷óâñòâî ïîêîÿ. Îí îùóùàë ùåêîé ìÿãêîñòü åå âîëîñ, âäûõàë åå çàïàõ è øåïòàë åé ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Ãåðìèîíà ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ îíè ñòàëè ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó áëèçêè. 

Áåñêîíå÷íûé ìîìåíò áûë ïðåðâàí ñóåòîé äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà, íåóêëþæå òîïòàâøåãîñÿ ó äâåðè. Ñíåéï ñ íåîõîòîé ðàçîðâàë îáúÿòèÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî òàê ñóðîâî, ÷òî ýëüô çàêðóæèëñÿ íà ìåñòå è óïàë íà êîëåíè, - "Ïðîñòèòå, õîçÿèí!!! Òèíêè íå õîòåë ðàññåðäèòü âàñ!!!". Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ñìÿã÷èëîñü, è îí ñïðîñèë, - "Õîðîøî, Òèíêè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?". Ýëüô ïðîñèÿë è ñêàçàë, - "Òèíêè ïðîñòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çàâòðàê ãîòîâ, è åñëè âû õîòèòå…". "Ìû ñåé÷àñ ïðèäåì, Òèíêè". Ýëüô ïîäïðûãíóë è óì÷àëñÿ ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, - "Òû âñå åùå áîðåøüñÿ ïðîòèâ ýêñïëóàòàöèè äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ?". Â åãî ñëîâàõ áûëà ÷óòü çàìåòíàÿ èðîíèÿ, ãëàçà ñìåÿëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Î, íåò, ýòî óæå çàáûòî. Îíè ÷óòü íå ïðîêëÿëè ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëàñü ëèøèòü èõ õîçÿåâ. Äà è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ÷åðòîâñêè îáëåã÷àþò æèçíü òàêèì ëåíòÿÿì, êàê ÿ". Ñíåéï âäðóã ðàññìåÿëñÿ ÷èñòûì èñêðåííèì ñìåõîì, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó. Îíà ïîêëÿëàñü ñåáå, ÷òî ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òîáû ÷àùå ñëûøàòü åãî ñìåõ. 

Ïîòîì îíè ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç, ãäå óæå áûë íàêðûò ñòîë. Îíè óñòðîèëèñü çàâòðàêàòü. "Ó òåáÿ áûëè êàêèå-òî ïëàíû íà ñåãîäíÿ?", - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. "ß äîëæåí âûïîëíèòü íåáîëüøîå ïîðó÷åíèå Äàìáëäîðà â Ëîíäîíå. À ïîòîì ÿ âåñü â òâîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, - "À òû ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðîâàëà?". Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Ìíå òîëüêî íóæíî çàéòè äîìîé, ÷òîáû âçÿòü âåùè". 

Ñíåéï âäðóã ñïðîñèë, - "Ìîãó ÿ ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ êîå î ÷åì?". Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî". "Åñëè ó òåáÿ íåò íèêàêèõ ïëàíîâ íà Ðîæäåñòâî, òî, ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ìîãëè áû âñòðåòèòü åãî âìåñòå? Óæèí ïðè ñâå÷àõ è âñå òàêîå… Îáåùàþ îðãàíèçîâàòü ìóçûêó", - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñìóùåííî. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íåìíîãî óäèâëåíà, - "Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ. Êàê ÿ ìîãó îòêàçàòüñÿ îò òàêîãî çàìàí÷èâîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ? Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî Ðîæäåñòâî íóæíî âñòðå÷àòü ñ ñàìûìè áëèçêèìè ëþäüìè. Íó, à áëèæå òåáÿ ó ìåíÿ íèêîãî íåò". Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ÷åðåç ñòîë è ëåãêî ñæàë åå ïàëüöû. "Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû ÷óäî".

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, è Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåîáúÿñíèìî ñ÷àñòëèâûì. ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ñåâåðóñ – ãîâîðèë îí ñåáå. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òû âëþáèëñÿ áåç ïàìÿòè. È ýòî ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ëåò… ×óâñòâîâàòü ñ÷àñòüå îò êàæäîé åå óëûáêè, çà÷àðîâàííî ñëåäèòü çà åå äâèæåíèÿìè, íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ðàçãîâîðîì… Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, òû âëþáëåí. 

Ñíåéï òèõî âçäîõíóë è ïðåäëîæèë, - "Äàâàé ñúåçäèì çà òâîèìè âåùàìè âìåñòå?". Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ÿâíî óäèâëåíà, - "Äàâàé, åñëè õî÷åøü… Íî òàì ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ìàããëàìè, ÿ âåäü æèâó â ìàããëîâñêîì Ëîíäîíå". Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Íó, íå òàêîé ÿ óæ ìàããëîíåíàâèñòíèê, êàê ñ÷èòàþò ñòóäåíòû". Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòèëàñü. Îí ïðîäîëæèë, - "Ìîæåò, òû çàîäíî ïðîâåäåøü íåáîëüøóþ ýêñêóðñèþ ïî Ëîíäîíó? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïî ìàããëîâñêîìó ãîðîäó". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. 

Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû è ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàë, - "Ìíå íóæíî èäòè ñåé÷àñ. Ýòî çàéìåò ïàðó ÷àñîâ. Õî÷åøü âçãëÿíóòü íà ìîþ áèáëèîòåêó?". Ãåðìèîíà çàêèâàëà ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì, è îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, - "×óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òâîé èíòåðåñ êî ìíå íå òàê-òî ïðîñò?". Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü è íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèëà, - "Íó, êàê æå áèáëèîòåêà?". Ñíåéï ñíîâà çàñìåÿëñÿ è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, - "Ïîéäåì".

*****  
  


Â áèáëèîòåêå Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîñòîðãà. Ñíåéï îñòàâèë åå çäåñü, ïîîáåùàâ âåðíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç äâà-òðè ÷àñà. Îíà ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïîëêè; êàçàëîñü, çäåñü áûëî âñå. Íàó÷íûå òðóäû – õèìèÿ, òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ, ìàãèçîîëîãèÿ, èñòîðèÿ ìàãèè, è, êîíå÷íî, àëõèìèÿ. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿëè êëàññèêè àíãëèéñêîé ëèòåðàòóðû – îíà ïðîáåæàëà âçãëÿäîì – ñîáðàíèå Øåêñïèðà, Áàéðîí, Îñêàð Óàéëüä… è… îíà çàìîðãàëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ – Äæåðîì, Êýððîëë, Êèïëèíã, Ìàðê Òâåí, Äîñòîåâñêèé, Ìîïàññàí… Â ýòîé áèáëèîòåêå ìîæíî áûëî ïðîâåñòè âñþ æèçíü, è íå ïîæàëåòü îá ýòîì. 

Îíà âçäîõíóëà, áîðÿñü ñ èñêóøåíèåì ïî÷èòàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íî ñíà÷àëà îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñäåëàòü ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ê Ðîæäåñòâó. Ãåðìèîíà âûçâàëà ñîâó è ñäåëàëà çàêàç íà ïîäàðêè, ïîïðîñèâ äîñòàâèòü èõ â ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå óòðî. "Âñå î êâèääè÷å" äëÿ Ãàððè, íîâûé ñâèòåð äëÿ Ðîíà (â îòâåò íà òðàäèöèîííûé Óèçëè – ñâèòåð, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ óëûáêîé), âîëøåáíàÿ ðàñ÷åñêà è çàêîëêè äëÿ Äæèííè.  

Îñòàëîñü ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – ïîäàðîê äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü íà ìèíóòó. ×òî îíà ìîæåò ïîäàðèòü åìó? Âäðóã åå îñåíèëî. Òî, ÷òî ïîçâîëèò åìó áûòü óâåðåííûì â åå ëþáâè. Òî, ÷òî ñîãðååò åãî è ïîìîæåò â òðóäíûå ìèíóòû. Êàìåíü ñ çàêëèíàíèåì èñòèííîé ëþáâè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàëà îá ýòîì – ýòî äðåâíåå çàêëèíàíèå, íàëîæåííîå íà êàìåíü, õðàíèëî åãî âëàäåëüöà è ïîìîãàëî åìó. Ñàìàÿ äðåâíÿÿ ìàãèÿ, äåéñòâóþùàÿ ëèøü â ñëó÷àå, åñëè ÷óâñòâî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èñêðåííèì è ãëóáîêèì. Ìàëåíüêèé îñêîëîê ãîðíîãî õðóñòàëÿ ïîçâîëÿë ÷åëîâåêó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ëþáèìûì è íóæíûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàçàëà íóæíûé êàìåíü â ñëóæáå áûñòðîé äîñòàâêè, è ïîëó÷èëà åãî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Îíà çíàëà íåîáõîäèìîå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ñåðäöå åå ÷àñòî ñòó÷àëî, êîãäà îíà íàêëîíèëàñü íàä êàìíåì è ïðîøåïòàëà äðåâíèå ñëîâà. Â òó æå ìèíóòó îíà óâèäåëà ÿðêóþ áåëóþ âñïûøêó, è ãîðíûé õðóñòàëü ñëîâíî çàñâåòèëñÿ èçíóòðè. Çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàëî. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà äûõàíèå, è äîáàâèëî åùå îäíî, ñîâñåì ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå – ÷òîáû êàìåíü ìîæíî áûëî íîñèòü ñêðûòî îò ïîñòîðîííèõ ãëàç, è îí ïîñòîÿííî îêàçûâàëñÿ â êàðìàíå îäåæäû áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïåðåêëàäûâàòü åãî è îïàñíîñòè ïîòåðÿòü.  

Ñíåéï áûñòðî âûïîëíèë ïîðó÷åíèå Äàìáëäîðà, êàñàþùååñÿ øêîëüíûõ äåë, è áðîäèë òåïåðü ïî Äèàãîí Àëëåå â ïîèñêàõ ïîäàðêà äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Íàêîíåö, îí íàøåë òî, ÷òî íóæíî è çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå. Ýòî ïîçâîëèò èì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, íî íå áóäåò ëè ýòî ñëèøêîì ýãîèñòè÷íûì ïîäàðêîì? Ñíåéï òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé; â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî åé ïðèãîäèòñÿ. Îí âîøåë â ìàãàçèí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáåæàëà ïàëüöåì ïî êîðåøêàì êíèã. "ßäû è ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ â ñîâðåìåííîé àëõèìèè", - õì, èíòåðåñíî… Îíà âûòàùèëà êíèãó, è óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò áûëà ïîãëîùåíà óâëåêàòåëüíûì ÷òåíèåì. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíà âäðóã çàìåðëà, ïîðàæåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî ïðî÷èòàëà: 

"…ßä äîêñè ÿâëÿåòñÿ îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ñèëüíûõ ÿäîâ. Ýôôåêòû ÿäà çàâèñÿò îò ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîñòè åãî âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà îðãàíèçì ÷åëîâåêà. Âîçäåéñòâèå áîëåå ïîëóòîðà ñóòîê ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ñìåðòåëüíûì, õîòÿ â èñòîðèè èçâåñòíî íåñêîëüêî ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà æåðòâû âûæèâàëè ïîñëå äâóõ-òðåõ ñóòîê. Â äâóõ ñëó÷àÿõ áûëà ïðèìåíåíà êðîâü åäèíîðîãà, çàïðåùåííàÿ ê èñïîëüçîâàíèþ êàê ñðåäñòâî ÷åðíîé ìàãèè. Â îñòàëüíûõ ñëó÷àÿõ æåðòâ ñïàñëî Çàêëèíàíèå èñòèííîé ëþáâè, ÿâëÿþùååñÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, åäèíñòâåííûì äîñòóïíûì ñðåäñòâîì ëå÷åíèÿ â ïîäîáíîì ñëó÷àå. 

Ñïàñåííûå îïèñûâàþò ñâîè îùóùåíèÿ êàê ÿð÷àéøóþ áåëóþ âñïûøêó, êîòîðàÿ ìãíîâåííî ïðåêðàùàëà êîøìàðû è ïîãðóæàëà èõ â ãëóáîêèé ñïîêîéíûé ñîí. Äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ñâÿçàíî…", - äàëåå ñëåäîâàëî ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå îáúÿñíåíèÿ ýôôåêòîâ çàêëèíàíèÿ, íî Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà ÷èòàòü, óñòàâèâøèñü íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì â êíèãó. Îíà âäðóã âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî íà îñòðîâå – áåëûé ñâåò, äàþùèé îùóùåíèå êîìôîðòà è òåïëà, è ãëóáîêèé ñîí, ïðåêðàòèâøèé åå ñòðàäàíèÿ. Ýòî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü òîëüêî îäíî – Ñíåéï ñïàñ åå òîãäà ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ. Èíà÷å ó íåå ïðîñòî íå áûëî øàíñîâ âûæèòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê âñå åå ñîìíåíèÿ ðàññåÿëèñü, è ÷óâñòâî íåâåðîÿòíîé íåæíîñòè ïîãëîòèëî åå. Îíà íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. Ñåâåðóñ… êàê æå îí äåðæàëñÿ ýòè ïîëãîäà, ñêðûâàÿ ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. È êàê ìó÷àëàñü îíà, áîÿñü âûäàòü ñåáÿ…


	6. Ãëàâà 6

Ãëàâà 6.

*****

Êîãäà Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, îí òèõîíüêî ïîäíÿëñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó è îñòîðîæíî îòêðûë äâåðü. Ãåðìèîíà ñâåðíóëàñü êëóáî÷êîì â êðåñëå è áûëà ïîãëîùåíà ÷òåíèåì. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ – ÷åãî åùå ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü? Îíà áûëà òàê ïîõîæà íà íåãî – òà æå òÿãà ê çíàíèÿì, ðàáîòîñïîñîáíîñòü, óïîðñòâî, æèçíü ñðåäè êíèã… Ñíåéï ïîêàøëÿë, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî íåõîòÿ îòðûâàÿñü îò êíèãè. Óâèäåâ åãî, îíà çàñèÿëà. "Íàäåþñü, òû íå ñêó÷àëà?", - ñïðîñèë îí ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé.  Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Íå ñìåéñÿ íàäî ìíîé. Ó òåáÿ ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ áèáëèîòåêà". 

"Òû ìîæåøü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åé â ëþáîå âðåìÿ", - ïðåäëîæèë îí. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Ñïàñèáî. Òû çàêîí÷èë ñî ñâîèìè äåëàìè?". "Äà, è òåïåðü ÿ ñâîáîäåí äî êîíöà êàíèêóë. Ïîéäåì ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ?". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, - "Ñåé÷àñ, òîëüêî îäåíóñü. Êñòàòè, òåáå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, åñëè ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ãóëÿòü ïî ìàããëîâñêîìó Ëîíäîíó". Ñíåéï õìûêíóë, – "Òû íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ìîþ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü".

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëàñü â çåðêàëî â õîëëå, ïîïðàâëÿÿ øàïî÷êó. Îíà óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï ñïóñêàåòñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, è óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâü. Íà íåì áûëè ÷åðíûå äæèíñû, êóðòêà, ñâèòåð è îáìîòàííûé âîêðóã øåè ÷åðíûé øàðô. Îí áû âûãëÿäåë, êàê îáû÷íûé ìàããë â âûõîäíîé äåíü, åñëè áû íå åãî âçãëÿä, âûäåëÿâøèéñÿ ñðåäè ëþáîé òîëïû. Ñíåéï çàìåòèë åå óäèâëåíèå, è çàìåòèë, - "Íó, ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü îáùàòüñÿ ñ ìàããëàìè êîãäà-òî. ß êàê-òî íå òàê âûãëÿæó?". Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Íåò, òû âûãëÿäèøü ïîòðÿñàþùå, ïðîñòî î÷åíü íåîáû÷íî". Ñíåéï âçÿë åå ïîä ðóêó, îíè âûøëè èç äîìà è àïïàðèðîâàëè ê ãðàíèöå ñ ìàããëîâñêîé ÷àñòüþ ãîðîäà. 

Ïðîãóëêà âûøëà âåëèêîëåïíîé. Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøî çíàëà Ëîíäîí, è ëþáèëà ýòîò ãîðîä. Äåíü âûäàëñÿ ïàñìóðíûì, íî òåïëûì, è îíè äîëãî áðîäèëè ïî óëèöàì, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå è íàñëàæäàÿñü êîìïàíèåé äðóã äðóãà. Íàêîíåö, îíè îáà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè óñòàëîñòü è çàøëè â íåáîëüøîå êàôå. Ñíåéï çàêàçàë êîôå è áèñêâèòû, è îíè çàíÿëè ñòîëèê ó îêíà. Â êàôå áûëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê – ìàããëîâ, êîíå÷íî. Íèêîìó è äåëà íå áûëî äî âëþáëåííîé ïàðî÷êè, çàáûâøåé îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå. 

Ëèøü îäèí ïîñåòèòåëü – ìðà÷íûé õóäîé ÷åëîâåê â ñåðîì ïàëüòî, îáðàòèë íà íèõ âíèìàíèå. Îí ñèäåë çà ñòîëèêîì â óãëó, óòêíóâøèñü â ãàçåòó, è ñîãðåâàë ðóêè î ÷àøêó êîôå. ×åëîâåê âûãëÿäåë óñòàëûì – ñèíèå òåíè çàëåãëè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ãëóáîêèå ìîðùèíû ïåðåñåêàëè ëèöî, âîëîñû òðîíóòû ñåäèíîé.  Óâèäåâ Ñíåéïà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò ÷òåíèÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íèõ, ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîÿâèëîñü ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå – áîëü è óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îäíîâðåìåííî. Ãóáû áåççâó÷íî çàøåâåëèëèñü, ÷åëîâåê ïðîñòî ïîæèðàë âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíó, ñ æàäíîñòüþ ëîâèë êàæäîå ñëó÷àéíî äîíîñèâøååñÿ ñëîâî, íåâîëüíî ïîòèðàë ðóêè â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ÷åãî-òî… Ïîòîì Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîâåë âçãëÿäîì ïî êàôå, ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íà ñåáå ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä. Ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê òóò æå óòêíóëñÿ â ãàçåòó, ñíîâà âöåïèâøèñü â ÷àøêó ñ êîôå. Íà åãî ãóáàõ áëóæäàëà ñòðàííàÿ óëûáêà, ãëàçà áëåñòåëè, ñëîâíî ó ãîí÷åé, íàïàâøåé íà ñëåä. 

Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ÷üå-òî âíèìàíèå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë âçãëÿäû êîæåé, êàæäîé ñâîåé êëåòî÷êîé. Åùå îäíà ïðèâû÷êà, îñòàâøàÿñÿ ñ òîãî âðåìåíè, êîãäà îí áûë øïèîíîì – áûòü âñå âðåìÿ íà÷åêó, ìãíîâåííî óëàâëèâàòü ïðèñòàëüíûå âçãëÿäû è àíàëèçèðîâàòü îáñòàíîâêó. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îïàñíîñòü – îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èìåííî, íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ýòî. Îí ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâîâàë. Îí áûñòðî îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì êàôå – íåñêîëüêî ìàããëîâ, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ñíåéï çàäåðæàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà ñòîëèêå â óãëó… íåò, íè÷åãî, ïîêàçàëîñü íà ìãíîâåíèå… Îáû÷íûé ìàããë ÷èòàåò ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ ãàçåòó, ïîïèâàÿ êîôå. Ñíåéï óâåðÿë ñåáÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî ïðîñòî ðàñøàëèëèñü íåðâû, íî ïðèâêóñ òðåâîãè îñòàëñÿ, êîãäà îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âûøëè èç êàôå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà, - "Çàåäåì êî ìíå?". Îí êèâíóë. Òîãäà îíà äîáàâèëà, - "Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ åõàòü íà òàêñè. ß âñå óñòðîþ". Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, - "ß íåìíîãî çíàêîì ñ ìàããëîâñêèì òðàíñïîðòîì, Ãåðìèîíà, õîòÿ ñïàñèáî çà çàáîòó". Îíè âûøëè èç êàôå è  íà óäèâëåíèå áûñòðî îñòàíîâèëè òàêñè.

*****  
  


×àðëè Áîóëåð âåë ìàøèíó, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè â çåðêàëî. Ñçàäè ñèäåëà äîâîëüíî ñòðàííàÿ ïàðà – âûñîêèé ìóæ÷èíà â ÷åðíîì ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè è ðåçêèìè ÷åðòàìè ëèöà, è õîðîøåíüêàÿ èçÿùíàÿ äåâóøêà ñ ïðîíçèòåëüíûìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà ìîëîæå åãî ðàçà â äâà, - ïîäóìàë ×àðëè. Îíè ñèäåëè, îáíÿâøèñü, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñòðàñòíî öåëóÿñü, ñëîâíî çàáûâ î òîì, ãäå íàõîäÿòñÿ. Íî íå ýòî óäèâèëî ×àðëè – îí óæå äåñÿòü ëåò ðàáîòàë òàêñèñòîì â Ëîíäîíå, è ïîâèäàë çà ýòî âðåìÿ âñÿêîå. 

Óäèâèòåëüíûì áûëî òî ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ïðîñòî èçëó÷àëè ýòè äâîå – ÿñíî áûëî, ÷òî îíè âëþáëåíû ïî óøè. Ëþáîâü ÷èòàëàñü â êàæäîì èõ âçãëÿäå, â êàæäîì äâèæåíèè, îíà ïðîñòî çàïîëíÿëà âîçäóõ è îùóùàëàñü ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè. ×àðëè îòäàë áû âñå, ÷òîáû êòî-òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî òàê, êàê ýòà äåâî÷êà íà ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà. À âåäü ýòîò ïàðåíü ñòàðøå ìåíÿ, - âäðóã ïîäóìàë Áîóëåð, - âîò ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê, êàê æå åìó ïîâåçëî ñ íåé. ×àðëè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â ñåðäöå øåâåëüíóëîñü ÷òî-òî, è îí çíàë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå çàáóäåò ýòó äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîñìîòðèò íà íåãî òàê æå… 

"Îñòàíîâèòå çäåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà", - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà. Ìóæ÷èíà íåìíîãî íåóêëþæå îòêðûë äâåðü è ïîäàë åé ðóêó, ïîìîãàÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç ìàøèíû. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. "Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà!", - ñêàçàë ×àðëè. "Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà", - îòâåòèëè îíè, ñîáèðàÿñü óõîäèòü. Íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ×àðëè äîáàâèë, - "Áåðåãè åå, ïàðåíü". Îí óâèäåë, êàê ìóæ÷èíà óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè, è óåõàë, íå æåëàÿ îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ. Äà, ýòè ðåáÿòà íàäîëãî âûâåëè åãî èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Îïðåäåëåííî, ïîòðåáóåòñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ ïîðöèÿ âèñêè ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì…

*****  
  


Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëè ïåðåä ñèìïàòè÷íûì ñâåòëûì äîìèêîì. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è ïðèãëàñèëà åãî âîéòè.  Îíà ïðîâîäèëà Ñíåéïà â ãîñòèíóþ, - "Ïîäîæäåøü íåìíîãî? ß áûñòðî". Îí ïðîøåë â êîìíàòó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ îáñòàíîâêó. Îáû÷íàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ îáû÷íîé ìàããëîâñêîé ñåìüè.

Â óãëó Ñíåéï ñ óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèë ïèàíèíî. Îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå è îòêðûë êðûøêó. Îí èãðàë êîãäà-òî, íî ó íåãî ñëèøêîì äàâíî íå áûëî ïðàêòèêè, è âñå æå ÷åðíî-áåëûå êëàâèøè ïîòÿíóëè åãî ê ñåáå. Ñíåéï ñåë è íà÷àë èãðàòü – ñíà÷àëà íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî, ïîòîì ïàëüöû âñïîìíèëè âñå, è êàê áóäòî çàæèëè ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîé æèçíüþ. Îí èãðàë Áåòõîâåíà – ýòîò ìàããëîâñêèé êîìïîçèòîð íàïèñàë êîãäà-òî ìóçûêó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà î÷åíü áëèçêà Ñíåéïó – â íåé è áîðüáà, è îäèíî÷åñòâî, è îò÷àÿíèå, è ýíåðãèÿ… Ñíåéï èãðàë, çàáûâ îáî âñåì, ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â ýòèõ çâóêàõ, è ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óõîäèò íàïðÿæåíèå è òðåâîãà, êàê åãî íàïîëíÿåò íîâàÿ ñèëà.

Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà çâóêè ôîðòåïèàíî è óäèâëåííàÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë çà èíñòðóìåíòîì – êàçàëîñü, îí íå çàìå÷àåò íè÷åãî âîêðóã. Åãî ðóêè ëåòàëè ïî êëàâèøàì, è îíà íåâîëüíî çàëþáîâàëàñü ýòèì ÷àðóþùèì çðåëèùåì. Ýòî áûë Áåòõîâåí – åå ëþáèìûé êîìïîçèòîð. Îíà áûëà íåñêîëüêî óäèâëåíà òàêèì âûáîðîì Ñíåéïà, íî ñåé÷àñ ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëàñü ìóçûêîé. Íàêîíåö, ïðîçâó÷àëè çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûå àêêîðäû, è â êîìíàòå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, êîòîðóþ ñìåíèëè ðîáêèå àïëîäèñìåíòû. Ñíåéï èçóìëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, è óëûáíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ ñèÿþùóþ Ãåðìèîíó, ñòîÿùóþ â äâåðÿõ.

"Ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî. ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî òû óìååøü èãðàòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Òû åùå ìíîãîãî îáî ìíå íå çíàåøü", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï ñ äðàçíÿùåé óëûáêîé. "Íó, ó ìåíÿ áóäåò âðåìÿ óçíàòü. Õî÷åøü, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå äîì?", - ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Êîíå÷íî", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. 

"Òàê, ãîñòèíóþ òû óæå âèäåë, ýòî ñïàëüíè", - îíà âåëà åãî ïî êîðèäîðó íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, - "À çäåñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå áèáëèîòåêè è êàáèíåò". Ñíåéï îãëÿäåëñÿ – ïîëêè áûëè çàáèòû êíèãàìè – ìíîæåñòâî ðàáîò ïî ñòîìàòîëîãèè è ìåäèöèíå âîîáùå, õèìèÿ, áèîëîãèÿ, èñòîðèÿ, îòëè÷íûå ýíöèêëîïåäèè. "Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ êîìíàòà â äåòñòâå", - ïðèçíàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, îòêóäà òû òàêàÿ âçÿëàñü",  - åëå ñëûøíî ïîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, íî Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà. "Êàêàÿ? Ñóìàñøåäøàÿ çàçíàéêà, íå âèäÿùàÿ íè÷åãî êðîìå êíèã?", - ñïðîñèëà îíà ñ âûçîâîì. "Íåò", - òâåðäî îòâåòèë îí, - "Ýðóäèðîâàííàÿ, öåëåóñòðåìëåííàÿ, è… íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâàÿ, êîãäà ñåðäèøüñÿ", - îí îáíÿë åå, è îíà çàñìåÿëàñü, - "Èçâèíè, Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî ïðîñòî çàùèòíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Ïîéäåì, ïîêàæó òåáå ñâîþ êîìíàòó". 

Îíè âîøëè â êîìíàòó Ãåðìèîíû.  Áîëüøàÿ è ñâåòëàÿ, ñ îãðîìíûì îêíîì è ñâåòëîé ñòðîãîé ìåáåëüþ. Ñòåíû ïîêðûòû êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè; Ñíåéï ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî êîðåøêàì – è ñ óäèâëåíèåì óçíàë ñâîè êíèæíûå ïîëêè â ìèíèàòþðå. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé – Ãåðìèîíà ïîõîæà íà íåãî äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí äóìàë. Îí ïðîäîëæèë ðàññìàòðèâàòü êîìíàòó – â óãëó íà ñòîëèêå ñòîÿë êîìïüþòåð, ðÿäîì  íà ïîëêå – áîëüøîé ìóçûêàëüíûé öåíòð – îí âèäåë òàêèå ìàããëîâñêèå øòó÷êè â æóðíàëå. 

Íà ñòåíå íàä êðîâàòüþ îí çàìåòèë äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé ïëàêàò, ñ êîòîðîãî ñìîòðåëè ÷åòûðå óëûáàþùèõñÿ ÷åëîâåêà. Ñíåéï óçíàë èõ è óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàë. " The Beatles", ïðèìåðíî êîíöà 60-õ. Îí ñëûøàë íåêîòîðûå èõ ïåñíè, áåçóìèå èõ ïîïóëÿðíîñòè íå ïðîøëî òîãäà ìèìî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Íî ïî÷åìó îíè çäåñü, ó íåå íà ñòåíå? Îíà âåäü íå çàñòàëà èõ, íåóæåëè îíà èõ ñëóøàåò? Ñíåéï ñïðîñèë Ãåðìèîíó îá ýòîì. Â îòâåò îíà êèâíóëà, - "Ìíîãèå ñ÷èòàþò ýòî ñòàðîìîäíûì, íî ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ èõ ïåñíè. Õîòÿ ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñëóøàþ ñîâðåìåííóþ ìóçûêó". 

"À ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ â íèõ?", - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, - "ß òîæå ñëóøàë èõ êîãäà-òî". Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîãðóñòíåëà è îòâåòèëà – "Â íèõ åñòü æèçíü. È ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàêîé îäèíîêîé…", - åå ãîëîñ âäðóã ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîãíóë, îíà ñëîâíî âñïîìíèëà ÷òî-òî è ñòîÿëà, êóñàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé íåñ÷àñòíîé… Ñíåéï õîòåë ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåå ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åå ñ÷àñòëèâîé, èçáàâèòü åå îò  îäèíî÷åñòâà, ñîãðåòü è óñïîêîèòü… 

Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïëå÷è, - "Ãåðìèîíà…". Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, è îí îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë åå. "Ñåâåðóñ… íå îñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ…", - ïðîøåïòàëà  îíà. Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá, ïðèæàë ê ñåáå, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê êîëîòèòñÿ åå ñåðäöå, è îòâåòèë, - "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß áóäó ñ òîáîé ðÿäîì, ïîêà òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, - "ß õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé âñåãäà". Îí âñòðåòèë åå ãóáû ïîöåëóåì – ñàìûì íåæíûì, íà êàêîé áûë ñïîñîáåí.

Âå÷åð îíè ïðîâåëè â íåáîëüøîì ìàããëîâñêîì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå, íàñëàæäàÿñü áåñåäîé è ìóçûêîé, òàíöåâàëè è ñìåÿëèñü. Íî÷ü áûëà ïðåêðàñíà, è îíè óñíóëè ëèøü ïîä óòðî, óòîìëåííûå è äîâîëüíûå.  


	7. Ãëàâà 7

Ãëàâà 7

*****

Îíè ïðîñíóëèñü ïîçäíî, ïîçàâòðàêàëè è ñíîâà îòïðàâèëèñü ãóëÿòü ïî ãîðîäó. Ñíåéï ðàññëàáèëñÿ, óáåäèâ ñåáÿ, ÷òî â÷åðà îí îøèáñÿ, è íèêòî çà íèìè íå íàáëþäàë. Äà è êîìó îíè èíòåðåñíû â öåíòðå ìàããëîâñêîãî Ëîíäîíà? Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïî÷òè íåò çíàêîìûõ ìàããëîâ, äà è ó íåãî íåìíîãî. Ëþäè áåæàëè êóäà-òî, äåëàÿ ïîñëåäíèå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ê ïðàçäíèêó, à Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà áðîäèëè, îáíÿâøèñü, è íå îáðàùàëè íà âñå ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. Êîãäà îíè âåðíóëèñü äîìîé, è Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ, îíà ïðîñòî àõíóëà. Òàì ñòîÿëà âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ åëêà, óêðàøåííàÿ ñåðåáðÿíûìè è çîëîòûìè øàðàìè. Ñàìà êîìíàòà íåâåðîÿòíî èçìåíèëàñü, ïðîñòî èñòî÷àÿ àòìîñôåðó ïðàçäíèêà. 

Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà ðåàêöèåé Ãåðìèîíû, ïîñìåèâàÿñü, - "ß ïîïðîñèë äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ ïðèãîòîâèòü âñå äëÿ ïðàçäíèêà, è îíè ïðîñòî ïðèøëè â âîñòîðã. ß âåäü íå îòìå÷àþ Ðîæäåñòâî çäåñü, âñåãäà îñòàþñü â øêîëå. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìíå ïðîñòî íå ñ êåì áûëî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòîò ïðàçäíèê… Òåïåðü, íàäåþñü, âñå áóäåò ïî-äðóãîìó". Ãåðìèîíà âîñòîðæåííî óëûáíóëàñü. "Ðàç âñå òàê òîðæåñòâåííî, òî ìíå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ", - ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñíåéï êèâíóë,  - "Ìíå òîæå".

Ñíåéï ñòîÿë âíèçó ó ëåñòíèöû è æäàë Ãåðìèîíó. Êîãäà îíà ïîÿâèëàñü, ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. ×åðíîå âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå, ïðîñòàÿ ïðè÷åñêà – îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé þíîé, òàêîé êðàñèâîé, ÷òî îí â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîäóìàë – ÷åì îí çàñëóæèë ýòî? ×åì îí çàñëóæèë ëþáîâü òàêîé ïðåêðàñíîé äåâóøêè? Êàê îòáëàãîäàðèòü åå çà òî, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò äëÿ íåãî?

Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, òåðïåëèâî æäóùåãî åå. Îí âûãëÿäåë âîñõèòèòåëüíî â ñâîåé ïàðàäíîé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè – îíà ìîãëà áû äàæå âëþáèòüñÿ â íåãî, åñëè áû óæå íå ëþáèëà âñåé äóøîé. Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêó è ïðîâåë â ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå óæå áûë ñåðâèðîâàí ñòîë, è èãðàëà íåãðîìêàÿ ìóçûêà. 

Óæèí ïðè ñâå÷àõ… ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ðîìàíòè÷íåå? Îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî çíàêîìû òûñÿ÷ó ëåò, íî è ïîñòîÿííî óçíàâàëè äðóã î äðóãå ÷òî-òî íîâîå. Ãåðìèîíà ñìåÿëàñü íàä åãî øóòêàìè – îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. Ñíåéï ðàäîâàëñÿ êàæäîé åå óëûáêå, à Ãåðìèîíà òàÿëà îò çâóêîâ åãî ñìåõà. Îíè òàíöåâàëè, ïèëè øàìïàíñêîå, öåëîâàëèñü… Íàêîíåö, îíè ïðîñòî ñèäåëè, îáíÿâøèñü, àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâûå. 

"Ãåðìèîíà", - òèõî ïîçâàë Ñíåéï. "Ììì?", - ïðîìû÷àëà îíà, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â åãî ïëå÷î. "Çíàåøü, äàæå åñëè ÿ áóäó âèäåòü òåáÿ êàæäûé äåíü âñþ æèçíü, ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó ýòî Ðîæäåñòâî. Ñïàñèáî òåáå çà ýòîò âå÷åð", - îí ïîöåëîâàë åå. "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàêîãî Ðîæäåñòâà. Ìíå òàê õîðîøî ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé…", - îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó êðåï÷å, - "Òû òàêîé ñèëüíûé, íåæíûé… çàìå÷àòåëüíûé". 

Ñíåéï ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. "Òû óäèâèòåëüíàÿ", - ñêàçàë îí, - "×òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü?". "Õìì, äàé-êà ïîäóìàòü", - ñêàçàëà îíà, äðàçíÿ åãî, - "ß äóìàþ, ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåÿ". ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ âîâëå÷åííûì â ñòðàñòíûé ïîöåëóé, åå ðóêè ëàñêàëè åãî, è îí îòâåòèë åé òåì æå. Ìèð ïåðåñòàë ñóùåñòâîâàòü äëÿ íèõ; îí áûë ìèðîì äëÿ íåå, è îíà áûëà ìèðîì äëÿ íåãî. Íè÷åãî áîëüøå, òîëüêî îíè è èõ ñòðàñòü è íåæíîñòü. 

Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ óòðîì, Ãåðìèîíà åùå ñïàëà, óþòíî óñòðîèâøèñü íà åãî ïëå÷å. Îí ñìîòðåë íà åå ëèöî, òàêîå ìèðíîå è ñ÷àñòëèâîå, è íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà îíà óëûáíóëàñü âî ñíå. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå ýòîãî – ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ñëóøàòü åå äûõàíèå, ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå òåïëî… ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà øåâåëüíóëàñü âî ñíå, ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. È ñíîâà â åå âçãëÿäå ìåëüêíóëî óäèâëåíèå, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà. Íàäåþñü, êîãäà-íèáóäü ýòî ñòàíåò äëÿ íåå ïðèâû÷íûì, - ïîäóìàë âäðóã îí. 

"Ïðîñûïàéñÿ, ìèëàÿ", - ñêàçàë îí åé, - "Êàê íàñ÷åò äóøà?". Îíà êèâíóëà, è îí ñíîâà îòíåñ åå íà ðóêàõ â âàííóþ. Ïîòîì îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñïàëüíþ, çàêóòàííûå â äëèííûå ìÿãêèå õàëàòû. "Êàæåòñÿ, òåáÿ æäóò ïîäàðêè", - çàìåòèë îí. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ ëåæàëà êó÷à óïàêîâàííûõ ïîäàðêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåáðàëà êîðîáêè, îòêðûâàÿ èõ – ïîäàðêè îò Ãàððè, Ðîíà, Äæèííè, îò ðîäèòåëåé… 

Âíèçó ëåæàëà íåáîëüøàÿ òåìíî-çåëåíàÿ êîðîáêà ñ èçÿùíîé ñåðåáðÿíîé ëåíòîé. Îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, òîò êèâíóë è ïðîäîëæàë ñëåäèòü çà íåé ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì. Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëà ñâåðòîê, âíóòðè îêàçàëîñü íå÷òî íåâåñîìîå è ñåðåáðèñòîå. "Ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà!", - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî. "Ñåâåðóñ, ñïàñèáî… Òàê, çíà÷èò, âîò ÷òî òû ïðèäóìàë. Ìû ñìîæåì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ â øêîëå, ïðàâäà?", - îíà íàêèíóëà ïëàù è òóò æå èñ÷åçëà. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî ïîâåë ãëàçàìè ïî êîìíàòå, èùà åå, è âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå ïîöåëóé. Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà è ñíÿëà ïëàù. "Ñïàñèáî, ýòî âåëèêîëåïíî. Íî ïî÷åìó òû íå îòêðûâàåøü ñâîè ïîäàðêè?" 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà îñòàâøèåñÿ òðè ñâåðòêà – îäèí îò Äàìáëäîðà, îäèí îò Ìèíåðâû, à åùå îäèí… îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü ÷àùå. Ïîäàðîê îò Ãåðìèîíû – ñàìûé äîðîãîé äëÿ íåãî. Ïîêà îí ðàçâîðà÷èâàë ñâåðòîê, Ãåðìèîíà âçâîëíîâàííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Êàê îí îòðåàãèðóåò íà åå ïîäàðîê? 

Ñíåéï óâèäåë òî, ÷òî ëåæàëî âíóòðè, è íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äðîæü è ñëàáîñòü â íîãàõ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ïîñëåäíèå äíè, ñîìíåíèÿ âñå æå òàèëèñü â ãëóáèíå åãî äóøè. Ýòîò æå ïîäàðîê ðàññåèâàë âñå ñîìíåíèÿ è âñþ åãî íåóâåðåííîñòü. Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèëà åãî è ïîëíîñòüþ äîâåðÿëà, ðàç ðåøèëàñü íà òàêîå. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî äåðæàë êàìåíü íà ëàäîíè, ÷óâñòâóÿ èñõîäÿùåå îò íåãî òåïëî è âíóòðåííèé ñâåò, âèäèìûé òîëüêî èì äâîèì. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë áåñïîêîéíûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû. "Ñïàñèáî", - ïðîøåïòàë îí ðàñòðîãàííî. "Ñïàñèáî, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Ëþáîâü ìîÿ…", - îí ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå òàê, êàê áóäòî íå õîòåë îòïóñêàòü íèêîãäà.

"Îí áóäåò ïîìîãàòü òåáå", - ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå è çà÷àðîâàííî âçãëÿíóë íà êàìåíü – íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå äàðèë åìó òàêîé àáñîëþòíûé çíàê ëþáâè, òàêîå ïîëíîå äîâåðèå è ïîääåðæêó. "Ñåâåðóñ?", - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàëà îíà. "Äà?" "Ñåâåðóñ, îòâåòü ìíå íà îäèí âîïðîñ… Òàì, íà îñòðîâå… ß âñïîìíèëà ýòî îùóùåíèå – ÿðêî-áåëàÿ âñïûøêà, òåïëî è êîìôîðò… Òû âåäü ñïàñ ìåíÿ òîãäà ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì, ïðàâäà?", - åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåìíîãî íåðâíî. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, - "Äà. ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû êîãäà-íèáóäü äîãàäàåøüñÿ. Òàì òû áûëà òàêîé áåççàùèòíîé, òàêîé ñëàáîé è îäíîâðåìåííî ñèëüíîé… Òîãäà ÿ è ïîíÿë, íàêîíåö, ÷òî æå òû çíà÷èøü äëÿ ìåíÿ".

"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ îáîæàþ äîêñè", - ñêàçàëà âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà åãî íåäîóìåííûé âçãëÿä. "Åñëè áû íå ýòè ìàëåíüêèå òâàðè, ìû òàê è íå íàøëè  áû äðóã  äðóãà". Îí îòâåòèë, - "Òîãäà ÿ òîæå ëþáëþ äîêñè. Ìîæåò, äàæå çàâåäó ñåáå ïàðî÷êó â êà÷åñòâå äîìàøíèõ æèâîòíûõ". Ãåðìèîíà óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îí óëûáíóëñÿ, è îíà, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, òîæå ðàñïëûëàñü â óëûáêå.

*****

Êàíèêóëû ïðîëåòåëè êàê ñîí. Ãåðìèîíà  è Ñíåéï ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðàçëó÷àëèñü. Òàê îíè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ íèêîãäà. Ñíåéï âïåðâûå çà äîëãèå ãîäû çíàë, ÷òî åãî êòî-òî ëþáèò – áåñêîðûñòíî è íåæíî, òàêèì, êàêîé îí åñòü; êàæäîå óòðî, êîãäà îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, áûëî äëÿ íåãî èñòèííûì ñ÷àñòüåì. È îí ñòàðàëñÿ îòâåòèòü åé òîé æå íåæíîñòüþ è çàáîòîé. Îí óæå íàâñåãäà ïîõîðîíèë â ñåáå òåïëûå ÷óâñòâà, äîëãèå ãîäû æèâÿ â òåìíîòå è õîëîäå, à ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà îòîãðåëà åãî ñâîèì òåïëîì. Ñíåéï ñíîâà íàó÷èëñÿ ëþáèòü – îòäàâàòü âñåãî ñåáÿ è äåëèòü ñâîé ìèð ñ íåé. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìðà÷íîâàòûé ìèð, íî îíà ïðèíÿëà åãî. Îí íàøåë ñâîþ ïîëîâèíêó è íàêîíåö-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñå íà ìåñòå, ÷òî íåò áîëüøå áîëåçíåííîé ïóñòîòû â äóøå. 

Ñíåéï íàøåë ñìûñë ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, è ýòî áûëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãåðìèîíà æå âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà óäèâëåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí îòâåòèë íà åå ÷óâñòâà. Â ìå÷òàõ îíà, êîíå÷íî, äóìàëà îá ýòîì, íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè âñåãäà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå îáðàòèò íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ. È âîò òåïåðü ýòà ëþáîâü ñòàëà äëÿ íåå íàñòîÿùèì îòêðîâåíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñûïàëàñü ïî íî÷àì, ñëóøàëà ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå Ñåâåðóñà â òåìíîòå, è íå ïîíèìàëà, êàê îíà ìîãëà æèòü áåç ýòîãî ðàíüøå. Îíà ëþáîâàëàñü åãî ëèöîì – òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì è ìîëîäûì âî ñíå, ñ âîñòîðãîì ïðèæèìàëàñü ê åãî êðåïêîìó ïëå÷ó è çàñûïàëà, óñïîêîåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî îí ðÿäîì. 

Â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü êàíèêóë îíè çàâòðàêàëè, ñòðîÿ ïëàíû íà äåíü, êîãäà èç êàìèíà ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê, è âûëåòåëî ïèñüìî â ÿðêî-êðàñíîì êîíâåðòå ñ ïîìåòêîé ñâåðõñðî÷íîñòè. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë åãî, ïðî÷èòàë ñ âñòðåâîæåííûì ëèöîì è ñêàçàë, - "ß äîëæåí íåìåäëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ - ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Äàìáëäîð ïðîñèò àïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ òàì. ß ïðèøëþ ñîâó. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà?". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Îí îäåëñÿ íà õîäó, ïîöåëîâàë åå íà ïðîùàíèå è ñêàçàë, - "ß áóäó ñêó÷àòü". "ß òîæå", - îòâåòèëà îíà, - "Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ". Îí ñíîâà êðàòêî ïîöåëîâàë åå è àïïàðèðîâàë. 

*****  
  


Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðèáûë â Õîãâàðòñ, åãî âñòðåòèëà âçâîëíîâàííàÿ Ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê. Îíà æäàëà åãî ó âîðîò øêîëû, ñóíóëà â ðóêè ìåòëó, è âçâîëíîâàííî îáúÿñíÿëà, ïîêà îíè ëåòåëè â íàïðàâëåíèè òåïëèö, - "Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî ïðîñòî óæàñíî!!!". "Âñå-òàêè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?", - ñïîêîéíî óòî÷íèë Ñíåéï. "Äâîå òðåòüåêëàññíèêîâ óñòðîèëè äóýëü îêîëî õèæèíû Õàãðèäà. Îäèí èç íèõ íàëîæèë çàêëèíàíèå ðàñïóõàíèå, äðóãîé åùå ÷òî-òî, ìû åùå íå âûÿñíèëè. Íî îáà çàêëèíàíèÿ ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàëè â êîðçèíó ñ ìàíòèêðàáàìè". Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ – íå î÷åíü-òî õîòåëîñü èìåòü äåëî ñ îãðîìíûì ìàíòèêðàáîì. Ðîñòîê ïðîäîëæèëà, - "Ñàìîå óæàñíîå, ÷òî â ýòîé êîðçèíå êàê-òî îêàçàëñÿ ìàëåíüêèé äðàêîí÷èê – åùå íåèçâåñòíî, îòêóäà îí òàì âçÿëñÿ. Òàê âîò, çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðîèçâåëè ïîòðÿñàþùèé ýôôåêò – îãðîìíûé èñïóãàííûé è ðàçúÿðåííûé äðàêîí, êîòîðûé ñíåñ ïîëîâèíó òåïëèö. Åãî íèêàê íå óäàåòñÿ îñòàíîâèòü, ìû íå ìîæåì íàéòè êîíòðçàêëèíàíèå. Íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü". 

Îíè ïðèëåòåëè ê òåïëèöàì. Ðàçðóøåíèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè çíà÷èòåëüíûìè. Îãðîìíûé äåòåíûø äðàêîíà èñòî÷àë ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Äàìáëäîð, ÌàêÃîíàãàë è Ôëèòâèê ïûòàëèñü îñòàíîâèòü åãî, íî âñå çàêëèíàíèÿ îòðàæàëèñü îò åãî ïðî÷íîé øêóðû. Âåðîÿòíî, çäåñü ñëîæèëèñü íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, äàâ òàêîé ýôôåêò. Äðàêîí óïîðíî íå æåëàë ïîäñòàâëÿòü áðþõî, êîòîðîå áûëî áîëåå áåççàùèòíûì ïåðåä çàêëÿòèÿìè. Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî îöåíèë îáñòàíîâêó è ïðåäëîæèë, - "ß ìîãó îòâëå÷ü åãî è çàñòàâèòü ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà äûáû, à âû ñìîæåòå îäíîâðåìåííî óäàðèòü â æèâîò. Ãäå ìåòëà?". Äàìáëäîð îòâåòèë, - "Ïîäîæäè ìèíóòó, Ñåâåðóñ. Òâîÿ ìåòëà ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííàÿ, òû íå óâåðíåøüñÿ îò íåãî. ß âîçüìó "Âñïîëîõ"". Ó Ñíåéïà áûë "Íèìáóñ 1800" - íåïëîõàÿ ìåòëà, íî íå òàêàÿ ñêîðîñòíàÿ. Îí íåäîâîëüíî êèâíóë, âñïîìíèâ, ó êîãî â øêîëå áûë "Âñïîëîõ", íî ñåé÷àñ áûëî íå äî âûÿñíåíèÿ îòíîøåíèé – äðàêîí ïîäáèðàëñÿ âñå áëèæå ê íèì.

*****  
  


Ãàððè ñèäåë â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ÷èòàÿ êíèãó, ïîäàðåííóþ åìó íà Ðîæäåñòâî Ãåðìèîíîé, Ðîí äðåìàë, óñòàâ îò íî÷íûõ ïðîãóëîê ïî øêîëå. Âäðóã Ãàððè óñëûøàë ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ïðÿìî â ñâîåé ãîëîâå, - "Ãàððè, ìíå íóæåí òâîé "Âñïîëîõ". Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Îáúÿñíþ ïîòîì, ýòî ñðî÷íî". Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ è òàê æå ìûñëåííî îòâåòèë, - "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð". "Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè"

Ìåòëà áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøà, îíà ñëóøàëàñü êàæäîãî äâèæåíèÿ è ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàçãîíÿëàñü. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ â âîçäóõ, ïîäàâèâ ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîâòîðÿåò ìàíåâðû Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûå òîò äåìîíñòðèðîâàë íà Òðåõìàãîâîì òóðíèðå. Ñíåéï ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî äâèæåíèé ïåðåä íîñîì äðàêîíà è ïîñëàë ïàðó çàêëèíàíèé, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü åãî âíèìàíèå. Ýòî èìåëî óñïåõ – äðàêîí çàâåðòåë ãîëîâîé, ïîñûëàÿ ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè, íî Ñíåéï ëîâêî óâåðíóëñÿ îò íèõ. Íóæíî áûëî óâåñòè äðàêîíà îò òåïëèö è çàñòàâèòü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Íî óïðÿìîå ñîçäàíèå íå æåëàëî ñëåäîâàòü èõ ïëàíó. Äðàêîí êðóòèë ãîëîâîé, õëåñòàë õâîñòîì, íî íå ïîäñòàâëÿë áðþõî. Äðóãèå ïðîôåññîðà ñòîÿëè âíèçó, ïðèöåëèâøèñü, ãîòîâû â ëþáîé ìîìåíò  íàëîæèòü çàêëÿòèå Îêàìåíåíèÿ. 

Ñíåéï äåëàë âñå âîçìîæíîå, íî ïîêà íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Îí íà÷àë óñòàâàòü îò ýòîé ñóìàñøåäøåé ãîíêè â âîçäóõå, è ïàðó ðàç íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî óâåðíóëñÿ îò áüþùåãî õâîñòà. Áîëü â íîãå çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîìîðùèòüñÿ, íî îí óïîðíî äðàçíèë äðàêîíà. È âîò, íàêîíåö, î÷åðåäíîå ðàçäðàæàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå çàñòàâèëî äðàêîíà îòîðâàòüñÿ îò çåìëè è ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà äûáû. Ïðîôåññîðà òóò æå íàïðàâèëè â íåçàùèùåííîå áðþõî çàêëèíàíèå, íî ïåðåä ýòèì äðàêîí åùå ðàç ïîñëàë îãðîìíîå îáëàêî îãíÿ è óäàðèë øèïàñòûì õâîñòîì. 

Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó ñïèíîé, óâèäåâ, ÷òî âûïîëíèë ñâîþ çàäà÷ó è óëåòàÿ, ÷òîáû åãî íå çàäåëî Çàêëèíàíèÿ Îêàìåíåíèÿ. Âäðóã îí óñëûøàë îò÷àÿííûé âîçãëàñ Ãåðìèîíû, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ââåðõ!!!" Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, Ñíåéï ðåçêî âçìûë â íåáî, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. ßçûê ïëàìåíè îáæåã åãî, è æåñòêèé õâîñò óäàðèë ïî íîãàì. Áîëü çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå íà ìãíîâåíèå, ðóêè ðàçæàëèñü, è îí êàìíåì ïîëåòåë ñ îãðîìíîé âûñîòû íà çåìëþ…

Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ïîåäèíêîì, âûñóíóâøèñü èç îêíà. Ñíåéï ëåòàë íà åãî ìåòëå, è ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü óêîë ðåâíîñòè. Îäíàêî êàê öåíèòåëü êâèääè÷à, îí âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï âåëèêîëåïíî äåðæèòñÿ â âîçäóõå. Îí äîâîëüíî ëåãêî óõîäèë îò âûïàäîâ äðàêîíà, è Ãàððè íåâîëüíî âñïîìíèë ñâîé ïîåäèíîê ñ äðàêîíèõîé. Îí íå çàâèäîâàë Ñíåéïó ñåé÷àñ. Îí ðàçãàäàë åãî íàìåðåíèå ïîäíÿòü äðàêîíà íà äûáû è ñ âîëíåíèåì ñëåäèë çà ðàçâåðíóâøèìñÿ çðåëèùåì. Äðàêîí íåñêîëüêî ðàç äîñòàë Ñíåéïà, íî òîò óïîðíî äåðæàëñÿ ñâîåé öåëè. Âîò åìó óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü ýòî, äðàêîí ïîäíÿëñÿ… 

Ñíåéï âäðóã íà÷àë ðåçêî óõîäèòü ââåðõ, ñëîâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ îïàñíîñòü ñçàäè, íî íå óâåðíóëñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ è óïàë ñ ìåòëû. Íèêòî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ íå âèäåë ýòîãî, îíè áûëè îòâëå÷åíû ïàäàþùèì äðàêîíîì. Äàæå íå óñïåâ ïîäóìàòü, Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî âûòàùèë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, âçìàõíóë åé è âîñêëèêíóë "Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ!!". Íà òàêîì ðàññòîÿíèè åìó íå óäàëîñü ïîëíîñòüþ óäåðæàòü Ñíåéïà â âîçäóõå, íî ïàäåíèå ðåçêî çàìåäëèëîñü, è ïðîôåññîð äîâîëüíî ìÿãêî óïàë íà çåìëþ. Ïîñëóøíàÿ ìåòëà ïðèçåìëèëàñü ðÿäîì. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è òóò æå ñêðûëñÿ â îêíå, íå æåëàÿ áûòü çàìå÷åííûì çà òàêèì çàíÿòèåì, êàê ñïàñåíèå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Äàìáëäîð îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë îïóñêàþùåãîñÿ íà çåìëþ Ñåâåðóñà. Ïîäáåãàÿ ê Ñíåéïó, äèðåêòîð óñïåë çàìåòèòü ìåëüêíóâøåãî â îêíå Ãàððè ñ çàæàòîé â ðóêå ïàëî÷êîé. Îò øêîëû ê Ñíåéïó óæå ñïåøèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. Ñíåéï îòêðûë ãëàçà, õîòåë âñòàòü, íî åãî óëîæèëè íà íîñèëêè è äîñòàâèëè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ïîðûâàëñÿ óéòè ê ñåáå, íî Äàìáëäîð îñòàíîâèë åãî ìÿãêèì âçãëÿäîì. Ñíåéï ñ íåäîâîëüíûì âèäîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà íîñèëêè,  è áîëü â îáîææåííûõ ðóêàõ çàñòàâèëà åãî ñòèñíóòü çóáû. 

Ôëèòâèê è ÌàêÃîíàãàë óæå ðàçîáðàëèñü ñ ïóòàíèöåé çàêëèíàíèé, è ïåðåä íèìè ñíîâà áûë ìàëåíüêèé äðàêîí÷èê, êîòîðîãî îíè ïîñàäèëè  â îãíåóïîðíóþ êîðçèíó. Ïðîôåññîð Ðîñòîê áûñòðî âîññòàíàâëèâàëà òåïëèöû, ñïàñàÿ ðàñòåíèÿ îò õîëîäà.

Ñíåéï óñíóë â ïàëàòå, êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé îáðàáîòàëà åãî ðàíû è îæîãè è íàïîèëà áîëåóòîëÿþùèì çåëüåì. Òåïåðü îíà ãîâîðèëà Äàìáëäîðó, - "Îí ðàíåí äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî, è äîëæåí ïðîáûòü çäåñü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïàðó äíåé. Îí ÷óòü íå ïîãèá, Àëáóñ!". Äèðåêòîð âèíîâàòî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Ñåâåðóñ ñïàñ øêîëó îò äðàêîíà, à ÿ íå ñóìåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî îí ðàíåí. Ñ íèì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå?". Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé êèâíóëà. Äàìáëäîð åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà, ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî êàðìàíó åãî ïèæàìû, íåìíîãî óäèâëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç ïàëàòû. 

*****

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âçâîëíîâàíà, íå ïîëó÷èâ ïèñüìî îò Ñåâåðóñà â ýòîò äåíü. Âîçìîæíî, îí íå ìîæåò íàéòè âðåìåíè íà ïèñüìî. Íàâåðíîå, â øêîëå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíà óçíàåò îá ýòîì çàâòðà âå÷åðîì, - óñïîêàèâàëà îíà ñåáÿ.  

Õîãâàðòñêèé ýêñïðåññ âåç Ãåðìèîíó, óáàþêèâàÿ ñâîèì ìåðíûì êà÷àíèåì. Íà äóøå ó íåå áûëî íåñïîêîéíî – âñþ íî÷ü åé ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ñêîðåå áû óæå â Õîãâàðòñ, - äóìàëà îíà, ìûñëåííî ïîäãîíÿÿ ïîåçä. Â åå äóøå ìåäëåííî ðîñëà ïàíèêà, è ëó÷øå áû åé ñêîðåå óçíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü.

Äíåì Äàìáëäîð ïðèãëàñèë Ãàððè ê ñåáå. "Âû õîòåëè âèäåòü ìåíÿ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð?", - ñïðîñèë îí, âõîäÿ â êàáèíåò. "Äà, Ãàððè, çàõîäè". Äàìáëäîð ïðèãëàñèë Ãàððè ñåñòü, è ïåðåä íèìè ïîÿâèëñÿ ñòîëèê ñ ÷àåì è áèñêâèòàìè. "Ãàððè, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå ñïàñèáî". "Íå ñòîèò, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìîÿ ìåòëà", - Ãàððè óâèäåë çíàêîìîå ìåðöàíèå â ãëàçàõ äèðåêòîðà. 

"Çà ìåòëó òîæå ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. È çà òî, ÷òî òû ñïàñ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà", - íà ëèöå Ãàððè îòðàçèëîñü óäèâëåíèå è èñïóã, - "Êàê âû óçíàëè?". 

"ß âèäåë òåáÿ â îêíå. Òû ïðîñòî ìîëîäåö, ÷òî íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè. ß ñîîáùó îá ýòîì ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó". 

Â ãëàçàõ Ãàððè ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå êðàéíåãî óæàñà, - "Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ýòî", - ïðîñòîíàë îí, - "Îí âîçíåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå… ×åðò ïîáåðè, äà îí ìåíÿ â æàáó ïðåâðàòèò… Ïðîñòèòå, äèðåêòîð". 

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Íå äóìàþ, Ãàððè. Òî, êàê ìû íà ñàìîì äåëå îòíîñèìñÿ ê ÷åëîâåêó, íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ñîâïàäàåò ñ òåì, êàê ìû ïðîÿâëÿåì ñâîå îòíîøåíèå. Ïðè âñåõ òâîèõ ïðîòèâîðå÷èÿõ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì òû æå íå çàäóìàëñÿ, ñïàñàÿ åãî? Òàê æå, êàê îí ñïàñ òåáÿ êîãäà-òî. Òû ïðîñòî ïðèâûê íåíàâèäåòü åãî, ïðàâäà?". Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è îòâåë âçãëÿä. 

Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë, - "Äà, ýòî ïðîñòî – ñêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü. Íî ïîòîì òû ñïàñàåøü åãî îò ñìåðòè… Çàäóìàéñÿ, Ãàððè, ìîæåò, ñòîèò ïîñìîòðåòü íà âñå ïî-íîâîìó? Ëþäè ìåíÿþòñÿ ñî âðåìåíåì". "Òîëüêî íå Ñíåéï", - ïðîáóð÷àë Ãàððè. "Ïîæèâåì - óâèäèì", - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, - "×òî æå, âîçâðàùàþ òåáå òâîþ ìåòëó â öåëîñòè è ñîõðàííîñòè. È åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. Ìîæåøü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñåáå". 

Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàððè  Äàìáëäîð çàøåë â ëàçàðåò. "Ñåâåðóñ, êàê òû?", - ñïðîñèë îí îçàáî÷åííî. "Ñïàñèáî, õîðîøî, äèðåêòîð. ß áû õîòåë ïîéòè ê ñåáå", - íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïîêîñèâøèñü íà Ïîïïè. "Ïîòåðïè äî çàâòðà, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñ ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé âûøëà èç ïàëàòû, ñëåãêà ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè. "Àëáóñ, ÿ äîëæåí ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ – âû ñïàñëè ìíå æèçíü. Áûëî âåñüìà ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ñâàëèòüñÿ ñ ìåòëû", - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñíåéï. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî íå ìîÿ çàñëóãà. ß âèíîâàò ïåðåä òîáîé, òû âåäü åäâà íå ïîãèá. Òåáÿ ñïàñ Ãàððè". Íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà îòðàçèëîñü ãëóáî÷àéøåå óäèâëåíèå, íåäîâåðèå è ëåãêîå ïðåçðåíèå, - "Ïîòòåð?! Îí óæå óñïåë ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ ñâîèì ïîäâèãîì?". Äèðåêòîð ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, èñêîðêè âåñåëüÿ ìåëüêíóëè â åãî ãëàçàõ, - "Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ïðîñòî óâèäåë, êàê îí îñòàíîâèë òâîå ïàäåíèå. ß ãîâîðèë ñ Ãàððè ñåãîäíÿ – îí, êàæåòñÿ, íå õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû êòî-ëèáî óçíàë î åãî ðîëè â ýòîì ïðîèñøåñòâèè. Íî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû äîëæåí çíàòü îá ýòîì. Âñå ìåíÿåòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìîæåò, ïîðà ïåðåñòàòü æèòü ïðîøëûì? Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî áåðåäèòü ñòàðûå ðàíû? Âû ñïàñàåòå äðóã äðóãó æèçíü, è òóò æå ãîòîâû óáèòü âçãëÿäîì". Ñíåéï èçäàë íåâíÿòíûé çâóê è ïîäæàë ãóáû, íî ïðîìîë÷àë.

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, - "ß óæå ïî÷òè ñìèðèëñÿ, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòèòü Ñèðèóñà… Íî ïðè ÷åì òóò Ãàððè? Íó äà ëàäíî", - âäðóã ïðåðâàë îí ñåáÿ, - "ß òåáÿ ñîâñåì çàãîâîðèë. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü áîëòëèâûì". Ñíåéï òèõî ôûðêíóë. Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ñåâåðóñ. È - âûçäîðàâëèâàé ñêîðåå, ìû æäåì òåáÿ". 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äàìáëäîð óøåë, îñòàâèâ Ñíåéïà â ãëóáîêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè. Âñå ìåíÿåòñÿ – ñêàçàë îí. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, çà ïîñëåäíèå äíè æèçíü Ñíåéïà ïðîñòî ïåðåâåðíóëàñü – ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷åãî îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã ïðåäïîëàãàòü. Íî èçìåíèòü îòíîøåíèå ê Ïîòòåðó? Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ – òåïåðü îí îáÿçàí åìó æèçíüþ, è ýòî íå óëó÷øàëî íàñòðîåíèÿ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, Ïîòòåð íå àôèøèðîâàë ñâîé ïîñòóïîê. Âåðîÿòíî, áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî âåñü Ãðèôôèíäîð îáúÿâèò åìó áîéêîò, - ñ íåâåñåëîé óñìåøêîé ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Âñå ìåíÿåòñÿ… ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó?

*****  
  


Çà óæèíîì Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, ðàññåÿííî óëûáàëàñü èõ øóòêàì, íî ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû òîëüêî îäíèì – ãäå Ñåâåðóñ? Åãî ìåñòî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì ïóñòîâàëî. Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàëàñü ðåøèòåëüíîñòè, è, ïðèäàâ ñåáå ìàêñèìàëüíî áåçðàçëè÷íûé âèä, ñïðîñèëà, - "Ãàððè, à êóäà äåëñÿ Ñíåéï?". Ãàððè êàê-òî ïîñåðüåçíåë, è îòâåòèë, - "Îí â ãîñïèòàëå. Ðàññêàæó ïîñëå óæèíà, åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ". Ðîí êèâíóë, Ãåðìèîíà òîæå, ïûòàÿñü íå óïàñòü â îáìîðîê. 

Ïîñëå óæèíà îíè ñèäåëè â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ãàððè ðàññêàçûâàë, - "… à ïîòîì îí âäðóã ðåçêî âçÿë ââåðõ, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë… Òîëüêî äðàêîí âñå ðàâíî äîñòàë åãî – îãíåì è íåìíîãî õâîñòîì. Îõ, òàì áûëî òàêîå ïëàìÿ! Ó Ñíåéïà àæ ìàíòèÿ çàãîðåëàñü! À ïîòîì ñâàëèëñÿ ñ ìåòëû", - Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áåëåå ñíåãà, íî Ðîí è Ãàððè íå çàìå÷àëè ýòîãî, óâëå÷åííûå çàõâàòûâàþùèì îïèñàíèåì áèòâû. Ðîí î÷åíü æàëåë, ÷òî ïðîñïàë òàêîå èíòåðåñíîå çðåëèùå, è ïðîñèë òåïåðü Ãàððè ðàññêàçûâàòü âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè. 

"Íî îí íå ðàçáèëñÿ, Äàìáëäîð óñïåë åãî çàòîðìîçèòü. È îíè óòàùèëè Ñíåéïà â ëàçàðåò", - çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè. "Âàó", - âûäîõíóë Ðîí, - "ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï òàê ëåòàåò". "Äà ÿ è ñàì óäèâèëñÿ – îí íûðÿë â âîçäóõå êàê çàïðàâñêèé Ëîâåö. Åìó áû â êâèääè÷ èãðàòü", - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè. "Èíòåðåñíî, îòêóäà âçÿëñÿ äðàêîí", - ïðîòÿíóëà âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà, îò÷àÿííî íóæäàÿñü â òîì, ÷òîáû ñìåíèòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà, - "Íàäåþñü, ýòî íå Õàãðèä?". Ê åå âåëèêîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ îíè ñìåíèëè òåìó, îáñóæäàÿ, îòêóäà ìîãëî ïîÿâèòüñÿ äðàêîíüå ÿéöî. 

Ñêîðî Ãåðìèîíà çåâíóëà è ñêàçàëà, - "ß ïîéäó ê ñåáå, ÷òî-òî ÿ óñòàëà ñåãîäíÿ". Ðîí è Ãàððè ïîæåëàëè åé ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, è îíà íåòîðîïëèâî ïîøëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Òàì îíà ìãíîâåííî âûòàùèëà ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, íàäåëà åãî è ïî÷òè áåãîì ïîñïåøèëà â ëàçàðåò. Â ãîëîâå ñòó÷àëà îäíà ìûñëü – êàê îí òàì, ñèëüíî ëè îí ðàíåí, ÷òî ñ íèì? Ñëåçû ñàìè òåêëè ïî ùåêàì.

Ñíåéï î÷íóëñÿ îò ñíà, â êîòîðûé ïîãðóçèëî åãî çåëüå. Îí äîáèëñÿ îò Ïîïïè îáåùàíèÿ, ÷òî çàâòðà âûéäåò èç ëàçàðåòà è ñìîæåò âåñòè çàíÿòèÿ. Îí ñíîâà äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàë åìó Äàìáëäîð è âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà â ïàëàòå âäðóã ðàçäàëñÿ øîðîõ, è ïåðåä íèì ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ñ âñòðåâîæåííûì è çàïëàêàííûì ëèöîì. "Øøø", - îí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì, çàïåð ïàëàòó âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè è íàëîæèë çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìîå çàêëèíàíèå. Îíà ïðèñåëà íà êðàé åãî êðîâàòè è ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ… Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?". 

"Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü ñîñêó÷èëñÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî íå íàïèñàë òåáå", - Ñíåéï ïðèâëåê åå ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë. Îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åãî ãóá åå íàïðÿæåíèå óìåíüøèëîñü. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïðèæàëàñü ëèöîì ê åãî ãðóäè, âäûõàÿ çíàêîìûé çàïàõ, ñëûøà áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà, è íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ðàçðûäàëàñü. Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò Ñíåéï ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Ïîòîì îí îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë åå, åãî ðóêè óñïîêàèâàþùå ãëàäèëè åå ïî ñïèíå. Îí òèõîíüêî öåëîâàë åå âîëîñû è øåïòàë, - "Íó, íó Ãåðìèîíà… Âñå õîðîøî… Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Íó, íå íàäî ïëàêàòü…". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Ñåâåðóñ… ß òàê âîëíîâàëàñü…". Îíà âäðóã óâèäåëà ñâåæèå ñëåäû çàæèâàþùèõ îæîãîâ íà åãî ðóêàõ, è ëèöî åå èñêàçèëîñü îò áîëè. "Íå âîëíóéñÿ, òåïåðü óæå âñå õîðîøî. Åñëè áû íå òû…", - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï; íà åå ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü óäèâëåíèå, è îí îáúÿñíèë, - "Ýòî òû ñïàñëà ìåíÿ – òâîé êàìåíü. ß óñëûøàë òâîé ãîëîñ è óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ. Íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî – äàâíåíüêî ÿ óæå òàê íå ëåòàë. ß ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ âñåãî ýòîãî", - îí óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñ æàðîì ïîöåëîâàëà, - "Òîëüêî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ!". "À îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü?", - âäðóã ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. 

"Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë ìíå", - ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà è óâèäåëà âûðàæåíèå äîñàäû, ïðîìåëüêíóâøåå íà åãî ëèöå. "Àõ, Ïîòòåð, êîíå÷íî…", - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, - "Äóìàþ, óæ òåáå-òî îí íå ïðåìèíóë â êðàñêàõ îïèñàòü, êàê ñïàñàë ìîþ æèçíü?". 

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëà, - "Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû áûë íà åãî ìåòëå, íî âåäü ýòî æå íå òî, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?". Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïîìîðùèëñÿ è âäðóã ðàññêàçàë åé âñå – êàê îí óïàë ñ ìåòëû, êàê îêàçàëñÿ â ëàçàðåòå, êàê Äàìáëäîð ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî Ãàððè íå äàë åìó ðàçáèòüñÿ, êàê îí ëåæèò â ïóñòîé ïàëàòå âåñü äåíü è äóìàåò íàä ñëîâàìè äèðåêòîðà, êàê îäèíîêî åìó â õîëîäíîì çàìêå… 

Ñëîâà ïðèøëè ñàìè, îí ãîâîðèë áûñòðî è ñáèâ÷èâî, êàê áóäòî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïåðåäóìàåò. Åìó íóæíî áûëî âûãîâîðèòüñÿ, è îí çíàë, ÷òî òîëüêî îíà ïîéìåò åãî. Ãåðìèîíà ñëóøàëà, íå ïåðåáèâàÿ, òîëüêî èíîãäà êðåï÷å ñæèìàëà åãî ïàëüöû â ñâîåé ëàäîíè.

Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë ñâîé ðàññêàç, ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, ïîòîì îí ñêàçàë, - "Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü òåïåðü ñäåëàòü, íî ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ìåíÿ âûñëóøàëà. Òû åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ëåãêî. Ñïàñèáî", - îí íàêëîíèë ê ñåáå åå ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, ÷óâñòâóÿ îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà ðÿäîì, è òîëüêî òåïåðü ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ëèøèòüñÿ åãî. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ëåæàëè, îáíÿâøèñü. Ñëîâà áûëè íå íóæíû – Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî. Îíà íå äîëæíà ñîâåòîâàòü åìó ÷òî-òî. Ãëàâíîå îíà óæå ñäåëàëà – âûñëóøàëà åãî, äàëà èçëèòü äóøó. Òåïåðü îí ñàì ðåøèò, ÷òî äåëàòü äàëüøå. Ìîæíî ïðîñòî ëåæàòü ðÿäîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî òåïëî, è ìå÷òàòü, ÷òîáû ýòîò ìèã íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àëñÿ.

"Íå õî÷ó ïîêàçàòüñÿ íàâÿç÷èâûì, íî ìíå âñå åùå òðåáóåòñÿ ëå÷åíèå", - äðàçíÿùå ïðîìóðëûêàë âäðóã Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü â åãî ïëå÷î è ñ ïðèòâîðíûì íåïîíèìàíèåì îòâåòèëà, - "Ïîçâàòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé?". Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - "Äóìàþ, ÷òî òîëüêî òû ñìîæåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü". "Ì-äà?", - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, - "×òî æå, ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåè…" 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòàùèëà ñ íåãî ïèæàìó, è òåïåðü ïîêðûâàëà åãî òåëî ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè, îñòîðîæíî êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè ñâåæèõ ðîçîâûõ øðàìîâ. Ñíåéï çàìû÷àë îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, è îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, – "Íó êàê, ïîìîãëî?". "Íåìíîãî ëó÷øå, äîêòîð. Íî äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ åùå", - òåïåðü îí öåëîâàë åå, ñïóñêàÿñü ãóáàìè âñå íèæå è ñòÿãèâàÿ ñ íåå îäåæäó. Ñòðàñòü ñíîâà çàõâàòèëà èõ, îíè ðàñòâîðÿëèñü äðóã â äðóãå, è äàæå óçêàÿ áîëüíè÷íàÿ êðîâàòü íå áûëà òåñíîé äëÿ íèõ. 

Ïîòîì îíè ïðîñòî ëåæàëè ðÿäîì, åå ãîëîâà íà åãî ïëå÷å. "Ñåâåðóñ, çàâòðà ó íàñ Çåëüÿ âòîðûì óðîêîì", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ î÷åíü ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñåáÿ íå âûäàòü. Õîòÿ, çà òåáÿ-òî ÿ ñïîêîéíà. Ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ ó òåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî, â ýòîì ÿ óæå óáåäèëàñü". Ñíåéï ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Äà è òû óìååøü ñêðûâàòü ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà ýòî íóæíî. Íå îáèæàéñÿ, åñëè ÿ áóäó ÿçâèòü íà óðîêàõ è ñíèìàòü ñ òåáÿ áàëëû". "ß ïðîñòî áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî âå÷åðîì óâèæó òåáÿ, è òû áóäåøü ñíîâà ìîèì Ñåâåðóñîì", - îòâåòèëà îíà ìÿãêî. 

Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå è ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ìîæíî ÿ ïîïðîøó òåáÿ êîå î ÷åì? Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ ó÷åáû". Îíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Î ÷åì æå?". "Åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ÿ áû õîòåë ðàçëó÷èòü òåáÿ ñ Ëîíãáîòòîìîì. Òû ìîãëà áû ðàáîòàòü ñ Ýëèçàáåò Êîðíáè?". Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, ïîòîì ñêàçàëà, - "Äóìàþ, ÷òî äà. Ìû äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî ïåðåñåêàëèñü ñ íåé â áèáëèîòåêå, ÿ ïî÷òè åå íå çíàþ, íî îíà êàæåòñÿ ìíå óâëå÷åííîé íàóêîé". Ñíåéï ïðèæàë åå êðåï÷å ê ñåáå è ñêàçàë, - "Ñïàñèáî. ß íàäåþñü, âû ñðàáîòàåòåñü". Îí ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë åå íàä óõîì, îíà ïîòåðëàñü îá íåãî ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî êîòåíîê, è îí óëûáíóëñÿ.

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, çàïîëíåííîå íåæíûìè ñëîâàìè, ïîöåëóÿìè è ëàñêàìè, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âçäîõíóëà è ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàëà, - "Ìíå ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. À òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé õâàòèò óäàð, åñëè îíà íàéäåò íàñ çäåñü óòðîì". Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, íåîõîòíî ðàçîðâàë îáúÿòèÿ è ñêàçàë, - "Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà?". Îíà êèâíóëà è ðàñòâîðèëàñü â íî÷íîé ìãëå.


	8. Ãëàâà 8

Ãëàâà 8

*****  
  


Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü óðîê Çåëüåäåëèÿ íà÷àëñÿ íåîáû÷íî – Ñíåéï âëåòåë â êëàññ, è ñêàçàë, - "Ìèñòåð Ëîíãáîòòîì!". Íåâèëëà çàòðÿñëî ìåëêîé äðîæüþ, - "Ä-äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï". "Ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ Ñ.Î.Â.û, âû â êóðñå? ß ðåøèë, ÷òî âàì ïîðà ïîðàáîòàòü ñàìîìó, õîòÿ áû ðàç çà âñå ñåìü ëåò. Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ïåðåñÿäüòå ê ìèññ Êîðíáè". Ýëèçàáåò êàçàëàñü óäèâëåííîé, äà è âåñü êëàññ íåäîóìåííî íàáëþäàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàåò âåùè è ñàäèòñÿ çà åå ñòîë. "Èòàê, ïî÷åìó âñå îòâëåêëèñü?", - ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï, - "Îòêðîéòå ó÷åáíèêè íà 178-îé ñòðàíèöå è ðàáîòàéòå".

Ãàððè ïðîñòî ïðèðîñ ê ñêàìåéêå, ñòàðàÿñü ñëèòüñÿ ñ îáñòàíîâêîé, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï íå çàìåòèë åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå ñïîêîéíî, è Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âñå æå íå ðàññêàçàë Ñíåéïó íè÷åãî. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è âñå ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïîñïåøèëè ê äâåðÿì, âäðóã ðàçäàëñÿ îêëèê, - "Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, çàäåðæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà". Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íîãè ïðèìåðçëè ê ïîëó, óâèäåë âñòðåâîæåííûé âçãëÿä Ðîíà è íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûé Ãåðìèîíû. Îí îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü ïîñðåäè êëàññà. 

Êîãäà âûøåë ïîñëåäíèé ó÷åíèê, Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ñêàçàë, - "Â ìîé êàáèíåò, ïîæàëóéñòà". Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êàáèíåòó, äëèííàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàëàñü âîêðóã åãî íîã. Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ïîáîðîë æåëàíèå ïðîñòî ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è óáåæàòü è óíûëî ïîáðåë çà Ñíåéïîì.

Â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Ãàððè  ïîäðîñ çà ïîñëåäíèé ãîä, è áûë òîëüêî íåìíîãî íèæå ïðîôåññîðà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñåé÷àñ ìàëåíüêèì è æàëêèì. Îäíàêî îí íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû ïîñìîòðåòü Ñíåéïó â ãëàçà – è ñ óäèâëåíèåì íå íàøåë òàì îáû÷íîé ãîðÿùåé íåíàâèñòè. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ êàêèì-òî ëþáîïûòñòâîì è ëåãêèì óäèâëåíèåì; êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð òîï÷åòñÿ â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè. Ìîë÷àíèå áûëî äîëãèì, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ñíåéï âäðóã ñêàçàë, - "Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. Çà òî, ÷òî ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü", - îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè ðóêó, è òîò ìàøèíàëüíî ïîæàë åå, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì. Ñíåéï íàçâàë åãî Ãàððè?!! Ñíåéï ñêàçàë ÑÏÀÑÈÁÎ?!!! Â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî îáû÷íîãî õîëîäà è ÿçâèòåëüíîñòè, à ëèøü áëàãîäàðíîñòü, è îò ýòîãî Ãàððè ÷óòü íå óïàë â îáìîðîê.

Ãàððè ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è îòâåòèë õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, - "Íå ñòîèò áëàãîäàðíîñòè, ïðîôåññîð…". "Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ âïðàâå ñàì ðåøèòü, ÷åãî ñòîèò ìîÿ æèçíü?", - ñëîâà áûëè ïðèïðàâëåíû îáû÷íûì ñàðêàçìîì, è Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å áûëî âîñïðèíèìàòü òàêîãî, ïðèâû÷íîãî, Ñíåéïà. "Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð", - âûäàâèë îí èç ñåáÿ. Ñíåéï ðàçîðâàë ðóêîïîæàòèå è ñêàçàë ðîâíûì òîíîì, - "Âû ðèñêóåòå îïîçäàòü íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, åñëè áóäåòå ñòîÿòü çäåñü êàê èñòóêàí". 

Ãàððè êèâíóë, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà. Îí íå äîâåðÿë ñâîèì íîãàì. Ëèøü íà ïîðîãå êëàññà îí áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè ñíîâà äâèãàòüñÿ è äóìàòü. Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí æäàëè åãî â êîðèäîðå ó îêíà. "×òî îí ñêàçàë òåáå?", - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, óâèäåâ îáàëäåâøåå ëèöî Ãàððè. Òîò ìàõíóë ðóêîé, - "Ðàññêàæó ïîçæå, îïàçäûâàåì", - è îíè ïîáåæàëè íà Óõîä çà âîëøåáíûìè æèâîòíûìè.

Ïîñëå çàíÿòèé Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî áðåëè ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë èì, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà Ñíåéï äðàëñÿ ñ äðàêîíîì, è ÷òî Ñíåéï ñêàçàë åìó â êàáèíåòå. "Òû ñïàñ Ñíåéïà?", - âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, è Ãåðìèîíà øèêíóëà íà íåãî, ÷òîáû îí ãîâîðèë òèøå. "Òû ñïàñ Ñíåéïà, è îí íå ïðåâðàòèë òåáÿ â æàáó?", - ïîâòîðèë Ðîí øåïîòîì, - "×òî ïðîèñõîäèò â ýòîì ìèðå…". Îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïðîäîëæàëè ñâîé ðàçãîâîð, îñâîáîäèâ ìåñòî ó êàìèíà. 

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. ß íå ñïàë ñåãîäíÿ âñþ íî÷ü, âñå äóìàë î ðîäèòåëÿõ, î Âîëäåìîðòå, î Ñíåéïå… Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî ëþäè ìåíÿþòñÿ. ß íå ïîâåðèë åìó òîãäà, íî ýòî, âèäèìî, òàê. Ïðîñòî… ß íå çíàþ, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë – à çà ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí íåíàâèäåòü åãî? Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü íåíàâèñòüþ íà íåíàâèñòü? Íåíàâèñòü ðàçðóøàåò… È êîãäà ÿ ýòî ïîíÿë, ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî òàê ëåãêî, êàê áóäòî ãîðà ñ ïëå÷ ñâàëèëàñü…"

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîèõ äðóçåé ñ íåêîòîðûì îïàñåíèåì óâèäåòü íåïîíèìàíèå â èõ ãëàçàõ. Íî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî îáíÿëà åãî è ñêàçàëà, - "Òû ìîëîäåö, Ãàððè. Êàêîé æå òû ìîëîäåö, åñëè ñóìåë ïîíÿòü òî, íà ÷òî äðóãèì íå õâàòàåò öåëîé æèçíè". Ðîí òîæå ãëÿäåë íà íåãî ïîíèìàþùå, - "Ðàç òû ñàì òàê ñ÷èòàåøü, ìîæåò, ýòî è ê ëó÷øåìó". Îíè îáíÿëèñü, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ó íåãî ïîùèïûâàåò ãëàçà îò òîãî, ÷òî ðÿäîì äðóçüÿ. Ñ íèìè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîã îáñóæäàòü âñå íà ñâåòå. "Ñïàñèáî", - õðèïëî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

*****  
  


Âå÷åðîì Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïðîáðàëàñü ê Ñíåéïó. Îíà îñòîðîæíî îòêðûëà äâåðü åãî êîìíàòû (îí îñòàâèë åé ïàðîëè, ÷òîáû îíà ñâîáîäíî ìîãëà äîáèðàòüñÿ äî åãî âëàäåíèé), è âîøëà âíóòðü. Ñíåéï ñèäåë â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà è ÷òî-òî ÷èòàë. Ãåðìèîíà íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîäêðàëàñü ê íåìó ñçàäè, ñíÿâ ïëàù è âçâèçãíóëà, êîãäà îí âäðóã ñõâàòèë åå è óñàäèë ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè. "Ïðèâåò", - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, öåëóÿ åå. Ãåðìèîíà ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, ïîòîì ñïðîñèëà, - "Êàê òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü?". 

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Òâîå àçàðòíîå ñîïåíèå íåëüçÿ áûëî íå óñëûøàòü. È êðîìå òîãî, íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå ñòîèò íà÷èùåííûé äî áëåñêà êîôåéíèê, â êîòîðîì ÿ èìåë óäîâîëüñòâèå íàáëþäàòü òâîè ìàíåâðû". Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëàñü, ïîòîì îáíÿëà åãî è ñêàçàëà, - "ß õîòåëà ñäåëàòü ñþðïðèç…". Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ è îòâåòèë, - "Òû âñåãäà ñþðïðèç äëÿ ìåíÿ".

Îíè ñèäåëè òàê íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîòîì Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Çíàåøü, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ãîâîðèë ñ Ïîòòåðîì". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, - "Îí ñêàçàë ìíå". "Íàäåþñü, îí ñóìåë âñòàâèòü ñâîþ ÷åëþñòü íà ìåñòî?". Îíà õèõèêíóëà, - "Íó, îí êàçàëñÿ íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûì…". Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî äîëæåí ñêàçàòü åé ýòî, - "Çíàåøü, ÿ äóìàë íàä òåì, ÷òî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. ×òî âñå ìåíÿåòñÿ. È ÿ âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìíå íå çà ÷òî íåíàâèäåòü Ïîòòåðà. ß âðàæäîâàë ñ Äæåéìñîì, íî âîò òåïåðü ìíå ñíîâà ñïàñàåò æèçíü Ïîòòåð, íà ýòîò ðàç åãî ñûí. Â ìîåé æèçíè áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áîëè è íåíàâèñòè, è ýòà íåíàâèñòü óáèâàåò… È òîãäà ÿ ïðîñòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áëàãîäàðíîñòü – äåéñòâèòåëüíî áëàãîäàðíîñòü. È ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî ëåã÷å…", - Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó íåìíîãî íàïðÿæåííî, è òóò æå óñïîêîèëñÿ, óâèäåâ åå ïîíèìàþùèé è îáîäðÿþùèé âçãëÿä. "ß î÷åíü ðàäà çà òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, - "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ". Îí ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ îïóñòèë ãîëîâó åé íà ïëå÷î è ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå çíàêîìîå òåïëî è òîíêèé àðîìàò åå êîæè.

*****

Çà çàâòðàêîì, êàê âñåãäà, ñîâû ïðèíåñëè ïî÷òó. Áîëüøàÿ áåëàÿ ñîâà óðîíèëà â ðóêè Ñíåéïó ïèñüìî â ïëîòíîì ñåðîì êîíâåðòå. Îí óäèâëåííî ïîâåðòåë åãî â ðóêàõ. Íà êîíâåðòå íå áûëî îáðàòíîãî àäðåñà. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ðàñïå÷àòàë ïèñüìî, îïàñàÿñü ÷üåé-íèáóäü äóðàöêîé øóòêè. Êîãäà îí ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî íàïèñàííûì ñòðî÷êàì, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, ñåðäöå ïðîïóñòèëî íåñêîëüêî óäàðîâ è áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü, ëåãêèì âäðóã ïåðåñòàëî õâàòàòü âîçäóõà. Ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü íåâîçìóòèìûé âèä, îí áûñòðûìè øàãàìè âûøåë èç çàëà. Çàâòðàê ïî÷òè êîí÷èëñÿ, è íèêòî íå îáðàòèë íà Ñíåéïà îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ.

Ñíåéï ïî÷òè áåãîì äîáðàëñÿ äî ïóñòîãî êëàññà, çàïåð çà ñîáîé äâåðü è áóêâàëüíî óïàë íà ñòóë. Ó íåãî íå áûëî ïåðâîãî óðîêà, è îí áëàãîäàðèë çà ýòî ñóäüáó. Âñå ðàâíî îí íå ñìîã áû âåñòè çàíÿòèÿ. Íóæíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ – ãîâîðèë îí ñåáå. Ñíåéï ñíîâà è ñíîâà ÷èòàë ïèñüìî, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. 

_Ñíåéï, _

_Âèæó, òû âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâ. Ðàçâëåêàåøüñÿ ñî ñâîåé äåâêîé. Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáÿ ïîòÿíóëî íà ãðÿçíîêðîâîê? Õîòÿ íå ñïîðþ, äåâî÷êà õîðîøà. À òû áóêâàëüíî ïðûãàåøü ïåðåä íåé. Íå ñïðàøèâàé, îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ. Ýòî íå âàæíî. Âàæíî òî, ÷òî ñêîðî âñå ïðåêðàòèòñÿ. ß îòîìùó òåáå çà òî, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ñ ìîåé æèçíüþ. Íå ñåé÷àñ, íåò. Ìåñòü – ýòî áëþäî, êîòîðîå ëó÷øå ïîäàâàòü õîëîäíûì. ß áóäó ñëåäèòü çà òîáîé è íàíåñó óäàð òîãäà, êîãäà òû ìåíüøå âñåãî áóäåøü ýòîãî îæèäàòü. ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò ïîòåðÿòü ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òû áóäåøü äðîæàòü êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó îò ñòðàõà çà íåå. È âñå ðàâíî òû åå íå ñïàñåøü. Àõ, ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð… Îíà è íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò, ÷òî åå æäåò. À òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü. È îò ýòîãî òåáå áóäåò åùå ñòðàøíåå.  ß âñåãäà áóäó ñëåäîâàòü çà òîáîé òåíüþ. ß äîëãî æäàë. È âîò òû ñàì ïîïàëñÿ êî ìíå â ðóêè. Íåñ÷àñòíûé ïðåäàòåëü! Òû ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå óáèë òåáÿ ðàíüøå. Òû åùå áóäåøü ìîëèòü î ñìåðòè, ýòî ÿ òåáå îáåùàþ. Äëÿ ñåáÿ è ñâîåé ãðÿçíîêðîâêè. À ÿ áóäó ïèñàòü òåáå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû òû íå çàáûâàë. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ñíåéï. Äî âñòðå÷è._

Ñíåéï âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü íàïèñàííîå. Ïåðâàÿ âîëíà ïàíè÷åñêîãî ñòðàõà óøëà, è òåïåðü îí âêëþ÷èë ñâîþ õîëîäíóþ ëîãèêó. Èòàê, ÷òî îí èìååò? Ïî÷åðê åìó íå çíàêîì. Ïå÷àòè íà ïèñüìå íåò. Òàê, òåïåðü òåêñò. Ýòî ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ìñòèò åìó çà ÷òî-òî. Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëþäåé õîòåëè áû îòîìñòèòü åìó. Íî íåò, îäåðíóë îí ñåáÿ. Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü êòî-òî, ïîñòðàäàâøèé îò Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Ñêîðåå, ýòîò êòî-òî ñàì èç áûâøèõ ñòîðîííèêîâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Äà, îïðåäåëåííî. Îí äâà ðàçà óïîòðåáëÿåò ñëîâî "ãðÿçíîêðîâêà". È íàçûâàåò Ñíåéïà ïðåäàòåëåì. Êòî-òî èç áûâøèõ êîëëåã Ñíåéïà. Îí ñíîâà áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Íóæíî äóìàòü, äóìàòü, à ýìîöèè îñòàâèòü íà ïîòîì. Êòî? – êðóòèëîñü â ãîëîâå. Íî îòâåò íå ïðèõîäèë. 

Â ïîëíîì ñìÿòåíèè, îäíàêî ñïîêîéíûé âíåøíå, Ñíåéï âûøåë èç êëàññà ÷åðåç ÷àñ. Â ãîëîâå ñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ ïðèìåðíûé ïëàí äåéñòâèé. Íóæíî âûÿñíèòü, êòî ýòî è ðåøèòü, ÷òî ìîæíî ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü, è íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíû óãðîçû. Íî äåëàòü âñå íóæíî â ñòðîæàéøåé òàéíå. Îí íå ìîæåò äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû èõ îá îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ñòàëî êîìó-òî èçâåñòíî. Îí íå áîÿëñÿ çà ñåáÿ – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âñåãî ëèøü ïîòåðÿåò ðàáîòó. Íî îí íå ìîæåò äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû íà íåå óïàë âåñü ïîçîð ñèòóàöèè. Îíà íå çàêîí÷èò øêîëó, åå æèçíü áóäåò ñëîìàíà. Íåò, íèêîãî íåëüçÿ ïîñâÿùàòü â ýòó òàéíó. 

×åðò, Ñåâåðóñ – íàáðîñèëñÿ îí íà ñåáÿ. Î ÷åì òû äóìàë? Òåïåðü, äàæå åñëè âû è ðàññòàíåòåñü, îíà áóäåò â îïàñíîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî êòî-òî óæå ñâÿçàë åå èìÿ ñ òâîèì. Íóæíî èñêàòü âûõîä. ×òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû îáåçîïàñèòü åå. 

Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîðà íà óðîê. Ñëèòåðèí – Ãðèôôèíäîð, òðåòèé êóðñ. Îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è âîøåë â êëàññ.              

  
Â ýòîò âå÷åð Ãåðìèîíà íå äîëæíà áûëà ïðèéòè – ó íåå áûëè îáÿçàííîñòè, êàê ó ãëàâíîãî ïðåôåêòà, è â÷åðà îíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñîîáùèëà Ñíåéïó, ÷òî îíè íå óâèäÿòñÿ. Òîãäà îí îãîð÷åííî ïðîâîäèë åå âçãëÿäîì. Êàêèì äàëåêèì êàçàëñÿ ñåé÷àñ â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð! Âå÷åð, êîãäà æèçíü Ñíåéïà åùå íå ñîáèðàëàñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ êîøìàðîì. Âå÷åð, êîãäà ìèð êàçàëñÿ ïðåêðàñíûì, âîçäóõ ïðîçðà÷íûì, è æèçíü áûëà íàïîëíåíà ðàäîñòüþ. Ñåé÷àñ Ñíåéï áûë äàæå ðàä, ÷òî îíà ñåãîäíÿ íå ïðèäåò. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îí òâåðäî ðåøèë íå ãîâîðèòü Ãåðìèîíå íè÷åãî, ïîêà íå ïðîÿñíèò ñèòóàöèþ. Ñíåéï ñèäåë â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà, ïîòÿãèâàÿ âèñêè. Íà êîëåíÿõ ëåæàëî òî ñàìîå ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå îí óæå âûó÷èë íàèçóñòü, ïûòàÿñü äîêîïàòüñÿ äî èñòèíû. 

Ïîñòåïåííî â ãîëîâå íà÷àëà âûñòðàèâàòüñÿ áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ÿñíàÿ êàðòèíà. Èòàê, ýòî áûâøèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. Ñåé÷àñ îí íà ñâîáîäå – çíà÷èò, ñóìåë èçáåæàòü Àçêàáàíà. Ãäå îí ìîã âèäåòü èõ? Ñíåéï âäðóã âñïîìíèë ìàããëîâñêîå êàôå è òî ÷óâñòâî òðåâîãè, êîòîðîå îõâàòèëî åãî òàì. Äà, íàâåðíîå, îí áûë òàì. Íî ïî÷åìó ñðåäè ìàããëîâ? Ñêðûâàåòñÿ îò àóðîðîâ? Âåðîÿòíî. Åùå îäíî íå äàâàëî åìó ïîêîÿ – ýòè ñëîâà – "_ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò ïîòåðÿòü ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà_". Çâó÷èò òàê, êàê áóäòî ïèøóùèé çíàåò, î ÷åì ãîâîðèò. Óãðîæàåò íå ñìåðòüþ, íå ðàçîáëà÷åíèåì, à ïîòåðåé ëþáèìîé æåíùèíû… Õî÷åò îòîìñòèòü… Ïîñòîéòå-êà… Ñíåéï ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ â êðåñëå îò ïðîíçèâøåé åãî âíåçàïíî äîãàäêè. Âäðóã âñå ÷àñòè ãîëîâîëîìêè âñòàëè íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Íó äà, êîíå÷íî. Ýòî Ëåñòðàíã. Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî îí. 

Ñíåéï íàëèë åùå âèñêè è ñòàë ìûñëåííî ïðîâåðÿòü ñâîþ ãèïîòåçó. Âñå ñõîäèëîñü. Ëåñòðàíã ñ æåíîé áûëè â Àçêàáàíå. Ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà îíè áûëè îñâîáîæäåíû, è ñòàëè îäíèìè èç åãî áëèæàéøèõ  ñòîðîííèêîâ. Íà èõ ñîâåñòè áûëà íå îäíà óæàñíàÿ ñìåðòü. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïðè âñåé óæàñàþùåé æåñòîêîñòè îíè äðóã â äðóãå äóøè íå ÷àÿëè. Èäåàëüíàÿ ïàðà. Áîííè è Êëàéä. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè ìîæíî èõ ñðàâíèâàòü. Çàáàâû çíàìåíèòîé ìàããëîâñêîé ïàðû – ïðîñòî äåòñêèå øàëîñòè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ óæàñàìè, êîòîðûå âûòâîðÿëè Ëåñòðàíãè. 

À ïîòîì… ïîòîì áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ áèòâà ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Ðîëü Ñíåéïà òîãäà îòêðûëàñü, è îí åäâà íå ïîãèá. Ïî÷òè âñå âûæèâøèå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ïîïàëè â Àçêàáàí. Ïî÷òè, íî íå âñå. Ìàëôîé îòêóïèëñÿ (îá ýòîì ãîâîðèëè ïî÷òè îòêðûòî), íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ñóìåëè ñáåæàòü. Â òîì ÷èñëå è Ëåñòðàíã. Åãî æåíà ïîïàëà â Àçêàáàí è ÷åðåç ãîä óìåðëà. À î ñàìîì Ëåñòðàíãå íå áûëî ñëûøíî â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ýòîãî âðåìåíè. È âîò òåïåðü… Ñëó÷àéíàÿ âñòðå÷à â êàôå – è âñÿ æèçíü ëåòèò ïîä îòêîñ. 

Íåò-íåò-íåò. Ñíåéï ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. Îí çíàåò, êòî óãðîæàåò åìó. Çíà÷èò, ìîæíî ïðèíÿòü ìåðû. Ñíåéï âçÿë ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò è ñòàë ïèñàòü ïèñüìà. Íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå âñåãäà â êóðñå ñîáûòèé. Íà äóøå íåîæèäàííî ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Íåèçâåñòíàÿ îïàñíîñòü âñåãäà ïóãàåò íàñ áîëüøå. À ñ èçâåñòíîé ïðîùå áîðîòüñÿ. Îí ñïðàâèòñÿ. 

*****  
  


Äíè ïðîõîäèëè îäèí çà äðóãèì, íàïîëíåííûå îæèäàíèåì âå÷åðà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà áåæàëà ê Ñåâåðóñó. Ãàððè è Ðîí äóìàëè, ÷òî îíà óæå íà÷àëà ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê Ñ.Î.Â.àì è ñèäèò çà êíèãàìè ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå. Ãàððè, êðîìå òîãî, áûë ñëèøêîì óâëå÷åí ðîìàíîì ñ Äæèííè, è ìàëî íà ÷òî âîîáùå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå. Ðîí æå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ õîäèë êàêîé-òî ìðà÷íûé è íåðàçãîâîð÷èâûé, è íà âñå ïîïûòêè ðàçãîâîðèòü åãî ëèøü íåâåñåëî îòøó÷èâàëñÿ. Òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñâîáîäíà è áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåìó ïëàùó-íåâèäèìêå ïðîâîäèëà ñî Ñíåéïîì âñå âå÷åðà è íî÷è.

Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî èíîãäà ïðîñòî ñèäåëè çà êíèãàìè – ó íåãî è â Õîãâàðòñå áûëà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà. Îíè çà÷èòûâàëèñü äî íî÷è è îòâëåêàëè ïîòîì äðóã äðóãà îò êíèã, ñîáëàçíÿÿ è äðàçíÿ. Îíè ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ó êàìèíà. Îíè âñòðå÷àëè óòðî â îáúÿòèÿõ äðóã äðóãà. Ïðàâäà, òåïåðü èì ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ïîðàíüøå, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû è ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ê çàâòðàêó. Æèçíü êàçàëàñü åé âîñõèòèòåëüíîé, ðÿäîì áûë ëþáèìûé ÷åëîâåê, è íè÷òî íå óãðîæàëî èõ òàéíå. 

Ñíåéï òîæå íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ. Îí ïîëó÷èë îòâåòû  íà ñâîè âîïðîñû. Ëåñòðàíã ïîêèíóë Àíãëèþ â êîíöå ÿíâàðÿ. Ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî, îòïðàâèëñÿ â Èñïàíèþ. Ñíåéï óòî÷íèë ýòî ÷åðåç ñâîè èñòî÷íèêè. Äà, áûâøèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè óñòðîèëñÿ íà ïîáåðåæüå è íå ïðîÿâëÿë àêòèâíîñòè. Ñíåéï ïîëó÷èë åùå îäíî ïèñüìî ñ óãðîçàìè – ïåðåä òåì, êàê Ëåñòðàíã óåõàë. Ïèñüìî ïî÷òè â òî÷íîñòè ïîâòîðÿëî ïåðâîå – äîáàâèëèñü òîëüêî íîâûå îñêîðáëåíèÿ. Íî îíî íå âûãëÿäåëî êàê ïèñüìî ÷åëîâåêà, ãîòîâîãî ê äåéñòâèÿì. Ñêîðåå ïóñòûå óãðîçû ïñèõîïàòà.

Äà è íå ìîã Ëåñòðàíã ïðåäïðèíèìàòü êàêèå-ëèáî äåéñòâèÿ. Îí íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä íåãëàñíûì íàäçîðîì èñïàíñêèõ àóðîðîâ. Èç-çà ðàçíîãëàñèé èñïàíñêîé è áðèòàíñêîé àóðîðñêèõ ñëóæá ïðåñòóïíèêà íèêàê íå ìîãëè âûäàòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâó Ìàãèè. Íî îí õîòÿ áû íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä ïðèñìîòðîì. Ïîêà äåëà îáñòîÿò òàê, Ñíåéï ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â îòíîñèòåëüíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè. Îí òàê è íå ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå î ïèñüìàõ. Êîãäà îíà ïðèøëà ê íåìó âå÷åðîì ïîñëå âòîðîãî ïèñüìà, îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí ïðîñòóäèëñÿ è ó íåãî áîëèò ãîëîâà, ïîýòîìó îí òàêîé ìðà÷íûé è íåðàçãîâîð÷èâûé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíåñëà äëÿ íåãî çåëüå, ïîòîì óëîæèëà åãî ñïàòü, çàáîòëèâî óêðûëà îäåÿëîì, ñèäåëà íà êðàþ êðîâàòè è ãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå, ïîêà îí íå óñíóë. Ñíåéï íå ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ åé, ÷òî ñîâðàë, è ïðèíèìàë åå çàáîòó, ñãîðàÿ îò ñòûäà. 

Ïîñòåïåííî íîâàÿ æèçíü ñòàëà äëÿ íåãî ïðèâû÷íîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèõîäèëà ê íåìó êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Ñíåéï îòäàâàë åé âñþ ñâîþ íåðàñòðà÷åííóþ íåæíîñòü. Îí óæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñâîþ æèçíü áåç íåå. Èíîãäà îí ïðîñòî ñèäåë è ñìîòðåë íà íåå, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä – âîò îíà ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåò ñòðàíèöó, ñëåãêà õìóðèò áðîâü îò ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè, íàêðó÷èâàåò íà ïàëåö ïðÿäü âîëîñ… Äà, ïîäëåö  Ëåñòðàíã ïðàâ. Ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ñåé÷àñ ñî Ñíåéïîì – îòíÿòü ó íåãî Ãåðìèîíó. Íåò, îí íå ïîçâîëèò êîìó-íèáóäü ïðè÷èíèòü åé áîëü. 

*****  
  


Íàñòóïèë Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà. Â Õîãâàðòñå ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü íàëàäèòü ëþáîâíóþ ïî÷òó, êàê ýòî óæå áûëî êîãäà-òî. Ïðàâäà, íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûëà èäåÿ Äàìáëäîðà. Âñå õîäèëè â ðàäîñòíîì âîçáóæäåíèè è îæèäàíèè. Óòðîì â ýòîò äåíü ñîâû ïðèíåñëè ïî÷òó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà íåáîëüøîé êîíâåðò, îòêðûëà åãî è óâèäåëà çàïèñêó, çàêðûòóþ îò îêðóæàþùèõ ñïåöèàëüíûì çàêëèíàíèåì. Íà ïëîòíîì ëèñòå áóìàãè òàêèì çíàêîìûì, èçÿùíûì, íî òðóäíî÷èòàåìûì ïî÷åðêîì Ñíåéïà áûëî íàïèñàíî:

"Ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ñêó÷àþ êàæäóþ ìèíóòó. Íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ âå÷åðà, ÷òîáû ñíîâà îáíÿòü òåáÿ. Òâîé Ñ.

P.S. Ýòî âìåñòî âàëåíòèíêè. Òû æå çíàåøü, íå ëþáëþ ðîçîâûé öâåò"

Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî ðàññìåÿëàñü, òóò æå âûäàâ ñâîé ñìåõ çà âíåçàïíûé ïðèñòóï êàøëÿ. Îíà óêðàäêîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà – îí òàéêîì íàáëþäàë çà íåé ñ åëå çàìåòíîé óëûáêîé. Ñíåéï òîæå ïîëó÷èë îò íåå çàïèñî÷êó ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì – âñåãî íåñêîëüêî òåïëûõ ñëîâ. È òîæå íå îáû÷íóþ âàëåíòèíêó – Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíî – âñå ýòè ñåðäå÷êè è ïðî÷àÿ ìèøóðà. Ó íèõ ñî Ñíåéïîì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ìíîãî îáùåãî – ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü. ×àñòî îíè ïîíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà áåç ñëîâ, ïðîñòî çíàÿ, ÷òî íóæíî äðóãîìó â êàæäûé ìîìåíò.

Ãåðìèîíà åäâà äîæäàëàñü âå÷åðà, ÷òîáû ïîéòè ê Ñåâåðóñó. Êàê íàçëî, âñåì áûëî ÷òî-òî íóæíî îò íåå èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ, îáÿçàííîñòè Ãëàâíîãî ïðåôåêòà âäðóã íàâàëèëèñü íà íåå êàê íèêîãäà. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, åé óäàëîñü âûáðàòüñÿ èç Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè, áûëà óæå ïîëíî÷ü. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèâû÷íî ïðåîäîëåëà âñå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ íà ñâîåì ïóòè è âîøëà â åãî êîìíàòó. Ñíåéï ñèäåë â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà è ñïàë, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó – âèäèìî, îí æäàë åå è çàäðåìàë – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿë ñòàêàí ñ ãëîòêîì âèñêè íà äíå.

Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, ëþáóÿñü åãî ñïîêîéíûì êðàñèâûì ëèöîì, è çàáîòëèâî óêðûëà åãî ïëåäîì. Ñíåéï íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, à ëèøü ïîøåâåëèëñÿ âî ñíå, ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è ñåëà íà êîâåð ó åãî íîã, ïðèñëîíèâ ãîëîâó ê åãî íîãå. Îíà âçäîõíóëà îò îùóùåíèÿ åãî áëèçîñòè è ïðîñòî ñèäåëà òàê, ñëóøàÿ åãî ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå. 

Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ, çàìîðãàâ ãëàçàìè ñïðîñîíüÿ. Òåëî çàòåêëî, è îí õîòåë ïîòÿíóòüñÿ, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ÷òî-òî êàñàåòñÿ åãî íîãè. Ñíåéï óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñèäèò ðÿäîì, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà êîëåíî. Îíà çàäðåìàëà, óñòàëîñòü ýòîãî äíÿ ñäåëàëà ñâîå äåëî. Ñíåéï áðîñèë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû – óæå ÷àñ íî÷è. Äà, îí ïðîñïàë ïî÷òè äâà ÷àñà… 

Îí òèõîíüêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîòðåâîæèòü Ãåðìèîíó – ñëèøêîì ìèðíî îíà ñïàëà, îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿë åå íà ðóêè è ïåðåíåñ íà êðîâàòü. Ñíåéï àêêóðàòíî ðàçäåë åå, óëîæèë è óêðûë îäåÿëîì. Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü íåäîâîëüíî ïîåæèëàñü îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ïðîõëàäíûõ ïðîñòûíåé ê îáíàæåííîé êîæå, íî îí ïðîøåïòàë åé íà óõî, - "×øø, ñïè… ñïè". Îíà óòêíóëàñü â ïîäóøêó è óëûáíóëàñü âî ñíå. Êàæäûé ðàç ïðè ýòîì Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ïðîíçàåò îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî íåæíîñòè – òàêîé, ÷òî ùåìèò ñåðäöå è çàõâàòûâàåò äóõ. Îí âûòÿíóëñÿ ðÿäîì, ñëóøàÿ åå òèõîå ñîïåíèå è ëåãêî ãëàäÿ åå âîëîñû. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîòÿíóëàñü è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íå ïîíèìàÿ, êàê îíà îêàçàëàñü â ïîñòåëè, ïîòîì ñïðîñèëà, - "Ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèë?". "Òû òàê ñëàäêî ñïàëà", - îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - "ß íå ðèñêíóë…". Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî, - "Ó ìåíÿ áûë òðóäíûé äåíü…". Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå, - "Ïîñòàðàþñü, ÷òîáû íî÷ü áûëà áîëåå ïðèÿòíîé". 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê âûçîâà èç êàìèíà. Ñíåéï ÷åðòûõíóëñÿ è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè, - "Ýòî Äàìáëäîð. ×åðò, ÷òî òàì åùå ñòðÿñëîñü? ß ñåé÷àñ", - ñêàçàë îí Ãåðìèîíå è âûøåë â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó ê êàìèíó, ñâÿçàííîìó ñ äèðåêòîðñêèì. 

"Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîñòè, ÷òî áåñïîêîþ òåáÿ â òàêîé ÷àñ", - íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð, - "Íî ïðîèçîøëî íå÷òî ñðî÷íîå. Òâîÿ ñòóäåíòêà – ìèññ Êîðíáè – ïîïûòàëàñü âûïèòü ìèêñòóðó çàáâåíèÿ. ß ñëó÷àéíî óâèäåë ýòî, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî êëàññà. Îíà â ìîåì êàáèíåòå, íî îíà ìîë÷èò è íå ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Òû íå ìîã áû çàéòè êî ìíå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?". "Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð", - âñòðåâîæåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "È åùå, Ñåâåðóñ… Çàõâàòè ñ ñîáîé ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ïîæàëóéñòà. Âåäü îíè îáùàþòñÿ? ß æäó âàñ". Ñíåéï ìîë÷à êèâíóë, îí íå äîâåðÿë ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. 

Äàìáëäîð èñ÷åç èç êàìèíà, è Ñíåéï ïîñïåøèë â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå áûñòðî îáúÿñíèë âñå Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ïîáëåäíåëà, íî äåðæàëà ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ, ïîñïåøíî îäåëàñü, è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü ê Äàìáëäîðó. Îíè øëè â íàïðÿæåííîì ìîë÷àíèè – çàñòàâëÿëî âîëíîâàòüñÿ òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ Ýëèçàáåò, è òî, ÷òî èìåë â âèäó Äàìáëäîð. Ïî÷åìó îí ïîïðîñèë ïðèéòè Ãåðìèîíó? Íåóæåëè åìó ÷òî-òî èçâåñòíî? Îíè íå íàõîäèëè îòâåòîâ. Òàê æå ìîë÷à îíè âîøëè â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. 

*****

Ýëèçàáåò ñèäåëà â êðåñëå, îòðåøåííûé âçãëÿä óñòðåìëåí â ñòåíó. "Òàê óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà", - øåïíóë Äàìáëäîð, - "ß íå ìîãó äîáèòüñÿ îò íåå íè ñëîâà". Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿäîì ïîïðîñèëà èõ íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ, ïîäîøëà ê Ýëèçàáåò è ïðèñåëà íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î. Ýëèçàáåò âçäðîãíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå òàê, êàê áóäòî âèäåëà âïåðâûå â æèçíè. "Ýëèçàáåò… Ëèç… ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü", - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãîëîñ ïîëîí ñî÷óâñòâèÿ è ó÷àñòèÿ. Ýëèçàáåò ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, íå æåëàÿ ãîâîðèòü. "Òåáÿ êòî-òî îáèäåë? Ðàññêàæè ìíå, òåáå áóäåò ëåã÷å, ÿ çíàþ…", - Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ãëàäèëà åå ïî ïëå÷ó, îáîäðÿÿ è äàâàÿ ïîääåðæêó. Ëèç ñíîâà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. "Êòî îí?", - âäðóã ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ýëèçàáåò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå íåìíîãî óäèâëåííî, ïîòîì óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â åå ìàíòèþ, è ñëåçû õëûíóëè ðåêîé. Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï è Äàìáëäîð ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Îíè ñòîÿëè ó ñòåíû, íå øåâåëÿñü, è ñëåäèëè çà äåâóøêàìè â öåíòðå êîìíàòû. Ýëèçàáåò âñõëèïûâàëà íà åå ïëå÷å, Ãåðìèîíà ëåãêî ãëàäèëà åå ïî ñïèíå, óñïîêàèâàÿ. "Òåáå íóæíî âûãîâîðèòüñÿ, Ëèç", - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà. Ýëèçàáåò çàêèâàëà è íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü, âñå åùå âñõëèïûâàÿ, - "Ñåãîäíÿ Âàëåíòèíîâ äåíü… È íèêòî… À ÿ… Îí äàæå íà ìåíÿ íå ñìîòðèò… ß íå ìîãó òàê áîëüøå… ß íå ìîãó âèäåòü åãî êàæäûé äåíü… è çíàòü, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå îáðàòèò íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèÿ… ß õî÷ó âñå çàáûòü…". 

Ãåðìèîíà øåïòàëà åé íà óõî ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå, è âñõëèïûâàíèÿ íåìíîãî óìåíüøèëèñü. "Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ èç Ñëèòåðèíà… È ÿ òàêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ, íåçàìåòíàÿ… À îí… ×åðò, îí æå òâîé äðóã… ß íå ìîãó áåç íåãî…", - îíà ñíîâà çàðûäàëà. "Ðîîîí, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ íå ìîãó áåç òåáÿ…", - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà ìåæäó âñõëèïûâàíèÿìè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà è Äàìáëäîðà. Â ãëàçàõ äèðåêòîðà áûëî åãî çíàêîìîå ìÿãêîå ìåðöàíèå, à â ãëàçàõ Ñåâåðóñà ÷èòàëîñü óäèâëåíèå, æàëîñòü è çëîñòü. Îí åëå ñëûøíî ïðîáîðìîòàë, - "Óèçëè…"

Ëèç íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, - "Âñå ýòî óæàñíî ãëóïî, ïðàâäà? Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ òàêàÿ äóðà…". "Ëèç, à ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî Ðîí íå ïîñìîòðèò íà òåáÿ? Òû êðàñèâàÿ óìíàÿ äåâî÷êà, ïðîñòî ïîîáùàéñÿ ñ íèì ïîáîëüøå. Ìû æå ó÷èìñÿ âìåñòå". Ëèç ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà, - "Òû çíàåøü, êàê òðóäíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî è çíàòü, ÷òî îí íå ñî ìíîé…". Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêàèâàþùå ñêàçàëà, - "Ïîâåðü ìíå, Ëèç, ÿ çíàþ, êàê ýòî òðóäíî – êîãäà çíàåøü, ÷òî îí íå îáðàùàåò íà òåáÿ âíèìàíèÿ, à òû óæå æèòü íå ìîæåøü  áåç íåãî…". Â åå ñëîâàõ áûëà òàêàÿ ãîðå÷ü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü – îí áûë ïðè÷èíîé åå ñòðàäàíèé åùå íåäàâíî.

"Ëèç, òåïåðü-òî òû ïîíÿëà, ÷òî çðÿ çàòåÿëà âñå ýòî?", - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ýëèçàáåò êèâíóëà. "Âñåãäà åñòü íàäåæäà, íå îò÷àèâàéñÿ. Âñå óñòðîèòñÿ, æèçíü åùå äëèííàÿ. Êîãäà-íèáóäü òû âñïîìíèøü îáî âñåì ýòîì ñ óëûáêîé, ñèäÿ ó êàìèíà ñðåäè êó÷è âíóêîâ", - Ëèç âäðóã óëûáíóëàñü, ïðåäñòàâèâ òàêóþ ïåðñïåêòèâó. Îíè ïîñèäåëè òàê åùå íåìíîãî, Äàìáëäîð è Ñíåéï íå øåâåëèëèñü è ìîë÷àëè. 

Ïîòîì Ëèç ñëîâíî ïðîñíóëàñü, òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ñ óæàñîì ñêàçàëà, - "Î, Ìåðëèí! Âåäü ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óçíàåò îá ýòîì… Êàêîé ñòûä… ß îïîçîðèëà Ñëèòåðèí… Êàêîé óæàñ, Ãåðìèîíà…". Âäðóã ðàçäàëñÿ ðîâíûé ñèëüíûé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, - "Ìèññ Êîðíáè, ÿ ëè÷íî íå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âû îïîçîðèëè íàø êîëëåäæ. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âû ñèëüíàÿ, öåëåóñòðåìëåííàÿ ñòóäåíòêà, äîñòîéíî ïðåäñòàâëÿþùàÿ Ñëèòåðèí. Ãîâîðþ âàì êàê âàø äåêàí, âñå ýòî íå áóäåò èìåòü íèêàêèõ ïîñëåäñòâèé äëÿ âàñ. Íèêòî â øêîëå íå óçíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Òàê ÷òî ïîñòàðàéòåñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè".  "Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìèññ Êîðíáè, íèêòî îá ýòîì íå óçíàåò, åñëè âû îáåùàåòå áîëüøå íå ñîâåðøàòü ñòîëü íåîáäóìàííûõ ïîñòóïêîâ", - äîáàâèë Äàìáëäîð.

Ýëèçàáåò  âäðóã ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ãîðäî âûïðÿìèëà ñïèíó è ñêàçàëà ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì, - "ß îáåùàþ. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… ß íå ïîâòîðþ òàêîé ãëóïîñòè. Ñïàñèáî âàì âñåì". Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå â êîìíàòå âçäîõíóëè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë õèòðîå ëèöî è ñêàçàë, - "Åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, ìèññ Êîðíáè, ÿ ñàì ïðîâîæó âàñ äî Ñëèòåðèíñêîé áàøíè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî âñòðå÷à ñ Ôèë÷åì – ýòî íå òî, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî âàì ñåé÷àñ". Ëèç ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, Ñåâåðóñ, çàäåðæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìíå íóæíî ñ âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü êîå î ÷åì". Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äàìáëäîð âçÿë Ëèç ïîä ðóêó, è îíè âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà. 


	9. Ãëàâà 9

Ãëàâà  9.

*****  
  


Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëè â ãðîáîâîé òèøèíå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîòîì Ñíåéï çàãîâîðèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè ýòî òî, î ÷åì ÿ äóìàþ… Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñòðîãî çàïðåùåíû… Ýòî ãðîçèò òåáå èñêëþ÷åíèåì, à ìíå óâîëüíåíèåì èç øêîëû". "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñ òîáîé. ß îáúÿñíþ âñå, ÿ ïîïðîøó Äàìáëäîðà ïîíÿòü íàñ…", - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî Ñíåéï ïðåðâàë åå, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè, ñêîðî âåðíåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð. ß ïðîøó òåáÿ òîëüêî îá îäíîì – åñëè òû ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèøü…". Ãåðìèîíà âñïûõíóëà, íî Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, îñòàíîâèâ åå âçãëÿäîì, - "Åñëè òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ… ß óìîëÿþ… ß âñå âîçüìó íà ñåáÿ, à òû ïîäòâåðäèøü ýòî. Ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ÿ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì ïðîôåññîðà…". 

Ãåðìèîíà ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íî îí ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàë, íå äàâàÿ åé âñòàâèòü íè ñëîâà, - "ß íå ïðîùó ñåáå íèêîãäà, åñëè òû íå ñìîæåøü îêîí÷èòü øêîëó èç-çà ìåíÿ. Ó òåáÿ âïåðåäè áëåñòÿùåå áóäóùåå, è ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü òåáå îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íåãî èç-çà ìåíÿ. Åñëè íóæíî, ÿ âñòàíó ïåðåä òîáîé íà êîëåíè è áóäó ïðîñèòü òåáÿ… Ñîãëàøàéñÿ ñ ìîèìè ñëîâàìè… ß óéäó èç øêîëû – íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ñòóäåíòû òîëüêî âçäîõíóò ñâîáîäíåå…", - îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëàñü èç ñâîåãî êðåñëà, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è ÿðîñòíî ïîñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà. "Êàê òû ñìååøü!!!", - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, - "Êàê òû ñìååøü ãîâîðèòü ìíå òàêîå!!! Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ áðîøó òåáÿ îäíîãî è ñâàëþ âèíó íà òåáÿ?!! Íå ñìåé äàæå äóìàòü îá ýòîì!!! ß ñ òîáîé äî êîíöà, ÷òî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ÿ íå ñìîãó âûïîëíèòü òâîåé ïðîñüáû". Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî è äîáàâèëà óæå ìÿã÷å, - "ß íå áðîøó òåáÿ, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ…". Ñíåéï õîòåë ñêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-òî, íî òóò ðàçäàëèñü øàãè Äàìáëäîðà. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ñåëà â êðåñëî. 

"Íó, äóìàþ, ñ ìèññ Êîðíáè áóäåò âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ñïàñèáî âàì çà òî, ÷òî ïîìîãëè åé", - Äàìáëäîð óñòðîèëñÿ â ñâîåì êðåñëå è ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ èñïûòûâàþùå. Ãåðìèîíà îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàëàñü ïðèäàòü ëèöó íåéòðàëüíîå âûðàæåíèå. Ñíåéï ñèäåë ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì, áûë ëèøü ñëûøåí òèõèé ñêðèï åãî çóáîâ.

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë è ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè. Ìíå èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ìåæäó âàìè çàâÿçàëèñü îòíîøåíèÿ îïðåäåëåííîãî ðîäà. Ýòî òàê?". Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï îäíîâðåìåííî íåîõîòíî êèâíóëè. Äèðåêòîð ïðîäîëæèë, - "Âàì ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíî, ÷òî îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó ñòóäåíòàìè è ïðîôåññîðàìè ñòðîãî çàïðåùåíû, è íàêàçàíèåì â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ñëóæèò óâîëüíåíèå è èñêëþ÷åíèå èç øêîëû". Îíè ñíîâà ìîë÷à êèâíóëè, è Ñíåéï âäðóã çàãîâîðèë, - "Äèðåêòîð, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð íå äîëæíà áûòü íàêàçàíà. Ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ ìîÿ âèíà, ÿ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâàìè ñâîåé äîëæíîñòè…". Îí áûë ïðåðâàí Ãåðìèîíîé, - "Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, íî âû äîëæíû áóäåòå íàêàçàòü è ìåíÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðåäóïðåæäàë ìåíÿ î âîçìîæíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ, íî ÿ íàðóøèëà ïðàâèëà íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî. Ýòî áûëî ìîèì ñîçíàòåëüíûì ðåøåíèåì, è ÿ ãîòîâà íåñòè îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Åñëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿåò ðàáîòó, âûãîíÿéòå è ìåíÿ…", - åå ãîëîñ óïàë, è îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. 

Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðåë íà íèõ ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, - "Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, âàøè îòíîøåíèÿ çàøëè âåñüìà äàëåêî. Âû ìîãëè áû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íèõ ñåé÷àñ?". Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. Ãåðìèîíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è îò÷àÿííûì óñèëèåì ïîäàâèëà ïîäêàòèâøèå ñëåçû. Ñíåéï çàìåòèë ýòî è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, îáîäðÿÿ ýòèì ëåãêèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âñå æå íå ñòàíåò èñêëþ÷àòü ëó÷øóþ ñòóäåíòêó øêîëû è äàñò åé çàêîí÷èòü îáðàçîâàíèå. Çà ñâîþ ñóäüáó Ñíåéï íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ; áûëî æàëü òåðÿòü ðàáîòó, êîòîðàÿ åìó íðàâèëàñü, ÷òî áû òàì íå ãîâîðèëè, íî îí ïðîæèâåò êàê-íèáóäü, òîëüêî áû Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîñòðàäàëà èç-çà íåãî. Êîíå÷íî, èì ïðèäåòñÿ ðàññòàòüñÿ, è Ñíåéï ìîã ëèøü ìå÷òàòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà çàõî÷åò âîçîáíîâèòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû, ïîñëå âñåãî ïåðåæèòîãî. ×òî æå, ýòî îáùåíèå ñ íåé áûëî ïðàçäíèêîì, à ïðàçäíèê íå ìîæåò äëèòüñÿ âå÷íî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îñòàòîê åãî æèçíè áóäåò îçàðåí òåì ñâåòîì, êîòîðûé îíà ïîäàðèëà åìó. Ìûñëè áåæàëè â ãîëîâå, ñòàëêèâàÿñü è ïåðåïëåòàÿñü. Â êîìíàòå öàðèëà òèøèíà.

Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëà öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, ïîñëå ÷åãî Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, - "Íó ÷òî æå, Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ, ðàç âñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê ñåðüåçíî…", - Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî âòÿíóëà ãîëîâó â ïëå÷è, ñëîâíî îæèäàÿ óäàðà, à Ñíåéï êðåï÷å ñæàë åå ðóêó, - "… ß íàðóøàë øêîëüíûå ïðàâèëà ðàíüøå, è ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî åùå ðàç. ß âèæó, ÷òî âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå â ñèëàõ îòêàçàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. È â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ðå÷ü íå ìîæåò èäòè î êàêîì-òî ïðåèìóùåñòâå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà – ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð îòëè÷íàÿ ñòóäåíòêà è ñëèøêîì ÷åñòíà, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè îòíîøåíèÿ â ñâîþ ïîëüçó".

Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëè íà Äàìáëäîðà ðàñøèðåííûìè îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçàìè, íå âåðÿ òîìó, ÷òî óñëûøàëè. Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë, - "Ïîëàãàþ, ðàç âàì óäàëîñü ñîõðàíÿòü âñå â òàéíå äî ñèõ ïîð, ýòî òàê è îñòàíåòñÿ òàéíîé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äî âûïóñêíîãî áàëà", - îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ, è çíàêîìîå ìåðöàíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ çàñòàâèëî èõ óëûáíóòüñÿ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ñíåéï ïåðâûì îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü, - "Ñïàñèáî âàì, äèðåêòîð", - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ èñêðåííåé áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, - "Ñïàñèáî". Ãåðìèîíà òîæå íà÷àëà áëàãîäàðèòü Äàìáëäîðà. Òîò óëûáàëñÿ è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íàáëþäàë, êàê âå÷íî ìðà÷íûé Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã ðàñöâåë è îáíÿë ñèÿþùóþ Ãåðìèîíó. 

"Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü…", - íà÷àëà íåóâåðåííî Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîäîëæèëà, îáîäðåííàÿ åãî âçãëÿäîì, - "Êàê âû óçíàëè î íàñ? Â ñìûñëå, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû çíàåòå ïðàêòè÷åñêè îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â øêîëå, íî âñå-òàêè…". Äàìáëäîð ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ è ñêàçàë, - "Íó, ÿ îáÿçàí çíàòü âñå, êàê äèðåêòîð. È, êðîìå òîãî… ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ íà îñòðîâå. À êîãäà ïîñëå ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë Ñåâåðóñ ïîïàë â ëàçàðåò, ÿ óâèäåë êàìåíü â åãî êàðìàíå… Íåò, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âàøå ñêðûâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå ðàáîòàåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî, íå âîëíóéòåñü", - ïîñïåøíî ñêàçàë îí, óâèäåâ íåäîóìåíèå íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû, - "Ïðîñòî åñòü íåñêîëüêî ìàãîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãóò âèäåòü íåâèäèìîå. È ÿ îäèí èç íèõ", - äîáàâèë îí ñ åäâà óëîâèìîé ãîðäîñòüþ.

Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âñïîìíèëà, êàê îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, ïðîáèðàÿñü ïî êîðèäîðàì â ñâîåì ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå, îíà âñòðåòèëà Äàìáëäîðà è ñòîÿëà, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå â îæèäàíèè, ïîêà îí ïðîéäåò. Îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äàìáëäîðà. Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ è óòâåðäèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  Îíà çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé è îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà èõ íåìûì äèàëîãîì, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà è òóò æå èñïóãàííî çàæàëà ñåáå ðîò ëàäîíüþ. Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.

"×òî æå, óæå ïîçäíî", - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð, - "Ñåâåðóñ, âû âåäü ïðîâîäèòå ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÷òîáû åå íå ïîéìàë Ôèë÷? Âû âåäü íå çàõâàòèëè ñâîé ïëàù ñ ñîáîé, Ãåðìèîíà?". Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Áåðåãèòå åå, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà íàñòîÿùåå ñîêðîâèùå". Ýòè ñëîâà çàñòàâèëè Ãåðìèîíó ïîêðàñíåòü åùå ãóùå, à Ñíåéïà âçãëÿíóòü íà íåå ñ ãîðäîñòüþ. "È, Ãåðìèîíà, ñïàñèáî âàì çà Ñåâåðóñà", - Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà äèðåêòîðà, è òîò ïîÿñíèë ñ ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé, - "ß î÷åíü äàâíî íå âèäåë åãî òàêèì. Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ñíîâà íàó÷èëè åãî óëûáàòüñÿ. Ìíå î÷åíü íå õâàòàëî åãî óëûáêè. Áåðåãèòå åãî". Ýòèìè íàïóòñòâåííûìè ñëîâàìè Äàìáëäîð ðàñïðîùàëñÿ ñ íèìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà è øëè ïî êîðèäîðàì, âñå åùå â ëåãêîì øîêå îò ïðîèçîøåäøåãî. Ñíåéï êðåïêî äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó, è ýòî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå óñïîêàèâàëî. Íàêîíåö, îí çàãîâîðèë, - "Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà. Ñïàñèáî òåáå çà âñå. ß íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëè, ÿ ëèøü ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ëó÷øå äëÿ òåáÿ". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, - "ß ïîíèìàþ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, ÿ áû íå ñìîãëà áåç òåáÿ…" Îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê âëàäåíèÿì Ñíåéïà, è îí ñëåãêà ïðèîáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ. "Òû ïîòðÿñàþùèé ïñèõîëîã", - ñêàçàë îí âäðóã, - "Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîãëà Ýëèçàáåò. ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìêíåòñÿ, íî òû áóêâàëüíî çàñòàâèëà åå âûïëåñíóòü ýìîöèè". "Áåäíÿãà Ëèç", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ýòî âåäü äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü òÿæåëî – ñêðûâàòü ÷óâñòâà è áûòü òàêîé îäèíîêîé. ß ïîñòàðàþñü ïîìî÷ü åé, ìû íåïëîõî ëàäèì ñ íåé íà óðîêàõ…". Îíè óæå äîáðàëèñü äî äâåðè êîìíàò Ñíåéïà, îí âäðóã îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó, ïîöåëîâàë åå è ïðîøåïòàë, - "Òû ïðîñòî ÷óäî". Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è âåðíóëà åìó ïîöåëóé…

*****

Â ýòó íî÷ü Ðîí íèêàê íå ìîã óñíóòü. Óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ åãî ìó÷èëà áåçîòâåòíàÿ ëþáîâü – ê òèõîé ñëèòåðèíñêîé äåâóøêå, Ýëèçàáåò Êîðíáè, Ëèç – êàê îí íàçûâàë åå ïðî ñåáÿ. Îí íå ðåøàëñÿ äàæå ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê íåé, çíàÿ îòíîøåíèå ñëèòåðèíöåâ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó. Ðîí íå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà êîãäà-íèáóäü çàìåòèò åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèå íà çåìëå. È âîò ñåãîäíÿ, â Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî íåñ÷àñòíûì. Îí íå ðåøèëñÿ ïîñëàòü åé âàëåíòèíêó, ñàì æå ïîëó÷èë íåñêîëüêî, íî îíè íå çàèíòåðåñîâàëè åãî. Ëèç íå íàïèñàëà åìó, äà îí è íå íàäåÿëñÿ íà ýòî. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñòî ëåæàë áåç ñíà.

Ãàððè áûë ãäå-òî ñ Äæèííè – Ðîí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, îí âïîëíå äîâåðÿë Ãàððè. Äà è ó Äæèííè åñòü ãîëîâà íà ïëå÷àõ. Ãåðìèîíà äàâíî ñïàëà â ñâîåé êîìíàòå – Ðîí îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àëñÿ ê íåé ïîë÷àñà íàçàä, íî îíà íå îòâåòèëà, à åìó áûëî íåóäîáíî âûòàñêèâàòü åå èç êðîâàòè ïîñðåäè íî÷è, ÷òîáû ïîïëàêàòü â æèëåòêó. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà è ñàìà íå ïîëó÷èëà íè îäíîé âàëåíòèíêè, è, âåðîÿòíî, òîæå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå î÷åíü óþòíî. 

Â îò÷àÿíèè Ðîí íàäåë ïëàù Ãàððè è îòïðàâèëñÿ áðîäèòü ïî øêîëå. Îí íå çíàë, çà÷åì, ïðîñòî áåñöåëüíî øàòàëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì. Íîãè ñàìè íåñëè åãî ê Ñëèòåðèíñêîé áàøíå, ÷òîáû áûòü áëèæå ê Ëèç. Âäðóã Ðîí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî çàíåñëî ê êîìíàòàì Ñíåéïà. Îí çàìåð, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñà, ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ èç-çà óãëà. Ñíà÷àëà îí ïðîñòî íå ïîâåðèë ñîáñòâåííûì óøàì – ýòî áûë Ñíåéï, îáñóæäàâøèé ñ êåì-òî Ýëèçàáåò… Ñ Ãåðìèîíîé??!!! Ðîí åäâà íå óïàë â îáìîðîê, êîãäà èç-çà óãëà ïîêàçàëèñü è îáëàäàòåëè ãîëîñîâ – Ñíåéï îáíèìàë åå çà òàëèþ?!!! Áððð… ×òî??!!!

Ðîí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íîãè ïðèðîñëè ê ïîëó, êîãäà Ñíåéï âäðóã íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà íå áûëà øîêèðîâàíà ýòèì, à îáíÿëà åãî è ïîöåëîâàëà â îòâåò… Ýòî óæå áûëî áîëüøå, ÷åì Ðîí ìîã âûäåðæàòü. Ñ íåâîëüíûì êðèêîì îò÷àÿíèÿ îí áðîñèëñÿ áåæàòü – ïîäàëüøå îò ýòîãî êîøìàðà, îò ýòîé íî÷íîé ãàëëþöèíàöèè… Ïëàù ñáèëñÿ îò ðåçêîãî äâèæåíèÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà ñî Ñíåéïîì óâèäåëè ìåëüêíóâøóþ çà óãîë ðûæóþ ãîëîâó. "Ðîí, ïîäîæäè", - êðèêíóëà áûëî Ãåðìèîíà, - íî îí íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

Ðîí áåæàë äî ñàìîé Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. Ïîòîì îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàïûõàâøèñü è îáðóãàë ñåáÿ. Îí äîëæåí áûë ïîìî÷ü Ãåðìèîíå – ýòîò ãðÿçíûé óáëþäîê íàëîæèë íà íåå êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå, íå èíà÷å. Ñàìà îíà íèêîãäà áû… Î, Ìåðëèí, Ãàððè íåò è íå ñ êåì îáñóäèòü ýòî. Ðîí ðâàíóë áåæàòü îáðàòíî, íî íåïðåäñêàçóåìûå Õîãâàðòñêèå ëåñòíèöû âäðóã ïîìåíÿëè íàïðàâëåíèå, è îí îêàçàëñÿ îòðåçàí îò âûõîäà. Ðîí ìåäëåííî ïîáðåë ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, ÷óâñòâóÿ ïîëíîå îò÷àÿíèå è áåñïîìîùíîñòü. Îí ñåë â êðåñëî æäàòü Ãàððè è íå çàìåòèë, êàê óñíóë. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñòðåâîæåííî ñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. Îíè âîøëè â êîìíàòó è ñèäåëè òåïåðü íà êðàþ äèâàíà. "ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè", - âäðóã òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ëó÷øå ÿ âñå èì îáúÿñíþ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Íî ýòî ïîëó÷èòñÿ òîëüêî çàâòðà. Ñåãîäíÿ Ãàððè íà ñâèäàíèè, à Ðîí íè÷åãî íå óñïååò ñäåëàòü îäèí. È îí íå ðàçáîëòàåò, ýòî òî÷íî". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, - "Åñëè íå âîçðàæàåøü, ìû ïîãîâîðèì ñ íèìè âìåñòå?". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è îáíÿëà åãî, - "Ñåâåðóñ… Íàì òåïåðü íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïîìåøàòü, ïðàâäà?". Ñíåéï ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, ïîöåëîâàë åå ìàêóøêó è îòâåòèë, - "Íè÷òî". Îíè ñèäåëè òàê íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîòîì Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Ñêîðî óòðî. Ýòî áûëà òðóäíàÿ íî÷ü… Òåáå íóæíî ïîñïàòü õîòü íåìíîãî, çàâòðà áóäåò òðóäíûé äåíü. Ëîæèñü". Ãåðìèîíà ñîííî êèâíóëà, îí ñíîâà óëîæèë åå ñïàòü è ïðèëåã ðÿäîì. Íà ñåðäöå ó íåãî ëåæàë îãðîìíûé êàìåíü. Îí íå ñïàë ïî÷òè âñþ íî÷ü, è òîëüêî íà ðàññâåòå çàáûëñÿ òÿæåëûì ñíîì.

*****  
  


Óòðîì Ðîí ðàññêàçàë îáî âñåì Ãàððè. Òîò íåâåðîÿòíî âñòðåâîæèëñÿ åãî ðàññêàçîì, è îíè ðåøèëè ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Íî äî çàâòðàêà îíè åå íå âèäåëè, à â áîëüøîì çàëå áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîñòîðîííèõ óøåé. Ïåðâûì óðîêîì â ýòîò äåíü, êàê íàçëî, áûëè Çåëüÿ. Ñíåéï, êàê âñåãäà, êðóæèë ïî êëàññó, ñíèìàÿ áàëëû, íî â åãî äâèæåíèÿõ ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü íåêîòîðàÿ íåðâîçíîñòü. Ãåðìèîíà èçáåãàëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ðîíîì è Ãàððè. Ýëèçàáåò âûãëÿäåëà íåìíîãî ïîòåðÿííîé è áðîñàëà òàéíûå âçãëÿäû íà Ðîíà. Ãàððè ïðîñòî íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàë, è äâà ðàçà ïîðåçàëñÿ, íàðåçàÿ êîðåøêè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ÷óòü íå óðîíèë â çåëüå î÷êè. Ðîí óæå â äåñÿòûé ðàç ÷èòàë ñïèñîê íåîáõîäèìûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ äëÿ çåëüÿ, è íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, íà êàêîì ÿçûêå îí âîîáùå íàïèñàí. Íàêîíåö, áåñêîíå÷íûé óðîê îêîí÷èëñÿ, Ñíåéï ðàñïóñòèë êëàññ íà ïÿòü ìèíóò ðàíüøå. 

"Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, çàäåðæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà", - ñêàçàë âäðóã Ñíåéï, - "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, âû òîæå". Îíè ìîë÷à ïðîøëè â êàáèíåò Ñíåéïà, è ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè, îæèäàÿ, êòî æå íà÷íåò… "Ìèñòåð Óèçëè", - íà÷àë Ñíåéï, - "Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, â÷åðà âû ñòàëè ñâèäåòåëåì îäíîé ñöåíû…". Ðîí ïåðåáèë åãî, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî îí ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë? Îí íàëîæèë íà òåáÿ êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå? Ãåðìèîíà, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà, - "Ðîí, Ãàððè, ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íèêòî íå íàêëàäûâàë íà ìåíÿ íèêàêèõ çàêëèíàíèé. Âñå, ÷òî òû âèäåë, Ðîí, áûëî ìîèì âûáîðîì. Ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âìåñòå óæå äâà ìåñÿöà", - Ãàððè è Ðîí âçäðîãíóëè, êîãäà îíà íàçâàëà Ñíåéïà ïî èìåíè. Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê íåé ñçàäè, è ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î â çíàê ïîääåðæêè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ è ñëåãêà ïîãëàäèëà ïî ðóêå. 

"Êàê òû îêîëäîâàë åå?!!", – íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà Ãàððè, - "Ñòàðûé óáëþäîê, êàê òû ïîñìåë ê íåé ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ?!". Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë îò ÿðîñòè. "Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèíóæäàë Ãåðìèîíó íè ê ÷åìó", - õðèïëî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Ãàððè, Ðîí, åñëè âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîè äðóçüÿ, âû äîëæíû ïðèíÿòü ýòî. ß íå ïðîøó ïîíÿòü, íî âû äîëæíû ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð çíàåò î íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà è óâèäåëà âåëè÷àéøåå óäèâëåíèå íà ëèöàõ ðåáÿò. Îíè áûëè ïðîñòî îãëóøåíû ýòèì èçâåñòèåì. Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ äîâåðÿë Äàìáëäîðó è âîò òåïåðü… Îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü. Ïðîñòî íå ìîã. "Ìíå áóäåò î÷åíü æàëü, åñëè ÿ ïîòåðÿþ âàñ èç-çà ýòîãî, âû õîðîøèå äðóçüÿ. ß ñ÷àñòëèâà íàêîíåö-òî, ÿ âåäü èìåþ íà ýòî ïðàâî?". 

Ãàððè îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ïîçâîëü íàì ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì íàåäèíå, ïîæàëóéñòà". Ãåðìèîíà îáìåíÿëàñü áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, îí êèâíóë, è îíà âûøëà, ñïðîñèâ ó äâåðè, - "Óâèäèìñÿ âå÷åðîì?". "Êîíå÷íî, äîðîãàÿ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Êîãäà â êàáèíåòå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Ñíåéï, Ðîí è Ãàððè, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ðàçãëÿäûâàëè äðóã äðóãà. Âîçäóõ â êîìíàòå ñãóñòèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî åãî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî âäîõíóòü. 

Íàêîíåö, Ãàððè ñïðîñèë, - "Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàåò îá ýòîì?". Ñíåéï óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë. Òîãäà çàãîâîðèë Ðîí, - "È âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå íàêëàäûâàëè íà íåå çàêëÿòèé?". "Åñëè õîòèòå, ìîæåòå ïðîâåðèòü ýòî ñ ïîìîùüþ ìèêñòóðû èñòèíû", - êðèâî óñìåõíóâøèñü, ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï, - "Ýòî íåïðèÿòíî, íî ÿ âûòåðïëþ". Îíè ñíîâà ìîë÷àëè. 

"Äóìàþ, â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïåðåãëÿíóâøèñü ñ Ðîíîì. "Ïîæàëóé, âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ãîâîðèòå ïðàâäó… Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ìû ñ Ðîíîì ãîòîâû íà âñå. Îíà êàæåòñÿ òàêîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé…". Ðîí ïðîäîëæèë ñ çàäóì÷èâûì âèäîì, - "Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, åñëè îíà íàøëà ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå, ïîæàëóé, ìû ãîòîâû ñìèðèòüñÿ äàæå ñ âàìè…". Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. "Íî åñëè âû ïîñìååòå ïðè÷èíèòü åé áîëü, âû… âû áóäåòå èìåòü äåëî ñ íàìè", - ñêàçàë âäðóã Ãàððè. Ðîí êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ íèì. Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ – ýòî áûë âûçîâ? Âûçîâ åìó, çíàòîêó ÷åðíîé ìàãèè? Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåâîëüíîå óâàæåíèå ê ýòèì ìàëü÷èøêàì, êîòîðûå åäâà ìîãëè áû îäîëåòü åãî âäâîåì. Òóò æå â åãî ïàìÿòè âñïëûëà òà èñòîðèÿ íà òðåòüåì êóðñå – êîãäà îíè âòðîåì îãëóøèëè åãî. Îí íåâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ – òàì îíè ïðîñòî çàñòàëè åãî âðàñïëîõ. Ê òîìó æå ñ íèìè áûëà Ãåðìèîíà… 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë – îí íåíàâèäåë ðàñêðûâàòü ïåðåä êåì-òî äóøó, åñëè òîëüêî ýòî áûëà íå Ãåðìèîíà, è ñêàçàë, - "Óâåðÿþ âàñ, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðè÷èíþ Ãåðìèîíå âðåäà. ß ëþáëþ åå è îòäàì æèçíü çà íåå, åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ". Ãàððè è Ðîí óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëè, óñëûøàâ ñòîëü íåïðèâû÷íûå ñëîâà èç óñò ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî è õîëîäíîãî ïðîôåññîðà. Íî îíè óäèâèëèñü åùå áîëüøå, óñëûøàâ ïðîäîëæåíèå ôðàçû, - "Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó íåå äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèå äðóçüÿ". "Ïðîñòî ìû õîòèì, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà", - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è íåîæèäàííî ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéïó ðóêó, - "Ïîçàáîòüòåñü î íåé, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï". Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó è îòâåòèë ñ èñêðåííåé áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ, - "Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. Ñïàñèáî, Ðîíàëüä". Ðîí òîæå ïîæàë åìó ðóêó, îí âñå åùå âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî îáàëäåâøèì îò íåîáû÷íîñòè îáñòàíîâêè. 

Êîãäà îíè ñ Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, íàïðàâèëèñü ê äâåðè, Ñíåéï âäðóã îêëèêíóë åãî,  - "Ìèñòåð Óèçëè". Ðîí çàìåð îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, - "Äà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?". "Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ðàçëîæèë íà êàìåííîì ïîëó ñâîþ äóøó íà âñåîáùåå îáîçðåíèå, ÿ ìîãó çàäàòü âàì ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ? Îáåùàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå áóäåò èìåòü ïîñëåäñòâèé äëÿ âàñ". Ðîí ïðîãëîòèë è ðîáêî îòâåòèë, - "Äà, ïðîôåññîð". "×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, âû äåëàëè â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ ó äâåðåé ìîåé êîìíàòû â ïëàùå-íåâèäèìêå? Ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå ïðèêëþ÷åíèå èëè î÷åðåäíàÿ çàáàâà?". 

Ðîí ðàçãëÿäûâàë ïëèòû íà ïîëó, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü ïðî÷èòàòü òàì îòâåò, è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü  çåìëþ. Íàêîíåö, îí ñîáðàë âñå ñâîå Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ìóæåñòâî, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåë è ñêàçàë, "Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âû èìååòå ïðàâî íà ìîþ  îòêðîâåííîñòü… ß íå ìîã óñíóòü… Î, Ìåðëèí", - ïðîñòîíàë îí ïîä âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà. "ß ëþáëþ îäíó äåâóøêó, à îíà ìåíÿ íå çàìå÷àåò. Âîò ÿ è ïîøåë ïîáðîäèòü ïî êîðèäîðàì, ÷òîáû áûòü áëèæå ê íåé… Îíà èç Ñëèòåðèíà… ß íå õîòåë áðîäèòü ðÿäîì ñ âàøèìè êîìíàòàìè, ïðîñòî íîãè çàíåñëè ìåíÿ òóäà. ß òîëüêî õîòåë áûòü áëèæå ê Ëèç…", - Ðîí âäðóã îñåêñÿ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íàçâàë åå èìÿ. Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì è óâèäåë â åãî ãëàçàõ ëåãêîå âåñåëüå è óäèâëåíèå. "ß ïîíÿë âàñ, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. Èäèòå, ñêîðî íà÷íåòñÿ ñëåäóþùèé óðîê. È, äà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè… ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû íàéäåòå ìèññ Êîðíáè â áèáëèîòåêå ïîñëå óðîêîâ. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî õðàáðîñòü – îñíîâíîå êà÷åñòâî Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íå òàê ëè? Èäèòå". Îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê äâåðè. 

"È åùå êîå-÷òî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè! Äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà íî÷íîå øàòàíèå ïî êîðèäîðàì". Ðîí îãëÿíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà ñ óñìåøêîé, - "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð! Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî!", - âûïàëèë îí ïåðåä òåì, êàê âûáåæàòü â êîðèäîð. Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ â êàáèíåòå, ãëóáîêî îçàäà÷åííûé. Ýòîò ðûæèé ÷òî, èçäåâàåòñÿ íàä íèì?

Ãàððè è Ðîí ïóëåé âûëåòåëè èç êàáèíåòà, Ðîí âñå åùå êðàñíûé äî êîðíåé ðûæèõ âîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ó îêíà, îæèäàÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ ðàçãîâîðà. "×òî âû åìó ñêàçàëè? Åñëè âû ïîïûòàåòåñü îòãîâîðèòü ìåíÿ, ýòî íàïðàñíî. ß ëþáëþ åãî è õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì", - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü çà óâåðåííûì òîíîì ñâîå âîëíåíèå. "Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäîæäè…", - ïåðåáèë åå Ãàððè, - "Ìû ïîãîâîðèëè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì… Åñëè òû ñ÷àñòëèâà ñ íèì, ìû ãîòîâû ïðèíÿòü ýòî. Ìû æåëàåì òåáå äîáðà, Ãåðìèîíà. È… îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèò òåáÿ". Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëà îò ýòèõ ñëîâ, òîãäà Ðîí ïðîñòî îáíÿë åå, - "Ìû íå õîòèì òåðÿòü òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà". Îíà îáíÿëà åãî è Ãàððè è ðàñòðîãàííî ñêàçàëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, ðåáÿòà. Âû íàñòîÿùèå äðóçüÿ. ß… ß äàæå íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî âû ñóìååòå ïîíÿòü ìåíÿ…". Îíè ïîñïåøèëè íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê. 

Ïî ïóòè Ðîí ðàññêàçàë åé ïîäðîáíåå î ðàçãîâîðå ñî Ñíåéïîì è åãî ñëîâàõ îá Ýëèçàáåò. "×òî îí èìåë â âèäó?", - ñïðîñèë îí ó Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "Íó, ïîïðîáóé ïðèéòè ñåãîäíÿ â áèáëèîòåêó…". Ðîí âçäîõíóë è ïðîâîð÷àë, - "Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï áóäåò óñòðàèâàòü ìîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü, äà åùå äàâàòü ñîâåòû…". Ãàððè ñäàâëåííî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàëàñü. 

*****

Ïîñëå çàíÿòèé Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà â áèáëèîòåêó, ãäå óæå ñèäåëà Ýëèçàáåò. Óâèäåâ Ãåðìèîíó, îíà ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðèãëàñèëà åå ñåñòü ðÿäîì. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà Ãåðìèîíå çà òî, ÷òî îíà âûñëóøàëà åå ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, îáîäðèëà è äàëà íàäåæäó. Îíè áîëòàëè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ, êàê áóäòî çíàêîìû ñòî ëåò. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âïåðâûå â ýòîé øêîëå ó íåå ïîÿâèëàñü ïîäðóãà, ñ êîòîðîé îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëåãêî. 

Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà Ðîíà, ìàÿ÷èâøåãî íà ãîðèçîíòå è êèâêîì ãîëîâû ïîçâàëà åãî. Ðîí ïîäîøåë, êðàñíåÿ è íå çíàÿ, êóäà äåòü ðóêè. "Ðîí, ñàäèñü ê íàì. Ëèç, òû æå çíàåøü Ðîíà?". Ýëèçàáåò ïîêðàñíåëà è êèâíóëà. Ðîí ïîäñåë ê íèì, è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ áåñåäà òåêëà íàïðÿæåííî. Ïîòîì îí çàòðîíó òåìó êâèääè÷à. "À çà êàêóþ êîìàíäó òû áîëååøü?", - ñïðîñèëà Ýëèçàáåò, ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåâ. "Êîíå÷íî, çà "Ïàëÿùèå ïóøêè"", - îòâåòèë Ðîí. "Î, ýòî æå ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ êîìàíäà!", - âîñêëèêíóëà Ëèç íåìíîãî óäèâëåíî, - "À òû âèäåë, êàê íà ïîñëåäíåì ÷åìïèîíàòå…".

Áåñåäà ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå áîëåå îæèâëåííîé, Ìàäàì Ïèíñ óæå íåñêîëüêî ðàç íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà â èõ ñòîðîíó. "Íó, ìíå ïîðà óõîäèòü", - ñ ëåãêèì ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàëà Ýëèçàáåò, ñîáèðàÿ êíèãè â ñâîþ ñóìêó. Ðîí âäðóã ïðåäëîæèë, - "Äàâàé, ÿ ïîìîãó òåáå íåñòè ñóìêó, ó÷åáíèêè òàêèå òÿæåëûå…". Ëèç ñ íåêîòîðûì óäèâëåíèåì ñîãëàñèëàñü, è îíè âìåñòå âûøëè èç áèáëèîòåêè, ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, è íàïðàâèëèñü ê Ñëèòåðèíñêîé áàøíå, óâëå÷åííî îáñóæäàÿ ÷òî-òî. Ãåðìèîíà ñ óëûáêîé ïîñìîòðåëà èì âñëåä.

Âå÷åðîì Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êîìíàòå ó Ñåâåðóñà ó êàìèíà è ðàññêàçûâàëà åìó, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â áèáëèîòåêå. Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë, - "×òî æå, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî ìèñòåð Óèçëè âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ìîèì ñîâåòîì. Îí ñëèøêîì äåðçîê â êëàññå, íî â íåêîòîðûõ ñëó÷àÿõ ðîáîê äî îòâðàùåíèÿ. Íó, òåïåðü, íàäåþñü, Ýëèçàáåò íå íàäåëàåò ãëóïîñòåé". Îí ïîìîë÷àë íåìíîãî è ñêàçàë, - "Çíàåøü… Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøèå äðóçüÿ". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óäèâëåííî, è Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, - "Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòÿò, ÷òîáû òû áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Îíè äàæå ãîòîâû ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé…", - îí ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Êàê òû ìåíÿ åùå òåðïèøü?". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà, ñåëà ê íåìó íà êîëåíè è ñêàçàëà, - "ß ñîãëàñíà òåðïåòü òåáÿ âñþ æèçíü. À êàê òû âûíîñèøü ìîé íåâûíîñèìûé õàðàêòåð?". Ñíåéï íàèãðàííî âçäîõíóë è ñêàçàë, - "×åãî íå ñäåëàåøü äëÿ ëþáèìîé æåíùèíû?". Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Ñíåéï ñòàë öåëîâàòü åå øåþ, ïëå÷è, ïîñòåïåííî ñíèìàÿ ñ íåå áëóçêó.  Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà îò íåæíîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åãî ìÿãêèõ ãóá è íà÷àëà ðàññòåãèâàòü åãî ðóáàøêó. "ß ñêó÷àëà ïî òåáå âåñü äåíü", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, Ñíåéï ïðîìóðëûêàë, - "ß òîæå…", è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå ãðóäè. Ïîòîì áûëà íî÷ü, è îíè áûëè åäèíûì öåëûì, äûõàíèå áûëî îäíèì íà äâîèõ, è ñåðäöà áèëèñü â óíèñîí.

*****  
  


È ñíîâà äíè ëåòåëè îäèí çà äðóãèì. Ðîí òåïåðü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îòõîäèë îò Ýëèçàáåò, è îáà êàçàëèñü âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâûìè. Ãàððè ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë ñ Äæèííè. Ãåðìèîíà óæå íà÷àëà ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê Ñ.Î.Â.àì è òåïåðü çàñèæèâàëàñü â áèáëèîòåêå ïîñëå óðîêîâ êàæäûé äåíü. À ïîòîì îíà ñïåøèëà ê Ñíåéïó. Ãåðìèîíà ñàäèëàñü çà åãî ñòîë è ÷èòàëà. Îí íå ìåøàë åé, ëèøü ïîãëÿäûâàÿ â åå ñòîðîíó è ïðîâåðÿÿ ïðîãðåññ. Êîãäà îíà ñïðàøèâàëà åãî î ÷åì-íèáóäü, Ñíåéï ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîìîãàë åé. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óäèâëåíà øèðîòå è ãëóáèíå åãî çíàíèé – êàçàëîñü, îí çíàåò âñå. Ñíåéï ðàññêàçûâàë åé òîíêîñòè Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ è ïîêàçûâàë íîâûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. È, êîíå÷íî, îí çíàë âñå î çåëüÿõ. Ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýêçàìåíàì ðÿäîì ñ íèì áûëî íåîáû÷àéíî èíòåðåñíî. 

Ñíåéï íå äàâàë åé ïåðåãðóæàòüñÿ, áóêâàëüíî ñèëîé çàêðûâàÿ åå êíèãè ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ ó÷åáû. Íî Ãåðìèîíà ñî ñâîéñòâåííûì åé óïîðñòâîì ó÷èëàñü î÷åíü íàïðÿæåííî. Îäíàæäû îíà âñå-òàêè óñíóëà çà ó÷åáíèêîì Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà îòêðûòóþ êíèãó. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåå – îíà âûãëÿäåëà âåñüìà óñòàëîé. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íàñòîÿùèì òðóäîãîëèêîì, è ðàáîòàëà äî èçíåìîæåíèÿ. Íåäîñòàòîê ñíà òîæå ñêàçûâàëñÿ íà íåé – ïîä ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè òåíè. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî óëîæèë åå ñïàòü. 

Óòðîì îí íå ñòàë áóäèòü åå çà ïîëòîðà ÷àñà äî çàâòðàêà, êàê îáû÷íî. Îí îñòàâèë åå ñïàòü â ñâîåé êðîâàòè, à ñàì ñèäåë â êðåñëå ñ ÷àøêîé êîôå è ëþáîâàëñÿ ñâîåé Ãåðìèîíîé. Êîãäà äî çàâòðàêà îñòàëîñü ìèíóò äâàäöàòü, Ñíåéï ðàçáóäèë åå îñòîðîæíûì ïîöåëóåì. Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíåå óòðî è íàïóñòèëàñü íà Ñíåéïà, - "Òû ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèë!", - âîçìóùàëàñü îíà, âûõîäÿ èç âàííîé è áûñòðî îäåâàÿñü. 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå íåâèííûì âçãëÿäîì, - "Òåáå íóæíî áûëî âûñïàòüñÿ. Îáåùàé ìíå, ÷òî áóäåøü îòðûâàòüñÿ îò êíèã, êîãäà ÿ òåáÿ ïîïðîøó îá ýòîì". Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä è ñêàçàëà, - "Êàê ÿ äîëæíà òåïåðü èäòè íà çàâòðàê?". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Ó òåáÿ åùå äåñÿòü ìèíóò – âïîëíå óñïååøü çàéòè ê ñåáå è ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåë áóäèòü òåáÿ â òàêóþ ðàíü". Ãåðìèîíà ñìÿã÷èëàñü, ïîöåëîâàëà åãî è ñêàçàëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû òàê çàáîòèøüñÿ îáî ìíå. Äî âå÷åðà", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà íàêèíóëà ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è âûáåæàëà èç êîìíàòû. Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé åé âñëåä.

*****  
  


Èíîãäà íà Ñíåéïà íàâàëèâàëèñü ïðèñòóïû äóðíîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ – êîãäà ó÷åíèêè èñïóãàííî ðàçáåãàëèñü îò íåãî â êîðèäîðå, è äàæå ó÷èòåëÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàëè íå âñòóïàòü ñ íèì â áåñåäó. Òàêîå ñëó÷àëîñü ñ íèì âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè – äåïðåññèÿ è õàíäðà äëèëèñü ïàðó äíåé, ïîñëå ÷åãî óõîäèëè, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. Ñíåéï äàâíî ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü ïðè÷èíó ýòîãî, ïîòîì ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ýòî îòãîëîñêè ïðîøëîãî – ïðèìåðíî ñ òàêîé ÷àñòîòîé âûçûâàë åãî êîãäà-òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä, è åãî òåëî è äóøà âñåãäà ïðîòåñòîâàëè, ïðåä÷óâñòâóÿ êîøìàð è áîëü. Ýòî îñòàëîñü ñ íèì íà âñþ æèçíü, êàê åùå îäíî íàïîìèíàíèå î òåìíîì ïðîøëîì. Â òàêèå äíè Ñíåéï ìîã òîëüêî ïûòàòüñÿ ñïàòü ïîä äåéñòâèåì çåëüÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ â òÿãîñòíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ. È åùå ïèòü âèñêè, ïûòàÿñü çàáûòüñÿ. 

Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà â åãî æèçíè ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, äàæå ýòè òðóäíûå äëÿ íåãî äíè ïðîõîäèëè ëåã÷å. Êîãäà îíà âïåðâûå ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ åãî äåïðåññèåé, îíà íå ñòàëà ïðèñòàâàòü ñ ðàññïðîñàìè, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íå óëó÷øèò äåëà. Ñíåéï áûë áëàãîäàðåí åé çà ýòî. Îí áîÿëñÿ ñîðâàòüñÿ íà íåå, îáèäåòü æåñòêèì ñëîâîì, áîÿëñÿ óâèäåòü ñëåçû â åå ãëàçàõ. 

Íî Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà è òèõîíüêî ñåëà â êðåñëî, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ÷òåíèå è äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. Òàê îíè ìîë÷àëè âåñü âå÷åð. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, êîãäà îíà âîò ïðîñòî òàê ñèäåëà â êîìíàòå ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îí ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü, ñëóøàë åå äûõàíèå è øåëåñò ñòðàíèö, è òîñêà ïîñòåïåííî îòñòóïàëà. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû è òèõî ñîáðàëà âåùè, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó. Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèë åå íà ïîðîãå, ìÿãêî ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. 

"Ãåðìèîíà…", - íà÷àë îí íåóâåðåííî, - "… íå óõîäè, à?". Îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. "Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòîãî õî÷åøü?". 

"Ïðîñòè, íà ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî íàõîäèò èíîãäà… Íå îáèæàéñÿ".

"ß íå îáèæàþñü. Áûâàåò. Òåáå ëó÷øå?"

Îí êèâíóë.

"Òû âûãëÿäåë òàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì… ß èñïóãàëàñü çà òåáÿ"

"Âñå íîðìàëüíî". Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòûâàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïîòîì êèâíóëà, ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ðåøèâ äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå, è îíà óñïîêîèëàñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî îí ïðèõîäèò â ïîðÿäîê. Òàê áûëî êàæäûé ðàç, è ïîñòåïåííî ïåðèîäû õàíäðû ñòàíîâèëèñü êîðî÷å è ìÿã÷å. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà èìåííî òåì ëåêàðñòâîì, êîòîðîå áûëî åìó íóæíî. Åå ïðèñóòñòâèå âñåãäà äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåãî áëàãîòâîðíî. È îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òîñêè ïî îäèíî÷åñòâó, êîòîðûì íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðåæäå. 

*****  
  


×åì áëèæå áûëè ýêçàìåíû, òåì ÷àùå Ñíåéï çàäóìûâàëñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî æå æäåò èõ äàëüøå. Îäíàæäû îí ñïðîñèë Ãåðìèîíó, ÷åì áû îíà õîòåëà çàíèìàòüñÿ ïîñëå øêîëû. "ß õîòåëà áû ïðîäîëæèòü èçó÷àòü Àðèôìîìàíòèêó â óíèâåðñèòåòå", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñêîðî ñîáèðàåòñÿ óõîäèòü èç øêîëû. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ñìîãó çàíÿòü åå ìåñòî. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî èíòåðåñíàÿ íàóêà, ÿ äóìàþ…". 

Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íåé òîãäà. Íî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå èì ïðèøëîñü áû ðàññòàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áóäåò ó÷èòüñÿ è íå ñìîæåò áîëüøå æèòü â Õîãâàðòñå. Áûë îäèí âûõîä – åñëè áû îíè ïîæåíèëèñü, îíè ìîãëè áû æèòü â Õîãâàðòñå âìåñòå, è Ãåðìèîíà êàæäûé äåíü àïïàðèðîâàëà áû äîìîé ïîñëå ó÷åáû. Îäíàêî Ñíåéï íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ñâÿçàòü åå òàêèì îáðàçîì. Ñåé÷àñ îá èõ ñâÿçè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêòî íå çíàë. Åñëè æå îíà ñòàíåò åãî æåíîé, îíà áóäåò îôèöèàëüíî ñâÿçàíà ñ íèì – ñ åãî òåìíûì ïðîøëûì è áûëûìè ãðåõàìè. 

Â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå íåîäíîçíà÷íî îòíîñèëèñü ê Ñíåéïó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óçíàëè î åãî ðîëè øïèîíà â áîðüáå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Êòî-òî ñ÷èòàë åãî ãåðîåì, à êòî-òî ïðåçðèòåëüíî êðèâèë ãóáû ïðè óïîìèíàíèè åãî èìåíè. Åìó äîñòàëîñü íåìàëî ãðÿçíîé ðàáîòû, ïîêà îí áûë øïèîíîì, è ìíîãèå ñ÷èòàëè ýòî ÷åì-òî íåäîñòîéíûì. Ñíåéï íå ìîã äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû íà Ãåðìèîíó ñìîòðåëè êàê íà æåíó áûâøåãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ ñìåðòè. Ýòî ìîãëî ïîìåøàòü åå êàðüåðå, - ãîâîðèë îí ñåáå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå Ñíåéïó íå äàâàëè ïîêîÿ ñîìíåíèÿ – ñ ÷åãî áû åé õîòåòü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ åãî æåíîé? Ãåðìèîíà ëþáèò åãî – ýòî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, íî çàìóæåñòâî… Ýòî ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíûé øàã. Îíà åùå òàê ìîëîäà, îí íàìíîãî ñòàðøå åå, õîòÿ ñðåäè âîëøåáíèêîâ òàêàÿ ðàçíèöà â âîçðàñòå íå ñ÷èòàëàñü óæ î÷åíü áîëüøîé… 

Êàê îíà îòíåñåòñÿ ê åãî ïðåäëîæåíèþ ïîæåíèòüñÿ? Ìîæåò, âñå ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëèøü ìèìîëåòíîå ñ÷àñòüå – äàëüøå ó íåå áóäåò ñâîÿ æèçíü, íîâûå äðóçüÿ… Ìîæåò áûòü, èì ëó÷øå ðàññòàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû îí íå îáðåìåíÿë åå ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì? È åùå Ñíåéï ïîñòîÿííî ïîìíèë îá óãðîçàõ Ëåñòðàíãà. Îí ñëåäèë çà âñåìè åãî ïåðåäâèæåíèÿìè. Ïîêà áûâøèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè íå ïðåäïðèíèìàë íè÷åãî, íî îùóùåíèå îïàñíîñòè íå ïîêèäàëî Ñíåéïà. Åñëè îá îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ñòàíåò èçâåñòíî âñåì – à ýòî íåèçáåæíî â ñëó÷àå áðàêà, íå ðàçîçëèò ëè ýòî Ëåñòðàíãà åùå áîëüøå? Íå îáðóøèòñÿ ëè îí ñî âñåé ñâîåé ýíåðãèåé ñóìàñøåäøåãî íà èõ òèõîå ñ÷àñòüå? Ñíåéï íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü. Îí ïîîáåùàë ñåáå ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì âî âðåìÿ ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóë, êîãäà îíà óåäåò äîìîé – îíà ñêàçàëà ðîäèòåëÿì, ÷òî âñòðåòèòñÿ ñ íèìè. 

Â ïîñëåäíþþ íî÷ü ïåðåä êàíèêóëàìè îíè ïî÷òè íå ñïàëè. Óòîìëåííûå ñòðàñòÿìè, îíè ëåæàëè â òåñíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ äðóã äðóãà è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, ãëÿäÿ íà îãðîìíóþ ëóíó, âèñÿùóþ ïåðåä îêîøêîì. Óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîöåëîâàëà Ñíåéïà íà ïðîùàíèå, - "ß íàïèøó òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ". "ß áóäó æäàòü",  - îòâåòèë åé Ñíåéï, - "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ?". "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ". 

Â ïåðâûé äåíü êàíèêóë Ñíåéï ïîëó÷èë çà çàâòðàêîì êîðîòêóþ çàïèñî÷êó, - "Äîáðàëàñü äî äîìà. Óæàñíî ñêó÷àþ ïî òåáå. Öåëóþ è êðåïêî îáíèìàþ. Òâîÿ Ãåðìèîíà". Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, ñåðäöå åãî ñæàëîñü îò íåæíîñòè. Ìîÿ Ãåðìèîíà – øåïòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Íî÷ü îí ïðîâåë â òÿæåëûõ ðàçäóìüÿõ, ñèäÿ ïåðåä êàìèíîì ñî ñòàêàíîì âèñêè è âçâåøèâàÿ âñå âîçìîæíîñòè. Ïîä óòðî îí ñîâåðøåííî ÷åòêî ðåøèë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü. Ñíåéï î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà ïîéìåò åãî.


	10. Ãëàâà 10

Ãëàâà 10

*****  
  


Ãåðìèîíà îáåäàëà â êîìïàíèè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé ó ñåáÿ äîìà, â Ëîíäîíå. Îíè êàê ðàç îáñóæäàëè âîçìîæíûå ïëàíû íà ëåòî, êîãäà â äâåðü ïîçâîíèëè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü îòêðûòü äâåðü è çàìåðëà â øîêå, óâèäåâ Ñíåéïà. Îí áûë ñòðàííî îäåò – òåìíî-ñåðûé ìàããëîâñêèé êîñòþì, áåëîñíåæíàÿ ðóáàøêà, ãàëñòóê, äîðîãèå áîòèíêè. Â öåëîì îí ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå âåñüìà ðåñïåêòàáåëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà – âîçìîæíî, âðà÷à èëè þðèñòà. Ãåðìèîíà îéêíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ïîòîì ðàäîñòíî è íåñêîëüêî ðàñòåðÿííî óëûáíóëàñü. "Ïðèâåò", - ñêàçàëà îíà, - "Çàõîäè…". "Ïðèâåò", - îòâåòèë îí, öåëóÿ åå óêðàäêîé, - "Ðîäèòåëè äîìà? Ïðåäñòàâü èì ìåíÿ êàê ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà". Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, âñå åùå óäèâëåííî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. 

"Ãåðìèîíà, êòî òàì?", - ðàçäàëñÿ ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ, è â ïðèõîæåé ïîÿâèëñÿ õóäîùàâûé ìàããë ñðåäíåãî ðîñòà ñ òåìíûìè êàðèìè ãëàçàìè, óäèâèòåëüíî ïîõîæèìè íà Ãåðìèîíèíû. "Ïàïà, ýòî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ìîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çåëüåäåëèÿ", - íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ôèëèïï Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë åå îòåö, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó Ñíåéïó, - "Ðàä ñ âàìè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ". "ß òîæå, ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîæèìàÿ ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó. Òóò èç êîìíàòû âûøëà íåâûñîêàÿ ñòðîéíàÿ æåíùèíà, - "Àëèöèÿ", - ïðåäñòàâèëàñü îíà. "Ýòî ìîÿ ìàìà", - ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ðàä ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ñëåãêà ïîæèìàÿ åå ðóêó. Êîãäà ñ ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð ñêàçàë, - "Âûïüåòå ñ íàìè ÷àþ, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï?". Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèëñÿ, è âñå ïðîøëè â êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà áðîñàëà íà íåãî âîïðîñèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû, íî îí íå îòâå÷àë åé.  

Çà ÷àåì Ñíåéï âåë íåïðèíóæäåííûé ðàçãîâîð î ïîãîäå, ïîëèòèêå, êíèãàõ, êàê áóäòî âñþ æèçíü îáùàëñÿ ñ ìàããëàìè. Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì ñ íåêîòîðûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì – êóäà ïîäåâàëîñü åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîå îòíîøåíèå êî âñåìó ìàããëîâñêîìó? Èëè æå ýòî áûëà ëèøü ÷àñòü ðîëè, êîòîðóþ îí èãðàë? Îíà íå îæèäàëà óâèäåòü åãî â ñâîåì äîìå è íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó æå îí çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî, îí ìîã ïðîñòî ñîñêó÷èòüñÿ, íî â åãî ïðèõîäå ÿâíî áûëà êàêàÿ-òî öåëü, è îíà íå ìîãëà ðàçãàäàòü åå. È ýòà ñòðàííàÿ îäåæäà… Êîãäà îíà âèäåëà Ñíåéïà â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå, ýòî áûëè äæèíñû è ñâèòåð, à òåïåðü – äîðîãîé êîñòþì, ãàëñòóê… ×òî æå, ó íåãî åùå áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü âñå îáúÿñíèòü.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñíåéï êàê áû íåíàðîêîì ñêàçàë, - "Äà, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ÿ çàåõàë çà âàìè. Ðåäàêöèÿ æóðíàëà äîëæíà áûëà ïåðå÷èñëèòü âàì íåáîëüøîé ãîíîðàð çà âàøó ñòàòüþ, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïðîèçîøëè íåêîòîðûå íàêëàäêè. Âàì íóæíî çàåõàòü ê ìèñòåðó Ìàêìàéåðó äëÿ óòî÷íåíèÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ. Ó ìåíÿ òîæå åñòü êîå-êàêèå äåëà ê íåìó, òàê ÷òî ïîåäåì âìåñòå", - Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû, - "Îí æäåò íàñ ÷åðåç ÷àñ".  "Ñåé÷àñ, ÿ òîëüêî ïåðåîäåíóñü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà è âûøëà èç-çà ñòîëà. 

Êîãäà îíà âåðíóëàñü, Ñíåéï óæå æäàë åå. Ãåðìèîíà íàäåëà ñâîè îáû÷íûå ÷åðíûå äæèíñû è êóðòêó è âçÿëà ðþêçà÷îê. Îíà íåìíîãî ñòðàííî ñìîòðåëàñü ðÿäîì ñ ñîëèäíûì ìóæ÷èíîé â êîñòþìå, è óëûáíóëàñü îò ýòîãî íåñîîòâåòñòâèÿ. Îáìåíÿâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà, - "Ìàì, ïàï, ÿ çàåäó â ãîñòè ê Ýëèçàáåò… Åñëè çàñèæóñü äîïîçäíà, íå æäèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ ïåðåíî÷óþ òàì. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ". "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, - "Áûë ðàä âñòðå÷å ñ âàìè". Ïîñëå îáìåíà ëþáåçíîñòÿìè Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà âûøëè èç äîìà è íàïðàâèëèñü âíèç ïî óëèöå, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü òàêñè – áûëî ñëèøêîì ëþäíî, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü. 

Òàêñè îñòàíîâèëîñü ñðàçó. Îíè ñåëè â ìàøèíó, è òîëüêî òîãäà, íàêîíåö, îáíÿëèñü. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñêó÷àëà ïî òåáå", - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Âîò ýòî ñþðïðèç… Íèêàê íå îæèäàëà óâèäåòü òåáÿ, äà åùå â òàêîì êîñòþìå…". Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî, è îí ñî ñòîíîì îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé. "Íàäåþñü, ÿ ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë ìàããëîâñêèì ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿì î ïðîôåññîðàõ", - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. "Ñêîðåå, î äèðåêòîðàõ áàíêà", - ñ óëûáêîé îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "À êóäà ìû åäåì?". "Ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî çàåõàòü â ðåäàêöèþ, òû äîëæíà ïîäïèñàòü ïàðó äîêóìåíòîâ. Ýòî çàéìåò ìèíóò äåñÿòü. À ïîòîì, åñëè íå âîçðàæàåøü, ïîéäåì êî ìíå", - îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è îíà ðàäîñòíî çàêèâàëà. 

Â ðåäàêöèè âñå ïðîøëî è âïðàâäó íà óäèâëåíèå áûñòðî, è òåïåðü Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëè ó íåãî â ãîñòèíîé ó êàìèíà. Êàêàÿ-òî íàïðÿæåííîñòü îùóùàëàñü â àòìîñôåðå, êàê áóäòî Ñíåéï õîòåë ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, íî íå ðåøàëñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îí íà÷àë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, òû çíàåøü, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêîãî äîðîæå íà âñåé çåìëå… È ÿ õî÷ó äëÿ òåáÿ òîëüêî äîáðà… Ñêîðî òû îêîí÷èøü øêîëó, óåäåøü ó÷èòüñÿ … Äëÿ ìåíÿ áóäåò î÷åíü òðóäíî ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ ñâÿçûâàòü ñâîþ æèçíü ñ ìîåé – òû æå çíàåøü, êàêîå ó ìåíÿ ïðîøëîå… Ìíîãèå íå ìîãóò ïðîñòèòü ìíå ìîèõ ãðåõîâ, äà è ÿ ñàì íå ìîãó… ß î÷åíü òÿæåëûé ÷åëîâåê, è ñî ìíîé íåëåãêî óæèòüñÿ è… ÿ ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ òåáÿ… Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî èäèîò, íî…", - Ñíåéï âäðóã òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïðåðûâàÿ ñâîþ âåñüìà áåññâÿçíóþ ðå÷ü, è õðèïëî ñêàçàë, ïàäàÿ íà êîëåíî ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé è ïðîòÿíóâ åé íåáîëüøóþ êîðîáî÷êó, - "Ãåðìèîíà, òû âûéäåøü çà ìåíÿ çàìóæ?". 

Ãåðìèîíà îöåïåíåëà îò ýòèõ ñëîâ. Êîãäà Ñíåéï íà÷àë ñâîþ ðå÷ü, îíà óæå áûëà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà ê òîìó, ÷òî îí ïðåäëîæèò ðàññòàòüñÿ – èç áëàãîðîäíûõ ïîáóæäåíèé. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü áîÿëñÿ èñïîðòèòü åé æèçíü – â ýòîì îíà óæå óáåäèëàñü. È âîò òåïåðü… ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå… Ñåðäöå âäðóã çàáèëîñü ÷àñòî-÷àñòî, âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî… Îíà óâèäåëà âñòðåâîæåííûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, â êîòîðîì ðîñëî îò÷àÿíèå, ïîêà îíà ìîë÷àëà, è áûñòðî ñêàçàëà, - "Äà… Äà, äà, Ñåâåðóñ…", - îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêè è ïîäíÿëà ñ êîëåí. Îí ùåë÷êîì îòêðûë êîðîáî÷êó, â êîòîðîé îêàçàëîñü èçÿùíîå ïëàòèíîâîå êîëüöî ñ íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâûì èçóìðóäîì. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî îäåë åé åãî íà ïàëåö. Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî çàëþáîâàëàñü èãðîé ñâåòà íà ãðàíÿõ êàìíÿ. 

Îíà îáíÿëà Ñíåéïà çà øåþ, ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàëà. "Ìîé Ñåâåðóñ", - øåïòàëà îíà, ïîêðûâàÿ åãî ëèöî ïîöåëóÿìè. Ñíåéï ðàññëàáèëñÿ, óñïîêîåííûé è íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûé åå ñîãëàñèåì, è òîæå öåëîâàë åå, áîðìî÷à ñëîâà ëþáâè è áëàãîäàðíîñòè. È êîãäà îíè ëåæàëè âìåñòå, îí ëþáîâàëñÿ Ãåðìèîíîé è øåïòàë ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé, - "Ìîÿ, ìîÿ Ãåðìèîíà". Îíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò è ñêàçàëà, - "Äà, à òû òåïåðü ìîé. Íàâñåãäà. È ìíå ïëåâàòü, ÷òî òàì äóìàåò î òåáå êòî-òî, ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà òåáå. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ òàêèì, êàêîé òû åñòü. È ÿ õî÷ó áûòü òâîåé æåíîé, íîñèòü òâîå èìÿ è ðàçäåëÿòü âñå òâîè áåäû è ðàäîñòè. Ìîé ìèëûé Ñåâåðóñ…". 

*****  
  


Êîãäà îíè ïðèíÿëè äóø, è Ãåðìèîíà ïðè÷åñûâàëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, Ñíåéï âäðóã ïðåäëîæèë, - "Çíàåøü, ïî-ìîåìó, òàêîå ñîáûòèå ñòîèò îòìåòèòü. ß çàêàçàë ñòîëèê â ðåñòîðàíå – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé", - äîáàâèë îí òèõî. Ãåðìèîíà âîñêëèêíóëà, - "Íî ìíå æå íå â ÷åì èäòè! Ó ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé òîëüêî äæèíñû è ïàðà ðóáàøåê, íå ìîãó æå ÿ â òàêîì âèäå çàÿâèòüñÿ â ðåñòîðàí – íè â ìàããëîâñêèé, íè â âîëøåáíûé…". Ñíåéï õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Íåò, òû ìåíÿ îïðåäåëåííî íåäîîöåíèâàåøü…", - îí âûíóë èç øêàôà êàêîé-òî ñâåðòîê, - "Ïðèìåðü…". Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ðàçâåðíóëà ïàêåò è îáíàðóæèëà â íåì âåëèêîëåïíîå òåìíî-ñèíåå ïëàòüå. Îíî áûëî ïðîñòûì è íåâåðîÿòíî èçÿùíûì, ñëîâíî ñøèòîå èç ÿðêîãî âå÷åðíåãî íåáà. 

Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå íàäåëà ïëàòüå, êðóòÿñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïðîñòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. "Íó êàê, òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?", - íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. "Î, Ñåâåðóñ, îíî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå!! Ñïàñèáî…", - åå âçãëÿä  âäðóã óïàë íà ýòèêåòêó ñ ïàêåòà – "P&Y" – è îíà óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëà. Ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ çíàìåíèòàÿ ìàðêà â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå – è îäíà èç ñàìûõ äîðîãèõ, ñàìàÿ èçûñêàííàÿ æåíñêàÿ îäåæäà. "Ñåâåðóñ, íî ýòî æå òàê äîðîãî", - ñîðâàëîñü ñ ÿçûêà Ãåðìèîíû. 

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, äîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî åé ïîíðàâèëñÿ åãî ïîäàðîê, è ñêàçàë, - "Íî ÿ æå èìåþ ïðàâî ñäåëàòü ïîäàðîê ìîåé áóäóùåé æåíå? È, ïîâåðü ìíå, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ìîãó ñåáå ýòî ïîçâîëèòü. Òåáå íèêîãäà íå ïðèäåòñÿ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î ñåìåéíîì áþäæåòå, ÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè îáåñïå÷èòü ñâîþ ñåìüþ íà íåñêîëüêî ïîêîëåíèé. Òàê ÷òî íå âîëíóéñÿ îá ýòîì. Òåáå ïðàâäà ïîíðàâèëîñü?". "Êîíå÷íî, ýòî… ýòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî… è òàê òðîãàòåëüíî… Ñïàñèáî", - îíà íåæíî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî.

"Íó ÷òî æå, åñëè íå âîçðàæàåøü, ìíå òîæå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âûíèìàÿ èç øêàôà ïàðàäíóþ ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ. "Êñòàòè, òâîÿ îáóâü", - îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíå ïàðó èçÿùíûõ òóôåëü, êîòîðûå îíà òóò æå ñ âîñòîðãîì ïðèìåðèëà. "Òû ïðîñòî ÷óäî", - ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà Ñíåéïó, óæå ïîëíîñòüþ îäåâøåìóñÿ. "Òû ïîòðÿñàþùå êðàñèâà", - ñêàçàë îí ñ òàêèì âîñõèùåíèåì è ïîêëîíåíèåì â ãîëîñå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì. "Ïîéäåì", - îí ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêó, è îíè àïïàðèðîâàëè ïðÿìî â õîëë òèõîãî âîëøåáíîãî ðåñòîðàí÷èêà, ñëîâíî ñïåöèàëüíî ñîçäàííîãî äëÿ âëþáëåííûõ. Âåðíóëèñü äîìîé îíè ïîçäíî, âñå åùå ñìåÿñü è ïîäøó÷èâàÿ äðóã íàä äðóãîì. 

Óòðîì Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ñêàçàòü òâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì. Êîíå÷íî, òû óæå ñîâåðøåííîëåòíÿÿ, íî îíè äîëæíû çíàòü î íàøåì ðåøåíèè". Ãåðìèîíà êèíóëà, - "ß ñàìà ñêàæó èì èëè ïîåäåì âìåñòå?". "Âìåñòå", - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è äîáàâèë, - "Ýòî èõ íå ñëèøêîì øîêèðóåò?". Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, - "Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ïðèãëàøåíèå â øêîëó êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà, èõ óæå íè÷òî íå óäèâèò. Îíè íå áóäóò ïðîòèâèòüñÿ ìîåìó ðåøåíèþ. Òîëüêî ñêàæó èì ÿ". Îíè îäåëèñü – íà ýòîò ðàç Ñíåéï âûáðàë ÷åðíûå áðþêè è ìÿãêèé ñåðûé ïèäæàê. Ãåðìèîíà îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóëà, è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü ê åå ðîäèòåëÿì.

*****  
  


×àðëè Áîóëåð ñíîâà âåç ýòó íåîáû÷íóþ ïàðó. Òàêóþ äåâóøêó îí íå çàáûë áû íèêîãäà. È ñíîâà ðÿäîì ñ íåé áûë ýòîò ñòðàííûé ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê. Îíè äåðæàëèñü çà ðóêè, è â çåðêàëå ×àðëè ðàçãëÿäåë ìåðöàþùèé íà åå ïàëüöå èçóìðóä. Àõ, âîò êàê – ïîäóìàë îí è âçäîõíóë. Ìóæ÷èíà, îäíàêî, âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî íåðâíûì. Äåâóøêà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îáîäðÿþùå öåëîâàëà åãî, îí ñëàáî óëûáàëñÿ, íî îïÿòü ïîãðóæàëñÿ â ñâîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ.

Â òàêñè Ñíåéï âäðóã ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü òâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì, êòî ÿ òàêîé". Îíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî òû ìîé ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî æå åùå?". "Îíè äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî êî ìíå âåñüìà íåîäíîçíà÷íî îòíîñÿòñÿ â íàøåì ìèðå. Äóìàþ, ó íèõ åñòü ïðàâî çíàòü, ñ êåì ñâÿçûâàåò æèçíü èõ äî÷ü…". "Çà÷åì ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ?", - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà îíà, - "Îíè æå ìàããëû". "Ãåðìèîíà, â ìîåé æèçíè áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëæè, è òåïåðü ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ïðåäåëüíî ÿñíî. Ïðîñòè, íî ÿ äîëæåí áóäó èì ñêàçàòü…". Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî, - "×òî æå, ðàç òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü…  äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê îíè îòíåñóòñÿ ê ýòîìó… Òîëüêî çíàé, ÷òî ÿ ñ òîáîé, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü". Èõ ïîöåëóé áûë ïðåðâàí õðèïëûì îêëèêîì øîôåðà, - "Ïðèåõàëè!". Îíè âûøëè èç ìàøèíû è íàïðàâèëèñü ê äîìó.

Äâåðü èì îòêðûë ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð, íåñêîëüêî óäèâëåííûé ïîÿâëåíèåì Ñíåéïà. Ìèññèñ Ãðåíäæåð òîæå âûøëà èç êîìíàòû, óñëûøàâ èõ çâîíîê. "Ìàìà, ïàïà", - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, âçäîõíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà òâåðäî, - "Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ìíå ïðåäëîæåíèå… ß âûõîæó çàìóæ". Äàëåå ïîñëåäîâàëà íåìàÿ ñöåíà – àáñîëþòíîå îöåïåíåíèå åå ðîäèòåëåé, ïåðåõîäÿùåå â ïîíèìàíèå, è, íàêîíåö, ìîðå ïîçäðàâëåíèé è îáúÿòèé. Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ îò òàêîãî ïðèåìà, îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî ïîÿâëåíèå â êà÷åñòâå áóäóùåãî çÿòÿ ïðèìóò â øòûêè. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà íåçàìåòíî óñêîëüçíóëà íà êóõíþ ê ìàìå, à Ñíåéï è ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð ñèäåëè â ãîñòèíîé. "Ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð…", - íà÷àë Ñíåéï. "Ïðîñòî Ôèëèïï, ïîæàëóéñòà", - ïðåäëîæèë òîò. "Õîðîøî, òîãäà ÿ – ïðîñòî Ñåâåðóñ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è ïðîäîëæèë, - "Èòàê… Ôèëèïï… ÿ äîëæåí âàì êîå-÷òî ðàññêàçàòü. Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÿâëÿþñü ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåäåëèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå". Ãðåíäæåð êèâíóë. 

"Íî â ìîåé æèçíè âñå ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå, ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè, êîãî ïîëó÷àåòå â çÿòüÿ", - Ñíåéï íåðâíî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Âû ñëûøàëè êîãäà-íèáóäü î Âîëäåìîðòå?". 

"Äà, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçûâàëà îáî âñåì ýòîì – î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå è ïðî÷åì. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü â ïðîøëîì ãîäó? È, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü, âû èãðàëè òàì íå ïîñëåäíþþ ðîëü?". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, - "Îá ýòîì ÿ è õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü. Ðàç âû çíàêîìû ñ ýòîé èñòîðèåé, âû äîëæíû çíàòü è î Ïîæèðàòåëÿõ ñìåðòè". 

Ãðåíäæåð ñíîâà óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë, - "Äà, ýòî ïîìîùíèêè Âîëäåìîðòà, âåäü òàê? È èõ ñóäèëè ïîñëå ïîáåäû?". 

Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Äà, íî íå âñåõ. Êòî-òî èçáåæàë ñóäà â ñèëó ñîáñòâåííîé èçâîðîòëèâîñòè, êòî-òî îòêóïèëñÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ… Íî íå î òîì ðå÷ü… ß – îäèí èç íèõ â ïðîøëîì. ß áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì ñìåðòè íåäîëãî, òîãäà ÿ åùå áûë ìîëîä è ãîðÿ÷… Ïîòîì ÿ äîáèëñÿ ïðîùåíèÿ è äîëãèå ãîäû ðàáîòàë â êà÷åñòâå øïèîíà… È äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñûãðàë îïðåäåëåííóþ ðîëü â ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå… Íî ñòàðûå ãðåõè âñå åùå íà ìíå, ìíîãèå íåíàâèäÿò è ïðåçèðàþò ìåíÿ çà ýòî äî ñèõ ïîð… ×òîáû áûëî áîëåå ïîíÿòíî, ýòî êàê íàöèñòñêèé ïðåñòóïíèê, ïåðåøåäøèé íà ñòîðîíó ñîþçíèêîâ… ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè ýòî, ÷òîáû íå áûëî áîëüøå ëæè… Âû ïîíèìàåòå?". 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå, è Ñíåéï óìèðàë îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå.  Ïîòîì Ãðåíäæåð ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà çíàåò îáî âñåì ýòîì?". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, - "Äà, åùå ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî êóðñà". Ñíîâà òèøèíà. Íàêîíåö, Ôèëèïï ñêàçàë, - "Íó ÷òî æå… Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çíàþ âàñ âñåãî âòîðîé äåíü, à Ãåðìèîíà óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò. Äóìàþ, åé ëó÷øå çíàòü, ÷òî âû çà ÷åëîâåê… È ðàç îíà ëþáèò âàñ è ðåøèëà âûéòè çàìóæ – ÿ åé äîâåðÿþ. Îíà óìååò ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â ëþäÿõ. À ïðîøëîå… ó êàæäîãî åñòü ñâîè ñêåëåòû â øêàôó. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ñóìååòå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ìîåé äî÷åðè è ñäåëàòü åå ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ñåìüþ, Ñåâåðóñ", - îí ïîæàë Ñíåéïó ðóêó. Òîò áûë àáñîëþòíî ïîòðÿñåí, âîëíà îáëåã÷åíèÿ íàêðûëà åãî, çàñòàâèâ âçäðîãíóòü, îäíàêî îí ñîáðàëñÿ è ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë, - "Ñïàñèáî çà äîâåðèå, Ôèëèïï. ß ïîñòàðàþñü áûòü äëÿ íåå õîðîøèì ìóæåì".

Ãåðìèîíà çàâàðèâàëà ÷àé íà êóõíå, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ ìàìîé. "Ãåðìèîíà, êàêîé îí?", - ñïðîñèëà òà. "Ñàìûé ëó÷øèé, ìàì", - ñ æàðîì îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìèññèñ Ãðåíäæåð óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íó, ýòî-òî ïîíÿòíî. Òû ñåðüåçíî ðåøèëà âûéòè çàìóæ?". "Ìàì, ÿ ëþáëþ åãî  ìíå õîðîøî ñ íèì. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî".

Îíè óñòðîèëèñü âñå âìåñòå çà ÷àåì â ãîñòèíîé è ñòàëè îáñóæäàòü ïðåäñòîÿùóþ ñâàäüáó. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèì áóäåò íà÷àëî èþëÿ", - ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï, - "Ìîæåì óñòðîèòü âñå â Õîãñìèòå, åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ?". "Äà, èç ìàããëîâ áóäóò òîëüêî ðîäèòåëè", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ïîæàëóé, ñòîèò ñäåëàòü âñå â Õîãñìèòå". "Ìû ñ Àëèöèåé ñîãëàñíû", - ñêàçàë ìèñòåð Ãðåíäæåð, îáìåíÿâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ æåíîé. "Âñå ðàñõîäû íà ñâàäüáó ÿ áåðó íà ñåáÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðåäóïðåäèâ âîïðîñ Ãðåíäæåðà. "Íî, Ñåâåðóñ…", - ïðîòåñòóþùå íà÷àë òîò. "Ìíå áóäåò ïðîùå âñå óñòðîèòü, ÿ âåäü ÷àùå òàì áûâàþ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, - "Ìû îáúÿâèì î íàøåì ðåøåíèè íà âûïóñêíîì áàëó, êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ãåðìèîíà?". Îíà õèõèêíóëà, - "Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòîò áàë íàäîëãî âñåì çàïîìíèòñÿ".

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè îáñóäèëè âñå è ïðîñòî ñèäåëè â ãîñòèíîé. "À çíàåòå, ÿ â÷åðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê", - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà ìèññèñ Ãðåíäæåð. Â îòâåò íà íåìîé âîïðîñ Ñíåéïà è Ãåðìèîíû îíà ïîÿñíèëà, - "Âû ñëèøêîì ñòàðàòåëüíî íå ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ÿ îáðàòèëà íà ýòî âíèìàíèå". Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî ñèëüíî âîëíîâàëñÿ. Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî íåìíîãî ââåë âàñ â÷åðà â çàáëóæäåíèå, íî ÿ õîòåë óçíàòü, ÷òî æå Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèò íà ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå". "Òû åùå ìîã ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ìîåì îòâåòå?", - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíåéï ëèøü ðàçâåë ðóêàìè. 

*****  
  


Ïîñëå ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóë äíè ïîëåòåëè ñòðåìèòåëüíî îäèí çà äðóãèì. Âñÿ øêîëà áûëà â ïðåäýêçàìåíàöèîííîé ëèõîðàäêå. Ãåðìèîíà íå âûëåçàëà èç êó÷è ó÷åáíèêîâ, íî âñå ðàâíî ïðîâîäèëà êàæäóþ ñâîáîäíóþ ìèíóòó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí óñïîêàèâàë åå, ïîìîãàë ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýêçàìåíàìè è âñÿ÷åñêè ïîääåðæèâàë. 

Â îäèí èç ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé ïåðåä ýêçàìåíîì Ñíåéï çàäåðæàëñÿ ïîñëå îáû÷íîãî ñîáðàíèÿ ó÷èòåëåé ó Äàìáëäîðà. "Ó òåáÿ êî ìíå äåëî, Ñåâåðóñ?", - ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. "Àëáóñ", - íà÷àë Ñíåéï, - "Çàâòðà ó ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ ýêçàìåí ïî Çåëüÿì. ß õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû âû ñàìè ïðîâåðèëè ðàáîòó Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåíäæåð". Äàìáëäîð íåìíîãî óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, - "ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. ß íàáëþäàë çà âàìè â òå÷åíèå ñåìåñòðà, è ìîãó áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî âàøè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé îòíîøåíèÿ íèêàê íå îòðàçÿòñÿ íà òâîåé îöåíêå. ß áîþñü òîëüêî îäíîãî – ÷òî òû íå ñìîæåøü ïîñòàâèòü åé âûñøóþ îöåíêó, äàæå åñëè îíà ýòîãî çàñëóæèò. Èç ýòèõ ñîîáðàæåíèé ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ìîãó ñàì ïðîâåðèòü òâîþ ðàáîòó, íî âñå æå ðàññ÷èòûâàþ íà òåáÿ. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàåò Çåëüÿ, â ýòîì ÿ óâåðåí". 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð ñòàíåò ëó÷øåé âûïóñêíèöåé Õîãâàðòñà çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ëåò", - äîáàâèë Äàìáëäîð, è â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà ìåëüêíóëà ãîðäîñòü. Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Ãåðìèîíà óæå ðåøèëà, ÷åì çàéìåòñÿ ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû?". "Îíà õî÷åò èçó÷àòü Àðèôìîìàíòèêó",  - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Äàìáëäîð çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå, - "Íó ÷òî æå, Ñåâåðóñ, æåëàþ òåáå òåðïåíèÿ íà çàâòðàøíèõ ýêçàìåíàõ. Êàê òàì Ëîíãáîòòîì?". Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Ïîñëåäíèé ñåìåñòð îí ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, íî, óâû… Íàäåþñü, ýòà áåçäàðíîñòü íå âçîðâåò øêîëó îò èñïóãà". Äàìáëäîð óêîðèçíåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, îíè ðàñïðîùàëèñü, è Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ ê ñåáå. 

Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà óñíóòü â íî÷ü ïåðåä Çåëüåäåëèåì. Îíà îñòàëàñü íî÷åâàòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå – îíè òàê äîãîâîðèëèñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, ÷òîáû íå îòâëåêàòü äðóã äðóãà ïåðåä ýêçàìåíîì. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî çíàåò âñå, ÷òî íóæíî, íî îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñäåëàòü âñå íå ïðîñòî õîðîøî, à áëåñòÿùå, ÷òîáû äîêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàñëóæèëà ñâîè îöåíêè. Ñêîðî âûïóñêíîé áàë, îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì ñîáðàëèñü îáúÿâèòü î ïðåäñòîÿùåé ñâàäüáå, è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ýòî âûçîâåò íåìàëî ñëóõîâ è äîìûñëîâ. Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà çàáûëàñü òÿæåëûì ñíîì â ñâîåé êðîâàòè.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå èõ âîëíåíèå, ýêçàìåí ïðîøåë õîðîøî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîêàçàëà áëåñòÿùåå çíàíèå ïðåäìåòà, è äàæå Ñíåéï íå ñìîã íàéòè èçúÿíà â åå ðàáîòå. Îí ïîñòàâèë åé âûñøèé áàëë, ïîñòàðàâøèñü, ÷òîáû âûðàæåíèå ãîðäîñòè çà íåå íà åãî ëèöå íå áûëî çàìåòíûì. Çåëüÿ áûëè ïîñëåäíèì ýêçàìåíîì – çà îñòàëüíûå Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïîëó÷èëà âûñøèå îöåíêè. Îíà ñòàëà ëó÷øåé âûïóñêíèöåé Õîãâàðòñà â ýòîì ãîäó. Ýëèçàáåò òîæå îòëè÷íî ñäàëà ýêçàìåíû, ëèøü ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèþ åé íå óäàëîñü ïîëó÷èòü âûñøèé áàëë. Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè âïîëíå äîâîëüíû ñâîèìè îöåíêàìè, è äàæå íåñ÷àñòíûé Íåâèëë óìóäðèëñÿ ñäàòü âñå ýêçàìåíû, âêëþ÷àÿ Çåëüÿ (ïðàâäà, Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå ñóìåëà íåìíîãî ïîìî÷ü åìó). Áëèçèëñÿ âûïóñêíîé áàë. 

Ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ðåçóëüòàòû ýêçàìåíà áûëè èçâåñòíû, Ãåðìèîíó ïðèãëàñèë ê ñåáå Äàìáëäîð. Îíà ïðèøëà ê íåìó, íåìíîãî âîëíóÿñü, è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà òàì Ñíåéïà. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ ñ áëåñòÿùèì îêîí÷àíèåì øêîëû", - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåëà è ñêàçàëà, - "Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð". "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèå ê âàì. Ñåâåðóñ, äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ýòî òîæå áóäåò èíòåðåñíî. Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîêèíóòü íàøó øêîëó", - îíè êèâíóëè. "Òàê âîò, ìíå óäàëîñü óãîâîðèòü åå îñòàòüñÿ åùå íà ãîä. Ãåðìèîíà, âû ìîãëè áû ñîâìåùàòü îáó÷åíèå â óíèâåðñèòåòå ñ ðàáîòîé çäåñü â êà÷åñòâå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ – äëÿ íà÷àëà òîëüêî 3-é è 4-é êëàññû. Â Îêñôîðäå åñòü ñïåöèàëüíûé êóðñ, ïîçâîëÿþùèé ïðîéòè îáó÷åíèå òàêèì îáðàçîì. À ÷åðåç ãîä ñäàäèòå ýêçàìåíû è íà÷íåòå ðàáîòàòü çäåñü óæå êàê ïîëíîïðàâíûé ïðîôåññîð. Íî ÿ íè ê ÷åìó âàñ íå ïðèíóæäàþ, ìîæåòå âûáèðàòü âñå, ÷òî âàì íðàâèòñÿ. Êàê âû ñìîòðèòå íà ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå?". 

Ãåðìèîíà îíåìåëà îò ñòîëü çàìàí÷èâîé ïåðñïåêòèâû. Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òî, ÷åãî îíà áû õîòåëà. Åå ïðèâëåêàëà ðàáîòà â êà÷åñòâå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, à åñëè ïðè ýòîì áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü ó÷èòüñÿ â Îêñôîðäå è âåñòè èññëåäîâàíèÿ… Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà. Òîò âûãëÿäåë îáðàäîâàííûì, íî ïðîøåïòàë, - "Ðåøàé ñàìà". Ãåðìèîíà ñòðÿõíóëà îöåïåíåíèå è ñêàçàëà, - "ß ñîãëàñíà, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Ñïàñèáî, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî!". 

Ñíåéï ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ è îáíÿë åå, çàáûâ î Äàìáëäîðå.  Äèðåêòîð ëèøü ïîñìåèâàëñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ çà íèìè. "Íó ÷òî æå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìëàäøèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè Õîãâàðòñà". Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü ñâîé íîâûé ñòàòóñ. "Íó à òåïåðü, ÿ äóìàþ, âû äîëæíû ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âå÷åðíåìó áàëó", - íàïîìíèë Äàìáëäîð, è Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Îíà îòïðàâèëàñü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ è ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê.

*****  
  


È âîò âûïóñêíîé áàë. Êàê ïåðåäàòü àòìîñôåðó, öàðÿùóþ â çàëå?  Ðàäîñòíîå ïðåäâêóøåíèå âçðîñëîé æèçíè, è ëåãêàÿ ãîðå÷ü îò òîãî, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîêèíóòü øêîëó, ãäå âñå ñòàëî òàêè çíàêîìûì çà ñåìü ëåò. Ðàçëóêà ñî øêîëüíûìè äðóçüÿìè è îæèäàíèå íîâûõ âñòðå÷. Äåâóøêè áûëè íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâû, à ìàëü÷èêè êàê-òî ñðàçó ïîâçðîñëåëè è ñòàëè ñåðüåçíåå. Ïîñëå òîðæåñòâåííûõ ðå÷åé è ïðèâåòñòâèé Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå, ñòîÿùåé â êîìïàíèè ñåìüè Óèçëè, Ãàððè, Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, Ýëèçàáåò è ñîáñòâåííûõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ñíåéï ïðèâëåê åå âíèìàíèå ëåãêèì ïîêàøëèâàíèåì, è îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, - "Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ãåðìèîíà", - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. "Íó ÷òî, Ñåâåðóñ, ìû ñêàæåì èì?". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, íàáèðàÿñü ðåøèòåëüíîñòè, - "Ïîéäåì". 

Îíè ïîäîøëè ê êîìïàíèè çíàêîìûõ, è Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Ïîïðîøó íåìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ". Âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íèì, Äæèííè è Ýëèçàáåò íåìíîãî èñïóãàííî, Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîíèìàþùå, îñòàëüíûå ñ óäèâëåíèåì. "Ó íàñ åñòü íîâîñòü", -  ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï, - "Ìû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ðåøèëè ïîæåíèòüñÿ ýòèì ëåòîì. Ïðèãëàøàåì âàñ âñåõ íà ñâàäüáó". Îò òàêîé íîâîñòè ó âñåé ñåìüè Óèçëè áóêâàëüíî îòïàëè ÷åëþñòè, Áëýê çàêàøëÿëñÿ, Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèõ ñ óæàñîì, à Ýëèçàáåò òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàëà, - "Àõ, âîò êòî îí…". Ïåðâûìè èõ ïîçäðàâèëè Ãàððè è Ðîí, ïîæàâ ðóêó Ñíåéïó è îáíÿâ Ãåðìèîíó. Çàòåì îïîìíèëèñü ×àðëüç è Áèëë Óèçëè. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ õèòðî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. 

Áëýê âûãëÿäåë ïîòåðÿííûì, íî ïîòîì ïîäîøåë ê íèì è ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ, ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íå îæèäàë…", - îí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, - "Íî âñå ðàâíî, ïîçäðàâëÿþ. Áóäüòå ñ÷àñòëèâû". Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ñíåéïó, è òîò ñ íåêîòîðûì êîëåáàíèåì ïîæàë åå. Ïîâèñëà íàïðÿæåííàÿ òèøèíà, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîé ìóæ÷èíû áóêâàëüíî ñâåðëèëè äðóã äðóãà âçãëÿäîì. Ìîë÷àíèå ïðåðâàë Ñíåéï. Îí ïðîãëîòèë, âçäîõíóë è âäðóã ñêàçàë, - "Ñïàñèáî, Ñèðèóñ". Áëýê óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî íå îòâåòèë. Îí îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó è îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, äàâàÿ îñòàëüíûì ïîçäðàâèòü èõ. 

Íîâîñòü ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëàñü ïî çàëó î÷åíü áûñòðî. Êòî-òî (òàêèõ áûëî ìåíüøèíñòâî) ñêðèâèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ îá ýòîì, êòî-òî óäèâëåííî êà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Ó÷åíèêè è ó÷èòåëÿ ñïåøèëè ïîçäðàâèòü èõ. "Ýëèçàáåò, ïðîøó òåáÿ áûòü ïîäðóæêîé íåâåñòû íà ìîåé ñâàäüáå", - ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, è Ýëèçàáåò ñîãëàñèëàñü, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ. Âäðóã Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Ãàððè, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ, ÿ õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû áûë ìîèì øàôåðîì". Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ïîòðÿñåííûì, ïîòîì ñîâëàäàë ñ ñîáîé è îòâåòèë, - "ß ñîãëàñåí".

Ê íèì óæå ñïåøèëè Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàë, äî êîòîðûõ äîøëà íîâîñòü ïî æèâîé öåïî÷êå. "Ñåâåðóñ! Ãåðìèîíà!", - âîñêëèêíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàë, - "Âîò ýòî íîâîñòü!!! Êàê âàì óäàëîñü âñå ñêðûâàòü?!! Ïîçäðàâëÿþ", - îíà ðàñòðîãàííî îáíÿëà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòîì Ñíåéïà. Òîò âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî óäèâëåííûì îò òàêîãî áóðíîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ÷óâñòâ è îòâåòèë, - "Ñïàñèáî, Ìèíåðâà". Äàìáëäîð òîæå ïîçäðàâèë èõ, ïîäìèãíóâ Ãåðìèîíå, îò÷åãî òà ñìóòèëàñü è ïîêðàñíåëà. 

Îíè ïðèãëàñèëè Äàìáëäîðà è ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàë íà ñâàäüáó è óâèäåëè ïðîáèðàþùåãîñÿ ñðåäè òîëïû Õàãðèäà. "Î, Ìåðëèí", - óñïåë ïðîñòîíàòü Ñíåéï, è áûë çàêëþ÷åí â åãî êðåïêèå îáúÿòüÿ. Åãî íîãè íà ìãíîâåíèå îòîðâàëèñü îò çåìëè, è îí çàäóøåííî ïðîðû÷àë ÷òî-òî. Êîãäà Õàãðèä ïîñòàâèë åãî íà ìåñòî, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë âåñüìà ïîìÿòûì è âçúåðîøåííûì. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïðèíèìàÿ ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ Õàãðèäà, è ïðèãëàäèëà ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû ñâîåãî æåíèõà. 

Çàèãðàëà ìóçûêà, è áàë íà÷àëñÿ. Ñíåéï òàíöåâàë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, è îíè ëîâèëè íà ñåáå ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû îêðóæàþùèõ. Íî èì áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Âäðóã ê íèì ïîäîøåë Äðàêî, - "Âû ïîçâîëèòå?", - ñ ëåãêèì ïîêëîíîì ñêàçàë îí è ïðèãëàñèë Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà ïîøëà òàíöåâàòü ñ íèì, óäèâëåííàÿ ýòèì ïðèãëàøåíèåì. "Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, - "ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü… Èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ èíîãäà âåë ñåáÿ òàê óæàñíî… Ïðîñòî ñåé÷àñ ÿ êàê áóäòî âçãëÿíóë íà âñå ñî ñòîðîíû. Åñëè Ñíåéï… Â îáùåì, íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîçäðàâëÿþ òåáÿ". Îíè âåðíóëèñü ê Ñíåéïó, Äðàêî ïîçäðàâèë åãî, ïîæàâ ðóêó, è îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðàçäíîâàòü ñî ñëèòåðèíñêîé êîìïàíèåé.

Ãåðìèîíà òàíöåâàëà è ñ Ãàððè, è ñ Ðîíîì. Ñíåéï êðóæèë â òàíöå ñ Äæèííè, ðàññêàçûâàÿ åé ÷òî-òî, îíà ñìóùåííî ñìåÿëàñü è óäèâëåííî ïîæèìàëà ïëå÷àìè, âñòðå÷àÿñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Ïîòîì îíà ñíîâà òàíöåâàëà ñî Ñíåéïîì, îí øåïòàë åé íà óõî ëàñêîâûå ñëîâà, åãî äûõàíèå ùåêîòàëî øåþ, çàñòàâëÿÿ ìóðàøêè áåæàòü ïî êîæå. Âäðóã îí íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå – ñíà÷àëà îñòîðîæíî, ïîòîì áîëåå ñòðàñòíî. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Íî Ñåâåðóñ…". "Ïóñòü ñìîòðÿò, ìíå âñå ðàâíî", - îòâåòèë îí, è Ãåðìèîíà æàðêî îòâåòèëà íà åãî ïîöåëóé. Áûâøèå ó÷åíèêè ñ óäèâëåííûì âîñòîðãîì è ëåãêèì óæàñîì íàáëþäàëè öåëóþùåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íî èç ÷óâñòâà òàêòà, à îò÷àñòè è èç æèâóùåãî â íèõ ñòðàõà ïåðåä íèì, íå âûðàæàëè ñâîè ýìîöèè ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî. 

*****  
  


Íàóòðî Ñíåéï ñíîâà ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî. Îí íå ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå, ïðîñòî íå ñìîã. Ëåñòðàíã âñå åùå áûë â Èñïàíèè è íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòüñÿ. Íî êàê îí óçíàë? Ïèñüìî ëåæàëî ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì íà ñòîëå, è îí ãèïíîòèçèðîâàë âçãëÿäîì ñòðî÷êè. Ãåðìèîíà ìèðíî ñïàëà, îáíÿâ ïîäóøêó, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè óëûáàÿñü âî ñíå. Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ðåøåíèå.   

_Ñíåéï,_

_Ìîæíî ïîçäðàâèòü ñ ïîìîëâêîé? Íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ðåøèøüñÿ æåíèòüñÿ íà ãðÿçíîêðîâêå. Àé-ÿé-ÿé, êàê æå ÷èñòîòà êðîâè äðåâíåãî ðîäà? À êàê îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü âûéòè çà òåáÿ çàìóæ? Àõ, òû æå íå ñêàçàë åé, êàêèì íåâèííûì øàëîñòÿì ïðåäàâàëñÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ. Äà, Ñíåéï, òû ó íàñ çíàòîê æåíñêîé íàòóðû. À ÷òî, îíà õîðîøà â ïîñòåëè? Ìîæåò, îíà íàïîìèíàåò òåáå Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò? Ììì… ÷òî ìû âûòâîðÿëè ñ íåé òîãäà… Òû âåäü ïîìíèøü, à, Ñíåéï? Êîíå÷íî, ïîìíèøü. Íó-íó, ðàçâëåêàéñÿ ïîêà ñî ñâîåé äåâ÷îíêîé. Ïîêà ÿ ðàçðåøàþ òåáå ýòî äåëàòü. Íî çíàé, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü òû ïîòåðÿåøü åå. Èñòîðèÿ ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ. Îíà âñåãäà ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ. Ïîìíè îáî ìíå, Ñíåéï. Äî âñòðå÷è. _

Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñêàçàòü Äàìáëäîðó. Ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê ïîéìåò åãî, äàñò ñîâåò. Îí äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ðàäè áåçîïàñíîñòè Ãåðìèîíû. Åñëè ñ íåé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ… - ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè ñåðäöå âäðóã ïðîïóñòèëî íåñêîëüêî óäàðîâ – åñëè ñ íåé ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, òî Äàìáëäîð ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü åé, äàæå åñëè Ñíåéï áóäåò âûâåäåí èç ñòðîÿ. Ñíåéï ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë âñå ýòî, íî íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Íå òîëüêî îò òîãî, ÷òî íåíàâèäåë ïðîñèòü ïîìîùè ó êîãî-òî, íî è èç-çà ýòîãî èìåíè â ïèñüìå – Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò. Ó íåãî íå áûëî ñèë ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî ñíîâà. Ïàìÿòü òóò æå óñëóæëèâî ïîäêèíóëà ÿðêèå îáðàçû, è ñîáûòèÿ äâàäöàòèëåòíåé äàâíîñòè ñíîâà âñïëûëè ïåðåä ãëàçàìè… 

***** 

Îí áûë ìîëîä – ñëèøêîì ìîëîä è ñëèøêîì ÷åñòîëþáèâ. Îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñòàë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè è âòàéíå î÷åíü ãîðäèëñÿ ýòèì. Ñíåéïà íå ïðèâëåêàëè âñå ýòè òåìíûå îðãèè, åãî òîøíèëî, êîãäà îí âèäåë ïûòêè – ôèçè÷åñêèå ïûòêè. Íî åãî òÿíóëè çíàíèÿ. Îãðîìíûå çíàíèÿ, ìíîãîâåêîâàÿ ìóäðîñòü òåìíîé ìàãèè, èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûå áèòâû è âûìàòûâàþùèå ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèå äóýëè, â êîòîðûõ îí ó÷èëñÿ ïîáåæäàòü. Òûñÿ÷è ðåöåïòîâ çåëèé, ñîòíè çàêëèíàíèé, îãðîìíûå ñòîïêè ñòàðèííûõ êíèã â ïîòåìíåâøèõ ïåðåïëåòàõ… Ñëîâîì, Òåìíûé Ëîðä çíàë, ÷åì ñîáëàçíèòü îäèíîêîãî ìàëü÷èêà ñ íåóòîìèìîé òÿãîé ê çíàíèÿì è ñèëå, êîòîðóþ äàþò ýòè çíàíèÿ.

Îäíàæäû Ñíåéï âñòðåòèë äåâóøêó. Çâó÷èò áàíàëüíî, íî îí âëþáèëñÿ â íåå ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ïðîøëî áîëüøå äâàäöàòè ëåò, îí îò÷åòëèâî âèäåë åå óëûáêó, ìîã îïèñàòü, êàêàÿ ìàíòèÿ áûëà íà íåé â òîò äåíü, êàêèå êíèãè âûïàëè èç åå ðóê, êîãäà îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü â êîðèäîðå óíèâåðñèòåòà. Åå çâàëè Ýëëåí. Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò. Íåñêîëüêî äíåé îíè ïðîâåëè âìåñòå – íåñêîëüêî óïîèòåëüíûõ äíåé, êîòîðûå îí çàïîìíèë íà âñþ æèçíü. Îíà ðàññêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî åå ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè îò ðóê Âîëäåìîðòà, è åå âîñïèòûâàë äåäóøêà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, îí íå ñêàçàë åé, ïîòîìó ÷òî âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñòûä. Ñíåéï óæå áûë ãîòîâ áðîñèòü âñå è ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê æèçíè ñ íåé â ðàþ, íî òóò åãî æèçíü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â àä. 

Îí òàê è íå óçíàë, êòî âûñëåäèë èõ è äîíåñ Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. Âå÷åðîì Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãîðèò åãî Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà, è ÿâèëñÿ ïî çîâó ïîâåëèòåëÿ, ïîêèíóâ Ýëëåí ïîä ïðåäëîãîì íåîòëîæíîé êóðñîâîé ðàáîòû. Êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîÿâèëñÿ â ñòàðîì çàìêå, ãäå ïðîõîäèëè èõ ñáîðèùà, ïåðâîé, êîãî îí óâèäåë, áûëà Ýëëåí. 

Äàëüøå âñå áûëî êàê â òóìàíå. Ïîëó÷èâ èçðÿäíóþ äîëþ Crucio, Ñíåéï ñòàë ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàòü. Îí âèäåë, êàê èçäåâàëèñü íàä åãî ëþáèìîé äåâóøêîé, ñëûøàë åå êðèêè, ðâàëñÿ ê íåé è êðè÷àë ÷òî-òî ñàì… Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí çàïîìíèë ÷åòêî – åå ãîðÿùèé îò íåíàâèñòè âçãëÿä è ñëîâà, óäàðèâøèå ïðÿìî â ñåðäöå – "Ïðåäàòåëü. ß ïðîêëèíàþ òåáÿ". Ýëëåí ñêàçàëà ýòî î÷åíü òèõî, íî ñ îãðîìíîé âíóòðåííåé ñèëîé.

Ýòî áûëè åå ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà. Ïîòîì îíà ìîë÷àëà, ïîêà ïüÿíûå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè óäîâëåòâîðÿëè ñâîþ ïîõîòü, ñìåÿñü íàä íåé. Êîøìàð ïðîäîëæàëñÿ äîëãî – íåâûíîñèìî äîëãî… Ïîòîì ïðîçâó÷àëè ñòðàøíûå ñëîâà  - Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà… Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. 

Ýòî áûëî íàêàçàíèåì çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîñìåë èìåòü ïðèâÿçàííîñòè, êðîìå äåë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Äåìîíñòðàöèÿ ñèëû äîëæíà áûëà çàïóãàòü åãî è íàâåêè ïðèâÿçàòü ê Âîëäåìîðòó. Íî ñëèøêîì äîðîãà áûëà åìó ýòà äåâóøêà, ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå îòâðàùåíèå ÷óâñòâîâàë îí ê ñåáå òîãäà. Ñíåéï âäðóã âñïîìíèë, êàê ñàì ïðîèçíîñèë ýòè ñëîâà, îçíà÷àâøèå êîíåö ÷üåé-òî æèçíè. Îí ïðîèçíîñèë èõ íåñêîëüêî ðàç  - è ëèöà åãî æåðòâ ïðåñëåäîâàëè åãî êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Îí íå ìîã ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåì ýòèì. Ñíåéï áûë ãîòîâ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé, íî íå ìîã, è ïðåçèðàë ñåáÿ çà ýòî åùå áîëüøå. 

Âîò òàê îí è ïðèøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó  - àáñîëþòíî ðàçáèòûé, áåçðàçëè÷íûé ê ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó, íàïîëíåííûé îòâðàùåíèåì è íåíàâèñòüþ ê ñåáå. Ñíåéï íå ïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ – îí ïðîñòî ðàññêàçûâàë îáî âñåì, óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó. Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðèë åìó è îòñòîÿë åãî òîãäà ó àóðîðîâ, íî äâå íåäåëè Ñíåéï âñå æå ïðîâåë â Àçêàáàíå. Îäíàêî îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äåìåíòîðîâ – òàê æå, êàê îíè íå çàìåòèëè åãî. Â íåì íå îñòàëîñü ðàäîñòè – âîîáùå íå îñòàëîñü ýìîöèé. Ëèøü õîëîäíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå êî âñåìó. À ïîòîì… ïîòîì îí ñòàë øïèîíèòü, âåäÿ òàéíóþ âîéíó íà ñòîðîíå Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîòîì, ÷åðåç ìíîãî ëåò Âîëäåìîðò áûë ïîáåæäåí, è âñå êîí÷èëîñü. Â æèçíè óãðþìîãî ïðîôåññîðà ñíîâà ïîÿâèëàñü ëþáîâü… Íî îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã áû çàáûòü Ýëëåí, ïîãèáøóþ ïî åãî âèíå. Íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå çàáûòü, êàê áû åìó ýòîãî íè õîòåëîñü.

È îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü, ÷òîáû èñòîðèÿ ïîâòîðèëàñü. Íåò, âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå ýòî. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ñèëàìè, ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, îòãîíÿÿ ìðà÷íûå îáðàçû, âèñåâøèå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, è âçÿëñÿ çà ïåðî. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü, ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóâøèñü â êðîâàòè, Ñíåéï óæå îòïðàâèë íåñêîëüêî ïèñåì – ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå ìîãëè åìó ïîìî÷ü. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îíè áûëè ìíîãèì îáÿçàíû åìó, è òåïåðü íàñòóïèë ìîìåíò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì. Ëåñòðàíã ìîã ñèäåòü â Èñïàíèè ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, ãëàâíîå áûëî îãðàíè÷èòü åãî ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé, òàê ÷òîáû îí ñàì è íå äîãàäàëñÿ îá ýòîì. Íà ýòî ñóùåñòâîâàëè ñïåöèàëüíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè ïîìî÷ü. À ñëåäóþùèì ýòàïîì äîëæíà áûëà ñòàòü âûäà÷à Ëåñòðàíãà áðèòàíñêîìó Ìèíèñòåðñòâó Ìàãèè. Ïðåñòóïíèê äîëæåí çàíÿòü ñâîå ìåñòî â òþðüìå. 

Ñíåéï ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî îí è ñàì äîëæåí ñèäåòü â Àçêàáàíå âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàñëàæäàòüñÿ æèçíüþ è ãîòîâèòñÿ ê ñâàäüáå. Íî îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé åãî îòâëåêëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåäîâîëüíî çàìû÷àâøàÿ âî ñíå, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñà íåò â ïîñòåëè. Íà÷èíàëñÿ íîâûé äåíü. 


	11. Ãëàâà 11

Ãëàâà 11.

*****

È âîò íàñòóïèë ýòîò äåíü – âîëíóþùèé è õëîïîòíûé, æåëàííûé è ïóãàþùèé. Äåíü ñâàäüáû. Ñíåéï æäàë íåâåñòó, íåðâíî ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó. Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü åãî, íî âñå ìåðû íå èìåëè ðåçóëüòàòà. Ñíåéï âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè æàëîáíî âçäûõàë, è áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïîìèíóòíî ãëÿäåë íà ÷àñû, òî ïîðûâàëñÿ áåæàòü êóäà-òî, òî çàìèðàë íà ìåñòå. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîëíîâàëñÿ, ïîÿâèòñÿ ëè Ãåðìèîíà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü âûéòè çà íåãî çàìóæ, íî âñå-òàêè âñå áûâàåò… Âäðóã îíà ïåðåäóìàåò â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò? Âäðóã îíà îñîçíàëà, ñ êåì ñâÿçûâàåò ñâîþ æèçíü, è áîëüøå íå õî÷åò ýòîãî? "Íó ãäå æå îíà?", - íåðâíî ñïðîñèë îí ó Ãàððè, è òîò â êîòîðûé ðàç îòâåòèë, - "Åùå ðàíî, îíà ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ. Óñïîêîéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï. Îíà îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèäåò". "Òû ïðàâäà òàê äóìàåøü?".  Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà, - "Î, Ìåðëèí… Êîíå÷íî, ïðèäåò". 

Ñíåéï óñïîêîèëñÿ íà âðåìÿ, ïîòîì íà÷àë íåðâíî êðóòèòü ïàëüöû. Êîãäà îí óæå ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿë íàäåæäó, ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Êàê è ïîëîæåíî íà òàêîé öåðåìîíèè, îíà øëà ïîä ðóêó ñî ñâîèì îòöîì. Âîñòîðæåííûé ãóë ïðîáåæàë ïî òîëïå ãîñòåé, âñå âçãëÿäû áûëè ïðèêîâàíû ê íåâåñòå. Îíà áûëà ÷óäî êàê õîðîøà - â ñâîåì ïðîñòîì áåëîì ïëàòüå, óêðàøåííîì öâåòàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ñëîâíî ïàðèëà íàä çåìëåé. Ãëàçà áëåñòåëè, è îíà ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëàñü, óâèäåâ Ñíåéïà. À òîò ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è, î÷àðîâàííûé åå êðàñîòîé è ñâåæåñòüþ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî íàïðÿæåíèå. Îíà êîñíóëàñü åãî ðóêè è òèõîíüêî øåïíóëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñ òîáîé, ðàññëàáüñÿ". Îí ñðàçó óñïîêîèëñÿ îò çâóêà åå ãîëîñà è ëåãêîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ïàëüöåâ. Öåðåìîíèþ âåë ñàì Äàìáëäîð, îí ïðîèçíîñèë òðàäèöèîííûå ñëîâà, - "… Ñîãëàñíà ëè òû, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåíäæåð, âçÿòü â ìóæüÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà?". "Äà", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "…à òû, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ñîãëàñåí ëè âçÿòü â æåíû Ãåðìèîíó?". "Äà", - õðèïëî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âäðóã, ÷òî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå – òîëüêî ñîí, ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü íà ñàìîì äåëå… "Îòíûíå âû ìóæ è æåíà. Ñåâåðóñ, òû ìîæåøü ïîöåëîâàòü ñâîþ íåâåñòó", - Ñíåéï ðàñòåðÿííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà, ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøåë ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è îñòîðîæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå. 

Ïîòîì èõ ïîçäðàâëÿëè âñå – ðîäèòåëè Ãåðìèîíû, Ãàððè, Ðîí, Ýëèçàáåò, Äæèííè è âñå Óèçëè, Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàë – áûëè îáúÿòèÿ, ïîöåëóè è ðàäîñòíûå ñëåçû, ìóçûêà, òàíöû, øàìïàíñêîå… Íàêîíåö, ìîëîäîæåíû ñåëè â ñâàäåáíóþ êàðåòó, Ãåðìèîíà ïî òðàäèöèè áðîñèëà ñâîé áóêåò…  Ñ óäèâëåííûì âñêðèêîì åãî ïîéìàëà Ýëèçàáåò. Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî, è îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, óâèäåâ ýòî, Ñíåéï ñïðÿòàë óëûáêó çà íåâîçìóòèìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. 

Îíè ëåòåëè â Ëîíäîí, â äîì Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé îòíûíå ñòàë è åå äîìîì. Êàðåòà äîì÷àëà èõ çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Ñíåéï ïîìîã Ãåðìèîíå âûáðàòüñÿ èç êàðåòû, ïîòîì âäðóã ïîäõâàòèë íà ðóêè è âíåñ â äîì. Îíà öåëîâàëà åãî, ðàñòâîðÿÿñü â åãî ëàñêàõ, è îòâå÷àÿ åìó òåì æå. Ñíåéï áûë íåâåðîÿòíî íåæåí, îòäàâàÿ åé âñåãî ñåáÿ è ñëèâàÿñü ñ íåé â åäèíîå öåëîå. 

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü óòðîì, îíà óâèäåëà íàïðàâëåííûé íà íåå âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà. Â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ñòîëüêî ëþáâè, ÷òî îíà áóêâàëüíî ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åãî âçãëÿäà. "Äîáðîå óòðî, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï", - ñêàçàë îí, óëûáàÿñü. "Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï…", - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, ïðèâûêàÿ ê ñâîåé íîâîé ôàìèëèè, - "Ýòî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ". Îí ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë åå è ñêàçàë, - "Îäåâàéñÿ, ìû âûåçæàåì ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà". "Êóäà?", - èçóìëåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíåéï ñëåãêà óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Òî åñòü êàê ýòî êóäà? Â ñâàäåáíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå, êîíå÷íî. Ìû æå âðîäå áû ìîëîäîæåíû, à?". Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Ñíåéï ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë åå è ñêàçàë, - "Ìû åäåì â Ïàðèæ, ïîòîì – Ðèì è Âåíåöèÿ… Åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîæåì èçìåíèòü ìàðøðóò?". "Íåò, ÷òî òû!", - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ýòî çäîðîâî!!! Ïðîñòî… âñå òàê íåîæèäàííî. È òû äåðæàë âñå â òàéíå?". Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Õîòåë ñäåëàòü ñþðïðèç". "×òî æå, ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ…", - îíà ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå è ñòðàñòíî ïîöåëîâàëà. 

Îíè ïðîâåëè â ïóòåøåñòâèè ïî÷òè òðè íåäåëè, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðåêðàñíûìè åâðîïåéñêèìè ãîðîäàìè, ñëîâíî ñîçäàííûìè äëÿ âëþáëåííûõ. Îíè íàñëàæäàëèñü äðóã äðóãîì, îòêðûâàÿ ñåáÿ çàíîâî. Òåïåðü íå áûëî ïîñòîÿííîé îïàñíîñòè ðàñêðûòü ñåáÿ, íàðóøèòü òàéíó èõ îòíîøåíèé. Îíè áîëüøå íå ñêðûâàëè ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ, è ÷àñòî íà óëèöàõ ëþäè îãëÿäûâàëèñü âñëåä ýòîé êðàñèâîé ïàðå, èçëó÷àâøåé ñ÷àñòüå è çàáîòó äðóã î äðóãå. 

*****  
  


"Ìèîíà!"

"Âèêòîð!"

Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî ê íèì ïåðåâàëèâàþùåéñÿ ïîõîäêîé íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ  òåìíîâîëîñûé ïàðåíü. Îí óçíàë Âèêòîðà Êðóìà. Òîò çäîðîâî èçìåíèëñÿ, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü èç ãàäêîãî óòåíêà â ëîùåíîãî ñàìöà. Êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì îí èçëó÷àë óâåðåííîñòü. Âèêòîð äðóæåñêè ïðèîáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó, îíà ÷ìîêíóëà åãî â ùåêó. 

"Íå îæèäàë òåáÿ çäåñü âñòðåòèòü"

"Ýòî íàøå ñâàäåáíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå", — óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. - "Ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ïîæåíèëèñü, òû ðàçâå íå ñëûøàë?"

"Õì, íåò…", - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ñíåéïó. - "Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ïðîôåññîð".

"Ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Êðóì", - ïðîáóð÷àë Ñíåéï, íåäîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî Êðóì ïðîäîëæàåò îáíèìàòü Ãåðìèîíó.

"Ìèî-óíè", - ïðîòÿíóë Âèêòîð, - "Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ÿ ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü, íî ÿ ÷åðòîâñêè îïàçäûâàþ. Ìîæåò, âñòðåòèìñÿ âå÷åðîì?"

"Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, Âèêè, òîëüêî ìû ñêîðî âîçâðàùàåìñÿ äîìîé"

"Ëàäíî, ÿ íàïèøó. Êàêàÿ æå òû ñòàëà êðàñàâèöà!", - óëûáíóëñÿ îí, îêèíóâ åå ñòðîéíóþ ôèãóðó ïëîòîÿäíûì âçãëÿäîì. Êðóì ñíîâà îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó è ïîöåëîâàë. Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, êîãäà îí ÷òî-òî øåïíóë åé íà óõî, êèâíóë íà ïðîùàíèå Ñíåéïó è áûñòðûìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèëñÿ âíèç ïî óëèöå. 

Âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó. Îí íåäîóìåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü. "Âèêè?!"

"Íó äà, îí ðàçðåøàë ìíå åãî òàê íàçûâàòü, òû çíàåøü…"

"Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñ íèì âñòðåòèòüñÿ?" - ïåðåáèë åå Ñíåéï. 

"Íåò", - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - "Ìû æå ñîáèðàëèñü çàâòðà âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, à ñåãîäíÿ èäåì â òåàòð…"

"ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ïîìíèøü"

"Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?"

"Ñî ìíîé? Íè÷åãî. Âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Ïîéäåì, ïåðåêóñèì", - îí îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â êàôå.

Âå÷åðîì Ñíåéï çàÿâèë, ÷òî  ó íåãî ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà, îí óñòàë îò øóìà è õî÷åò îñòàòüñÿ â íîìåðå. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïîñèäåòü ñ íèì, íî îí íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òîáû îíà ïîøëà íà ñïåêòàêëü îäíà. "Ãåðìèîíà, òû æå òàê äàâíî õîòåëà ïîñìîòðåòü ýòó ïüåñó, òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîÿâèòñÿ åùå íå ñêîðî. Èäè, à ÿ ïîëåæó. Èäè", - ïî÷òè ïðèêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. "Íó, ðàç òû òàê íàñòàèâàåøü…". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, îíà áûñòðî îäåëàñü è àïïàðèðîâàëà.

Êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà èñ÷åçëà, Ñíåéï ïîäñêî÷èë ñ êðîâàòè, íàêèíóë íà ðóáàøêó ÷åðíûé ïëàù, çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå è àïïàðèðîâàë âñëåä çà íåé. Ó íåãî áûëè ñâîè ïëàíû íà âå÷åð. Âñòðå÷à ñ Êðóìîì ñèëüíî çàäåëà åãî, õîòÿ îí è íå æåëàë ñåáå â ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ Âèêòîðîì, ïîòîì îíè ðàññòàëèñü. Îíà íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàëà îá ýòîì, è ñåé÷àñ îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðûé óêîë ðåâíîñòè. Êîãäà Êðóì îáíèìàë Ãåðìèîíó, òà êàçàëàñü äîâîëüíîé, îíà äàæå ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. È ýòî "Âèêè"… È ÷òî îí íàøåïòûâàë åé íà óõî? Íåò, íàäî âñå ïðîâåðèòü ñàìîìó. 

Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü, íî íå ìîã ïîñòóïèòü èíà÷å. Îí íèêîãäà è íè ê êîìó òàê íå ðåâíîâàë Ãåðìèîíó, íî ñåé÷àñ…

Ñíåéï îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåä çäàíèåì òåàòðà è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Äåâóøêà, î÷åíü ïîõîæàÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, ìåëüêíóëà â äâåðÿõ, è îí óæå óñïîêîèëñÿ è îòðóãàë ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü, êàê âäðóã îí óâèäåë ñâîþ æåíó. Îíà ñòîÿëà ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå, ïðÿ÷àñü â òåíè. Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà îäåòà íå òàê, êàê âûõîäèëà èç äîìó, íî íå óñïåë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî åãî ñìóùàåò. Âñå ìûñëè òóò æå óëåòó÷èëèñü, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ê íåé ïîäîøåë ìóæ÷èíà. Äàæå èçäàëåêà Ñíåéï óçíàë Êðóìà. Îí íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàë êóëàêè è çàñêðèïåë çóáàìè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Êðóì îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó è îíè ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Ñíåéï ïîäêðàëñÿ ïîáëèæå, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíûé â òåìíîòå. Êðóì ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è îíà àïïàðèðîâàëè. Ñíåéï íå çíàë, çà÷åì ýòî åìó íóæíî, íî ïîéìàë ñëåä àïïàðàöèè è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèìè.

Îí îêàçàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå ìàëåíüêîãî îòåëÿ. Èç-çà óãëà îí óñëûøàë ñìåõ Ãåðìèîíû è áàñîê Êðóìà. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóë è óâèäåë, êàê ìóæ÷èíà îáíèìàåò è öåëóåò åãî æåíó. Îäíîé ðóêîé îí óæå ðàññòåãíóë ìîëíèþ íà åå ïëàòüå, äðóãàÿ ëåæàëà íà åå áåäðå. "Ïîäîæäè, Âèêè! Íó ïîäîæäè", - ðàçäàëñÿ çàïûõàâøèéñÿ ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. - "Ïîéäåì â êðîâàòü, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû íàñ óâèäåëè".  "Äà êòî íàñ óâèäèò? Òâîé ìåðçêèé ìóæ äàâíî ñïèò, íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ. Íî òû ïðàâà, ïîéäåì â ïîñòåëü, ÿ óæå åëå ñäåðæèâàþñü". Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è îíè âîøëè â íîìåð.

Ñíåéï òóïî ñìîòðåë íà äâåðü íîìåðà. Îíè äàæå íå ïîçàáîòèëèñü î òîì, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìîå çàêëèíàíèå, è òåïåðü èõ ñòîíû è âçäîõè áûëè ñëûøíû äàæå â êîðèäîðå. Ñëîâíî âî ñíå, Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî òîëêíóë äâåðü, îíà áåñøóìíî îòêðûëàñü è îí âîøåë â íîìåð. Òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, ëèøèëî åãî äàðà ðå÷è - îáíàæåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, èçâèâàþùàÿñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ â ñèëüíûõ ðóêàõ Êðóìà. Îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî íîãàìè, ïðèæèìàÿ áëèæå ê ñåáå, à îí ãëóõî ñòîíàë â òàêò èõ äâèæåíèÿì. Ëþáîâíèêè áûëè òàê óâëå÷åíû, ÷òî íå îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Ñåâåðóñ êàê áóäòî îêàìåíåë. Íàêîíåö, îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòâåðíóòüñÿ è âûéòè èç íîìåðà. 

Ñíåéï íå ïîìíèë, êàê àïïàðèðîâàë â ñâîé îòåëü. Â íîìåðå îí óïàë íà êðåñëî, íå ñíèìàÿ ïëàùà, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê áàðó, âûòàùèë îòêðûòóþ áóòûëêó âèñêè è îòïèë ïîëîâèíó îäíèì ãëîòêîì ïðÿìî èç ãîðëûøêà. Îãíåííàÿ æèäêîñòü îáîæãëà ãîðëî, è â ãîëîâå íåìíîãî ïðîÿñíèëîñü. Ñíåéï ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîêðó÷èâàë òî, ÷òî óâèäåë. Êàê îíà ìîãëà? Îí åé âåðèë, âñå áûëî òàê õîðîøî, íî ÷åðò ïîáåðè, êàê îíà ìîãëà? Îíè æåíàòû âñåãî íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, ó íèõ ñâàäåáíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå, è òóò ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ýòîò ÷åðòîâ Êðóì. Çíà÷èò, íå âñå çàáûòî? Çíà÷èò, Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ëþáèò ñâîåãî ìóæà? ×åãî åé íå õâàòàëî? Ñåêñà? Íîâûõ îùóùåíèé? Èëè îíà âñåãäà õîòåëà áûòü ñ Âèêòîðîì? Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî çàïîëíÿåò õîëîäíàÿ ÿðîñòü. Êàê ïîñìåëà ýòà äåâ÷îíêà òàê ñ íèì ïîñòóïèòü? Çà÷åì òîãäà îíà âûõîäèëà çà íåãî çàìóæ? Åñëè îí åé íå íóæåí, îíà äàâíî ìîãëà îò íåãî óéòè, íî çà÷åì âûñòàâëÿòü ñâîåãî ìóæà íà ïîñìåøèùå? Ñíåéï ãëîòíóë åùå âèñêè.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç òåàòðà, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü. Æàëü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñà íå áûëî òàì, îí áû îöåíèë òîíêèé þìîð ïüåñû è âåëèêîëåïíóþ èãðó àêòåðîâ. Îíà îáÿçàòåëüíî åìó ðàññêàæåò.

*****

Â íîìåðå ìàëåíüêîãî îòåëÿ íà îêðàèíå ñòðîéíàÿ áðþíåòêà ñòîÿëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì. "Äæèììè, ó ìåíÿ âñå åùå âîëîñû âüþòñÿ. Êîãäà íàêîíåö ýòî ÷åðòîâî Ìíîãîñóùåå çåëüå ïðåêðàòèò äåéñòâîâàòü". Ðàçâàëèâøèéñÿ íà êðîâàòè áëîíäèí ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ. "Óæå ñêîðî. Ïîñìîòðè, ó ìåíÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íîñ âûäàåòñÿ íà ïîëìåòðà. Êàê òîëüêî Êðóì ñ òàêèì æèâåò?". Îíè îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü. "Èíòåðåñíî, çà÷åì ýòî áûëî íóæíî? Íàâåðíîå, òîò ìóæèê áûë ðåïîðòåðîì è õîòåë ñîáðàòü êîìïðîìàò íà Êðóìà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå çàãîëîâêè áóëüâàðíûõ ãàçåò ñ íàøèìè ôîòîãðàôèÿìè?". "Äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà", - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè æåíùèíà. - "Ãëàâíîå, ìû ïîëó÷èëè ñâîè äåíüãè. Íàäî áû ñìûâàòüñÿ, ïîêà òîò ìóæèê íå ïåðåäóìàë. Íàäî æå - îòâàëèòü òàêèå äåíüãè çà ïàðó ÷àñîâ ðàáîòû". Ìóæ÷èíà óñìåõíóëñÿ è íà÷àë íàòÿãèâàòü ðóáàøêó.

*****

Ãåðìèîíà  îñòîðîæíî âîøëà â íîìåð. Äîëæíî áûòü, Ñåâåðóñ óæå ñïèò, - ïîäóìàëà îíà. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òèõî è òåìíî. Ãåðìèîíà ùåëêíóëà ïàëüöàìè, è ìÿãêèé ñâåò çàëèë ïîìåùåíèå. Íàâåðíîå, Ñåâåðóñ â ñïàëüíå.

 "Ïîíðàâèëîñü?"

Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ó íåå çà ñïèíîé. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. "Ýòî áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî. Æàëü, òåáÿ òàì íå áûëî. Ñåâåðóñ, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?" - äîáàâèëà îíà, âèäÿ åãî ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä. "Ìèëûé, òåáå ïëîõî?"

"À åãî òû òîæå íàçûâàåøü ìèëûì?" - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà äðîæàë îò ãíåâà.

"Êîãî?", - èçóìëåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

"Íå íàäî ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ íåâèííóþ îâå÷êó!", - çàêðè÷àë Ñíåéï è øâûðíóë ïóñòóþ áóòûëêó â ñòåíó. Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí, è ñòåêëà ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî âñåé êîìíàòå.

"Ñ-ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?"

"ß áûë òàì è âñå âèäåë. ß âèäåë òåáÿ ñ Êðóìîì. Îí õîðîøî òðàõàåòñÿ?"

"Ñåâåðóñ, î ÷åì òû?" - Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà øàã ê íåìó, íî îí îòøàòíóëñÿ.

"Íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå, øëþõà!", - óæàñíîå ñëîâî êàê áóäòî óäàðèëî åé ïî ëèöó.

"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…"

"Íå íàäî îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ! Êàê òû ìîãëà ñî ìíîé òàê ïîñòóïèòü? Òû âûøëà çà ìåíÿ çàìóæ, ÷òîáû íàñòàâèòü ðîãà? Óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà, ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáÿ áîëüøå âèäåòü!"

Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ñäåëàëà åùå øàã è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó Ñíåéïó íà ïëå÷î.

"ß ñêàçàë íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå!", - äåðíóëñÿ îí. - "ß ñëåäèë çà òîáîé. Òàê âîò î ÷åì Êðóì íàøåïòûâàë òåáå ñåãîäíÿ äíåì? ß âèäåë âàñ â îòåëå"

"Â êàêîì îòåëå? Î ÷åì òû? ß áûëà â òåàòðå, îòòóäà àïïàðèðîâàëà ñðàçó ñþäà… Ñåâåðóñ, ó òåáÿ òåìïåðàòóðà ïîäíÿëàñü?", - îíà ïðèëîæèëà ëàäîíü ê åãî ëáó. 

"Íå òðîãàé ìåíÿ, øëþõà!", - îí îòòîëêíóë åå.  

Ãåðìèîíà íå âûäåðæàëà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî òàêîå ñòðÿñëîñü ñî Ñíåéïîì, íî åå òåðïåíèå èñòîùèëîñü. - "Íå ñìåé ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü!"

"Äðóãîãî òû íå äîñòîéíà! ß âèäåë, êàê òû ñ íèì òðàõàëàñü!" - â ýòîò ìîìåíò ó íåãî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ñíîâà âñòàëà óâèäåííàÿ êàðòèíà - Ãåðìèîíà, îáíèìàþùàÿ Êðóìà. Ñíåéï íå óñïåë îñòàíîâèòü ñâîþ ðóêó, êîòîðàÿ ñëîâíî îáðåëà ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü, ïîäíÿëàñü è óäàðèëà Ãåðìèîíó ïî ùåêå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîøàòíóëàñü è ïðèæàëà ëàäîíü ê ãîðÿùåé ùåêå, ñ óæàñîì è íåäîâåðèåì ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî ìóæà.

"Äà òû æå ïüÿíûé! Òû…"

"Çàòêíèñü!", - ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï, - "Óõîäè. Óáèðàéñÿ!".

Ìåäëåííî, êàê âî ñíå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè, îòêðûëà åå, îáåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà ïîëíûìè ñëåç íåäîâåð÷èâûìè ãëàçàìè. Ïîòîì îíà âûøëà. Äâåðü îñòàëàñü îòêðûòîé, è Ñíåéï óñëûøàë ëåãêèé ùåë÷îê àïïàðàöèè â êîðèäîðå.

Ñíåéï ñòîÿë, òÿæåëî äûøà. Òóìàí ÿðîñòè ðàññåÿëñÿ, è â âèñêàõ ñòó÷àëà ôðàçà *÷òî æå ÿ íàäåëàë…*. Îí óäàðèë ñâîþ æåíó. Ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ æåíùèíó. Ñâîþ Ãåðìèîíó. Îí ðàçðóøèë âñå. Îí äàæå åå íå âûñëóøàë. Íàäî äîãíàòü åå, íåìåäëåííî, ïîïûòàòüñÿ âñå èñïðàâèòü… Òóò ðàçäàëñÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþùèé çâîíîê, è èç êàìèíà ïîêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà ïîðòüå. "Ïðîñòèòå, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï, ÷òî ÿ áåñïîêîþ âàñ â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ, íî íàì òîëüêî ÷òî äîñòàâèëè ñóìî÷êó âàøåé æåíû. Îíà îñòàâèëà åå â òåàòðå. Òàì áûëà âèçèòêà íàøåãî îòåëÿ, è ÿ ñðàçó âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ýòî åå âåùü. ß ïîäóìàë, òàì ìîãëî áûòü ÷òî-òî âàæíîå, ïîýòîìó ðåøèë âåðíóòü åå ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ. Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï?"

Ñíåéï ìàøèíàëüíî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, âçÿë ïðîòÿíóòóþ åìó âåùü è ïðîáîðìîòàë "Ñïàñèáî". Ïîðòüå èñ÷åç. Ñíåéï ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè è çàñòîíàë. Îí âñå ðàçðóøèë. Îí íå ïîâåðèë Ãåðìèîíå. Êàê òåïåðü  âåðíóòü åå? Ñòàðûé ðåâíèâûé äóðàê! Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Îíà îäíà â íåçíàêîìîì ãîðîäå, áåç äåíåã, áåç ïàëî÷êè, â òîíåíüêîì âå÷åðíåì ïëàòüå. Ñëîâíî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ åãî ñëîâà, ïî îêíó çàáàðàáàíèë äîæäü. Íóæíî íàéòè åå, ïîêà îíà íå ïðîñòóäèëàñü. Ñíåéï âûáåæàë â êîðèäîð è ñòàë ëîâèòü åå ñëåä.

*****

Ãåðìèîíà àïïàðèðîâàëà íàóãàä, è îêàçàëàñü íà íåçíàêîìîé åé òåìíîé óëî÷êå. Íà÷àëñÿ äîæäü, è óëèöà ìãíîâåííî îïóñòåëà. Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìå÷àëà ëüþùåéñÿ ñ íåáà õîëîäíîé âîäû. Êàïåëüêè äîæäÿ ñìåøèâàëèñü ñî ñëåçàìè è ñòåêàëè ïî ëèöó. Îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî íàáðîñèëñÿ íà íåå. Îí óäàðèë åå. Îíà ïîìíèëà åãî áåøåíûå ãëàçà è õîëîäíóþ óñìåøêó. ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü çà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà åå íå áûëî. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîãíàë åå, îáîçâàâ øëþõîé. Îí îáâèíèë åå â èçìåíå. Îí åé íå âåðèò? Ìåðëèí, ÷òî æå äåëàòü? Êóäà èäòè? Âåðíóòüñÿ â îòåëü?  Íåò, íè çà ÷òî,  îíà áîëüøå íå âûíåñåò åãî îñêîðáëåíèé. ×òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü? Âñå ýòî êàêàÿ-òî óæàñíàÿ îøèáêà…

Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìå÷àëà, ÷òî óæå äîâîëüíî äàâíî çà íåé ïî ïÿòàì ñëåäóåò íåâûñîêàÿ òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà. Òóò îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà îáíèìàåò åå çà òàëèþ. "Ãóëÿåøü îäíà â òàêîå âðåìÿ, êðîøêà?". Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà íåâûñîêîãî ïàðíÿ ñ êðûñèíûì ëèöîì. Ãåðìèîíà äåðíóëàñü, îñâîáîæäàÿñü îò åãî ðóê, íî îí åùå êðåï÷å ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå.  "Õâàòèò ìîêíóòü ïîä äîæäåì, ïîéäåì ëó÷øå êî ìíå, ñîãðååøüñÿ", - ïðîñâèñòåë îí.

"Îòñòàíüòå îò ìåíÿ!"

"Àõ, êàêàÿ íåäîòðîãà!", - îí íà÷àë ïðèæèìàòü åå ê ñòåíå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ è çàïàíèêîâàëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ åãî õâàòêîé. 

Âäðóã ÷òî-òî îòøâûðíóëî îò íåå ìóæ÷èíó, è îíà óñëûøàëà äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, - "Îòñòàíü îò íåå". Ñåâåðóñ!

Ìóæ÷èíà ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ çåìëè è ïîïûòàëñÿ óäàðèòü Ñíåéïà, íî òîò îòøâûðíóë åãî äâèæåíèåì íîãè. Ïàðåíü ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå ââÿçûâàòüñÿ â äðàêó, è äîâîëüíî ïîñïåøíî ïîêèíóë ïîëå áîÿ. Íà óëèöå ïîä äîæäåì îñòàëèñü òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï.

"Ïîéäåì îòñþäà, Ãåðìèîíà"

Îíà íå øåëîõíóëàñü. "Òû ìåíÿ ïðîãíàë"

"Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ…"

"Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ìåíÿ âèäåòü"

Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë. "Ëàäíî". Îí áóõíóëñÿ íà êîëåíè ïåðåä íåé, ïðÿìî â õîëîäíóþ ëóæó. "Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ â îòåëü, ïîêà òû íå ïðîñòóäèëàñü. Ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü òàì"

"Ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì? Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë âñå, ÷òî õîòåë. Èëè òåáå íåóäîáíî áèòü ìåíÿ íà óëèöå?"

"Ãåðìèîíà, ìèëàÿ, ëþáèìàÿ ìîÿ, ðîäíàÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê ïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ. ß íå çíàþ, êàê èñêóïèòü ñâîþ âèíó. ß ñòàðûé èäèîò. Äåâî÷êà ìîÿ, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ… ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî. Ó ìåíÿ êàê áóäòî òóìàí â ãîëîâå áûë. ß íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïðè÷èíèë òåáå áîëü. Óäàðü ìåíÿ, åñëè õî÷åøü, íàêðè÷è, óíè÷òîæü, òîëüêî ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàé âåðíåìñÿ â îòåëü. Òû óæå âñÿ ïðîìîêëà". Îí ñìîòðåë â åå ïîáëåñêèâàþùèå â ñëàáîì ñâåòå ôîíàðÿ ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ÷òî-òî. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. "Àïïàðèðóé òû. ß íåìíîãî çàáëóäèëàñü…". Ñíåéï òóò æå âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíè îêàçàëèñü â ñâîåì íîìåðå. Âîäà òåêëà ñ íèõ ðó÷üåì, òóò æå îáðàçîâàâ íà ïîëó ëóæèöó.

"Òû õîòåë ìíå ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, Ñåâåðóñ?"

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è âûëîæèë åé âñå. "Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, åñëè ìîæåøü, Ãåðìèîíà. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî. Ìíå ñòàëî òàê áîëüíî. ß íå õî÷ó òåáÿ òåðÿòü. Êàê ìíå çàñëóæèòü òâîå ïðîùåíèå?" - çàêîí÷èë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü. - "Ïðèãîòîâèòü ïàðó áîêàëîâ ïåðöîâîãî çåëüÿ, ïîêà ìû íå ïîäõâàòèëè ïíåâìîíèþ". Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ äâóìÿ áîêàëàìè çåëüÿ. "Òàê áûñòðî?" - óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ëàäíî, íå áóäó ñïðàøèâàòü, êàê òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü. Ó ìåíÿ óíèêàëüíûé ìóæ". Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Êàæåòñÿ, îíà ñêàçàëà ýòî äîâîëüíî èñêðåííå.

"Çåëüå - ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íåïëîõî, íî ëó÷øå òåáå âñå-òàêè ïðèíÿòü ãîðÿ÷óþ âàííó", - ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï. Îí íà÷àë äðîæàòü â ñâîåé õîëîäíîé ïðèëèïøåé ê òåëó ðóáàøêå. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ýòî, ïîäîøëà, âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîòÿíóëà çà ñîáîé. "Ïîéäåì-ïîéäåì. Ïîòðåøü ìíå ñïèíêó"

"Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèëà?"

"Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû âñå-òàêè èäèîò. Åñëè áû ÿ íå ïðîñòèëà, ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ íå ïûòàëàñü çàòàùèòü òåáÿ â âàííóþ"

Ñíåéï ñ ÷óâñòâîì îáíÿë åå  è ïîöåëîâàë â ìàêóøêó. "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ãåðìèîíà. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ òåáÿ íå çàñëóæèë"

Îíà òîëüêî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò.

*****  
  


È âîò ïóòåøåñòâèå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíû áûëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. ×åðåç ÷åòûðå äíÿ íà÷èíàëñÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä, è èì íóæíî áûëî ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýòîìó. Îíè õîòåëè ïîáûòü â Ëîíäîíå ïàðó äíåé, ÷òîáû êóïèòü êíèãè è âñå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ ðàáîòû. Â÷åðàøíÿÿ ññîðà áûëà åùå ñâåæà â ïàìÿòè, íî Ñíåéï ïðèëàãàë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû çàãëàäèòü ñâîþ âèíó, äà è Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, íå ñåðäèëàñü íà íåãî. Îíè ñòîÿëè íà îäíîé èç áåñ÷èñëåííûõ âåíåöèàíñêèõ óëî÷åê, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, ïîòîì àïïàðèðîâàëè âìåñòå.

Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ñòîÿùèì íà Äèàãîí Àëëåå, íî Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî ðÿäîì. Îí ïîâåðòåë ãîëîâîé, íå ïîíèìàÿ, êóäà îíà ìîãëà äåòüñÿ, ïîòîì âåðíóëñÿ â Âåíåöèþ, ïîòîì ñíîâà â Ëîíäîí, êðàéíå âçâîëíîâàííûé. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà îøèáèòüñÿ ïðè àïïàðàöèè. Âäðóã â ðóêè ê íåìó óïàëî ïèñüìî. Îí ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì áåëóþ ïî÷òîâóþ ñîâó, ïîòîì âñêðûë êîíâåðò. 

Òóò æå ìèð çàâåðòåëñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, è íîãè îòêàçàëèñü åãî äåðæàòü. Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå êàêîãî-òî äîìà è ñïîëç ïî íåé íà çåìëþ.

_Ñíåéï,_

Êàæåòñÿ, òû ÷òî-òî ïîòåðÿë? Äóìàåøü, ãäå æå òâîÿ îáîæàåìàÿ ìàããëîêðîâêà? Ñïåøó òåáÿ îáðàäîâàòü – îíà íå ðàññûïàëàñü íà ÷àñòè ïðè àïïàðàöèè, îíà ñî ìíîé, è ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïîêà â ïîðÿäêå. Íî ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ðóêè ÷åøóòñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü… Íåò, ïîòåðïëþ åùå íåìíîãî. Ïîäîæäó òåáÿ. Ïðèõîäè îäèí, ïîãîâîðèì. Íó äî ÷åãî æå õîðîøà äåâ÷îíêà… Ììì… Âèäåë, ÷òî îíà â÷åðà âûòâîðÿëà ñ Êðóìîì? Æàëü, ÷òî òû òàê áûñòðî ðàçãàäàë ìîé ôîêóñ. ×òî æå, âîò òåáå åùå îäíà çàãàäêà. Ìû íà ñòàðîì ìåñòå, òû æå äîãàäàåøüñÿ, ãäå ýòî? Äî âñòðå÷è, Ñíåéï.

Ñíåéï ïðîñèäåë ïàðó ìèíóò â ïðîñòðàöèè, òóïî ãëÿäÿ â íàïèñàííûå ñòðî÷êè. Ïîòîì ðåçêî âñêî÷èë è âëåòåë â "Çàâèòêè è êëÿêñû". Îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü. Îí æàëåë, ÷òî íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî ðàíüøå. Òåïåðü áûëî óæå íå äî ãîðäîñòè è ñòàðîé áîëè. Íóæíî ñïàñàòü Ãåðìèîíó îò ýòîãî ÷óäîâèùà. 

"Ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò, áûñòðî!"

Ïðîäàâåö íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ïîñòîÿííîãî ïîêóïàòåëÿ, ðàñòîëêàâøåãî íåáîëüøóþ î÷åðåäü.

"Áûñòðåå, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà!", — ïðîðåâåë Ñíåéï ñêâîçü çóáû.

"Ïîæàëóéñòà… Âîí òàì, â óãëó åñòü ñòîëèê…"

Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó, áðûçãàÿ ÷åðíèëàìè è îñòàâëÿÿ êëÿêñû.

_Àëáóñ,_

_Ó ìåíÿ áåäà. Ãåðìèîíó ïîõèòèë Ëåñòðàíã. Ïåðåõâàòèë âî âðåìÿ àïïàðàöèè._ _Íåêîãäà îáúÿñíÿòü, ñåé÷àñ íóæíà ïîìîùü. Îíè ñêîðåå âñåãî â åãî ôàìèëüíîì çàìêå. ß àïïàðèðóþ òóäà. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî îáìàííûé ìàíåâð. Ïðîâåðüòå, ãäå åùå îíà ìîæåò áûòü, ìåñòà ñòàðûõ ñáîðèù è ò.ä. Îíà â îïàñíîñòè. Íàäåþñü íà ïîìîùü._

_Ñ. Ñíåéï_

"Ãäå ó âàñ êàìèí? Êàìèí, ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ? Âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè!"

Íàïóãàííûé ïðîäàâåö, êîòîðûé åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ñíåéïà â òàêîì âîçáóæäåíèè, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ÷åðåç ïðèëàâîê, — "Åñëè õîòèòå, ñýð, ÿ ýòî îòïðàâëþ"

"Äà, äà, òîëüêî íåìåäëåííî! Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî", — ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï, âûáåãàÿ èç ëàâêè, óñïåâ íàïîñëåäîê áðîñèòü íà ïðèëàâîê ïàðó ãàëåîíîâ, ÷òî çíà÷èòåëüíî óñêîðèëî äâèæåíèÿ ïðîäàâöà. 

×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ñíåéï óæå ñòîÿë ïåðåä òåìíûì çàáðîøåííûì çàìêîì ê ñåâåðó îò Ëîíäîíà. Îí çàæàë â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó, êàæäûé ìèã ãîòîâûé îòðàçèòü àòàêó, è îòïðàâèëñÿ èññëåäîâàòü çàìîê. 

Êîðèäîðû çàìêà áûëè ïóñòûííû. Ãäå-òî êàïàëà âîäà, äà åùå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñëûøàëñÿ øåëåñò êðûëüåâ ëåòó÷èõ ìûøåé. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî âñïîìíèë, êàêèì ìðà÷íûì âåëèêîëåïèåì áëèñòàë ýòîò çàìîê âî âðåìåíà Âîëäåìîðòà. Ôàìèëüíûé çàìîê Ëåñòðàíãîâ, ãäå ÷àñòî ñîáèðàëèñü Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. Çäåñü è ïîãèáëà Ýëëåí. Ïðè ìûñëè î íåé ó Ñíåéïà áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå, è îí òóò æå ïîäóìàë – êàê òàì Ãåðìèîíà. ×òî ñ íåé?

Ñíåéï äîáðàëñÿ äî áîëüøîãî çàëà. Òàêîå æå çàïóñòåíèå è ðàçðóõà. Îí îñòîðîæíî ïðîøåëñÿ ïî çàëó – çâóê åãî øàãîâ ãóëêî îòðàæàëñÿ îò ñòåí. Âäðóã ñçàäè åãî îêëèêíóëè, - "Ñíåéï!". Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå. 

Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë Ëåñòðàíã. Ñíåéï ñðàçó åãî óçíàë, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñåðåáðÿíóþ ìàñêó, ñêðûâàþùóþ ëèöî. "Ëåñòðàíã? Ãäå Ãåðìèîíà?". Ïðîòèâíèê Ñíåéïà ñòÿíóë ìàñêó ñ ëèöà, - "Óçíàë, ÷åðò. Âñåãäà áûë äîãàäëèâûì". Ñíåéï óñïåë îòìåòèòü, ÷òî Ëåñòðàíã âûãëÿäåë ïîñòàðåâøèì è êàêèì-òî çàñóøåííûì. "Íàâåðíîå, ãàäàåøü, êàê ìíå óäàëîñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò òâîèõ íàäñìîòðùèêîâ, Ñíåéï? Íó, îíè î÷íóòñÿ ÷àñà ÷åðåç òðè, è âðÿä ëè èì óäàñòñÿ âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî âîîáùå ïðîèçîøëî â èõ æèçíè çà ïîñëåäíèå ïîëãîäà. Õîòåëîñü èõ ïðèêîí÷èòü, äà ìåíÿ ìîãëè çàñå÷ü, åñëè áû ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå çàêëÿòèå". 

Ñíåéï ñëåäèë çà êàæäûì äâèæåíèÿì Ëåñòðàíãà, íåðâû íàïðÿæåíû äî ïðåäåëà. ×òî-òî íå òàê áûëî â åãî îáëèêå. Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ãîâîðèë åìó åùå ÷òî-òî, êîãäà Ñíåéï âäðóã çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÷åðåç íîãó Ëåñòðàíãà ïðîáåæàëà ìûøü. Äîãàäêà îñåíèëà åãî, îí ìãíîâåííî îáåðíóëñÿ… "Ýêñïåëèàðìóñ!", - ïàëî÷êà Ñíåéïà âûëåòåëà èç åãî ðóêè, è îí òóò æå áûë îáåçäâèæåí ìîùíûì "Ñòóïåôàåì". 

"Äà, ñòàðèíà Ñíåéï òåðÿåò êâàëèôèêàöèþ. Òàêîé ïðîñòîé ôîêóñ ñ ãîëîãðàôèåé, è òû óæå êóïèëñÿ. Íó ÷òî æå, Ñíåéï, íàì íóæíî àïïàðèðîâàòü îòñþäà, òàê ÷òî…", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Ëåñòðàíã ïîëîæèë Ñíåéïó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. 

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíè ñòîÿëè â äðóãîì çàëå – Ñíåéï óçíàë åãî, åùå îäíî "ñòàðîå ìåñòî". Ëåñòðàíã ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå, è Ñíåéï îêàçàëñÿ ïðèâÿçàííûì ê ñòàëüíûì êîëüöàì â ñòåíå. Îí âçäðîãíóë îò íàõëûíóâøèõ íà íåãî âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ëåñòðàíã óñìåõíóëñÿ ñíîâà è ñêàçàë, - "Îñòàâëþ òåáÿ íà ïàðó ìèíóò. Ìíå íóæíî ïðèâåñòè ñþäà êîå-êîãî. Íàäåþñü, òû íå ñîñêó÷èøüñÿ". Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç çàëà. Ñíåéï ïðîêëèíàë ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü, íî óæå íè÷åì íå ìîã óëó÷øèòü ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. 


	12. Ãëàâà 12

A/N: ãðóñòíàÿ ãëàâà. Íàâåðíîå, íàñòðîåíèå òàêîå áûëî, íå ïîìíþ óæå. ×èòàéòå, ðóãàéòå…

Ãëàâà 12

*****  
Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ â õîëîäíîé òåìíîé êîìíàòå. Îíà óäèâëåííî îãëÿäåëàñü – ïîäñëåïîâàòîå îêîøêî ïîä ñàìûì ïîòîëêîì, ñëàáûå ëó÷è ñâåòà îñâåùàþò óçêóþ êðîâàòü, ñòîë – áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Âîò ÷åðò, íàäî æ áûëî òàê îøèáèòüñÿ ïðè àïïàðàöèè, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Òàêîãî ðàíüøå ñ íåé íå ñëó÷àëîñü. Âèäèìî, îíà âëîìèëàñü â ÷üå-òî æèëèùå, è ëó÷øå ñìûòüñÿ îòñþäà ðàíüøå, ÷åì åå îáíàðóæàò õîçÿåâà è ïîòðåáóþò îáúÿñíåíèé. Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà, ïðåäñòàâèâ ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, êîãäà îí óçíàåò î åå ïðîìàõå. Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà àïïàðèðîâàòü, íî åé íå óäàëîñü. Êîìíàòà áûëà çàùèùåíà îñîáûì çàêëèíàíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè, ðåøèâ âûáðàòüñÿ íà óëèöó. Íî äâåðü òîæå áûëà çàêðûòà, è íå ïîääàâàëàñü íè íà îáû÷íóþ "Àëëîõîìîðó", íè íà óñèëåííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ.

Òóò Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê õîëîäîê ñòðàõà ïðîáåæàë ïî åå ñïèíå. Îíà íåèçâåñòíî êàê ïîïàëà â íåçíàêîìóþ êîìíàòó, íå ìîæåò îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ, ê òîìó æå çäåñü íå äåéñòâóåò âîîáùå íèêàêàÿ ìàãèÿ… Ýòî íå ïðîñòàÿ îøèáêà ïðè àïïàðàöèè, ýòî… Áîëüøå âñåãî ýòî íàïîìèíàëî çàïàäíþ. 

Èñïðîáîâàâ âñå äîñòóïíûå ìåòîäû, ÷òîáû âûáðàòüñÿ èç ëîâóøêè, Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü íà êðîâàòü, ïîëîæèâ ïàëî÷êó â êàðìàí. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîêàçàâøååñÿ åé íåâåðîÿòíî äîëãèì, äâåðü ñêðèïíóëà, è â êîìíàòó âîøåë ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì ïëàùå è ñåðåáðÿíîé ìàñêå. Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ñîîáðàçèòü, åå ðóêè è íîãè îêàçàëèñü ñâÿçàííûìè. Ïî÷åìó åãî ïàëî÷êà çäåñü ðàáîòàåò? - ìåëüêíóëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå. È òóò æå ïðèøåë îòâåò – ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñàì è íàëîæèë îãðàíè÷èâàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Ýòî îí ïîõèòèë åå. Íî çà÷åì?

"Äîáðûé äåíü, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð", - óñëûøàëà îíà õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ ïîõèòèòåëÿ. "Îõ, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï", - äîáàâèë îí ñ óñìåøêîé. "×òî æå, íàì ïîðà. Ìîáèëëèêîðïóñ!", - Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå òåëî îòðûâàåòñÿ îò çåìëè è ëåòèò ïî âîçäóõó çà íåçíàêîìöåì. Òàê îíè äîñòèãëè áîëüøîãî ìðà÷íîãî çàëà – íàñòîëüêî áîëüøîãî è íàñòîëüêî òåìíîãî, ÷òî åãî óãëû áûëè ñêðûòû âî ìðàêå. Ïî ïóòè òóäà Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç áîëüíî óäàðèëàñü î âûñòóïû êàìåííûõ ñòåí, îäèí ðàç äàæå îéêíóâ ïðè ýòîì, íî ìóæ÷èíà íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ. 

×óòü ïðèâûêíóâ ê ïîëóìðàêó ïîìåùåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, ïðèêîâàííîãî ê ñòåíå. "Ñåâåðóñ!", - âûðâàëîñü ó íåå, è îíà òóò æå ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Ñíåéï èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. "Íó âîò, òåïåðü âñå â ñáîðå", - ñêàçàë Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, ñíèìàÿ ìàñêó. Åãî ëèöî íå áûëî çíàêîìî Ãåðìèîíå. "Ëåñòðàíã, îòïóñòè åå", - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, - "Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü ïðåòåíçèè êî ìíå, ÿ ãîòîâ èõ âûñëóøàòü. Ïðè ÷åì òóò îíà?". 

Ôàìèëèÿ ïîêàçàëàñü Ãåðìèîíå ñìóòíî çíàêîìîé. Îíà íàïðÿãëà ïàìÿòü è âñïîìíèëà – îäèí èç òåõ, êòî èçáåæàë Àçêàáàíà. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íåãî áûëà æåíà… Äà-äà, îíà òîæå áûëà Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ëåñòðàíã äâèæåíèåì ïàëî÷êè áóêâàëüíî óðîíèë Ãåðìèîíó íà ñòóë â öåíòðå çàëà, ëèöîì ê Ñíåéïó, à ñàì âñòàë çà åå ïëå÷îì.

***** 

"Íó ÷òî æå, Ñíåéï, òåïåðü äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì. Ïîìíèøü, ÿ ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îáðóøóñü íà òåáÿ, êîãäà òû íå áóäåøü ýòîãî îæèäàòü? Òàê âîò, ÿ îáâåë âîêðóã ïàëüöà âñåõ øïèîíîâ, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà ìíîé. Ýòî áûëî íåñëîæíî. È âîò ìû âñå çäåñü, òåïåðü âñå ãîòîâî äëÿ ìîåé ìåñòè". Íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë óãðîæàþùå æåñòêèì. 

"Ëåñòðàíã…", - íà÷àë áûëî Ñíåéï, íî òîò îáîðâàë åãî. "Øøø, íå ïåðåáèâàé ìåíÿ. Çíàåøü, ýòî ïðîñòî êàê ïåðñò ñóäüáû – ÿ òàê ìå÷òàë îòîìñòèòü òåáå, íî ó òåáÿ íå áûëî ñëàáîñòåé. À ïðîñòîå óáèéñòâî íå óäîâëåòâîðèëî áû ìåíÿ. È âîò, êîãäà ÿ óæå ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿë íàäåæäó – â îáû÷íîì ìàããëîâñêîì êàôå, â öåíòðå Ëîíäîíà… Êîãî ÿ âèæó? Ñàìîãî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, äà åùå â êîìïàíèè ñèìïàòè÷íîé ñòóäåíòêè, ê êîòîðîé îí ÿâíî íåðàâíîäóøåí. ß ñëåäèë çà âàìè è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî ìîé øàíñ. ß äîëãî æäàë, Ñíåéï. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå, ÷òî çíà÷èò ÷óâñòâîâàòü íàñòîÿùóþ áîëü – áîëü ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà…". Åãî ãîëîñ âäðóã ñòàë òèøå, â ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ ñóìàñøåäøèé áëåñê. 

Äà îí æå íåâìåíÿåìûé – ïîíÿë âäðóã Ñíåéï. Íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, è Ñíåéï ðåøèë èäòè âà-áàíê. Âñå ðàâíî äðóãîãî âûáîðà ó íåãî íå áûëî. Ñíåéï îáìåíÿëñÿ áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, óâèäåë ñòðàõ è îò÷àÿíèå â åå ãëàçàõ, è îáîäðÿþùå ïîäìèãíóë. Îíà íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü. 

"Ëåñòðàíã", - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Ñíåéï. "Çíàåøü, òû îøèáñÿ â âûâîäàõ. Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî òâîÿ æåíà óìåðëà. Íî åñëè òû òàê îòðåàãèðîâàë íà åå ñìåðòü, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî è ÿ áóäó ðåàãèðîâàòü òàê æå". Ëåñòðàíã óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï óäåðæèâàë åãî âçãëÿä, ãèïíîòèçèðóÿ è ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâîþ ðå÷ü, - "Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ ñìåðòü æåíû áóäåò òàêèì æå òÿæåëûì óäàðîì, êàê äëÿ òåáÿ?". Ëåñòðàíã òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé â íåäîóìåíèè, - "Òû æå íå õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà íè÷åãî äëÿ òåáÿ íå çíà÷èò?". Îí çàäóì÷èâî øàãíóë âïåðåä, âûéäÿ èç-çà ñïèíû Ãåðìèîíû. 

"Íó ïî÷åìó æå, ìíå áûëî íåïëîõî ñ íåé. Âñåãäà ìîæíî áûëî íåïëîõî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ è âîîáùå… Íî ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ïðèâÿçàí ê íåé, ÷òîáû òû ìîã áûòü äîâîëåí ìåñòüþ. Ïî áîëüøîìó ñ÷åòó, ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èòñÿ. Ïðîñòî íå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû êòî-òî áûë ñâèäåòåëåì íàøåãî ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà. Òâîÿ ñòàâêà íà ìîè íåæíûå ÷óâñòâà ïðîèãðàëà. Çàáóäü òû ïðî íåå, è äàâàé äðàòüñÿ íà äóýëè, êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíîé". Åãî òîí áûë ñàìûì íåáðåæíûì, íà êîòîðûé îí áûë ñïîñîáåí, íî âíóòðè êàæäûé íåðâ çâåíåë îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. 

Ñíåéï íå îòðûâàë âçãëÿäà îò Ëåñòðàíãà, êîòîðûé ñäåëàë åùå ïàðó øàãîâ âïåðåä. Ãåðìèîíà, óìíèöà, âñå ïîíÿëà è òåïåðü óæå ïî÷òè âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó èç êàðìàíà. Ñíåéï íå ñòàë áû òàê ðèñêîâàòü, íî îí çàìåòèë åå ïàëî÷êó, êîãäà îíà ñâàëèëàñü íà ñòóë. Ñåé÷àñ âñÿ íàäåæäà áûëà íà åå áûñòðîòó è óìåíèå. À ïîêà íóæíî çàãîâàðèâàòü çóáû Ëåñòðàíãó. Îí óæå ïîïàëñÿ íà êðþ÷îê è âñòóïèë â ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêèé ïîåäèíîê. 

"Òû áëåôóåøü, Ñíåéï", - ïðîøèïåë Ëåñòðàíã. "Ïî÷åìó?", - ñ íàèãðàííûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîäíÿë áðîâü Ñíåéï. "Åñëè îíà áåçðàçëè÷íà òåáå, ïî÷åìó æå òû íà íåé æåíèëñÿ? Òû æå ìîã òðàõàòü åå ñêîëüêî óãîäíî è áåç ýòèõ ôîðìàëüíîñòåé"

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, îòìåòèâ êðàåì ãëàçà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ êàðìàíîì, è òåïåðü îñòîðîæíî íàöåëèâàåò ïàëî÷êó íà Ëåñòðàíãà. 

"Íó, ýòî ýëåìåíòàðíî. Åñëè áû Äàìáëäîð óçíàë î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñîáëàçíèë ñòóäåíòêó, îí áû âûøâûðíóë íàñ îáîèõ èç øêîëû â òîò æå äåíü. Íî ìíå óäàëîñü ñîõðàíèòü âñå â òàéíå, ïîêà îíà ó÷èëàñü. À ïîñëå âûïóñêíîãî áàëà íóæíî æå êàêîå-òî îáúÿñíåíèå, ïî÷åìó îíà æèâåò â øêîëå. Âîò ÿ è ðåøèë, ÷òî ïðîùå âñåãî áóäåò æåíèòüñÿ è íå óñëîæíÿòü ñåáå æèçíü òàéíàìè". Ëåñòðàíã ðàñòåðÿííî ïîòèðàë ïîäáîðîäîê, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Åãî áëåñòÿùèé ïëàí ðàçâàëèâàëñÿ íà ãëàçàõ. Ñëîâà Ñíåéïà ïî÷òè óáåäèëè åãî – äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âñå áûëî òàê ëîãè÷íî… 

Âäðóã ñëîâíî êàêîå-òî çâåðèíîå ÷óòüå ïîäñêàçàëî Ëåñòðàíãó,  îí ñäåëàë ðåçêèé ïðûæîê â ñòîðîíó. Ãåðìèîíèíî çàêëèíàíèå ïðîëåòåëî ïî âîçäóõó ìèìî íåãî, è â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îíà ñêîð÷èëàñü íà ïîëó ïîä äåéñòâèåì Crucio. Áîëü áûëà òàêîé ñèëüíîé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå. 

Ëåñòðàíã ñ óñèëèåì âûòàùèë èç åå ñâåäåííîé ñóäîðîãîé ðóêè ïàëî÷êó, è óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Íåïëîõî, Ñíåéï. ß ïî÷òè ïîâåðèë". Ñíåéï íå îòâåòèë. Îí íå îòðûâàë âçãëÿäà îò ñòðàøíîãî çðåëèùà – Ãåðìèîíà, êîð÷èâøàÿñÿ â ñóäîðîãàõ áîëè. "Ëåñòðàíã, ïðåêðàòè ýòî. Ðàäè áîãà, âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî… Ïðåêðàòè…", - ïðîñòîíàë Ñíåéï. Ëåñòðàíã ðàññìåÿëñÿ è îñòàíîâèë ïûòêó. "Òû ïðàâ, Ñíåéï. Âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî". Íà ýòîò ðàç âîëíà Crucio íàêðûëà ñàìîãî Ñíåéïà, è îí ïîâèñ íà óäåðæèâàþùèõ åãî âåðåâêàõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà æàëîáíî âñõëèïíóëà, óâèäåâ ýòî. Îíà ëåæàëà íà ïîëó, íå â ñèëàõ ïîäíÿòüñÿ. 

Íàòåøèâøèñü âäîâîëü, Ëåñòðàíã ïðåêðàòèë äåéñòâèå çàêëèíàíèå. Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå, òÿæåëî äûøà. Åãî ëîá ïîêðûâàëè ìåëêèå êàïåëüêè ïîòà. Äîçà Crucio áûëà áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîãëè âûäåðæàòü áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íî ñêàçàëàñü çàêàëêà Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè, è Ñíåéï ñóìåë ñîõðàíèòü áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ÿñíîå ñîçíàíèå. 

"Èòàê, Ñíåéï, ðàç óæ ìû ïðèøëè ê âçàèìîïîíèìàíèþ… ß íàêîíåö-òî ñìîãó íàñëàäèòüñÿ ìåñòüþ. Òàê ñêàçàòü, ñîâìåùó ïðèÿòíîå ñ ïîëåçíûì. Ó òåáÿ êðàñèâàÿ æåíà, çíàåøü ëè…", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ñíîâà ïðîèçíåñ "Ìîáèëëèêîðïóñ", è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü â âîçäóõ. Åå òåëî çàíÿëî âåñüìà íåäâóñìûñëåííóþ ïîçó. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, íî åå óäåðæèâàëè íåâèäèìûå ïóòû. Åùå ïàðà ñëîâ íà ëàòûíè, è åå îäåæäà èñ÷åçëà. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ õîëîäíîãî âîçäóõà ê êîæå, è åùå áîëüøå îò ïîíèìàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ íåé ñäåëàòü.

"Íå íàäî…", - ïðîõðèïåë Ñíåéï. 

"Ýòî æå íå÷åñòíî, ÷òîáû âñå ëó÷øåå äîñòàâàëîñü òåáå, Ñíåéï", - ñêàçàë Ëåñòðàíã ñ óñìåøêîé, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî áåäðó Ãåðìèîíû. Îò ýòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îíà âçäðîãíóëà åùå ñèëüíåå, è âñÿ íàïðÿãëàñü îò óæàñà. 

"Ëåñòðàíã… Ïîæàëóéñòà… Íå íàäî", - ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï. "Åñëè òåáå íóæåí ÿ, äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü. Íå òðîãàé åå"

"Óæå òðîãàþ, Ñíåéï. Ïîñìîòðèì, íàñêîëüêî îíà òåáå áåçðàçëè÷íà, à?"

Ëåñòðàíã íàêëîíèëñÿ è ÿðîñòíî ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó, óêóñèâ åå çà ãóáó. Êîãäà îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò åå ãóá, åãî ãëàçà ãîðåëè æåñòîêîé ñòðàñòüþ. Ïî åå ëèöó êàòèëàñü êàïëÿ êðîâè, ñìåøèâàÿñü ñî ñëåçàìè. "Ïîæàëóéñòà… Íå íàäî…", - òèõî ïîïðîñèëà îíà. Åå ìó÷èòåëü ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ â îòâåò. Òåïåðü îí ëàñêàë åå òåëî – åñëè ýòî ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü ëàñêîé. Îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, ùèïêîâ, óêóñîâ, Ãåðìèîíîé îâëàäåëî íåâåðîÿòíîå îòâðàùåíèå. ×óæèå æàäíûå ãðóáûå è ëèïêèå ðóêè äåëàëè ñ åå òåëîì âñå, ÷òî õîòåëè, è îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è çàêóñèëà ãóáó îò ñòûäà è áåñïîìîùíîñòè.

Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç ñâîèõ ïóò, íî âåðåâêè äåðæàëè êðåïêî. Îí ïîâèñàë íà íèõ áåç ñèë, ïîòîì ñíîâà íà÷èíàë áèòüñÿ. Åãî ñåðäöå ðàçðûâàëîñü, â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, âî ðòó ñòîÿë ïðèâêóñ êðîâè. Êàêàÿ-òî ñêîòèíà èçäåâàåòñÿ íàä åãî ëþáèìîé æåíîé, à îí íå ìîæåò èçáàâèòü åå îò ýòîãî êîøìàðà. Ãäå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ Äàìáëäîð? Ñíåéï îòêàçûâàëñÿ äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, åñëè äèðåêòîð íå íàéäåò èõ â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ.

"Ñìîòðè ñþäà, Ñíåéï", - ïðèêàçûâàë Ëåñòðàíã, - "Ðàçâå òåáå âñå ðàâíî? ß ñêàçàë ñìîòðè ñþäà, èíà÷å îíà ïîëó÷èò åùå Crucio!". Îí ðàññòåãíóë ìîëíèþ íà ñâîèõ áðþêàõ è óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ïðîíèêàåò â íåå – ãðóáî, îäíèì ðåçêèì òîë÷êîì. Îò îñòðîé áîëè îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, çàêóñèâ ãóáó äî êðîâè, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü. Ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà èñïûòûâàëà ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Áîëü è óíèæåíèå âìåñòî íåçåìíîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ, êîòîðîå äàâàë åé ìóæ. 

"Ñìîòðè ìíå â ãëàçà, òâàðü", - ïðèêàçàë Ëåñòðàíã. Ãåðìèîíà ïîä÷èíèëàñü è óâèäåëà áåçóìíûé áëåñê è ÿðîñòü â åãî áåñöâåòíûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí áîëüíî âöåïèëñÿ ïàëüöàìè åé â òàëèþ, äâèãàÿ áåäðàìè â áåøåíîì òåìïå, âõîäÿ â íåå ñíîâà è ñíîâà. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí âäðóã ñêàçàë çàïûõàâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì, - "Íåò, òàê íåèíòåðåñíî. Òû äàæå íå äâèãàåøüñÿ. Äàâàé-êà ïîïðîáóåì ýòî… Imperio!". Ëåñòðàíã ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ æåðòâó è ñêàçàë, - "Òû äîëæíà õîòåòü ìåíÿ. Íó, äàâàé, ñêàæè ìíå îá ýòîì". 

Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû áûëè ïîëíû óæàñà, êîãäà åå ãóáû ïðîòèâ åå âîëè ïðîèçíåñëè, - "ß õî÷ó òåáÿ…". "Òàê-òî ëó÷øå. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Àâãóñò. Åñëè õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîäîëæàë òåáÿ òðàõàòü, ïîïðîñè ìåíÿ îá ýòîì".

"Òðàõíè ìåíÿ, Àâãóñò! Ïîæàëóéñòà!!"

"Íó ÷òî æå, ðàç òû òàê íàñòàèâàåøü…", - îí ñíîâà íà÷àë ðåçêèå òîë÷êè âãëóáü åå òåëà, íà ýòîò ðàç ïðèíèìàþùåãî åãî ñ îõîòîé. Ëåñòðàíã ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà – òîò ïðîêóñèë ãóáó, ïî ïîäáîðîäêó áåæàëà ñòðóéêà êðîâè, âçãëÿä áûë àáñîëþòíî áåçóìíûì, îí òèõî ðû÷àë îò áîëè è ÿðîñòè.

"Íðàâèòñÿ, Ñíåéï? Òâîåé æåíå ïðîñòî íóæåí íàñòîÿùèé ìóæ÷èíà. Ðàç óæ òû íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äîñòàâèòü åé óäîâîëüñòâèå, ýòî ÿ ñäåëàþ çà òåáÿ". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü ñîáðàòü îñòàòêè âîëè. Îíà ïî÷òè íå ìîãëà êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîå òåëî, è îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèëîñü ñòðàøíî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Äûõàíèå Ëåñòðàíãà ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå ïðåðûâèñòûì, ïîòîì åãî òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü è ðàññëàáèëîñü, óïàâ íà íåå. "Ììì… Çàìå÷àòåëüíî…", - ïðîòÿíóë îí, - "À òåïåðü ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ. Íó æå, ñêàæè ìíå ýòî"

"ß ëþáëþ…", - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà è ñæàëà çóáû. "Íó äàâàé, êðîøêà", - íàñòàèâàë Ëåñòðàíã. Îíà ñîáðàëà âñå ñèëû è âûïàëèëà, - "ß ëþáëþ… Ñåâåðóñà…".

"Àõ òû äðÿíü!". Ëåñòðàíã ðàçìàõíóëñÿ è óäàðèë åå êóëàêîì â ëèöî. Îñòðàÿ áîëü îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîòðåçâèëà åå, çàêëèíàíèå ïîòåðÿëî ñâîþ ñèëó. Ëåñòðàíã â ÿðîñòè óðîíèë åå íà ïîë, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî íåâèäèìûå ïóòû èñ÷åçëè. Îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåòîäè÷íî èçáèâàòü åå, îñòàâëÿÿ ðàíû íà òåëå îñòðûìè êðàÿìè ñâîèõ êàáëóêîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ñâåðíóëàñü â êîìîê, çàêðûâàÿ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Ñíåéï ìåòàëñÿ, ñëîâíî äèêèé çâåðü íà ïðèâÿçè. Íàêîíåö, Ëåñòðàíã óñòàë, ïðèãëàäèë âçúåðîøåííûå âîëîñû ðóêîé è ïåðåâåë äóõ. 

"×òî æå, åñëè íå õî÷åøü ïî-õîðîøåìó…", - îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿë åå â âîçäóõ, íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçâåðíóâ ñïèíîé êâåðõó. Îí áîëüíî ñæàë åå ÿãîäèöû, è Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà îò óæàñà. "Ó òåáÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ ïîïêà… Ñíåéï, òû âåäü óäåëÿë åé äîñòàòî÷íî âíèìàíèÿ? ×òî, íåò? Íó, òîãäà ÿ èñïðàâëþ ýòî óïóùåíèå". Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí çàõîäèò ñçàäè. "Ýòî áóäåò áîëüíî, ÿ îáåùàþ", - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ëåñòðàíã.

Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò ñ íåé. Íåò, ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü, íå ìîæåò æå îí… Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, à ïîòîì…

Îíà íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü êðèêà, êîãäà îí âîøåë â íåå, ñëîâíî ðàçðûâàÿ íà ÷àñòè. Ýòîò êðèê ñòàë ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Äî ýòîãî Ñíåéï îò÷àÿííî öåïëÿëñÿ çà îñòàòêè ðàçóìà. Êîãäà îí óñëûøàë åå õðèïëûé âîïëü, ïîëíûé áîëè è óæàñà, ñîçíàíèå ìèëîñåðäíî ïîêèíóëî åãî, è åãî îáìÿêøåå òåëî áåçâîëüíî ïîâèñëî íà âåðåâêàõ.

*****  
  


Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü. Áûëà òîëüêî áîëü. Áîëü è óíèæåíèå. Ëåñòðàíã çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, è íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáóäèòü åãî ñ ïîìîùüþ Crucio, íî òîò íå ðåàãèðîâàë. Èçîùðåííûé ïîäëåö íàñèëîâàë åå äîëãî, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè äåëàÿ ïåðåðûâ íà ñòàêàí÷èê âèñêè. Êàçàëîñü, áåçóìèå äàåò åìó äüÿâîëüñêóþ ýíåðãèþ. Íàêîíåö, îí íàñûòèëñÿ, óäîâëåòâîðèâ âñå ñâîè æåëàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà óïàëà íà ïîë, ìå÷òàÿ ñåé÷àñ òîëüêî î ñìåðòè. Âñå òåëî ãîðåëî îò áîëè, ãîðëî ñàäíèëî. Ëåñòðàíã ñåë íà ñòóë, åãî áîòèíêè îêàçàëèñü ïåðåä åå ëèöîì. Îíà òóïî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïîäêîâàííûå êàáëóêè, íå â ñèëàõ ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä íà ÷åì-òî åùå.

Ëåñòðàíã íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü, - "Íó âîò, ÿ è ïîëó÷èë ñâîå. Ýòî áûëî íåïëîõî. Õîòÿ, åñëè áû òû òàê íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü, âñå áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðîùå äëÿ òåáÿ. Âîò ñåé÷àñ ïîñèæó, îòäîõíó, ïîäóìàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü ñî Ñíåéïîì"

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçëåïèëà ññîõøèåñÿ ãóáû è ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Íå óáèâàéòå åãî…"

Ëåñòðàíã óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû ïîäóìàë î ñîáñòâåííîé øêóðå. Çíàåøü, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî íóæíî ïðåêðàòèòü òâîè ìó÷åíèÿ, òû äîñòàòî÷íî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ ïîñëóæèëà. ß áóäó ìèëîñåðäíûì. Àööèî êóáîê!" — â ðóêå ó íåãî îêàçàëñÿ âûñîêèé ñåðåáðÿíûé êóáîê. — "Ïåé. Ïåé, ÿ ñêàçàë!" Îí ñèëîé ðàçæàë åå ãóáû è âëèë åé â ðîò ãîðüêîâàòóþ æèäêîñòü. "Íó âîò è âñå. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ ïðèâûê âñåãäà ñïðàøèâàòü ó ñâîåé æåðòâû î ïîñëåäíåì æåëàíèè. Õî÷åøü  î ÷åì-òî ïîïðîñèòü?"

Ãåðìèîíà ñ óæàñîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âûïèëà ÿä. 

"Íó æå, êðîøêà, ïîïðîñè ó ìåíÿ, ïîêà íå ïîçäíî. Îáåùàþ âûïîëíèòü", — óñìåõíóëñÿ Ëåñòðàíã. 

"Îòïóñòèòå Ñåâåðóñà…"

"Íåò, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! Äóìàåøü, âñå òàê ïðîñòî? Äàæå åñëè ñåé÷àñ ñþäà âîðâåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð è ñïàñåò âàñ, íåñ÷àñòíåíüêèõ, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ó âàñ âñå áóäåò ïî-ïðåæíåìó? Äà Ñíåéï áîëüøå íèêîãäà äàæå íå ïîñìîòðèò â òâîþ ñòîðîíó!"

Ãåðìèîíà íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñîçíàíèå çàïîëíÿåò òóìàí, è îò ýòîãî óñèëèÿ îò÷àÿííî çàáîëåëà ãîëîâà. Îäèí ãëàç çàòåê îò ñèíÿêà, òàê ÷òî åå îáçîð òåïåðü çíà÷èòåëüíî ñóçèëñÿ.

"Òû óäèâëåíà? À ÷åãî òû îò íåãî îæèäàëà? Àõ, íàø ìàëûø Ñåâåðóñ íå ðàññêàçàë òåáå… ×òî æå, ÿ åùå óñïåþ ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ó òåáÿ åùå îñòàëîñü íåìíîæêî âðåìåíè. " — îí íàëèë ñåáå åùå âèñêè.

"Òû õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí êèíóëñÿ óòåøàòü òåáÿ, à ïîòîì æèë ñ òîáîé, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî? Íåò, äîðîãóøà, òàê íå âûéäåò. Âñå ìóæ÷èíû ñîáñòâåííèêè, à óæ Ñíåéï… Âåäü òû ïîñòîÿííî áóäåøü íàïîìèíàòü åìó î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. È îí êàæäûé ðàç áóäåò ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ìåíÿ, è âñïîìèíàòü, êàê òû ïðîñèëà òåáÿ òðàõíóòü". Åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäíûì è ðîâíûì, è êàæäîå ñëîâî ïðîíèêàëî ïðÿìî â ìîçã.

Ãåðìèîíó âäðóã îõâàòèëà ïîëíàÿ óâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî îí ïðàâ. Êîíå÷íî, îíà ñòàíåò ïðîòèâíîé Ñåâåðóñó. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñäåëàòü ñ ñîáîé òàêîå, ðàçâå Ñíåéï ñìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé?

Ëåñòðàíã ïðîäîëæàë, - "… òû ñåé÷àñ äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ âðó. Íî òû ñàìà óâèäåëà áû, êàê îí íå çàõî÷åò ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê òåáå, êàê áóäåò îòñòðàíÿòüñÿ îò òåáÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå çàõîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû ðîäèëà åìó ðåáåíêà. Æèçíü âñå ðàâíî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ïðåæíåé, òàê çà÷åì âàì òàêàÿ æèçíü? Òû áóäåøü ïîñòîÿííî ðàçäðàæàòü åãî ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, à îí äàæå íå ñìîæåò ñðàçó ðàçâåñòèñü – ýòî âûçîâåò ìîðå ñïëåòåí. È îí áóäåò âûíóæäåí äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. È çà ýòî îí âîçíåíàâèäèò òåáÿ åùå áîëüøå. Ïîäóìàé îá ýòîì. Çíàåøü, òàêîå óæå áûëî îäíàæäû – ìîæåøü ñïðîñèòü åãî, êòî òàêàÿ Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò. Õîòÿ îí âðÿä ëè áóäåò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ýòó òåìó. Òàê âîò, ýòî ìîëîäàÿ âîëøåáíèöà, ñ êîòîðîé ó íåãî áûë ðîìàí â óíèâåðñèòåòå. Òàê, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, èíòðèæêà. Íî ïîòîì îí óâèäåë åå ñ äðóãèì. Çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, òâîé äðàãîöåííûé Ñåâåðóñ? Îí ïðèâåë åå ê íàì íà ñîáðàíèå – â êà÷åñòâå æåðòâû, õîòåë âûñëóæèòüñÿ ïåðåä Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì. Ñ íåé ñäåëàëè òî, ÷òî è ñ òîáîé, òîëüêî âî ìíîãî ðàç õóæå. À Ñíåéï òîëüêî äîâîëüíî óëûáàëñÿ. À ïîòîì îí óáèë åå. Âîò òàêîé îí, òâîé Ñåâåðóñ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîòåðïèò, ÷òîáû åãî ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ êòî-òî åùå. Ê òîìó æå òû ñåé÷àñ óìðåøü, òàê ÷òî òåáå áóäåò âñå ðàâíî. Âñïîìíè òîëüêî, êàê îí âçáåñèëñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë òåáÿ ñ Êðóìîì".

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, - "Òàê ýòî… òû?", - ïðîõðèïåëà îíà. Ëåñòðàíã ñàìîäîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. - "À íåïëîõî ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïðàâäà? Òàê âîò, èçâèíè, ÿ íå áóäó âûïîëíÿòü òâîå æåëàíèå. ß íå âûïîëíÿþ ãëóïûõ ïðîñüá. Òû èçðàñõîäîâàëà ñâîþ ïîïûòêó. ×òî æå…" — îí âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû, — "Òâîå âðåìÿ êîí÷àåòñÿ. Ïîæàëóé, ÿ êèíó òåáÿ â òó êîìíàòó".

Çàêîí÷èâ òùàòåëüíî ïðîäóìàííóþ ðå÷ü, Ëåñòðàíã óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå åùå áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, è îòòðàíñïîðòèðîâàë Ãåðìèîíó â êîìíàòó, ãäå îíà óæå áûëà ïðåæäå. Òàì îíà áåç ñèë óïàëà íà êðîâàòü. Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî ðàçäàâëåíà òåì, ÷òî ñêàçàë åé ñåé÷àñ Ëåñòðàíã. Â ãîëîâå íåìíîãî øóìåëî, ìèð êðóæèëñÿ âîêðóã íåå. Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü õîòåëà çàïëàêàòü, íî íå ìîãëà. Îíà ëåæàëà, óòêíóâøèñü â ïîäóøêó, è ïûòàëàñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ áîëüþ. Îíà ëåæàëà è æäàëà ñìåðòè.

*****  
Òåì âðåìåíåì Ëåñòðàíã âåðíóëñÿ â çàë. Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ñíåéïó è ñ ðàçìàõó óäàðèë åãî â æèâîò. Ñíåéï çàêàøëÿëñÿ, ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì è ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, çàìîðãàâ ãëàçàìè. "Crucio!", — áîëü ñíîâà ñêðóòèëà Ñíåéïà, è îí íå ñóìåë óäåðæàòü ñòîí. Ëåñòðàíã çàõîõîòàë è óäàðèë åãî íîãîé â ëèöî.

Êîãäà Ñíåéï ñíîâà îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíû íåò, è ïðîñèïåë, - "Ãäå îíà?". Ëåñòðàíã óñìåõíóëñÿ. – "Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïåðåîöåíèë åå ñïîñîáíîñòü ê ïîíèìàíèþ ÷óâñòâåííûõ óäîâîëüñòâèé. Êàæåòñÿ, åå òîøíèò. Íå ñàìîå ýñòåòè÷íîå çðåëèùå, ñêàæó ÿ òåáå"

"Çàòêíèñü, óáëþäîê", - ïðîõðèïåë Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñ òàêîé ÿðîñòüþ, ÷òî Ëåñòðàíã íåâîëüíî ïîïÿòèëñÿ.  "Ïîçäíî, Ñíåéï. Ìîæåøü íå ïûòàòüñÿ çàùèùàòü åå. Òû åé áîëüøå íå íóæåí. Îíà íåíàâèäèò òåáÿ. Çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó? Ïðîñòî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà áóäåò âèäåòü òåáÿ, òû áóäåøü íàïîìèíàòü åé î òîì óíèæåíèè è áîëè, ÷åðåç êîòîðûå îíà ïðîøëà. ß íàïîèë åå êîå-÷åì... Òàê ÷òî åé íåäîëãî îñòàëîñü ìó÷àòüñÿ. Íó ÷òî æå, Ñíåéï, êàê íàñ÷åò ïîñëåäíåãî æåëàíèÿ? Ïîïðîñè ìåíÿ, ìîæåò, ÿ è âûïîëíþ".

Ñíåéï áåççâó÷íî ïîøåâåëèë ïåðåñîõøèìè ãóáàìè.

"×òî? Ïðîñòè, íå ðàññëûøàë. Òû ÷òî-òî õî÷åøü ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ? Ãëîòîê âèñêè? Õîðîøåíüêóþ ïîäðóæêó? Àõ, ïðîñòè, ÿ çàáûë, òû æå æåíàòûé ÷åëîâåê"

"Îòïóñòè åå…"

"Îòïóñòèòü åå? Íî çà÷åì? ×òîáû îíà âñåãäà âñïîìèíàëà î òåáå ñ íåíàâèñòüþ? Î, äà, Ñíåéï, îíà áóäåò òåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü. Îíà íèêîãäà íå çàõî÷åò, ÷òîáû ê íåé ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ìóæ÷èíà, òåïåðü âñå ìû äëÿ íåå — ïîõîòëèâûå ÷óäîâèùà. Ìîæåò, ñìåðòü áóäåò äëÿ íåå ëåãêèì âûõîäîì?" Ñíåéï çàìû÷àë ÷òî-òî, íî Ëåñòðàíã ïðåðâàë åãî, - "Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê? À åñëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî ÿ ðàññêàçàë åé ïðî Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò?". Ïðè óïîìèíàíèè ýòîãî èìåíè Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë è âîïðîñèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ëåñòðàíãà.

"Òû ñêîòèíà…", - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Ëåñòðàíã ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, - "Íåò, ýòî åùå íå âñå. Âåäü ãëàâíîå – êàê ïîäàòü èñòîðèþ. ß ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî Ýëëåí ïîãèáëà èç-çà òåáÿ. ×òî òû ñàì ïðèâåë åå ê íàì â ëàïû èç ðåâíîñòè. À ïîòîì ñàì óáèë åå". Íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà îòðàçèëîñü âåëè÷àéøåå ñòðàäàíèå, ïîòîì îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è ñêàçàë, - "Îíà íå ïîâåðèò òåáå".

"Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, óæå ïîâåðèëà. Ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ëåãêî ëþäè âåðÿò âî âñå, ÷òî èì ãîâîðÿò. Âîò òàê-òî, Ñåâåðóñ. À ìîæåò, ìíå è âïðÿìü îñòàâèòü âàñ â æèâûõ? Òîãäà òû âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü áóäåøü æàëåòü, ÷òî êîãäà-òî ðèñêíóë ïîéòè ïðîòèâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. È ÿ áóäó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñâîåé ìåñòüþ, íàáëþäàÿ çà âàøèìè ìó÷åíèÿìè… ß…", - îí íå óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü. Ðàçäàëñÿ ãðîõîò, è ÷åðåç ðàçëîìàííóþ ñòåíó â çàë ââàëèëèñü òðîå – Ñíåéï óñïåë çàìåòèòü áîðîäó Äàìáëäîðà è ìåëüêíóâøèõ çà åãî ñïèíîé Óèçëè è Ïîòòåðà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ëåñòðàíã áûë ðàçîðóæåí, à Ñíåéï îáðåë ñâîáîäó è âåðíóë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. 

"Ãäå Ãåðìèîíà?", - ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð, è â ýòîò ìèã îí áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòðàøåí – ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè, âñÿ åãî äðåâíÿÿ ñèëà îòðàæàëàñü â ÷åðòàõ åãî ëèöà. Ëåñòðàíã èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàçúÿðåííóþ êîìïàíèþ è, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî âûõîäà íåò, ñêàçàë, - "Îíà æèâà. Ïîéäåìòå". 

***** 

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà, çàâåðíóâøèñü â êîëþ÷åå îäåÿëî è òóïî ñìîòðåëà â ñòåíó. Îíà íå çíàëà, ñêîëüêî åùå îñòàëîñü åé æèòü. Îíà íå çíàëà, æèâ ëè åùå Ñåâåðóñ. Òî, ÷òî Ëåñòðàíã ñêàçàë ïðî Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò, íå óêëàäûâàëîñü â ãîëîâå. Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã… Íî ïîòîì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî ñåé÷àñ íå âàæíî. Âñå íà ñâåòå íå âàæíî. Îíà áîëüøå íå íóæíà Ñåâåðóñó. Åìó ïðîòèâíî âèäåòü åå. Îíè íå áóäóò âìåñòå. 

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è â êîìíàòó ââàëèëèñü Äàìáëäîð, Ëåñòðàíã è Ñíåéï. Çà åãî ñïèíîé âèäíåëèñü Ãàððè  è Ðîí. Óâèäåâ Ãåðìèîíó, äèðåêòîð òóò æå êèíóëñÿ ê íåé, æåñòîì ïðèêàçàâ Ãàððè è Ðîíó íå ïîäõîäèòü. 

Êîãäà Ñíåéï óâèäåë èç-çà ñïèíû Äàìáëäîðà Ãåðìèîíó – ñúåæèâøóþñÿ íà êðîâàòè, äðîæàùóþ, ñ ðàçáèòûì ëèöîì è êðîâîòî÷àùåé ãóáîé – ÷òî-òî ñëîìàëîñü ó íåãî âíóòðè. Îí èçäàë çâåðèíûé ðóê è ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ÿðîñòüþ íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ëåñòðàíãà. Ñíåéï íå âñïîìíèë ïðî ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó – ïåðâîáûòíûå èíñòèíêòû âçÿëè âåðõ, è îí óäàðèë åãî â æèâîò ñî âñåé ñèëîé, êîòîðàÿ óäâîèëàñü îò ãíåâà. Ëåñòðàíã ñîãíóëñÿ, â îòâåò íà ÷òî Ñíåéï óäàðèë åãî êîëåíîì â ëèöî è ïîâàëèë íà ïîë. Îí âöåïèëñÿ ðóêàìè â ãîðëî ñâîåìó ïðîòèâíèêó, óñåâøèñü ñâåðõó. Âñå ïðîèçîøëî íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí îïîìíèëèñü òîëüêî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä. Îíè íàêèíóëèñü íà Ñíåéïà, ïûòàÿñü îòòàùèòü åãî îò çàäûõàþùåãîñÿ Ëåñòðàíãà, íî ïðîôåññîð ðàñêèäàë èõ â ñòîðîíû ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ïëå÷à. Òîãäà Äàìáëäîð, íàêîíåö, âìåøàëñÿ â äðàêó, ïîäíÿâ Ñíåéïà â âîçäóõ çàêëèíàíèåì, è îãðàäèë Ëåñòðàíãà íåâèäèìîé ïðåãðàäîé. Êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü, ïî÷åìó âîëøåáñòâî íà÷àëî äåéñòâîâàòü â ýòîé êîìíàòå, ïîòîì ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ïðîñòî î÷åíü ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê. Îíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïîä çàùèòîé, è ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îíà íå âûíåñëà áû åãî õîëîäíîãî âçãëÿäà.

"Ñåâåðóñ, íå íàäî", -  ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. "Ñåé÷àñ ìû äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü Ãåðìèîíå". Ñíåéï êèâíóë è îñòîðîæíî âçÿë åå íà ðóêè, çàâåðíóâ â îäåÿëî. Îùóùåíèå äåæàâþ íàõëûíóëî íà íåãî – òàê æå îí óíîñèë åå ñ îñòðîâà. Êàê ýòî áûëî äàâíî – êàê áóäòî òûñÿ÷à ëåò ïðîøëà ñ òåõ ïîð. È òîãäà âñå íå áûëî òàêèì ñòðàøíûì. 

"Îòêóäà îíè çäåñü?", - ñïðîñèë îí, êèâíóâ ãîëîâîé íà Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, ïðîñòî íóæíî áûëî äóìàòü î ÷åì-òî åùå, êðîìå èçìó÷åííîé Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðóþ îí äåðæàë íà ðóêàõ. Îíè øëè ïî êîðèäîðàì íà óëèöó, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ, è Äàìáëäîð ðàññêàçûâàë, - "Êîãäà ÿ ïîëó÷èë òâîå ïèñüìî, Ãàððè è Ðîí êàê ðàç áûëè â çàìêå – íàâåùàëè ìåíÿ. Áûñòðåå ÿ íå ìîã íàéòè íèêîãî. Ìû îáñëåäîâàëè çàìîê Ëåñòðàíãà, è òàì íàðâàëèñü íà çàñàäó äåìåíòîðîâ". Ãàððè ïîáëåäíåë è ñæàë ãóáû. "Óæ íå çíàþ, êàê Ëåñòðàíãó óäàëîñü íàéòè ýòèõ ïîñëåäíèõ â ñâîåì ðîäå ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Âîëäåìîðòà". Íà ýòîò ðàç âçäðîãíóë Ðîí è òóò æå ïîêðàñíåë – ñòðàõè, æèâóùèå ñ äåòñòâà, íå òàê-òî ëåãêî èñêîðåíèòü. Äàæå åñëè òû ãîòîâèøüñÿ ñòàòü àóðîðîì. À îíè ñ Ãàððè óæå ïîëó÷èëè îòâåò èç àóðîðñêîé øêîëû ñ ïðèãëàøåíèåì íà îáó÷åíèå.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæàë, - "Â îáùåì, ìû ïîòåðÿëè òàì äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè. À ïîòîì äîëãî ëîâèëè ñëåä îò àïïàðàöèè, è, íàêîíåö, ïîïàëè ñþäà". Â ýòî âðåìÿ ðàçäàëñÿ ãëóõîé ñòóê – ýòî Ëåñòðàíã, êîòîðîãî òðàíñïîðòèðîâàë Ãàððè, âðåçàëñÿ â óãîë. Íèêòî äàæå íå ïîäóìàë óïðåêíóòü Ãàððè çà íåîñòîðîæíîñòü. Ëåñòðàíã îéêíóë, è òóò æå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïðèâëåêàòü ê ñåáå ëèøíåãî âíèìàíèÿ.

Òàê îíè âûáðàëèñü íà ïóñòûðü ïåðåä äîìîì, îòêóäà àïïàðèðîâàëè â Õîãâàðòñ. Âåðíåå, ê âîðîòàì øêîëû. Ãàððè è Ðîí ïîòàùèëè íàäåæíî ñâÿçàííîãî Ëåñòðàíãà â ïîäçåìåëüå, êóäà äîëæíû áûëè ïðèáûòü àóðîðû. Äàìáëäîð è Ñíåéï ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íà ðóêàõ îòïðàâèëèñü â ãîñïèòàëü. 

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë Ãåðìèîíó íà êðîâàòü. Îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Äàìáëäîð îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë, - "Ñåâåðóñ, Ïîïïè ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î âàñ. Ìíå íóæíî âñòðåòèòü àóðîðîâ". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, è Äàìáëäîð âûøåë. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé ðàçâåðíóëà îäåÿëî è òèõî àõíóëà. Ó Ñíåéïà ïîäêîñèëèñü íîãè è îí óõâàòèëñÿ çà âûñîêóþ ñïèíêó áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêè, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Âñå òåëî Ãåðìèîíû áûëî ïîêðûòî ñèíÿêàìè, ðàíàìè ñ çàïåêøåéñÿ êðîâüþ, êîå-ãäå ÷åòêî âèäíåëèñü ñëåäû óêóñîâ. Ïîïïè áûñòðî ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ñîáîé, è îáñëåäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíó, âîäÿ íàä åå êîæåé ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. "Ñåâåðóñ", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà, - "Ïîñèäè ïîêà â ñîñåäíåé ïàëàòå, ÿ ïîäîéäó ÷óòü ïîçæå". Ñíåéï íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "ß ìîãó ïîìî÷ü? ×òî ñ íåé? Îí íàïîèë åå ÷åì-òî". "ß âñå ñäåëàþ ñàìà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, âûéäè". Ñíåéï ìîë÷à íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, íà ïîðîãå åùå ðàç îãëÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê Ïîïïè áîðìî÷åò çàæèâëÿþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ íàä Ãåðìèîíîé. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé âîøëà â ïàëàòó, ãäå ñèäåë Ñíåéï, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Óñëûøàâ åå øàãè, îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä, - "×òî òàì?". Îíà ïîäîøëà è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ñëåãêà îáíÿâ åãî çà ïëå÷è, - "ß ïîäëå÷èëà… îñíîâíûå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ è ñíÿëà áîëü. Ñèíÿêè è ðàíû îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàæèâóò äíåé ÷åðåç äåñÿòü, ñåé÷àñ ïîêà ñ íèìè íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ. À ñ ëèöîì âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå äíÿ ÷åðåç äâà –  ÿ ñäåëàëà ïðèìî÷êè. Ñåé÷àñ íåëüçÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìíîãî ìàãèè – Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì èçìó÷åíà. Îíà ñïèò". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë ñ íåêîòîðûì îáëåã÷åíèåì. "Ñåâåðóñ… Îíà ïðîøëà ÷åðåç êîøìàð. Åé î÷åíü íóæíà áóäåò ïîääåðæêà, ïðåæäå âñåãî òâîÿ. Ïîìîãè åé ïåðåæèòü ýòî". Ñíåéï ñíîâà óðîíèë ãîëîâó â ëàäîíè, - "Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà…". Ïîïïè ñëåãêà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, - "Ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ îáâèíÿòü ñåáÿ. Äàâàé ÿ îñìîòðþ òåáÿ. Òàê íàäî, Ñåâåðóñ…", - ñêàçàëà îíà, êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü. 


	13. Ãëàâà 13

Ãëàâà 13.

*****  
Ãåðìèîíà î÷íóëàñü â ïàëàòå è îñòîðîæíî ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà. Âî âñåì òåëå îòäàâàëàñü òóïàÿ áîëü, î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ïèòü. Ñôîêóñèðîâàâ âçãëÿä, îíà ðàçãëÿäåëà Ñåâåðóñà, ñèäÿùåãî íà êðàþ êðîâàòè. Ïåðâûì ïîðûâîì áûëî îáíÿòü åãî, íî âäðóã âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîèçîøåäøåì íàêðûëè åå. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ïî÷åìó îíà â ëàçàðåòå. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íå íóæíà ñâîåìó ìóæó – îíà íå çíàëà òî÷íî, ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê, íî â íåé áûëà òâåðäàÿ óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ê åå ëèöó, è íåâîëüíî íàïðÿãëàñü, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîæåò ïåðåñèëèòü ñåáÿ è ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé. Òàê è ñëó÷èëîñü – ðóêà íåðåøèòåëüíî çàìåðëà, ïîòîì ñëåãêà ïîïðàâèëà åé îäåÿëî. 

Íó âîò è êîí÷èëîñü ìîå ñ÷àñòüå – ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàëà îíà è ñëåãêà îòîäâèíóëàñü â êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû åìó íå ïðèøëîñü êàñàòüñÿ áåäðîì åå íîãè. Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî ïðîòèâíî.

Ñíåéï íå îòõîäèë îò æåíû äâà äíÿ, ïîêà îíà ñïàëà êðåïêèì ñíîì. Îí áóêâàëüíî ñõîäèë ñ óìà, âñå áûëî êàê â òóìàíå. Êàæåòñÿ, òóò ïîÿâëÿëñÿ êàêîé-òî ïðèäóðîê, íàçâàâøèéñÿ ïñèõèàòðîì. Êóäà îí äåëñÿ, Ñíåéï íå ïîìíèë. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïîÿâëÿëñÿ Ïîòòåð. Êàæåòñÿ, îíè äàæå ïèëè âèñêè. Ñíåéï íå çíàë, áûëî ëè ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå. Îí ñìîòðåë â èçìó÷åííîå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû è ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, êàê îíà ïðîñíåòñÿ, îí ðàäîñòíî îáíèìåò åå, à îíà… îíà îòñòðàíèòñÿ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì. Îí òèõîíüêî ãëàäèë åå âîëîñû, êàñàëñÿ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ åå ãóá ñ ïîäæèâàþùèìè íà íèõ ðàíêàìè, çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî åãî ïîñëåäíÿÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé ñ ëàñêîé. È âîò êîãäà îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, îí íåâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîãëàäèòü åå ïî ùåêå, íî îíà âäðóã âñÿ íàïðÿãëàñü, è îí íå çàêîí÷èë ñâîåãî æåñòà. Ãåðìèîíà îòîäâèíóëàñü îò íåãî â êðîâàòè, è òóò-òî Ñíåéï è ïîâåðèë, ÷òî îí åé ïðîòèâåí. Ñåðäöå áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü, è îí ïîäàâèë âçäîõ áîëè.

"Äîáðîå óòðî, Ãåðìèîíà", - ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ñ âåæëèâîé çàáîòîé îí ñïðîñèë, - "Êàê òû?". Äðóæåñêàÿ çàáîòà, íå áîëåå. Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî.

"Íîðìàëüíî", - õðèïëî îòâåòèëà îíà, - "Ïèòü î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ". Ñíåéï ïîäíåñ åé ñòàêàí ñ âîäîé, è îíà ñ æàäíîñòüþ âûïèëà åãî äî äíà. "Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñ òîáîé âñå áóäåò â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå ÷åðåç ïàðó äíåé. Òû ïðîñïàëà áîëüøå ñóòîê. Ñåé÷àñ, åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîæåøü óéòè èç ëàçàðåòà". Ñíåéï íåìíîãî çàìÿëñÿ. Êàê îíà âûíåñåò ñîâìåñòíóþ æèçíü ñ íèì? Âåäü òåïåðü ó íèõ îáùàÿ êâàðòèðà. "Äàìáëäîð âûäåëèë íàì òðè äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ êîìíàòû. Îíè â òâîåì ïîëíîì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. ß ïîäãîòîâèë òàì âñå äëÿ òåáÿ, - ñïàëüíÿ, êàáèíåò è íåáîëüøàÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ. ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ?". Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè ñ âîïðîñèòåëüíîé èíòîíàöèåé. 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû òîëüêî îäíèì – îí íå õî÷åò äåëèòü ñ íåé ñïàëüíþ. Êîíå÷íî, à ÷åãî îíà ìîãëà îæèäàòü? Ëåñòðàíã îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. Âíåçàïíî ñ åå ãóá ñîðâàëñÿ âîïðîñ, - "Ñåâåðóñ, òû çíàë Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò?". Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîìðà÷íåë, íàïðÿãñÿ è îòâåòèë êðàòêî, - "Äà". Áîëüøå Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà ñïðàøèâàòü. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëà çíàòü, ïðàâäà ëè òî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë åé Ëåñòðàíã. Äàæå åñëè ýòî è áûëà ïðàâäà, îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëþáèëà Ñíåéïà. Òîëüêî òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå èìåëî íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà îäåëàñü, áîëåçíåííî ìîðùàñü ïðè ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèÿõ. Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîâîäèë åå â èõ êâàðòèðó. Îíà ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ñâîè êîìíàòû, êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è ñêàçàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê çàíÿòèÿì. Ñåãîäíÿ äîëæíû ïðèåõàòü ñòóäåíòû, è Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà âñòðåòèòü ñâîé ïåðâûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü. Ñíåéï ïîíèìàþùå ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ïîòîì ïîñòîÿë íà ïîðîãå, ñëîâíî õîòåë ñêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-òî, ïîñëå ÷åãî ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû.

Ãåðìèîíà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ñèäåëà íà êðîâàòè, òóïî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ îãîíü â êàìèíå. Ïîòîì îíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è ñòàëà ðàçãëÿäûâàòü êîìíàòó. Áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îíà ñàìà îáñòàâëÿëà åå ïî ñâîåìó âêóñó – ïðîñòàÿ èçÿùíàÿ ìåáåëü, óäîáíûå êðåñëà, ïðåêðàñíî îôîðìëåííûé ðàáî÷èé êàáèíåò, îòëè÷íàÿ áèáëèîòåêà. Îíà óâèäåëà íîâûå êíèãè, è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î íåé, êóïèâ âñå íåîáõîäèìîå äëÿ íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Åé õîòåëîñü äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûë Ñåâåðóñ, íî îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà. Ìåæäó íèìè âñå êîí÷åíî, âñå ïîãèáëî áåçâîçâðàòíî, æèçíü ðàçðóøåíà. Íî îíà äîëæíà âûäåðæàòü âñå, äîëæíà âåñòè óðîêè, ó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñîéòè ñ óìà. Îíà óâèäåëà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå è âçäîõíóëà. Ãëàç óæå íå êàçàëñÿ çàïëûâøèì, ðàíêè íà ãóáàõ çàæèëè, íî ïîä ãëàçàìè ëåæàëè ãëóáîêèå òåíè, ãëàçà áûëè òóñêëûìè è áåçæèçíåííûìè. 

*****  
  


Ñíåéï íîñèëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, èçîáðàæàÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòü. Îí ïûòàëñÿ îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ìûñëåé î Ãåðìèîíå, è çàíèìàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî â ñîòûé ðàç ïðîâåðÿë ãîòîâíîñòü Ñëèòåðèíñêîãî îáùåæèòèÿ ê ïðèåìó ñòóäåíòîâ, ïåðåáèðàë çàïàñû èíãðåäèåíòîâ â ïîäçåìåëüå è ñòàðàëñÿ íè ñ êåì íå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü â Ëîíäîí, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ñïèñêè ëèòåðàòóðû äëÿ îáó÷åíèÿ. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëîæèë åé ïîêà íå âûõîäèòü íà ðàáîòó. Îí ïðåäëàãàë åé ñúåçäèòü ê ðîäèòåëÿì, íî îíà íàñòîÿëà, ÷òîáû â ïåðâûé æå äåíü âåñòè óðîêè. Ñïîñîá áîðüáû ñî ñòðåññîì – óéòè â ðàáîòó ñ ãîëîâîé? Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë – îíà òàê ïîõîæà íà íåãî… Êàê èì áûëî õîðîøî âìåñòå. È êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü õîðîøî… 

Íàñòóïèë âå÷åð, è âîò ãóë ìîëîäûõ ãîëîñîâ çàïîëíèë áîëüøîé çàë. Íà÷èíàëàñü öåðåìîíèÿ ñîðòèðîâêè.   

"Ïåòåðñîí, Òîìàñ!"

"Ãðèôôèíäîð!!"

Âûñîêèé ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, ñìóùåííî óëûáàÿñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó ïîä ãðîì àïëîäèñìåíòîâ. 

"Ñèëüâåð, Äæåéê!"

"Ðýéâåíêëî!!"

Öåðåìîíèÿ øëà ñâîèì õîäîì, êàê è ìíîãî ðàç äî ýòîãî. Äàìáëäîð îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâàë ãîëîâîé, ÌàêÃîíàãàë èçó÷àþùå ñìîòðåëà íà íîâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà ñâîåì òðàäèöèîííîì ìåñòå çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì è íå ìîã äîæäàòüñÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ. Åãî ñúåäàëî ÷óâñòâî âèíû, ïðîñòî íå äàâàëî óñèäåòü íà ìåñòå. Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ âçãëÿíóòü íàïðàâî, áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî èõ âçãëÿäû ïåðåñåêóòñÿ. Îí ïîäáèðàë ñëîâà è â òûñÿ÷íûé ðàç ïðîèãðûâàë èõ áåñåäó. Ñêîðåå áû çàêîí÷èëñÿ âå÷åð. Èì îïðåäåëåííî íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü. È îí äîëæåí íàéòè ñëîâà, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ïðîùåíèÿ. 

Ñíà÷àëà îí ðåøèë, ÷òî íå äîëæåí íàïîìèíàòü åé î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Íî ïîòðåáíîñòü ïîãîâîðèòü ê âå÷åðó ïðåâûñèëà âñå âîçìîæíûå ïðåäåëû. Ñíåéï íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî âñå áóäåò, êàê ïðåæäå. Îí íå íàäåÿëñÿ âåðíóòü Ãåðìèîíó. Íî åìó áûëî ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïîêàÿòüñÿ ïåðåä íåé, âñòàòü íà êîëåíè è ïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ. Îí õîòåë òîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíà íå ñ÷èòàëà åãî âñåãî ëèøü õîëîäíûì óáèéöåé. Ñíåéï è ñàì íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó, íî îí îùóùàë îñòðóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü îïðàâäàòüñÿ â åå ãëàçàõ çà ñìåðòü Ýëëåí. Òîëüêî ýòî. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Ýãîèñòè÷íàÿ ïîòðåáíîñòü êàçàòüñÿ â åå ãëàçàõ ìåíüøèì íåãîäÿåì, ÷åì îí ñàì ñåáÿ ñ÷èòàë.

Öåðåìîíèÿ, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëàñü. Äàìáëäîð ïðåäñòàâèë ó÷åíèêàì íîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Àðèôìîìàíòèêè – Äîêòîðà Ãåðìèîíó Ñíåéï. Ïî ðÿäàì ïðîíåññÿ ñìóòíûé ãóë óäèâëåíèÿ. Ñíåéï ñìóòíî óäèâèëñÿ çâàíèþ äîêòîðà, íî ïîòîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ïðàâ – íàäî æå êàê-òî ó÷åíèêàì îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ. Ïîòîì ïðåôåêòû îòâåëè ñòóäåíòîâ ïî îáùåæèòèÿì. Ñíåéï äîëæåí áûë âñòðå÷àòü ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Îí ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíó è ñî âçäîõîì îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Ñëèòåðèíñêîé áàøíå.

*****  
Ñíåéï ñòðåìèòåëüíî âëåòåë â Ñëèòåðèíñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Øóì ãîëîñîâ òóò æå çàòèõ, è âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ìíîæåñòâî ãëàç ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî – êòî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, êòî ñ èñïóãîì, à êòî è ñ âîñòîðãîì. Íî ñåé÷àñ Ñíåéïó áûëî íå äî òîãî. Îí îáâåë âçãëÿäîì ïðèòèõøèõ ïåðâîêëàøåê. 

"Èòàê, åñëè êòî-òî åùå íå çíàåò – ÿ âàø äåêàí è ïðîôåññîð Çåüëåäåëèÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Ðàç óæ ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà îòïðàâèëà âàñ â Ñëèòåðèí – ÿ ïðèâåòñòâóþ âàñ. Ó÷èòüñÿ â Ñëèòåðèíå – ýòî áîëüøàÿ ÷åñòü, íî è áîëüøàÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. Ãëàâíûì êà÷åñòâîì íàøåãî êîëëåäæà ÿâëÿåòñÿ óì è õèòðîñòü. Âû äîëæíû ñ ÷åñòüþ âûõîäèòü èçî âñåõ ñëîæíûõ ñèòóàöèé. Ïðàâèëà èãðû âû óçíàåòå â ïðîöåññå ñàìîé èãðû. Çíàéòå òîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ìîé êîëëåäæ òåðÿåò áàëëû. È ñ òåìè, êòî îïîçîðèò íàøå èìÿ, ÿ áóäó èìåòü äåëî ëè÷íî. È åùå", - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë áîëåå íèçêèì, óãðîæàþùèì, - "ß íå ïîòåðïëþ â ñâîåì êîëëåäæå òåìíîé ìàãèè. Âû äîëæíû çíàòü âðàãà â ëèöî, ÷òîáû áîðîòüñÿ ñ íèì. È òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ äîëæíà ñòàòü âàøèì âðàãîì. Ñëèòåðèíó è òàê åùå äîëãî ïðèäåòñÿ âîññòàíàâëèâàòü ñâîå äîáðîå èìÿ. Èç íàøåãî êîëëåäæà âûøëè ìíîãèå âåëèêèå âîëøåáíèêè, è ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàþ, ÷òî âû ïîòðóäèòåñü íà ñëàâó Ñëèòåðèíà". 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñíåéï åùå ðàç ïðîáåæàë âçãëÿäîì ïî ëèöàì ñòóäåíòîâ. Â ãëàçàõ áûë ñòðàõ, ñêâîçü êîòîðûé ÿñíî ñêâîçèëà ãîðäîñòü è âîñõèùåíèå. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï ïðî ñåáÿ. Ìîæåò, èç ýòèõ äåòèøåê è âûéäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü ïóòíîå. À ìîæåò… îí ïîäóìàë âäðóã ñ ãîðå÷üþ, - ìîæåò, ñðåäè íèõ óæå åñòü íîâûé Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé. 

Ñíåéï ïîñïåøèë ê ñåáå. Êîãäà îí âîøåë â êâàðòèðó è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè Ãåðìèîíû, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà óæå ñïèò. Ñâåò áûë ïîãàøåí, è èç êîìíàòû íå äîíîñèëîñü íè çâóêà. Îí îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë ÷åðåç ùåëêó ïðèîòêðûòîé äâåðè – äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îíà ñïàëà, óêðûâøèñü îäåÿëîì ñ ãîëîâîé. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ïîøåë ê ñåáå. Îí íå íàäåÿëñÿ óñíóòü â ýòó íî÷ü. Áóòûëêà ÿíòàðíîãî âèñêè çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî íà ñòîëå, è ïîä òèõîå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå îãíÿ â êàìèíå Ñíåéï çàíÿëñÿ óìñòâåííûì ñàìîáè÷åâàíèåì.

*****  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü óòðîì ñ ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. Åé ïðèøëîñü âûïèòü ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, ÷òîáû çàáûòüñÿ âå÷åðîì. Òåïåðü íà÷èíàëñÿ åå ïåðâûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü, à ó íåå ñîâåðøåííî íå áûëî ñèë. Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïîäíÿëàñü èç êðîâàòè è ïîáðåëà óìûâàòüñÿ. Ñåâåðóñà íå áûëî âèäíî, îí âñòàë åùå ðàíüøå. À ìîæåò, è íå ëîæèëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà óìûëàñü, çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ îäåòüñÿ è ïîøëà íà çàâòðàê.

Â áîëüøîì çàëå îíà åäâà íå íàïðàâèëàñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó ïî ïðèâû÷êå, è ëèøü â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò âñïîìíèëà î ñâîåé íîâîé äîëæíîñòè. Êîíå÷íî, åé äîñòàëîñü ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. Îí ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì, è îíà ñåëà ðÿäîì. Îíè çàâòðàêàëè â ïîëíîé òèøèíå.

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü íà ñâîé ïåðâûé â æèçíè óðîê. Ïåðåä äâåðüìè êëàññà îíà âäðóã ïîæàëåëà î òîì, ÷òî ñîãëàñèëàñü íà ýòó ðàáîòó. Ìîæíî áûëî ïîäîæäàòü ïàðó ëåò, çà÷åì åé ýòî âîîáùå íóæíî… Ìîæåò, ñòîèò ïîïðîñèòü Äàìáëäîðà îá îòñòàâêå? Íî îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåäàòü åãî äîâåðèÿ, âåäü ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê ñòîëüêî ñäåëàë äëÿ íåå… Äà è êóäà îíà ïîåäåò îòñþäà? Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, áûëà íåâûíîñèìîé – íåò, ðîäèòåëè íå äîëæíû çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Îíè íå ïåðåíåñóò ýòîãî. À âîò îíà äîëæíà ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íàñòîÿùóþ ïàíèêó, è óæå ïî÷òè áûëà ãîòîâà ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è óáåæàòü ñ ïîçîðîì, êîãäà ïðÿìî íàä åå óõîì ðàçäàëñÿ çíàêîìûé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ, - "Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Íå âîëíóéñÿ. Óäà÷è òåáå, Ãåðìèîíà". Îíà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ñòðåìèòåëüíî óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó Ñíåéïà. 

Îò çâóêà åãî ãîëîñà åé âäðóã ñòàëî òåïëî, è óòèõëà äðîæü â êîëåíÿõ. Îíà âçäîõíóëà ïîãëóáæå è ðåøèòåëüíî âîøëà â êëàññ, ãäå åå óæå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì æäàëè òðåòüåêëàññíèêè èç Õàôôëïàôôà è Ðýéâåíêëî.

Óðîê ïðîøåë ëó÷øå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà îæèäàòü. Ãåðìèîíà äàæå îòâëåêëàñü íà âðåìÿ îò ñâîèõ ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé. Çà îáåäîì îíà ïåðåêèíóëàñü ïàðîé ôðàç ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, êîãäà òîò ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, êàê ïðîøåë ïåðâûé óðîê. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî è äóìàòü – áûëî ëè ýòî ïðîñòîé âåæëèâîñòüþ ñ åãî ñòîðîíû, èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë ïîäáîäðèòü åå. Íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, Ñíåéï ïðèáàâèë åé óâåðåííîñòè. 

Ïîñëå îáåäà îíà îòïðàâèëàñü íà çàíÿòèÿ â Ëîíäîí. Âåðíóëàñü îíà óæå ïîçäíî, áûñòðî ïðèíÿëà äóø è óïàëà áåç ñèë íà êðîâàòü. Êðóãîâîðîò ìûñëåé ñíîâà çàêðóæèë åå. Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ñåé÷àñ åé áûë íóæåí Ñåâåðóñ – åãî óñïîêàèâàþùåå òåïëî, åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ïîöåëóè è ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì áëèçêî, çà ñòåíîé, íî íåäîñòóïåí äëÿ íåå, ñâîäèëà ñ óìà. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïëàêàòü îò ãîðÿ, òî÷èâøåãî åå èçíóòðè, íî ñëåç íå áûëî. Îäåâàÿñü êî ñíó, îíà óâèäåëà ñèíÿêè íà ñâîåì òåëå âî âñåé êðàñå, è îò ýòîãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâñåì áåñïîìîùíîé. Îíà ñíîâà âûïèëà ñíîòâîðíîå è ïðîâàëèëàñü â ÷åðíîòó.

*****  
Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî ñõîäèò ñ óìà. Áëèçîñòü Ãåðìèîíû áûëà íåâûíîñèìà. Îí åëå ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå îáíÿòü åå, óòåøèòü… Íî îí íå õîòåë âûçâàòü â íåé åùå áîëüøåå îòâðàùåíèå. Âîò óæå ÷åòûðå äíÿ êàæäûé âå÷åð îí ïîðûâàëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé, íî êîãäà îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ èç ëàáîðàòîðèè, îíà óæå ñïàëà. Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî áîèòñÿ ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. ×òî ñêàçàòü åé? Ñíîâà è ñíîâà îí íàõîäèë óòåøåíèå â ñòàêàíå âèñêè. Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ñïàë âñå ýòè äíè, à â óøàõ çâó÷àëè ñëîâà Ëåñòðàíãà, - *òû áóäåøü íàïîìèíàòü åé î òîì óíèæåíèè è áîëè, ÷åðåç êîòîðûå îíà ïðîøëà*. Ïîõîæå, îí áûë ïðàâ. 

Íî Ñíåéï çíàë è äðóãîå. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ëþáèò åãî. Ó íåãî âåäü áûë êàìåíü, êîòîðûé îíà ïîäàðèëà åìó íà ïðîøëîå Ðîæäåñòâî. È ýòîò êàìåíü âñå åùå ñâåòèëñÿ îãîíüêîì åå ëþáâè. Òàêîå âîçìîæíî òîëüêî åñëè ÷óâñòâî âñå åùå æèâî. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî åé î÷åíü ïëîõî. Íî êàê ïîìî÷ü åé, åñëè îíà ñ òðóäîì âûíîñèò åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå?

Êàê-òî âå÷åðîì, ïîñëå îñîáî òðóäíîãî äíÿ Ñíåéï ñíîâà ñèäåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì. Ñëó÷àéíî îí çàìåòèë, êàê ðóêàâ êàêîé-òî ìàíòèè âûñîâûâàåòñÿ èç øêàôà. Ìàøèíàëüíî ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ñâîåìó èíñòèíêòó àêêóðàòíîñòè, îí âñòàë è îòêðûë øêàô. Åãî âçãëÿä òóò æå óïàë íà äëèííûé òåìíî-çåëåíûé õàëàò. Åãî âñåãäà íàäåâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûõîäÿ èç äóøà. Õàëàò áûë åé âåëèê, è îíà ïîäâîðà÷èâàëà ðóêàâà è ïîòóæå ïîäâÿçûâàëà ïîÿñ. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïðèæàëñÿ ëèöîì ê ïëîòíîé òêàíè, âäîõíóë çàïàõ, êîòîðûé åùå ñîõðàíèëà îäåæäà – çàïàõ Ãåðìèîíû. Ñíåéï òóò æå ïðåäñòàâèë åå – ðàäîñòíóþ, óëûáàþùóþñÿ, ñ îçîðíûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ… È òóò ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷åãî íå áûëî óæå ìíîãî ëåò -  Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî åãî ùåêàì ïîòåêëè ñëåçû. Îí ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü èõ, íî íå ñìîã, è òàê è ñòîÿë, âñõëèïûâàÿ è çàäûõàÿñü îò ðûäàíèé. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí óñïîêîèëñÿ. Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàøåë â òóïèê. Îí ñõîäèò ñ óìà óæå ïî÷òè ìåñÿö, äà è Ãåðìèîíå íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëó÷øå. Åìó íóæåí ñîâåò. È òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ìîã ïîìî÷ü åìó. Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû – ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, óæå òðåòèé ÷àñ íî÷è. ×òî æå, îí ïîòåðïèò äî çàâòðà. 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, êàê è âñåãäà ïî ïÿòíèöàì, âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ñîáðàëèñü íà ïåäñîâåò. Îíè êîðîòêî îáñóäèëè íà÷àëî ó÷åáû, ïîäåëèëèñü æàëîáàìè íà Ïèâçà, îáìåíÿëèñü ñïëåòíÿìè. Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð è Äàìáëäîð ïîõâàëèëè ðàáîòó Ãåðìèîíû, è Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðäîñòü çà íåå. Íàêîíåö, âñå ðàçîøëèñü. Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ íàåäèíå ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Îí âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë, - "Àëáóñ… Ìíå íóæåí ñîâåò"

Äàìáëäîð âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà è ñêàçàë, - "ß ñëóøàþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ"

Ñíåéï ñíîâà âçäîõíóë è íà÷àë ðàññêàçûâàòü. Ñíà÷àëà îí ñïîòûêàëñÿ íà êàæäîì ñëîâå, ïîòîì ñëîâà êàê áóäòî ïîëèëèñü ñàìè. Îí ðàññêàçàë Äàìáëäîðó î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàë åìó Ëåñòðàíã, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñâîþ âèíó çà âñå ïðîèçîøåäøåå, ÷òî åìó î÷åíü òÿæåëî áåç Ãåðìèîíû. È î òîì, ÷òî áîèòñÿ ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê íåé, óâèäåòü îòâðàùåíèå è ñòðàõ â åå ãëàçàõ. È äàæå î òîì, êàê õî÷åò îáíÿòü åå è ïðèæàòü ê ñåáå…

Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë, â êàáèíåòå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Ïîòîì îí óñëûøàë ñòðàííóþ ïåñíþ, è òóò æå óçíàë åå – ýòî áûëî ïåñíÿ ôåíèêñà. Ñíåéï óæå ñëûøàë åå îäíàæäû – â òó ñàìóþ íî÷ü, êîãäà îí â ýòîì æå êàáèíåòå êàÿëñÿ â ñâîèõ ãðåõàõ è ðàññêàçûâàë î ñìåðòè Ýëëåí. Äàìáëäîð ïåðâûì íàðóøèë ìîë÷àíèå, - "Âèäèøü, Ñåâåðóñ, Ôîêñ ïîääåðæèâàåò òåáÿ". Ñíåéï ñ ãîðå÷üþ óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Äèðåêòîð ïðîäîëæàë, - "Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî íàðóøó ÷üþ-òî òàéíó, åñëè ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íåäàâíî ïðèõîäèëà êî ìíå. Ìû ãîâîðèëè î òåáå". Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà. "Çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ, ïî÷åìó îíà òàê õîëîäíà ñ òîáîé? Ëåñòðàíã äîëãî ãîâîðèë ñ íåé ïîä äåéñòâèåì Çåëüÿ óáåæäåíèÿ. Îí íàïîèë åå, è ñòàë ðàññêàçûâàòü. È îíà ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî…", - Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë è ïîñìîòðåë Ñíåéïó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, - "Îíà óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû íåíàâèäèøü åå ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî". Ñíåéï  ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ñòóëå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîëíîãî øîêà, - "×òî?!?".

"Äà-äà, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî òåáå ïðîòèâíî áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Ïîýòîìó îíà èçáåãàåò òåáÿ. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü îòâðàùåíèå, è íå õî÷åò ïðè÷èíÿòü òåáå ëèøíåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà…". Ñíåéï óïàë íà ñòóë áåç ñèë è îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Îí çàìû÷àë îò âíåçàïíî ïðèøåäøåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ, - "Ýòîò ïîäëåö óáåäèë êàæäîãî èç íàñ, ÷òî äðóãîé áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü îòâðàùåíèå. È ìû èçáåãàåì äðóã äðóãà, íå æåëàÿ ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü ëþáèìîìó ÷åëîâåêó… Î, Ìåðëèí…". Âäðóã îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, - "À êàê æå Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò? Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà, çíàþ ëè ÿ åå, ÿ îòâåòèë, ÷òî çíàþ, îíà çàìêíóëàñü è áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñïðàøèâàëà". 

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë, - "ß ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèë ñ íåé îá ýòîì. Íå òàê-òî ïðîñòî ïðåîäîëåòü äåéñòâèå Çåëüÿ óáåæäåíèÿ, íî ó ìåíÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ïîëó÷èëîñü. Îíà áû è ðàäà íå âåðèòü â êëåâåòó, íî òû æå ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ýòî âñå ïðîêëÿòîå çåëüå… Îíà ñîìíåâàåòñÿ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî âàì åùå ïðåäñòîèò äîëãèé ðàçãîâîð îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Ãëàâíîå, Ñåâåðóñ – òû íóæåí åé. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî åé âîîáùå ñåé÷àñ íóæíî – áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé. ß âåðþ, ÷òî ó âàñ âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Èäè ê íåé". Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Íà ïîðîãå îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, îãëÿíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë Äàìáëäîðó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, - "Ñïàñèáî, Àëáóñ. Ñïàñèáî". "Óäà÷è, Ñåâåðóñ", - îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð.


	14. Ãëàâà 14

Ãëàâà 14

*****  
Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ ê ñåáå â âåëè÷àéøåì âîëíåíèè. Åìó íå äàâàëè ïîêîÿ ñëîâà Äàìáëäîðà. Áåäíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò åå âèäåòü. Îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî îí áåçæàëîñòíûé óáèéöà, íî ïðîäîëæàåò ëþáèòü åãî, è ìó÷èòüñÿ îò ýòîãî. Õîòÿ ïî÷åìó äóìàåò? Âåäü îí è åñòü óáèéöà… Ñíåéï êðóæèë ïî êîìíàòå, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè. Ïîòîì îí ïðîøåë â ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ, âçÿë ñ ïîëêè ìàëåíüêèé õðóñòàëüíûé ïóçûðåê ñ íàäïèñüþ Âåðèòàñåðóì, ïîñòîÿë ïàðó ìèíóò, ãëóáîêî äûøà è ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ñèëàìè, è ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè åå ñïàëüíè.

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë â êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì íàä îãðîìíîé ñòîïêîé ðàñêðûòûõ êíèã. Óñòàëîñòü íàñòèãëà åå âî âðåìÿ ðàáîòû, è îíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñîí, èñïîëüçóÿ êíèãó â êà÷åñòâå ïîäóøêè. Ñíåéï òèõîíüêî âîøåë â êîìíàòó è ñåë â êðåñëî. Îí ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó – îíà áûëà òàêàÿ òîíêàÿ, òàêàÿ áëåäíàÿ, õðóïêàÿ è áåççàùèòíàÿ… Ó íåãî çàùåìèëî ñåðäöå îò íåæíîñòè ê íåé. Îí ëàñêàë åå âçãëÿäîì, ëþáîâàëñÿ çíàêîìûìè çàâèòêàìè âîëîñ, ïàäàþùèõ íà ëèöî.  

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî è ïîøåâåëèëàñü, îòêðûâ ãëàçà. Åå âçãëÿä òóò æå óïàë íà Ñíåéïà, è îíà íåâîëüíî íàïðÿãëàñü. "×øø… íå áîéñÿ", - óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà çàìîðãàëà è ïîòåðëà ãëàçà, - "ß íå áîþñü. ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?".

"Íåò. Òî åñòü äà…", - Ñíåéï îòêàøëÿëñÿ, - "Ãåðìèîíà, íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü". Îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, - "Äà, íàâåðíîå…"

Ñíåéï âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê íåé. Îíà èñïóãàííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Îí èñïóãàë åå åùå áîëüøå, êîãäà îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä íåé íà êîëåíè. "Òû ÷òî…", - íà÷àëà îíà, íî îí ïåðåáèë åå. "Ïðîñòî ñëóøàé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî î÷åíü âèíîâàò ïåðåä òîáîé. È ìíå íèêîãäà íå èñêóïèòü ìîåé âèíû. Íî ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíî – ÷òîáû òû óñëûøàëà ïðàâäó îá Ýëëåí Ñòþàðò. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå ðàññêàçàë Ëåñòðàíã. È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàëà, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òîãäà íà ñàìîì äåëå. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî?", - îí ïîêàçàë åé ñêëÿíêó ñ Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Ãåðìèîíà èñïóãàííî êèâíóëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, çà÷åì ýòî… Íå íàäî…". 

Îí îäíèì ãëîòêîì îñóøèë áóòûëî÷êó, ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò ðåçêîãî âêóñà. "Ëåñòðàíã ïðèìåíèë ê òåáå Çåëüå óáåæäåíèÿ. È åñëè ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìíå ïîâåðèëà, ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóãîãî âûáîðà. À ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ìíå âåðèëà. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ òîãî è íå çàñëóæèâàþ". È Ñíåéï ðàññêàçàë åé îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Åãî ãîëîñ áûë õîëîäíûì è ðîâíûì. Îí ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ñ ïðÿìîé ñïèíîé, êàê ãðåøíèê íà èñïîâåäè. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà, ñëóøàÿ åãî ñëîâà.

Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë, ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Ïîòîì îí ñêàçàë, - "Ãåðìèîíà… ß âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî íå çàñëóæèâàþ òåáÿ. ß ÷óäîâèùå, íî… ÿ íå óáèâàë åå èç ìåñòè… ß…". Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèëà åìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ òåáå âåðþ. Íå íóæíî… Âñòàíü…". Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, íî îñòàëñÿ ïåðåä íåé íà êîëåíÿõ. Îí ëåãêî ïîãëàäèë ïàëüöàìè åå ðóêó. "Ãåðìèîíà… ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü òåáå åùå… Íå çíàþ, ñìîæåøü ëè òû ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ… íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ýòî çàéìåò… Ïðîñòî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàëà. ß áóäó æäàòü õîòü ñòî ëåò. ß íå ìîãó áåç òåáÿ. Òû íóæíà ìíå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî åùå íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ïðîñòè, ÷òî íå ñìîã òåáÿ çàùèòèòü …", - åãî ãîëîñ âäðóã ñòàë õðèïëûì è çàòèõ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ïàëüöàìè ê åãî ïîäáîðîäêó – òàê îñòîðîæíî, êàê áóäòî áîÿëàñü, ÷òî îí îòòîëêíåò åå. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñíîâà âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì, è óâèäåë â åå ãëàçàõ ïðåæíåå òåïëî, è ëþáîâü, è áîëü. "Ñåâåðóñ… ÿ ïðàâäà íóæíà òåáå? È òåáå íå ïðîòèâíî ìåíÿ âèäåòü?". Â åãî ãëàçàõ âñïûõíóëà ÿðîñòü, è òóò æå ïîãàñëà. Îí áûë çîë íå íà íåå, - "Îí óáåäèë òåáÿ â ýòîì… Êàê ìíå ìîæåò áûòü ïðîòèâíî âèäåòü òåáÿ, åñëè ÿ áåç òåáÿ ñ óìà ñõîæó? Ãåðìèîíà, òû – ýòî âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî. Òû ìîé ìèð, ìîÿ æèçíü, ìîÿ ðàäîñòü. Òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ æèâó", - îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè  åå ðóêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî çàñòîíàëà îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ åãî òåïëûõ ãóá. Îíà òàê çàõîòåëà áûòü áëèæå ê íåìó, ÷òî çàáûëà îáî âñåì. Ãåðìèîíà ñïîëçëà ñî ñòóëà íà ïîë è óòêíóëàñü ëèöîì â åãî ïëå÷î, âäûõàÿ åãî ðîäíîé çàïàõ, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåïëîì åãî òåëà. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë âñåì òåëîì, ïîòîì ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, çàùèùàÿ è óñïîêàèâàÿ. È òóò Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷òî-òî ñëîìàëîñü âíóòðè, óøåë ñòûä è ñòðàõ, è íàêîíåö-òî ïðèøëè ñëåçû. Îíà çàðûäàëà, ãðîìêî âñõëèïûâàÿ è äðîæà, à Ñíåéï ëåãêî ãëàäèë åå ïî ãîëîâå, çàðûâàëñÿ ëèöîì â åå âîëîñû, öåëîâàë â ìàêóøêó è áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå. 

Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà çàòèõëà. Îíà ïîäíÿëà çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî è òèõî ñêàçàëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ìíå áûëî òàê ïëîõî áåç òåáÿ… ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëà òåáÿ". Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà è îòâåòèë, - "ß æå îáåùàë òåáå, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ íå îñòàâëþ. ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ". Îí îáíÿë åå òàê êðåïêî, êàê áóäòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòïóñêàòü íèêîãäà. Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî ðàññëàáèëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ è ïåðåáèðàëà ïàëüöàìè åãî øåëêîâèñòûå âîëîñû. 

Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëà öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè ðàçîðâàëè îáúÿòèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåãêà ïîòÿíóëàñü, ñóñòàâû ùåëêíóëè, ïðîòåñòóÿ. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ. "Ïîæàëóé, òåáå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü. Çàâòðà ñóááîòà, òû äîëæíà âûñïàòüñÿ". Îí ïîìîã åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è òåïåðü îíè ñòîÿëè, ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà. 

"Ñåâåðóñ…", - ðîáêî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ñìîòðåë âûæèäàþùå, â ãëàçàõ áëåñòåë îãîíåê ñòðàñòè è ëþáâè. Íî Ñíåéï íå õîòåë ôîðñèðîâàòü ñîáûòèÿ. Òî, ÷òî îíè íàêîíåö-òî ïîãîâîðèëè, óæå çàñòàâëÿëî åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà çàõî÷åò êîãäà-íèáóäü âîññòàíîâèòü áîëåå áëèçêèå îòíîøåíèÿ – îí áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ. Íî íåëüçÿ òîðîïèòü åå. Îí áóäåò æäàòü…

"Ñåâåðóñ…", - ñíîâà ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "… íå óõîäè, à?". Îíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä. Ñíåéï ñ óäèâëåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Íå óéäó", - ïîîáåùàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü åãî ãëàçà, è ñëó÷àéíî èõ ãóáû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü. È òóò îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñëîìàëàñü ñòåíà íåïîíèìàíèÿ, îñòàòêè êîòîðîé âñå åùå ìåøàëè èì. Îíè ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå, ñëîâíî çàíîâî îòêðûâàÿ äðóã äðóãà. Ñíåéï öåëîâàë åå î÷åíü íåæíî, áîÿñü èñïóãàòü ñâîåé ñòðàñòüþ. Îí ëåãêî ãëàäèë åå ñïèíó, ðóêè òî ñïóñêàëèñü íèæå, òî âîçâðàùàëèñü ê åå ïëå÷àì. Ïîòîì åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè âíèç ïî øåå, Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà…

Ñíåéï ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, áûëî ëè ýòî ïðîÿâëåíèåì óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. "Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàë îí, çàïûõàâøèñü, - "Åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü…". Îíà ïðèñëîíèëà ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì, - "×øø… Íå íàäî ñîìíåíèé. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ìîé ìóæ. È ÿ õî÷ó ïðîâîäèòü íî÷è ñ òîáîé. Õî÷ó ÷óâñòâîâàòü òâîå òåïëî, õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî òû ðÿäîì…". Òîãäà Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ è ñïðîñèë, - "Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, òû ïîçâîëèøü ìíå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå? Äóìàþ, òåáå íóæíî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ". Îí êèâíóëà, è îí ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè. 

*****

"Ìì… òàê, äëÿ íà÷àëà – òåïëàÿ âàííà". Îí îòêðûë êðàíû, è âàííà íàïîëíèëàñü ãîëóáîâàòîé âîäîé ñ ëåãêèì çàïàõîì ëèìîíà. Ñíåéï ñåë íà êðàé, óñàäèë Ãåðìèîíó ñåáå íà êîëåíî è íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà åå ìàíòèè, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ åé â ãëàçà. Îíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, è îí ìåäëåííî ðàçäåë åå. Ïîòîì Ñíåéï òàê æå ìåäëåííî è îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë Ãåðìèîíó â âàííó, óëûáíóâøèñü, êîãäà îíà âçäîõíóëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

"Òàê, ÷òî ó íàñ çäåñü…", - ïðîìû÷àë îí, ïðîáåãàÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî ïîëêàì, - "…òàê…". Îí âûáðàë ïàðó ôëàêîíîâ. Ãåðìèîíà îêóíóëàñü â òåïëóþ âîäó, çàêðûâ ãëàçà îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Ïîòîì îíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà êðàé âàííîé. 

Ñíåéï íàáðàë â ëàäîíü øàìïóíü è íà÷àë íåæíî ìàññèðîâàòü åå ãîëîâó. Òîíêèå, óâåðåííûå äâèæåíèÿ áûëè íåâåðîÿòíî óñïîêàèâàþùèìè. Ïî êîæå ïðîáåãàëè ìóðàøêè, êîãäà îí ñëó÷àéíî êàñàëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ìî÷êè åå óõà. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï óëûáàåòñÿ. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò è ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëàñü â âîäó, îñòàâèâ íà ïîâåðõíîñòè áåëûå õëîïüÿ ïåíû. 

Ïîòîì Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Ïîäíèìàéñÿ", - è îíà ìåäëåííî âñòàëà. Îí òîæå ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîëîæèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è. "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?", - ñïðîñèë îí. Îíà êèâíóëà, - "Çàìå÷àòåëüíî". Èç-çà ïîâèñøèõ êëóáîâ ïàðà Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà âñå íå÷åòêî. Ñíåéï âûëèë íà ðóêè íåìíîãî ãåëÿ äëÿ äóøà, ðàñòåð åãî ëàäîíÿìè è íà÷àë ñêîëüçèòü ïàëüöàìè ïî åå òåëó, îñòàâëÿÿ âñþäó ìûëüíóþ ïåíó. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí âêëþ÷èë äóø, Ãåðìèîíà âåñåëî îéêíóëà, êîãäà ïðèÿòíî òåïëûå ñòðóéêè âîäû óäàðèëè ïî êîæå. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà – îí âûãëÿäåë ñ÷àñòëèâûì è çàáàâíûì – ðóáàøêà ïðîìîêëà íàñêâîçü, íà ïëå÷å ïåðåëèâàëèñü âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè êðîõîòíûå ìûëüíûå ïóçûðüêè. 

Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå âûñóøèëî åå âîëîñû, ïîòîì çàâåðíóë åå â áîëüøîå óþòíîå çåëåíîå ïîëîòåíöå, ïîäõâàòèë íà ðóêè, Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ, è îíè âåðíóëèñü â êîìíàòó. Ñíåéï îïóñòèë åå íà êðîâàòü è ñåë ðÿäîì, ñïðàøèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì åå ðàçðåøåíèÿ äåéñòâîâàòü äàëüøå. Îíà îáîäðÿþùå êèâíóëà, è îí ñêàçàë, - "Òåïåðü íåìíîãî ìàññàæà äëÿ ðåëàêñàöèè. Ëîæèñü ïîóäîáíåå…". Ãåðìèîíà óëåãëàñü íà æèâîò, ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó íàáîê.  

Ñíåéï ñòÿíóë ñ ñåáÿ ìîêðóþ ðóáàøêó, êîòîðàÿ ïðèëèïàëà ê òåëó. "ß ñåé÷àñ", - îí ïðèíåñ ñêëÿíêó ñ ïðîçðà÷íûì ìàñëîì äëÿ ìàññàæà, è âûëèë íåìíîãî ñåáå íà ëàäîíè, ðàñòåðåâ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ. Ïî êîìíàòå ïîïëûë òîíêèé ïðÿíûé àðîìàò. Ñíà÷àëà Ñíåéï ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ åå øåè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âñå åùå íàïðÿæåíû åå ìûøöû. "Ðàññëàáüñÿ", - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà çàìû÷àëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû ñòàëè ìàññèðîâàòü åé ñïèíó, òî íåæíî ïîãëàæèâàÿ, òî íàæèìàÿ ñ óñèëèåì. Ñíà÷àëà îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïî÷òè áîëü, íî íàïðÿæåíèå áûñòðî óøëî, è îñòàëîñü ëèøü óäîâîëüñòâèå è îùóùåíèå íåâåðîÿòíîãî êîìôîðòà. Âñå óæàñû çàáûëèñü, íå áûëî áîëüøå ñòðàõà è îäèíî÷åñòâà. Ñíîâà áûëà ëþáîâü è òåïëî, ëàñêà è íåæíîñòü. Ñåâåðóñ ñ íåé – ÷åãî æå ìîæíî áîÿòüñÿ, êîãäà îí ðÿäîì?

Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü è çåâíóëà. Ñíåéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ. - "Äà, ñåãîäíÿ áûë òðóäíûé äåíü. Ëîæèñü-êà ñïàòü".  "À òû îñòàíåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé?", - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. "Êîíå÷íî". Ñíåéï ñêèíóë îñòàòêè îäåæäû, íàòÿíóë ÷åðíûå ïèæàìíûå  øòàíû è ëåã ðÿäîì ñ íåé, óêðûâ èõ îáîèõ îäåÿëîì. Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î è òóò æå óñíóëà. 

Ñíåéï åùå äîëãî ëåæàë, ñëóøàÿ åå ðîâíîå äûõàíèå, ëþáóÿñü åå ñïîêîéíûì êðàñèâûì ëèöîì, íà êîòîðîì èãðàëè îòáëåñêè îãíÿ. Ñíåéï íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîí, è îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñíîâà âìåñòå. "Ìîÿ Ãåðìèîíà…", - øåïòàë îí, èãðàÿ ïðÿäÿìè åå âîëîñ. Ïîòîì îí óñíóë, âñå åùå îáíèìàÿ åå. 

*****  
Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî îñòîðîæíî ãëàäèò åãî ïî ùåêå. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë óëûáêó Ãåðìèîíû. Â êîìíàòå áûëî äîâîëüíî òåìíî, ñîëíöå åùå íå âñòàëî. "Îé, èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ðàçáóäèëà", - âèíîâàòî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Äà ðàäè áîãà". Ñíåéï âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê çàïÿñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà îáâèëà ðóêàìè åãî çà øåþ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü áëèæå. Ñíåéï íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë åå. 

"Ñåâåðóñ…", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, èäè êî ìíå…". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. "ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ…", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò è îòâåòèëà, - "ß òåáÿ òîæå…". Îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå, òàê ÷òî îí ïî÷òè óïàë íà íåå. Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òåïëî åå òåëà, è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå øåþ, ñêîëüçÿ ãóáàìè âñå íèæå…

Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã íàïðÿãëàñü, è Ñíåéï çàìåð. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è óâèäåë íåáîëüøîé, íî çàìåòíûé øðàì âûñîêî íà ãëàäêîé êîæå áåäðà. Ìàãè÷åñêèé øðàì, âðîäå òàòóèðîâêè, âïå÷àòàííûå â êîæó áóêâû — À.Ë. Àâãóñò Ëåñòðàíã?  Îí íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóë, è òóò æå ïðîêëÿë ñåáÿ çà ýòî. Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ðóêîé, ÷òîáû çàêðûòü ìåòêó, íî Ñíåéï ìÿãêî îñòàíîâèë åå ðóêó. "Ñåâåðóñ…", - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àëà îíà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, íå íóæíî. Òåáå íåïðèÿòíî… ýòî… ýòî êëåéìî… ïðîñòè ìåíÿ… ß íå ïîìíþ, êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Îíî íå èñ÷åçàåò óæå ìåñÿö, äà è âðÿä ëè êîãäà-òî èñ÷åçíåò. Ïðîñòè". Îíà âäðóã îñîçíàëà ñâîþ íàãîòó. Åé íèêîãäà íå óäàñòñÿ çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Îí íèêîãäà åå íå ïðîñòèò. Íèêîãäà. Íåâåðîÿòíûì îáðàçîì Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà âèíó çà òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íåé.

Ñíåéï ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ òàêîé ÿðîñòüþ, ÷òî îíà íà ìèã èñïóãàëàñü, ñðàçó âñïîìíèâ, êàêîå ïàðàëèçóþùåå äåéñòâèå ïðîèçâîäèë íà íåå åãî âçãëÿä êîãäà-òî â ïåðâîì êëàññå. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå îáó÷åíèÿ. Ïîçæå Ãåðìèîíà ñêîðåå îòíîñèëàñü ê íåìó ñ ñóõèì óâàæåíèåì, öåíÿ â íåì ÿñíûé óì è õîëîäíóþ ëîãèêó. Èíîãäà îíà íåíàâèäåëà åãî – êîãäà îí óæ î÷åíü ñèëüíî äîñòàâàë åå è åå äðóçåé. À ïîñëå ïîáåäû íàä Âîëäåìîðòîì ïîÿâèëîñü äàæå âîñõèùåíèå åãî ìóæåñòâîì. Ïîêà, íàêîíåö, îíà íå âëþáèëàñü â íåãî íàâñåãäà.

×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòà ÿðîñòü îòíîñèòñÿ íå ê íåé. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîäíåñ ê åå ëèöó ñâîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó, ãäå åëå âèäíåëèñü ñëåäû Òåìíîé Ìåòêè. "Âèäèøü? Âîò ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ êëåéìî. ß çàñëóæèë åãî è îáðå÷åí íîñèòü âñþ æèçíü. Íî íå ñìåé ãîâîðèòü òàê î ñåáå", - åãî âçãëÿä ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. "Ãåðìèîíà… ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ïðîøëà ÷åðåç àä… ß î÷åíü âèíîâàò ïåðåä òîáîé. Íî òû íå äîëæíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó çà òî, â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòà. Çíàåøü, ÷òî ïîòðÿñëî ìåíÿ áîëüøå âñåãî çà âñå âðåìÿ íàøåãî îáùåíèÿ? Ïîìíèøü, òîãäà, ïîñëå íàøåé ïåðâîé íî÷è… òû óâèäåëà ìîþ Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó. ß äóìàë òîãäà, ÷òî âñå êîí÷åíî. Íî òû âûòÿíóëà ìåíÿ èç ïðîïàñòè, çàñòàâèëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî. Òàê ïîâåðü æå ñåé÷àñ â ýòî ñàìà. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ ñíîâà ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ. À ýòî… ýòî ìû óáåðåì. Çàâòðà ÿ íàéäó ðåöåïò çåëüÿ, òîëüêî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ìíå ïîìî÷ü. Õîðîøî?". 

Ñíåéï íå îòðûâàë âçãëÿäà îò åå ãëàç. "Ìíå íå ìîæåò áûòü íåïðèÿòíî ñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. È íå ñìåé ïðîñèòü ó ìåíÿ ïðîùåíèÿ", - äîáàâèë îí è îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî øðàìó. Ãåðìèîíà íàïðÿãëàñü åùå áîëüøå è ïîïûòàëàñü îñòàíîâèòü åãî ðóêó, ïîòîì åå ïàëüöû ðàññëàáèëèñü, è îíà ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàäèëà åãî çàïÿñòüå. Ñíåéï òîæå íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëñÿ, íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå áåäðó ãóáàìè. "Òû ñàìàÿ âåëèêîëåïíàÿ, ñàìàÿ êðàñèâàÿ è ñàìàÿ íåâåðîÿòíàÿ æåíùèíà íà çåìëå", - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí, ùåêî÷à åå êîæó ñâîèì äûõàíèåì, - "È ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ êàæäîå ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà òû ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé". 

Îò åãî ñëîâ, ïðèêîñíîâåíèé, òåïëà è àðîìàòà åãî êîæè Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê ëåãêî, ÷òî ãîòîâà áûëà âçëåòåòü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Åå ïàëüöû çàïóòàëèñü â åãî âîëîñàõ, ñ ãóá ñëåòàëè íåÿñíûå âîçãëàñû è ñòîíû, îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñòàë ïîêðûâàòü âñå åå òåëî ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè – äþéì çà äþéìîì, ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò. Åãî íåâåðîÿòíûå ïàëüöû ëàñêàëè åå òåëî, è Ãåðìèîíà îòäàëàñü âî âëàñòü óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, æåëàÿ áîëüøåãî. 

Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ïîÿñó åãî áðþê è íà÷àëà âñëåïóþ ðàññòåãèâàòü åãî ïóãîâèöû. Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, îòîðâàâ ãóáû îò åå øåè, è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó âîïðîñèòåëüíî. "Ñåâåðóñ… ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, òÿæåëî äûøà, - "Íó… ïîìîãè ìíå…". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ñòàùèë ñ ñåáÿ îñòàòêè îäåæäû, ïèíêîì îòïðàâèâ èõ â óãîë êîìíàòû. Ïîòîì îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Ãåðìèîíó. Òåïåðü åãî ýðåêöèÿ êàñàëàñü åå áåäðà, è Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà ïîóäîáíåå, äàâàÿ åìó äîñòóï. Ñíåéï ëåã, îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêòè, è âîøåë â íåå, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò åå ãëàç – ìåäëåííî, êàê îíè îáà ëþáèëè.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà è ïîäàëàñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó, ïðîäâèãàÿ åãî äàëüøå, æåëàÿ ñëèòüñÿ ñ íèì ïîëíîñòüþ. Îíà îáõâàòèëà åãî íîãàìè, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå, ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â åãî ïëå÷è – êàê áóäòî îíà íå õîòåëà îòïóñêàòü åãî íèêîãäà. Îíè äâèãàëèñü âìåñòå â âîçðàñòàþùåì òåìïå, äûõàíèå ñòàëî ïðåðûâèñòûì, ïîòîì, íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê òåëî íàïîëíÿåòñÿ çíàêîìûì òåïëîì, è âçðûâ îðãàçìà ïîòðÿñ åå. Îíà ïðîñòîíàëà åãî èìÿ, è Ñíåéï îòâåòèë åé òåì æå, ïîòîì ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ïðèæàë åå ê ïîñòåëè ñâîèì âåñîì. Îí òóò æå ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî, - "Ïîäîæäè… Òàê… õîðîøî…", - âûãîâîðèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òÿæåëûì äûõàíèåì. 

Îíè ëåæàëè òàê íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêàèâàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî ïåðåáèðàëà åãî âîëîñû è ãëàäèëà ïî ñïèíå. Ïîòîì îíà ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ". Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïåðåêàòèâøèñü íà áîê, è èçóìëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "Çà ÷òî?". Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Çà òî, ÷òî íå îñòàâèë ìåíÿ. Óñïîêîèë. Çàñòàâèë ïîâåðèòü… Çà òî, ÷òî òû åñòü". Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå, êðåïêî ïðèæàâ ê ãðóäè, - "Ýòî òåáå ñïàñèáî. Çà òî, ÷òî òû òàêàÿ. Êàê ÿ æèë áåç òåáÿ? ß òàê ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå…", - îí ïîöåëîâàë åå ìàêóøêó. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó êðåï÷å è íåìíîãî âèíîâàòî ñêàçàëà, - "Çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ… Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî äàë ìíå ïîïëàêàòü. ß òàê õîòåëà ïîðåâåòü â ïîäóøêó, à ñëåç íå áûëî… Âñå áûëî òàê ïëîõî, ÿ ÷óòü ñ óìà íå ñîøëà áåç òåáÿ…". Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. Ëþáîâü, óâàæåíèå, âîñõèùåíèå, ñòðàñòü, íåæíîñòü, áîëü – âñå ïåðåïëåëîñü â åãî âçãëÿäå. 

"Ìîÿ äåâî÷êà… ", - Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è  íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñêàçàë, - "À âîò ÿ óæå è íå äóìàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åùå îñòàëèñü ñëåçû. È âîò… Ïðîñòî ïðîðâàëî…", - îí ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñ íåé îí ìîã ãîâîðèòü îáî âñåì – Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà ïîéìåò åãî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ïîòîì ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå çà øåþ â äîëãèé ïîöåëóé. Êîãäà îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, ïîñìîòðåâ íà æåíó, - "Íó ÷òî, ïîñïèøü åùå íåìíîãî?" Ãåðìèîíà óñòðîèëàñü íà åãî ïëå÷å. "Ñïè. Óæå ñîëíöå âñòàåò", - ñêàçàë îí ìÿãêî. "Ñåâåðóñ… ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ… ììì", - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, - "ß òåáÿ òîæå". Îíà ïîòåðëàñü íîñîì îá åãî ïëå÷î è òóò æå óñíóëà ñïîêîéíûì ãëóáîêèì ñíîì. 

*****  
  


Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü óæå âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòî óòðî, çàìîðãàâ îò ÿðêîãî ñîëíöà, çàãëÿäûâàþùåãî â êîìíàòó. Îíà ñîííî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ïîäóøêå, è âäðóã ïîäñêî÷èëà. Ñåâåðóñà íå áûëî ðÿäîì. Íåóæåëè åé âñå òîëüêî ïðèñíèëîñü? Íî íàâàæäåíèå òóò æå áûëî ðàçâåÿíî çíàêîìûì áàðõàòíûì ãîëîñîì, - "Äîáðîå óòðî åùå ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà". Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó íà çâóê è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, ñèäÿùåãî íà êðàþ êðîâàòè. "Äîáðîå óòðî", - õðèïëî ñêàçàëà îíà è çàñìåÿëàñü îò çâóêà ñâîåãî ãîëîñà. "Äà, äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæåí äóø, ÷òîáû ïðîñíóòüñÿ…", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè. Â ýòîò äåíü îíè îïîçäàëè íà çàâòðàê. 

Èõ ïîÿâëåíèå â áîëüøîì çàëå ïðîèçâåëî áîëüøîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Â Õîãâàðòñå î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â êîíöå àâãóñòà, çíàëè òîëüêî îíè âäâîåì è Äàìáëäîð. Äðóãèå ïðîôåññîðà çíàëè ÷àñòü ïðàâäû – òî, ÷òî íà íèõ íàïàë Ëåñòðàíã, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Òÿæåëàÿ ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêàÿ äðàìà îòíîøåíèé Ñíåéïà è Ãåðìèîíû áûëà ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíîé äëÿ îêðóæàþùèõ – ëèøü Äàìáëäîð çíàë âñå.  Ïîýòîìó íèêòî îñîáî íå óäèâëÿëñÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ïîÿâëÿëèñü íà çàâòðàê ïî îòäåëüíîñòè, ìàëî îáùàëèñü íà ëþäÿõ è ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðîÿâëÿëè ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ. Âñå ïðåêðàñíî çíàëè Ñíåéïà è òî, ÷òî îí íå ëþáèò îòêðûòîñòè. Ó÷åíèêè òîæå íå îáðàùàëè îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà õîëîäíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ýòîé ñåìåéíîé ïàðû – óæ ñòóäåíòû-òî ìîãëè îæèäàòü îò Ñíåéïà âîîáùå ÷åãî óãîäíî, íî íèêàê íå îòêðûòîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ÷óâñòâ. Òîëüêî Äæèííè çàïîäîçðèëà ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå, íî ó íåå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

È âîò òåïëûì îêòÿáðüñêèì óòðîì, êîãäà íàêîíåö-òî âïåðâûå çà äâå íåäåëè âûãëÿíóëî íàñòîÿùåå ñîëíöå, è ïîäóë òåïëûé âåòåð, Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà âîøëè â ñòîëîâóþ, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè. Îíè íå òîðîïèëèñü, õîòÿ è îïàçäûâàëè. Ïî ïóòè ó íèõ çàâÿçàëàñü îæèâëåííàÿ áåñåäà î ïðåäñòîÿùåì ñåãîäíÿ êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å ìåæäó Ñëèòåðèíîì è Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, è îíè îáñóæäàëè øàíñû êîìàíä íà ïîáåäó. Ïåðåä âõîäîì â áîëüøîé çàë Ñíåéï âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ, áûñòðî îãëÿíóëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà óäèâëåííî îõíóëà, ïîòîì ñòðàñòíî îòâåòèëà. Ïîöåëóé áûë êîðîòêèì, ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè ñ íåîõîòîé îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà è âîøëè â çàë. 

Äàìáëäîð óâèäåë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ âõîäèò â áîëüøîé çàë, äåðæà Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. Îáà ïðîñòî ñèÿëè, ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà âëþáëåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Äàìáëäîð äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ – âñå óëàäèëîñü. Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà ÷òî-òî øåïíóëà íà óõî Ñíåéïó, îò ÷åãî òîò âäðóã çàñìåÿëñÿ – åãî ñèëüíûé, çâó÷íûé ñìåõ, êîòîðûé ðåäêî êîìó óäàâàëîñü óñëûøàòü, îòîçâàëñÿ ýõîì â áîëüøîì çàëå, çàãëóøèâ îáû÷íóþ íåïðåðûâíóþ áîëòîâíþ ñòóäåíòîâ. Òîãäà ðàçãîâîðû óòèõëè, è âñå ñòóäåíòû è ïðîôåññîðà, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû â èõ ñòîðîíó. Òóò äî íèõ íàêîíåö-òî äîøëî, ÷òî îíè ïîïàëè â öåíòð âñåîáùåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îáâåë ñâîèì ôèðìåííûì ëåäåíÿùèì âçãëÿäîì ðÿäû ñòóäåíòîâ. Òå òóò æå óòêíóëèñü îáðàòíî â ñâîè òàðåëêè, è áûë ñëûøåí òîëüêî ñòóê âèëîê î ôàðôîð. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ïîçäîðîâàâøèñü ñî âñåìè. Ñíåéï âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Òîò ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ; Ñíåéï ïðèëîæèë ðóêó ê ñåðäöó è ñäåëàë åëå çàìåòíûé êèâîê ãîëîâîé â çíàê ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòè. "Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ", - âäðóã îáðàòèëñÿ ê íèì Ôëèòâèê, - "×òî âû äóìàåòå î ïðåäñòîÿùåì ìàò÷å?". Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - "Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñëèòåðèí íå óïóñòèò ïðåêðàñíîé âîçìîæíîñòè âûèãðàòü". Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Êîíå÷íî, Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ êîìàíäà ìíîãî ïîòåðÿëà áåç Ãàððè, íî äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè íå îòäàäóò êóáîê è â ýòîì ãîäó". 

Îíè ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è çàñìåÿëèñü, âñïîìíèâ, êàê ñïîðèëè îá ýòîì óòðîì – êàæäûé âñåðüåç áîëåë çà ñâîé êîëëåäæ, íî ñïîð ñêîðåå ïðèîáðåë êîìåäèéíóþ ôîðìó. Ðàçâå ìîæíî ñïîðèòü ñåðüåçíî, êîãäà Ñíåéï â ðàññòåãíóòîé ðóáàøêå íîñèòñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, èçîáðàæàÿ, êàê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ëîâåö – Êîëèí Êðèâè – áåçóñïåøíî òÿíåòñÿ çà ñíèò÷åì, è ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîñà ñíèò÷ óâîäÿò ñëèòåðèíöû. Ãåðìèîíà õîõîòàëà äî ñëåç, ñâàëèâøèñü â êðåñëî, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå óñïîêîèë åå äîëãèì ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûì ïîöåëóåì. Íó à ïîñëå ýòîãî èì áûëî óæå ñîâñåì íå äî êâèääè÷à. Ôëèòâèê ëèøü óäèâëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé íàä èõ îòâåòîì, Äàìáëäîð ñïðÿòàë óëûáêó â áîðîäå, à ÌàêÃîíàãàë óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè. 

*****  
  


È âîò íà÷àëñÿ ìàò÷. Òðèáóíû ñâèñòåëè è êðè÷àëè, ïîääåðæèâàÿ ñâîè êîìàíäû. Ñòóäåíòû çàêëþ÷àëè ïàðè íà òî, êóäà ñÿäåò Ãåðìèîíà âî âðåìÿ ìàò÷à. Îíà çàíÿëà ìåñòî íà Ñëèòåðèíñêîé òðèáóíå ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì. Ïàðè ïðîèãðàëè ïîëîâèíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ïîëîâèíà Ñëèòåðèíà.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà ñèäåëà íà Ñëèòåðèíñêîé òðèáóíå, Ãåðìèîíà áîëåëà çà ñâîé êîëëåäæ. Îíà ýìîöèîíàëüíî ðåàãèðîâàëà íà êàæäóþ óäà÷ó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé êîìàíäû, íåñêîëüêî ðàç äàæå ñâèñòåëà, òðåáóÿ íàêàçàòü Ñëèòåðèíöåâ çà ãðóáóþ èãðó. Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà íåé ñî ñêðûòîé óëûáêîé, ñëåãêà ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Îí áûë ðàä. Åùå îäíà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïîáåäà – Ãåðìèîíà îæèëà, ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà âêóñ ê æèçíè, â íåé ïðîñíóëñÿ óãàñøèé áûëî èíòåðåñ ê îêðóæàþùåìó ìèðó. È ðàäè ýòîãî Ñíåéï ãîòîâ áûë îòäàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî – ïóñòü âûèãðàåò Ãðèôôèíäîð, ïóñòü îíè ñíîâà çàâîþþò êóáîê, åñëè ýòî çàñòàâèò åå óëûáíóòüñÿ. Âñå ê åå íîãàì, âñå äëÿ íåå. Îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ è îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà ïëå÷è, ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî óäèâëåííî, ñëîâíî çàáûëà î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè, ïîòîì ðàññìåÿëàñü è ïîòåðëàñü ãîëîâîé îá åãî ïëå÷î. "Ïîæàëóé, ÿ ÷òî-òî ñëèøêîì óâëåêëàñü èãðîé", - ñìóùåííî ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå â ìàêóøêó, - "Ñìîòðè…". 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ëîâåö Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñäåëàë íåâåðîÿòíî ñëîæíûé ôèíò ãäå-òî î÷åíü âûñîêî, ïîòîì óñòðåìèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê óãëó èõ òðèáóíû, ãäå ñâåðêàë êðûëûøêàìè çîëîòîé ñíèò÷, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó… "Îñòîðîæíî!", - âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, è òóò ñçàäè åãî óäàðèë áëàäæåò. Êîëèí óñïåë çàæàòü ïàëüöàìè ñíèò÷, è ñòàë ïàäàòü íà ïîëå. Ïðåæäå ÷åì êòî-òî óñïåë ñîîáðàçèòü, åìó óäàëîñü êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì âûðîâíÿòü ìåòëó, è îí äîâîëüíî íåóêëþæå ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ïîëå, ïîáåäíî ïîäíÿâ ðóêó ââåðõ. 

Òðèáóíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà âçîðâàëàñü âîïëÿìè âîñòîðãà, ñëèòåðèíöû ñèäåëè ñ óíûëûìè ôèçèîíîìèÿìè. Ãåðìèîíà çàõëîïàëà â ëàäîøè. À Ñíåéï… îí ñäåëàë ñóðîâîå ëèöî, êàê è áûëî ïîëîæåíî, íî ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëàñü è ñëåãêà êîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè åãî ùåêè. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðèæàë åå êðåï÷å ê ñåáå è ñêàçàë åé íà óõî, - "Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû ðàäà?". Îíà êèâíóëà, - "Èçâèíè, íî ïîõîæå, ÷òî â êâèääè÷å íàøè ïðèñòðàñòèÿ íå ñîâïàäàþò". "Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî îíè ñîâïàäàþò âî âñåì îñòàëüíîì", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï è ïðèæàëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå ãóáàì. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèîòêðûëà ðîò, ïîçâîëÿÿ åãî ÿçûêó ñêîëüçíóòü âíóòðü, è íà ïàðó ìèíóò ìèð ïåðåñòàë ñóùåñòâîâàòü äëÿ íèõ, âñå áûëî çàïîëíåíî òîëüêî îùóùåíèåì äðóã äðóãà.

Ïîòîì îíè ïðåðâàëè ïîöåëóé, äîâîëüíî óäèâëåííî îáâåëè âçãëÿäîì ïóñòåþùèå òðèáóíû, è ïîáðåëè ê çàìêó.


	15. Ãëàâà 15

Ãëàâà 15

*****  
  


Òàê ïîòåêëè äíè èõ íîâîé æèçíè. Øðàì, îñòàâëåííûé Ëåñòðàíãîì íà áåäðå, èñ÷åç ïîñëå ïàðû ïðèìî÷åê èç ñâàðåííîãî Ñåâåðóñîì çåëüÿ. Äóøåâíûå ðàíû çàòÿãèâàëèñü ãîðàçäî äîëüøå, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ è îíè íå ïðè÷èíÿëè áîëüøå áîëè.  Ãåðìèîíà ïîëíîñòüþ âûêëàäûâàëàñü, óñïåâàÿ ðàáîòàòü è ó÷èòüñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî. Îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðîãèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, íî ñòóäåíòû ëþáèëè åå – óðîêè âñåãäà áûëè èíòåðåñíûìè è îíè èìåëè âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîÿâèòü ñåáÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð áûëà äîâîëüíà åå ðàáîòîé. Ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè ó Ãåðìèîíû ïî÷òè íå áûëî. Îíà âñïîìèíàëà ñâîè îïûòû ñ Õðîíîâîðîòîì âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â øêîëå è ïðèõîäèëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî òîãäà åé ïðèõîäèëîñü íå ëåã÷å. Íî òîãäà ó íåå íå áûëî òàêîé ïîääåðæêè, êàê ñåé÷àñ. 

Ñíåéï ïîìîãàë åé, êàê ìîã. Äëÿ íåãî ñåé÷àñ áûëî ãëàâíûì, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà ñóìåëà âûäåðæàòü ýòîò òðóäíûé ãîä. Ïîòîì îíà ïîëó÷èò ñòåïåíü, è åé áóäåò ëåã÷å. Íî ñåé÷àñ åé î÷åíü íóæíà áûëà åãî ïîääåðæêà, è Ñíåéï äàâàë åé âñå, ÷òî áûëî â åãî ñèëàõ. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç Ãåðìèîíà çàñûïàëà íàä êó÷åé íåïðîâåðåííûõ êîíòðîëüíûõ. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïåðåíîñèë åå íà êðîâàòü, è çàêàí÷èâàë åå ðàáîòó. Åãî çíàíèé â åå ïðåäìåòå âïîëíå õâàòàëî äëÿ ýòîãî, è îí ñòàðàëñÿ áûòü îáúåêòèâíûì ïðè ïîñòàíîâêå îöåíîê, ÷òîáû îíà íå ðàññåðäèëàñü íà íåãî. 

Êîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü ïîñëå ýòîãî óòðîì, ðàçáóæåííàÿ ìóæåì, ÷òîáû èäòè íà çàâòðàê, îíà ñ óæàñîì âîñêëèêíóëà, - "Î, Ìåðëèí! ß äîëæíà âåðíóòü èì êîíòðîëüíûå ñåãîäíÿ! Ñåâåðóñ, ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèë?". Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, - "Òåáå íóæíî áûëî ïîñïàòü. Íå âîëíóéñÿ, êîíòðîëüíûå ÿ ïðîâåðèë". Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëà, è îí ïðîäîëæèë, - "ÌàêÃðåãîð, êàê âñåãäà, âñå ïåðåïóòàë, à â îñòàëüíîì – íè÷åãî. ß ñòàðàëñÿ áûòü îáúåêòèâíûì", - îí ðàçâåë ðóêàìè. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòåðÿííî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íî òû íå äîëæåí áûë… Ìîã ðàçáóäèòü ìåíÿ…". "Ëàäíî, áîëüøå íå áóäó", - 

È âñå ðàâíî åùå íåñêîëüêî ðàç Ñíåéï ïðîâåðÿë çà íåå ðàáîòû; îí ïðîñòî íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ðàçáóäèòü ìèðíî ñïÿùóþ Ãåðìèîíó, óñòàâøóþ çà äåíü. Ïîòîì îí ëîæèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé, îíà îáíèìàëà åãî âî ñíå, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî, è Ñíåéï çàñûïàë, óñïîêîåííûé åå ïðèñóòñòâèåì. 

Èíîãäà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âïàäàëà â õàíäðó, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî íåäîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ îáÿçàííîñòÿìè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, Ñíåéï ïîäáàäðèâàë åå, ðàññêàçûâàÿ èñòîðèè èç ñîáñòâåííîãî îïûòà – î òîì, êàê îí ñàì íà÷èíàë ïðåïîäàâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà õîõîòàëà, êîãäà îí â ëèöàõ èçîáðàæàë ñâîþ áîðüáó ñ êîòëîì, êîòîðûé âçîðâàëñÿ è íà÷àë ñ îãðîìíîé ñêîðîñòüþ ëåòàòü ïî êëàññó. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîíèìàåò åå, è îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèëîñü ëåã÷å. Íè÷òî íà ñâåòå íå óñïîêàèâàëî åå òàê, êàê åãî ñëîâà è ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, äàæå ïðîñòî îò åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ îíà ðàññëàáëÿëàñü. È êàæäûé äåíü îíà áëàãîäàðèëà ñóäüáó çà òî, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íåé åñòü Ñåâåðóñ.

*****

Îäíàæäû õîëîäíîé îñåííåé íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü îò ñòðàííûõ çâóêîâ. Îíà ïîâåëà ãîëîâîé ñïðîñîíüÿ, ïîòîì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî Ñåâåðóñ ñòîíåò è êðè÷èò ÷òî-òî âî ñíå. "Çàáåðè… ìåíÿ… Çàáåðè!!! Íå òðîãàé åå… Ñòîé… Ñòîé!!! Íå íàäî!!! Àâàäà…". Ãåðìèîíà ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, - "Ñåâåðóñ… Ñåâåðóñ! Ïðîñíèñü! Ñåâåðóñ". Ñíåéï îòêðûë ãëàçà è áåçóìíûì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåë íà íåå, òÿæåëî äûøà. Ïîòîì åãî âçãëÿä ìåäëåííî ïðîÿñíèëñÿ, è îí áåññèëüíî îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó ãîëîâîé. "Òû êðè÷àë âî ñíå", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ðîáêî. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Íå âîëíóéñÿ… âñåãî ëèøü íî÷íîé êîøìàð. Äàâíî óæå îíè ìåíÿ íå ìó÷èëè…". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå, - "Òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë… Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèëûé. Ïðèíåñòè  ñíîòâîðíîãî çåëüÿ?". Ñíåéï îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Íåò, ïðîñòî îáíèìè ìåíÿ. Òîëüêî òû ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåøü". Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, ïðîäîëæàÿ ãëàäèòü åãî âîëîñû, ïîòîì ïîöåëîâàëà – íåæíî, óñïîêàèâàþùå. Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë åå è âçäîõíóë, - "Ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü…", - íà÷àë îí, - "Ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü, ÷òî òû ïðîïàëà… À ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü…". Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøåïòàëà, - "Íè÷åãî, íè÷åãî… Ýòî òîëüêî ñîí. ß  æå ñ òîáîé, ÿ íèêóäà íå äåíóñü. Íèêòî íàì íå ïîìåøàåò". 

Ñíåéï ðàññëàáèëñÿ îò ëàñêîâîãî øåïîòà, åå çíàêîìîãî òåïëà è çàïàõà. Îí ãëàäèë åå ïî ñïèíå, øåïòàë ÷òî-òî â îòâåò, è äóìàë î òîì, êàê ïîâåçëî åìó, ÷òî ó íåãî òàêàÿ æåíà. Æåíà, êîòîðàÿ ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü è ïîääåðæàòü, íå îòòîëêíåò è íå ïðåäàñò. Âî ñíå îí ñíîâà ïîòåðÿë åå, è ñëîâíî óìåð íà ìãíîâåíèå. Êîãäà Ñíåéï îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ðÿäîì, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåâåðîÿòíîå ñ÷àñòüå è ïîíÿë, êàê ìíîãî îíà íà ñàìîì äåëå äëÿ íåãî çíà÷èò. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà äëÿ íåãî âñåì, è æèçíü áåç íåå ïîòåðÿëà áû ñìûñë… Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è âäðóã ïîöåëîâàë åå. Îíà îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé, è ñêîðî âñå êîøìàðû áûëè ñìûòû âîëíîé íîâûõ îùóùåíèé.   

*****  
Íåçàìåòíî ïðèøëà çèìà. Ïðèáëèæàëñÿ êîíåö äåêàáðÿ, øêîëà ãóäåëà â îæèäàíèè êàíèêóë. Ñíåéï ãîòîâèëñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû îòìåòèòü ãîä ñî äíÿ íà÷àëà èõ îòíîøåíèé. Ê ýòîé äàòå îí ïðèãîòîâèë äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû îñîáûé ïîäàðîê.

Îäíàæäû, ÷èòàÿ "Åæåäíåâíûé Îðàêóë" Ãåðìèîíà íàòêíóëàñü íà ñòàòüþ î òîì, ÷òî â Ìåêñèêå áûëè îáíàðóæåíû íåèçâåñòíûå äî ñèõ ïîð ðàáîòû äðåâíèõ àëõèìèêîâ, õîðîøî ñîõðàíèâøååñÿ ñòàðèííîå îáîðóäîâàíèå ëàáîðàòîðèé, ðàáî÷èå çàìåòêè. Â Ìåõèêî ïðîâîäèëàñü âûñòàâêà íàéäåííûõ ïðåäìåòîâ, äàþùàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â àòìîñôåðó äðåâíåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, ïî÷èòàòü ýòè óíèêàëüíûå ìàíóñêðèïòû. Òîãäà îíà âçäîõíóëà è ñêàçàëà Ñíåéïó, êàê çäîðîâî áûëî áû ïîáûâàòü íà òàêîé âûñòàâêå. Îí çàïîìíèë òîãäà åå âñïûõíóâøèé ñ èíòåðåñîì âçãëÿä è ëåãêîå ñîæàëåíèå â ñëîâàõ. Òåïåðü ó íåãî â ñòîëå ëåæàëè VIP-áèëåòû íà âûñòàâêó (íå òàê-òî ëåãêî áûëî èõ äîñòàòü, íî îí ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ), è çàêàçàííûé íîìåð â ëó÷øåì îòåëå Ìåõèêî æäàë èõ íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åé ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ.

Â ýòîò äåíü Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíî. Îí ëåæàë, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíûé ïîòîëîê, ðàñêðàøåííûé ïðè÷óäëèâûìè òåíÿìè ëóííîé íî÷è. Ãåðìèîíà ìèðíî ñïàëà íà åãî ïëå÷å, à Ñíåéï äóìàë îáî âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà ýòîò ãîä. Ïðîøåë âñåãî ãîä – èëè öåëûé ãîä, ñìîòðÿ êàê íà ýòî ïîñìîòðåòü. Åãî æèçíü ïîëíîñòüþ èçìåíèëàñü çà ýòî âðåìÿ. Îí íàøåë ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå – çàñëóæåííîå èëè íåò. Îí äåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíå áûëî õîðîøî ñ íèì, è êàæåòñÿ, ýòî óäàâàëîñü. Äàæå ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷åðåç ÷òî îíà ïðîøëà èç-çà íåãî, îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëþáèëà åãî. È çà ýòî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü, ÷òî ãîòîâ áûë ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåå âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Îòäàòü æèçíü, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü. Îíà áûëà äëÿ íåãî ñìûñëîì æèçíè - òåïåðü îí çíàë, äëÿ ÷åãî æèâåò. 

Êîíå÷íî, íå âñå áûëî ãëàäêî â èõ æèçíè – äà è íå ìîãëî áûòü òàê. Íèêòî íå ñîâåðøåíåí, è îíè îáà èìåëè íåïðîñòûå õàðàêòåðû. Îíè ìîãëè ïîñïîðèòü èç-çà åðóíäû, íà ìãíîâåíèå ñòàíîâÿñü ïðîòèâíèêàìè. Íî òîëüêî íà ìãíîâåíèå. Òóò æå êòî-òî èç íèõ íà÷èíàë èñêàòü êîìïðîìèññ. Èíîãäà îí, èíîãäà îíà. È íåñìîòðÿ íà ëþáûå ðàçíîãëàñèÿ, îíè âñåãäà íàõîäèëè îáùèé ÿçûê. Äàæå êîãäà ê Ñíåéïó âîçâðàùàëèñü åãî ïðèñòóïû äåïðåññèè, Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà ïîíèìàëà åãî, íå îáèæàÿñü íà ÿçâèòåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ è æåñòêèå êîììåíòàðèè. Ïîòîì åìó âñåãäà áûëî ñòûäíî, îí èçâèíÿëñÿ, íî îíà ëèøü óëûáàëàñü è íåæíî öåëîâàëà åãî, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî íå ñåðäèòñÿ. Òàê æå è îí ïðîùàë åé äóðíîå íàñòðîåíèå.

Ñíåéïà âñåãäà óäèâëÿëî òî, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïîíèìàòü åãî. Ñ íåé îí ìîã ãîâîðèòü î ÷åì óãîäíî, è îíà âñåãäà ìîãëà íàéòè ñîâåò – èìåííî òî, ÷òî íóæíî åìó. Äà, åìó íåâåðîÿòíî ïîâåçëî, ÷òî îíà ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Åñëè áû ïàðó ëåò íàçàä åìó ñêàçàëè, ÷òî îí âëþáèòñÿ, êàê ìàëü÷èê, æåíèòñÿ è áóäåò íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñåìåéíîé æèçíüþ, îí áû ãîðüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Íî òåïåðü… Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ æåíó, êîòîðàÿ ÷åìó-òî õìóðèëàñü âî ñíå. Îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ è ëåãêî ïîãëàäèë ïàëüöåì åå ùåêó. Îò ýòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îíà âäðóã óëûáíóëàñü, ÷òî-òî ïðîìû÷àëà, è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó ïîêðåï÷å. Îí â êîòîðûé ðàç ðàñòàÿë îò íåæíîñòè. Êàê îí æèë áåç íåå? Êàê îí ñîáèðàëñÿ æèòü áåç íåå? 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê, ëþáóÿñü èãðîé òåíåé. Ñòîÿëà îãëóøèòåëüíàÿ òèøèíà, ïîòîì ãäå-òî âäàëåêå çàóõàëà ñîâà. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà ñîííî ïîìîðãàëà, ïîòîì ñôîêóñèðîâàëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïå. "×òî, óæå âñòàâàòü ïîðà?", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá, - "Ñïè, åùå ðàíî". Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óïðÿìî ïðîòÿíóëà, - "ß íå õî÷ó… À òû ïî÷åìó íå ñïèøü?". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ – "Òîáîé ëþáóþñü, óñíóòü íå ìîãó". Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà è îáíÿëà åãî, - "Ëüñòåö". Îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, - "Âîâñå íåò. Ïðîñòî ëåæó, äóìàþ î òîì, êàê ìíå ïîâåçëî ñ òîáîé". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, - "Ñåãîäíÿ æå ðîâíî ãîä…". Îí ïðîäîëæèë çà íåå, - "… êàê ÿ ñòàë ñ÷àñòëèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì". Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî çàäóì÷èâî. "Ñåâåðóñ… ß òóò äóìàëà… Êàê áû ÿ æèëà, åñëè áû òåáÿ ñî ìíîé íå áûëî. Åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîïàëà íà òîò îñòðîâ, åñëè áû íå ýòè äóðàöêèå äîêñè… Ìû ìîãëè ïðîñòî íå çàìåòèòü äðóã äðóãà. ß äàæå áîþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî áû òîãäà áûëî". Ñíåéï ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, - "Íî òåïåðü-òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Õîòÿ çíàåøü, ïðîéòè ìèìî òåáÿ áûëî áû íåâîçìîæíî – òû î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ âåäüìà". Îíà ñíîâà ôûðêíóëà, ùåêî÷à åãî êîæó ñâîèì äûõàíèåì, è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. "Äà è òåáÿ íå çàìåòèòü áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. ×òî íå ãîâîðè, âïå÷àòëÿþùàÿ ôèãóðà". Îí óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü. Îíà õèõèêíóëà. "Çíàåøü, ÿ òåáÿ òàê áîÿëàñü â ïåðâîì êëàññå. Öåëûé ìåñÿö áîÿëàñü". Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Äà, íå ñëèøêîì-òî ýôôåêòèâíî ÿ òåáÿ ïóãàë". Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà, - "Çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ… Ëàäíî, ðàññêàæó. Ïîìíèøü íà êâèääè÷íîì ìàò÷å, êîãäà òû ñïàñàë Ãàððè? Ó òåáÿ åùå ïëàù çàãîðåëñÿ". Îí êèâíóë. Îíà âçäîõíóëà, - "Ýòî ÿ òåáÿ ïîäîæãëà". Ñíåéï èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, - "Òû? Çà÷åì?". Îí âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íó, òû æå çíàåøü, ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî òû…". Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - "Äà… Ìíîãî íîâîãî óçíàåøü ñî âðåìåíåì". 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ðàññóæäàòü, - "È âîîáùå, ñêîëüêî ÿ òåáå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé ïðè÷èíèëà çà ýòè ãîäû. Â êëàäîâêó òâîþ çàáèðàëàñü, ïîòîì åùå ãîëîâó òåáå ðàçáèâàëà, ïîñòîÿííî âîïðîñû çàäàâàëà â êëàññå… Êàê òû ìåíÿ âîîáùå âûíîñèë?". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Ïðèõîäèëîñü òåðïåòü. ×åãî íå ñäåëàåøü äëÿ ëó÷øåé ñòóäåíòêè? À çíàåøü, ÷åì òû ìíå äîñàäèëà áîëüøå âñåãî?". Îíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "×åì æå?". "Òåì, ÷òî òàê ëåãêî ðàçãàäàëà ìîþ çàãàäêó. Ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ýòî çàäåëî – êàêàÿ-òî ïåðâîêëàøêà ðåøèëà íåñëàáóþ ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷êó". Îíà çàñìåÿëàñü, - "Àãà, ìåíÿ ýòî òîæå çàäåëî – ïðîôåññîð àëõèìèè ñî÷èíÿåò êðàñèâóþ çàäà÷ó, äà åùå è â ñòèõàõ. Ïîæàëóé, òîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç ÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü, ÷òî òû çà ÷åëîâåê òàêîé". Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, - "Íó, è ê êàêîìó âûâîäó ïðèøëà? ×òî ÿ çà ÷åëîâåê?". Îíà õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íó, òîãäà ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû óìíûé, óâëå÷åííûé, íàñòîÿùèé ó÷åíûé, íî àáñîëþòíî áåññåðäå÷íûé è æåñòîêèé òèï. Òåïåðü-òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âñå íå òàê, êàê êàæåòñÿ". Îí ïîòÿíóëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. "Òû ñàìûé íåæíûé, ñàìûé äîáðûé è ëàñêîâûé ÷åëîâåê íà ñâåòå", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà åìó â óõî, îò÷åãî ó íåãî ïî êîæå ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. "È ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ", - çàêîí÷èëà îíà, ñëåãêà ïðèõâàòèâ ãóáàìè ìî÷êó åãî óõà. 

Îí çàñòîíàë îò ýòîé íåîæèäàííîé ëàñêè, è Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. "Ðàç óæ ìû âñå ðàâíî íå ñïèì, ìîæåò, íàéäåì, êàê ñêîðîòàòü âðåìÿ?", - ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàëà, - "Íó ÷òî æå, èäè çà øàõìàòàìè". Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî çàõîõîòàëè, íåóäåðæèìî, äî ñëåç. Ïîòîì Ñíåéï ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ñîáîé è ñêàçàë, - "Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ óæå ñòàðûé íåìîùíûé âîëøåáíèê, íî êîãäà òû âîò òàê êî ìíå ïðèæèìàåøüñÿ, äà åùå è õîõî÷åøü… ß âåäü âñå-òàêè æèâîé ÷åëîâåê". Îí óäèâëåííî îõíóë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïåðåâåðíóëà åãî íà ñïèíó è óñåëàñü ñâåðõó. 

"Ñåé÷àñ ÿ òåáå ïîêàæó, íà ÷òî ýòîò ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê ñïîñîáåí â óìåëûõ ðóêàõ ìîëîäîé âåäüìû", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ïðèæàëàñü ãóáàìè ê ÿìêå ÷óòü ïîíèæå åãî êëþ÷èöû, è íà÷àëà ïîêðûâàòü åãî ãðóäü ñòðàñòíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè. Ïîòîì åå ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè íèæå, è îíà ñëåãêà ëèçíóëà åãî ñîñîê. Ïî åãî òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, è Ãåðìèîíà îáõâàòèëà ñîñîê ãóáàìè, íåæíî ïîñàñûâàÿ. Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó, åãî òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Îí ïðîñòî ñ óìà ñõîäèë âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíà äåëàëà ýòî. Îí çàìåð â îæèäàíèè, êîãäà åå ïîöåëóè íà÷àëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ åùå íèæå – âäîëü æèâîòà, îõ…

Ñíåéï çàêóñèë ãóáó, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíà îáõâàòûâàåò åãî ÷ëåí ñâîèìè ìÿãêèìè ãóáàìè. Åå âëàæíîå òåïëî êðóæèëî ãîëîâó, à ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ÿçûêà çàñòàâëÿëè åãî èçãèáàòüñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íàïðÿæåíèå ðîñëî â íåì, è îí ïðèçâàë íà ïîìîùü âåñü ñâîé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ïîòÿíóë åå çà ïëå÷î è ñêàçàë, - "Ììì… Ãåðìèîíà… îîõ… ñòîé… èäè êî ìíå…". Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, è îí íåâîëüíî çàñòîíàë îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, ëèøèâøèñü îùóùåíèÿ åå ãóá. Ãåðìèîíà òåì âðåìåíåì îáõâàòèëà åãî áåäðàìè, ïðèíèìàÿ åãî ïëîòü â ñåáÿ. Èõ ñòîíû ñëèëèñü â îäèí, êîãäà îí âîøåë â íåå äî êîíöà. Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ñêîëüçèòü ïî íåìó – ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, ïîòîì âñå áûñòðåå, îòêðûâ ðîò â áåççâó÷íîì êðèêå, êîòîðûé ñêîðî îáðåë ãîëîñ. Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå ìûøöû ñæèìàþò åãî â ãëóáèíå åå òåëà, è ðàäîñòíî ïîäàëñÿ åé íàâñòðå÷ó. Îí îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè åå áåäðà, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå, è ìèã ÷èñòîãî áëàæåíñòâà êàçàëñÿ åìó íåâåðîÿòíî äîëãèì. Îí âçîðâàëñÿ â íåé, îíè ñëèëèñü â îò÷àÿííîì ïîöåëóå, ïîñëå ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà íàïðÿãëàñü âñåì òåëîì è ïðîñòî óïàëà íà Ñíåéïà. 

Îí îáíÿë åå, è îíè ëåæàëè íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûå è îáåññèëåâøèå, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå. Ïîòîì Ñíåéï ñêàçàë õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, - "Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ÿ îò âàñ áåç óìà". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îòâåòèëà, - "Ïðîñòî ìíå ïîâåçëî ñ ìóæåì". Îíà âäðóã òèõî çåâíóëà, è Ñíåéï ðàññìåÿëñÿ, - "Íó âîò òû ñíîâà çàõîòåëà ñïàòü". Ãåðìèîíà óëåãëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïðèñòðîèâ ãîëîâó ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, è îáíÿëà åãî îäíîé ðóêîé. "Ýòî áûë õîðîøèé ãîä, Ñåâåðóñ". Ñíåéï óêðûë åå îäåÿëîì, îíà ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÷òî-òî, è ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îáà îíè óæå ñïàëè. 

*****  
  


Äåíü áûë ïîëîí õëîïîò – ñòóäåíòû ðàçúåçæàëèñü ïî äîìàì. Äíåì Ãåðìèîíà øëà ïî êîðèäîðó, ñîáèðàÿñü ïî÷èòàòü ó ñåáÿ íåìíîãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì àïïàðèðîâàòü â Ëîíäîí. Âäðóã â õîëëå îíà óâèäåëà çíàêîìûé ñèëóýò – òåìíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, âçúåðîøåííûå âîëîñû, î÷êè… "Ãàððè!", - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà è ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó. Îí òóò æå ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå è çàêëþ÷èë åå â êðåïêèå îáúÿòèÿ. Ïîñëå âîñòîðæåííûõ âîçãëàñîâ, ïîöåëóåâ, ïîõëîïûâàíèÿ ïî ïëå÷àì è ðàäîñòíûõ âçãëÿäîâ Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà, - "Òû êàê òóò îêàçàëñÿ?". "Âîò, ðåøèë çàåõàòü – ïîâèäàòü òåáÿ, çàéäó ê Äàìáëäîðó, è çàîäíî çàáåðó Äæèííè – ìû åäåì ê Óèçëè íà Ðîæäåñòâî". 

Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü, - "Õèòðåö, íàäî áûëî ñ Äæèííè è íà÷èíàòü. Óæå âèäåë Äàìáëäîðà?". "Äà, ÿ êàê ðàç îò íåãî". "Ó Äæèííè ñåé÷àñ Çåëüÿ, ïîéäåì ïîêà êî ìíå, ïîãîâîðèì ÷àñîê. Ïîòîì ìíå íóæíî â Ëîíäîí". Ãàððè êèâíóë, è îíè óñòðîèëèñü â ïóñòîì êëàññå Ãåðìèîíû, ñåâ íà ïàðòû. 

"Òû ïî÷åìó íå ïèøåøü öåëûé ìåñÿö?", - íàïóñòèëàñü íà íåãî Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàððè âèíîâàòî îòâåòèë, - "Èçâèíè, ýòî âñå ðàáîòà. Çàêàí÷èâàþ ïåðâè÷íûé êóðñ àóðîðñêîãî îáó÷åíèÿ, òû æå çíàåøü. Òàê âîò, óñëàëè íà ïðàêòèêó íà ìåñÿö, ìèíóòû ñâîáîäíîé íå áûëî". Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü, - "Íàäåþñü, òû õîòü Äæèííè-òî ïèñàë?". 

"Íó äà…". 

"Íó äà…", - ïåðåäðàçíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Íó, ðàññêàæè, êàê äåëà?"

"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ïðàâäà, ÷åðòîâñêè óñòàþ íà ýòîé ðàáîòå-ó÷åáå, íî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ. Æèâó â Ëîíäîíå".

"À êàê òàì Ðîí, òû åãî õîòü âèäèøü? Îí íå ïèøåò òîæå óæå ïî÷òè ìåñÿö, à â ïîñëåäíåì ïèñüìå ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî ó íåãî êàêèå-òî ïðîáëåìû. ×òî ó íèõ ñ Ýëèçàáåò? Îíà ïðèñëàëà ìíå î÷åíü ðàññòðîåííîå ïèñüìî"

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, - "Ó Ðîíà ñíîâà çàñêîêè. Îí õî÷åò æåíèòüñÿ íà Ýëèçàáåò, äà è îíà ýòîãî õî÷åò, ÿ çíàþ". 

"À â ÷åì æå ïðîáëåìà? ß ÷òî-òî íå ïîíèìàþ, îíà ìíå ïèñàëà, ÷òî Ðîí êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé, èçáåãàåò åå"

"Äà â òîì-òî è ïðîáëåìà. Ýëèçàáåò èç ñòàðîé áîãàòîé ñåìüè, ó÷èòñÿ â óíèâåðñèòåòå. Ðîí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî îí äîëæåí ñíà÷àëà çàðàáîòàòü âñå äåíüãè â ìèðå, à ïîòîì ïîäêàòûâàòü ê íåé ñ ïðåäëîæåíèåì. Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê îí áîëåçíåííî ðåàãèðóåò íà òàêèå âåùè. À îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí âäðóã ñòàë åå èçáåãàòü. ß òûñÿ÷ó ðàç åìó ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí èäèîò, à îí çëèòñÿ. Åé-òî àáñîëþòíî âñå ðàâíî, ñêîëüêî ó íåãî äåíåã. Òåì áîëåå, àóðîðàì ïëàòÿò íåïëîõî. Ñëóøàé, íàïèøè òû åìó, ÷òî îí äóðàê. Òåáÿ îí ïîñëóøàåò. Ïóñòü ïëþíåò íà âñå è âåðíåòñÿ ê Ýëèçàáåò. ß óæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ íèìè äåëàòü".

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî êóñàëà íèæíþþ ãóáó, - "ß íàïèøó åìó. Îáÿçàòåëüíî íàïèøó. Íåëüçÿ æå òàê, â ñàìîì äåëå… À êàê ó òåáÿ ñ Äæèííè?"

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ìíå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ"

"×òî òàêîå?"

"Çíàåøü, ÿ ðåøèë ñäåëàòü åé ïðåäëîæåíèå…"

Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà óäèâëåííîé, è Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë, - "Êàê òû äóìàåøü, îíà ñîãëàñèòñÿ?"

"Íó, äóìàþ, ÷òî äà. Ïî÷åìó òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ, ó âàñ âåäü âðîäå âñå òàê õîðîøî"

"Íó…", - Ãàððè çàìÿëñÿ, ñíÿë î÷êè è íà÷àë ðàññåÿííî ïðîòèðàòü èõ êðàåì ìàíòèè, ïîòîì âåðíóë íà íîñ, - "Îíà åùå òîëüêî çàêàí÷èâàåò øêîëó. Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû åùå ñëèøêîì ìîëîäû… ß ëþáëþ åå. È ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûëà ñâîÿ ñåìüÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó îáåñïå÷èòü ñåìüþ… Íî êàê îíà ê ýòîìó îòíåñåòñÿ?".

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íó, çíàåøü, ìû òóò ñ íåé ÷àñòåíüêî ïüåì ÷àé ïîñëå óðîêîâ, òàê ÷òî ìîãó ñêàçàòü ïî îãðîìíîìó ñåêðåòó, ÷òî ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåì íå áóäåò". Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, - "Òû òàê äóìàåøü?". "ß óâåðåíà". Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, - "Óôô… Ñïàñèáî. À êàê òû-òî æèâåøü? Ðàññêàæè õîòü. Êàê òåáå â ðîëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, ñèëüíî ñòóäåíòû äîñòàþò?"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "Íó, ó ìåíÿ ïîêà òîëüêî òðåòèé è ÷åòâåðòûé êëàññ. Çíàåøü, òàêèõ êàê ìû èëè áëèçíåöû Óèçëè, ñðåäè íèõ íåò, òàê ÷òî ïîêà âñå ñïîêîéíî". Îíè íåâîëüíî çàñìåÿëèñü, âñïîìíèâ ñâîè øêîëüíûå ïðîêàçû. "À êàê òåáå ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü? Íå ðàçî÷àðîâàëàñü?", - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü, ïîòîì ðàññìåÿëàñü, - "Íåò, ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî? Åñëè ñåðüåçíî, Ãàððè, ìíå ñ íèì õîðîøî". Ãàððè êèâíóë ãîëîâîé è âçäîõíóë. Âäðóã îí ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, êàê áûòü õîðîøèì ìóæåì?". Îíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Ñêîðåå ýòî âîïðîñ ê ìîåìó ìóæó… Õîòÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òîáû òû ñïðîñèë ýòî ó Ñíåéïà". Ãàððè ôûðêíóë, - "Äà óæ". "Ëàäíî, ÿ òåáå îòâå÷ó çà íåãî. Ýòî ëåãêî – ïðîñòî ëþáè åå è äàâàé ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî. Çàáîòüñÿ î íåé. Áóäü â êóðñå åå ïðîáëåì è ïîääåðæèâàé. Äîâåðÿé åé. Óäèâëÿé åå. È âñåãäà ñëóøàé, î ÷åì îíà ñ òîáîé ãîâîðèò". Îíà çàñìåÿëàñü, - "Âîò è âñå. Òàê ìàëî, íî î÷åíü ìíîãî". 

Ãàððè ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "Âîò óæ íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî çàõî÷ó áûòü ïîõîæèì íà Ñíåéïà". Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Äà, îí òàêîé". Ãàððè îòâåòèë, - "ß çíàþ, ïîòîìó è ãîâîðþ". "Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?". "Íó ÿ æå âèäåë òîãäà ëåòîì, êàê îí ñ óìà ñõîäèë… Åùå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïñèõèàòð…", - Ãàððè îñåêñÿ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñêàçàë ëèøíåå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóþòíî ïîä âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíû, - "Ãàððè, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ìû íå îáñóæäàëè ñ òîáîé òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ëåòîì… ß âåäü äàæå òåáå ñïàñèáî íå ñêàçàëà… Ðàññêàæè ìíå. Êàêîé ïñèõèàòð?". Îí âçäîõíóë, - "Ãåðìèîíà…". "Ãàððè, ðàññêàæè".

"Íó ëàäíî. Âîò ÷åðò, ëÿïíóë æå. Íà ðàáîòå òàê ïðèâûêàåøü íå ãîâîðèòü ëèøíåãî, à òåïåðü ñ òîáîé âîò ðàññëàáèëñÿ…"

"Ãàððè, íå çàãîâàðèâàé ìíå çóáû"

Îí ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Õîðîøî. Òîãäà, ëåòîì… Òû ïðîñïàëà áîëüøå äâóõ ñóòîê â ïàëàòå. Äàìáëäîðó ïðèøëîñü óåõàòü â Ëîíäîí, è îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïðèãëÿäåòü â ýòè äíè çà Ñíåéïîì. ß Ñíåéïà òàêèì åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë. Îí ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé, äåðæàë òåáÿ çà ðóêó è íå âûïóñêàë. Ãåðìèîíà, íåò, íó ïðàâäà…"

"Ãàððè", - íàñòîÿëà îíà.

Ãàððè ñíîâà âçäîõíóë  è ïðîäîëæèë, - "Íó ëàäíî. Êîðî÷å, îí âûãëÿäåë êàê ïîëíûé ïñèõ – ãëàçà áåøåíûå, íåáðèòûé… ß êîå-êàê çàñòàâèë åãî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. Ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû íå äîëæíà åãî òàêèì âèäåòü, êîãäà ïðîñíåøüñÿ, òîëüêî ýòî åãî è óáåäèëî. Îí íå åë, òîëüêî âîäó ïèë, êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé çàñòàâëÿëà. È òóò èç ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî ïðèåçæàåò òàêîé ïèæîí – ïñèõèàòð. Ïîõîæå, ïî ïîðó÷åíèþ àóðîðñêîé ñëóæáû – íó çíàåøü, ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ïîääåðæêà æåðòâ è âñå òàêîå. Òåì áîëåå îíè êàê-òî óçíàëè, ÷òî îí ÷óòü Ëåñòðàíãà íå ïðèäóøèë". Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëåäíåëà, íî æåñòîì ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïðîäîëæàòü. "Òàê âîò, êîãäà ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ìîçãîâåä ñóíóëñÿ â ïàëàòó, Ñíåéï ÷óòü íà íåãî íå íàêèíóëñÿ. ß êîå-êàê èõ ðàçâåë". Ãàððè ïîìîë÷àë íåìíîãî, - "Òîãäà ÿ ìíîãîå ïîíÿë. ß èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ìîã ïîòåðÿòü òåáÿ. È ÿ âïåðâûå îñîçíàë, ÷òî òû çíà÷èøü äëÿ íåãî".

Â êëàññå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, è Ãàððè âäðóã ÿñíî âñïîìíèë ñîáûòèÿ òåõ äíåé. Ðîí è Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèëèñü â Ëîíäîí. Äàìáëäîð î÷åíü íå õîòåë îñòàâëÿòü Ñíåéïà è Ãåðìèîíó, íî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà áûëè ñèëüíåå åãî. Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî. Åìó äîñòàëàñü îãðîìíàÿ äîçà Crucio, íî îí íå ïîäïóñêàë ê ñåáå Ïîïïè. Îí ñèäåë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ñìîòðåë íà íåå íå îòðûâàÿñü, è òâåðäèë îäíî è òî æå, êàê ñóìàñøåäøèé – "Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ… ïðîñòè". Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñòîíàëà âî ñíå, îí ñêðó÷èâàëñÿ, ñëîâíî îò áîëè, çàêóñûâàë ãóáó è ðû÷àë, êàê çàãíàííûé çâåðü. Ñíåéï ãëàäèë åå ðóêó, öåëîâàë ïàëüöû, è íå çàìå÷àë ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî âîêðóã. Îí íå ðåàãèðîâàë  äàæå íà ñâîå èìÿ, è Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü ïîòðÿñòè åãî çà ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå, êîãäà îí ïðèíåñ åìó ìàíòèþ, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. 

Êîãäà ïðèøåë ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ïñèõèàòð… Äà, íàâåðíîå, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë êàê ñóìàñøåäøèé… Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë ýòó ñöåíó. Ãàððè òîãäà åëå óñïåë óõâàòèòü çà ðóêó Ñíåéïà è îñòàíîâèòü ïðîêëÿòèå. Åñëè áû Ñíåéï íàïàë íà äîêòîðà, åãî áû òî÷íî óïåêëè â ïñèõóøêó. Ïîòîì… Êàê ñòðàííî ýòî âñïîìèíàòü… Ñíåéï äîëãî ñèäåë, óòêíóâøèñü â åãî ïëå÷î, òèõî ïîäâûâàÿ áåç ñëåç. Ãàððè áûë îøåëîìëåí ñàìîé ñèòóàöèåé. Íî áîëüøå åãî ïîðàçèëî ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ó áåçæàëîñòíîãî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, åñòü ñåðäöå. Ãàððè áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî îò òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, íî â åãî äóøå åùå îñòàëîñü ìåñòî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü æàëîñòü ê Ñíåéïó. Ïîòîì îíè âûïèëè áóòûëêó âèñêè – â ñîñåäíåé ïàëàòå, êóäà áóêâàëüíî ñèëîé âûòîëêàëà èõ ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. Ñíåéï ñèäåë ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì è ãîâîðèë Ãàððè, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò æèòü áåç Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîòîì ïðèâåë ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è ñíîâà ïîøåë ê íåé â ïàëàòó. Íàóòðî Ãàððè óåõàë, âåðíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, è Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö-òî ïðîñíóëàñü. Îí íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàæåò Ãåðìèîíå âñåãî, åé íåîáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü äàæå òî, î ÷åì îí óæå ïðîáîëòàëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïåðâàÿ ïðåðâàëà ìîë÷àíèå. Îíà ëåãêî ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà, ïîäîøëà ê Ãàððè è îáíÿëà åãî, - "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ãàððè". Îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ, îáíÿë åå â îòâåò. ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä â êîðèäîðå ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê ãîëîñîâ. "Ïåðåìåíà íà÷àëàñü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà,  - "Âñòðå÷àé Äæèííè". Îíè âûøëè â êîðèäîð è ñïóñòèëèñü ê ïîäçåìåëüþ. Äâåðè êëàññà Çåëèé îòêðûëèñü, è îòòóäà âûñûïàëè ðàäîñòíûå ñòóäåíòû, âîçáóæäåííûå â ïðåäâêóøåíèè êàíèêóë.

"Ãàððè!!!", - ðàçäàëñÿ âîñòîðæåííûé âîïëü, è Äæèííè ñ ðàçáåãó îáíÿëà åãî. Ãàððè ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïîòîì ïåðåãëÿíóëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ åìó ïîäìèãíóëà è äåëèêàòíî îòâåðíóëàñü. Ãàððè ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ çà ýòè ïîëãîäà – ïîäóìàëà îíà. Âîçìóæàë, îêðåï, è ñòàë ñåðüåçíåå. Ðàíüøå îíà íèêîãäà áû íå ìîãëà îæèäàòü îò íåãî òàêîãî âîïðîñà – êàê áûòü õîðîøèì ìóæåì. À ñåé÷àñ… Îíà ìûñëåííî ïîæåëàëà èì ñ Äæèííè ñ÷àñòüÿ.

Åå ìûñëè áûëè ïðåðâàíû áàðõàòíûì øåïîòîì, ðàçäàâøèìñÿ ïðÿìî íàä åå óõîì, - "Òåáå ðàçâå íå íóæíî â Ëîíäîí?". Îò òåïëîãî äûõàíèÿ ïî êîæå ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è îêàçàëàñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî Ñíåéïîì. "Óæå ñîáèðàþñü. Ïðîñòî çàáîëòàëàñü ñ Ãàððè". Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîâåë ãëàçàìè ïî êîðèäîðó, ïîòîì óõìûëüíóëñÿ è îòâåë âçãëÿä îò ïàðî÷êè, çàáûâøåé, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ. Îí áûë óäèâëåí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îáõâàòèëà åãî çà øåþ è ïîöåëîâàëà ñ æàðîì. Ñíåéï äàæå çàìåð íà ìãíîâåíèå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ïîòîì ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå è óãëóáèë ïîöåëóé. Òåïåðü ïðèøëà î÷åðåäü Ãàððè è Äæèííè äåëèêàòíî îòâåðíóòüñÿ è ðàññìàòðèâàòü êàìåííóþ êëàäêó ñòàðèííîé ñòåíû. Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îñîçíàëè, ÷òî ñòîÿò â êîðèäîðå âîçëå êëàññà àëõèìèè. Îíè íåîõîòíî îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, óñïîêàèâàÿ äûõàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ñî ñìåõîì ïðèãëàäèëà ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû Ñíåéïà, îíè îãëÿíóëèñü, óâèäåëè Ãàððè è Äæèííè, óâëå÷åííî ïåðåñ÷èòûâàþùèõ êèðïè÷è â ñòåíå, è ðàñõîõîòàëèñü. 

Îò çâóêîâ ñìåõà Ãàððè è Äæèííè íàêîíåö ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íèì. "Äîáðûé äåíü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè. "Äîáðûé äåíü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð", - Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó, è Ãàððè êðåïêî ïîæàë åå. "Êàêèìè ñóäüáàìè â Õîãâàðòñå? Î, íå áóäó ñïðàøèâàòü, è òàê âèæó". Äæèííè ïîêðàñíåëà è ñïðÿòàëàñü çà ïëå÷îì Ãàððè. Ñíåéï íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. Òóò Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû, - "Îõ, ìíå ïîðà â Ëîíäîí. Ëàäíî, Ãàððè, ñåãîäíÿ óæå íå óâèäèìñÿ. Ïèøè". "Òû òîæå". Îíè îáíÿëèñü íà ïðîùàíèå. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà âñå ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. "Æåëàþ óäà÷íî ïðîâåñòè êàíèêóëû", - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Ñïàñèáî", - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è îáíÿë Äæèííè çà ïëå÷è, - "íó ëàäíî, âñåãî õîðîøåãî. Ìû åùå çàéäåì ê Ëþïèíó äî óæèíà. Ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âàì êàíèêóë òîæå. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ". "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèññ Óèçëè…", - Ñíåéï ó÷òèâî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé. "Äî âå÷åðà, Ñåâåðóñ", - Ãåðìèîíà ìàõíóëà åìó ðóêîé è ïîì÷àëàñü â Õîãñìèò, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü.

*****

Êîãäà îíà âåðíóëàñü âå÷åðîì, Ñíåéï æäàë åå ó âîðîò Õîãâàðòñà. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü, óâèäåâ åãî òàì. Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå, ïîòîì îíà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê çàìêó. "Ñëóøàé, äàâàé íå ïîéäåì íà óæèí", - âäðóã ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï, - "Ó ìåíÿ ïðèïðÿòàíà áóòûëêà øàìïàíñêîãî, è ÿ ïîïðîñèë äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ ïðèãîòîâèòü íàì ÷òî-íèáóäü. Êàê òû íà ýòî ñìîòðèøü?". "ß ñìîòðþ íà ýòî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ óëûáêîé. 

Âå÷åð ïðîøåë çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Êîãäà øàìïàíñêîå áûëî âûïèòî, îíè ñèäåëè íà äèâàíå, ïðèæàâøèñü äðóã ê äðóãó, è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Îáî âñåì è íè î ÷åì. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã âñïîìíèëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ó ìåíÿ æå åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäàðîê!". Îí óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, îíà ñîñêî÷èëà ñ äèâàíà è óì÷àëàñü â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó. Âåðíóëàñü îíà ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ñ íåáîëüøèì ñâåðòêîì, - "Ýòî òåáå. Çà òî, ÷òî òû óæå ãîä ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé". Îí ïðèíÿë ïîäàðîê è íà÷àë ðàçâîðà÷èâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñëåäèëà çà íèì ñ íåêîòîðûì âîëíåíèåì. Ñíåéï íàêîíåö ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ óïàêîâêîé. Òàì áûë ïèñüìåííûé íàáîð – ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ÷åðíèëüíèöà ñ òîíêèì âèòûì óçîðîì è ìàëåíüêèé ïåðî÷èííûé íîæ – íàñòîÿùåå ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, óëûáàÿñü, - "Ñïàñèáî. Ýòî çäîðîâî". Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñèÿëà, - "Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü?". "Êîíå÷íî. Ïîäîæäè, òåïåðü ìîÿ î÷åðåäü äàðèòü ïîäàðêè", - îí ïîäîøåë è îòêðûë ÿùèê ñòîëà. 

"Íàäåþñü, ÿ òîæå óãàäàë ñ ïîäàðêîì", - îí ïðîòÿíóë åé áèëåòû íà âûñòàâêó. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà èõ, ïðî÷èòàëà òî, ÷òî áûëî íàïèñàíî íà íèõ, è èçóìëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, - "Ñåâåðóñ… Íî êàê òû óçíàë… Áîæå, ýòî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî!", - îíà îáíÿëà åãî, è îí ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Óãàäàë?". "Åùå êàê!", - îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. "Êàê òû âîîáùå äîñòàë áèëåòû, äà åùå íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû?". Îí õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Íó, ïóñòü ýòî îñòàíåòñÿ ñåêðåòîì. ß ðàä, ÷òî òû äîâîëüíà. Ìû îòïðàçäíóåì Ðîæäåñòâî çäåñü, à ïîòîì àïïàðèðóåì òóäà". "Çäîðîâî", - ñ âîñòîðãîì ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. "Åùå ðàç óáåæäàþñü, êàê ìíå ñ òîáîé ïîâåçëî". Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå. Íà Õîãâàðòñ ñïóñêàëàñü íî÷ü, è èì óæå íèêòî íå áûë íóæåí.

A/N: ôðàçà "ß ñìîòðþ íà ýòî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì" - öèòàòà èç ôèëüìà. 10 ãàëëåîíîâ òîìó, êòî âñïîìíèò. :)))


	16. Ãëàâà 16

Ãëàâà 16

*****

Íà Ðîæäåñòâî â øêîëå îñòàëîñü âñåãî ïÿòåðî ó÷åíèêîâ. Êàê âñåãäà, áûë òðàäèöèîííûé óæèí. Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû áûëî íåìíîãî íåïðèâû÷íî ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü òàì â êà÷åñòâå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, íî îíà áûñòðî îñâîèëàñü. Îíà âñå åùå íå ìîãëà îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðàì ïî èìåíè, õîòÿ îíè ïðîñèëè åå îá ýòîì. Ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè èíîãäà ñèëüíåå íàñ. Ïîñëå îáû÷íîãî óæèíà ïðàçäíèê ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ. Ôëèòâèê îðãàíèçîâàë ìóçûêó, è îíè ìíîãî òàíöåâàëè. Ãåðìèîíà òàíöåâàëà è ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, è ñ Ëþïèíîì, è, êîíå÷íî, ñî Ñíåéïîì. Îíà íåâîëüíî âñïîìíèëà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé áàë, ñ êîòîðîãî âñå íà÷àëîñü, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî áîëüøå íåò ñîìíåíèé. Ñåâåðóñ ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Îò ýòîé ìûñëè åé ñðàçó ñòàíîâèëîñü òåïëåå. Îíà ëîâèëà íà ñåáå åãî ãîðÿ÷èå âçãëÿäû, è ñêîðî îíè ïîêèíóëè âå÷åðèíêó, èçâèíèâøèñü. Âå÷åð îíè çàêîí÷èëè ó ñåáÿ, äðàçíÿ äðóã äðóãà è èãðàÿ â áîðüáó, òî ïîääàâàÿñü, òî óñêîëüçàÿ, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå îòäàëèñü ñâîåé ñòðàñòè. 

Óòðîì Ãåðìèîíó ðàçáóäèë çàïàõ êîôå. Îíà ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà – óæå ïîëíîñòüþ îäåòîãî – ñ ÷àøêîé â ðóêå. "Çàâòðàê â ïîñòåëü?", - ñïðîñèë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëàñü è îòâåòèëà, - "Ïîæàëóé, äà. ß óæàñíî ïðîãîëîäàëàñü". Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - "Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ñêîëüêî ñèë ìû çàòðàòèëè â÷åðà". Ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâèëñÿ ïîäíîñ ñ áóòåðáðîäàìè è ÷àøêà êîôå. Îíà ðàñïëûëàñü â óëûáêå, âñïîìíèâ ïðîøåäøóþ íî÷ü. Ñíåéï ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, ïîòÿãèâàÿ ñâîé êîôå. "Òàê, çàâòðàêàé, îòêðûâàé ïîäàðêè, è ñîáèðàéñÿ. Íàì íóæíî àïïàðèðîâàòü ÷åðåç ÷àñ". "Õîðîøî", - ïðîáóð÷àëà îíà, âïèâàÿñü çóáàìè â ìÿãêèé õëåá. Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ñ óëûáêîé. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà íà ìàíæåòàõ åãî ðóáàøêè íîâûå çàïîíêè, êîòîðûå îíà ïîäàðèëà åìó. "Äà-äà, ñîíÿ, ÿ óæå îòêðûë ñâîè ïîäàðêè. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, ìèëàÿ. Õîòÿ ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ áàëóåøü". 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ çàâòðàêîì, äîïèâ îñòàòêè êîôå, è íà÷àëà ðàñïàêîâûâàòü ñâîè ïîäàðêè. Îíà ñèäåëà, îïåðøèñü ñïèíîé íà ïîäóøêó, ïðîñòûíÿ ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ åå ãðóäè, è Ñíåéï íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ îòâåñòè ãëàçà. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî âçãëÿä è óëûáíóëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûâàëà ñâåðòêè – êàê âñåãäà, îò Ãàððè è Äæèííè, îò Ðîíà, Ýëèçàáåò, îò ðîäèòåëåé… Âîò è ïîäàðîê îò Ñåâåðóñà. Îíà ðàçâåðíóëà ñâåðòîê… "Óõ òû!", - âûðâàëîñü ó íåå. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. "Íðàâèòñÿ?". "Î÷åíü!", - îíà äåðæàëà íà ëàäîíè ñåðüãè ñ èçóìðóäàìè, ïîòðÿñàþùå òîíêîé ðàáîòû. Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà èç óøåé ñâîè ñòàðûå ìàëåíüêèå ñåðåæêè è ïðèìåðèëà ïîäàðîê Ñíåéïà. "Òàê, ìíå íóæíî çåðêàëî", - îíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è ïðîøëà ïî êîìíàòå, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Èç îäåæäû íà íåé áûëè òîëüêî ñåðüãè, äà åùå îáðó÷àëüíîå êîëüöî. 

Ó Ñíåéïà ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, âîñòîðæåííî âçäîõíóëà, ïîòîì âåðíóëàñü ê êðîâàòè, ñåëà ê Ñíåéïó íà êîëåíè, îáíÿëà åãî è ïîöåëîâàëà. "Ýòî êòî åùå êîãî òóò áàëóåò? Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî". Îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, îí îáíÿë åå è çàñòîíàë îò îùóùåíèÿ åå òåïëîé êîæè ïîä ñâîèìè ïàëüöàìè. "Ãåðìèîíà…", - âûäàâèë îí. "Ììì…", - ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà, öåëóÿ åãî øåþ. "Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè òû ïðîäîëæèøü â òîì æå äóõå, ìû íå àïïàðèðóåì è ÷åðåç äâà ÷àñà". Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíà ñìååòñÿ, è îò ýòîãî ïî êîæå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. Ïîòîì îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. "Íó ÷òî æå, Ñåâåðóñ, ðàç òû òàê íàñòàèâàåøü… Ïîéäó-êà ÿ ïðèìó äóø, îõëàæóñü íåìíîãî. Äóìàþ, ó íàñ åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ". Ñíåéï ñ íåîõîòîé âûïóñòèë åå èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé, è îíà ïðîñêîëüçíóëà â âàííóþ, õèòðî ïîäìèãíóâ åìó. 

*****  
  


×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îíè óæå ñòîÿëè â ñâîåì íîìåðå â îòåëå è ðàñïàêîâûâàëè âåùè. Ýòî áûë ëó÷øèé îòåëü è ëó÷øèé íîìåð – áîëüøîé è ïðîñòîðíûé, ñ îãðîìíûìè ñâåòëûìè îêíàìè, â êîòîðîì áûëè ïðåäóñìîòðåíû âñå ìåëî÷è, âñå áûëî ñîçäàíî äëÿ óäîáñòâà æèâóùåãî çäåñü. Îíè áûñòðî ïåðåîäåëèñü â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñ áîëåå òåïëûì êëèìàòîì, è îòïðàâèëèñü ãóëÿòü. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî îçèðàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, âñå êàçàëîñü åé èíòåðåñíûì è íåîáû÷íûì. Îíà íè ðàçó íå áûëà â Ìåêñèêå, è òåïåðü ïûòàëàñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïîòîêîì íîâûõ âïå÷àòëåíèé. Íàêîíåö, îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ìåñòà ïðîâåäåíèÿ âûñòàâêè – îãðîìíîãî ñïåöèàëüíî ïîñòðîåííîãî ïàâèëüîíà, âîêðóã êîòîðîãî ïðîãóëèâàëîñü îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþäåé. Ìíîãèå âîëøåáíèêè ðåøèëè íà ðîæäåñòâî ïîñåòèòü ýòó âûñòàâêó, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà ñîáûòèåì ãîäà. Ñíåéï ïîêàçàë áèëåòû, è èõ ïðîïóñòèëè âíóòðü ÷åðåç îòäåëüíûé âõîä. "Î, äà ìû âàæíûå ïåðñîíû", - óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Äà, ó íàñ VIP-êàíèêóëû", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.

Îíè áðîäèëè ïî çàëàì öåëûé äåíü, âîñõèùàÿñü êðàñîòîé è ïðîñòîòîé äðåâíèõ ëàáîðàòîðèé. Èõ áèëåòû ïîçâîëÿëè èì ïîñåòèòü âñå çàëû âûñòàâêè, â òîì ÷èñëå è ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñî ñòàðèííûìè çàïèñÿìè. Îíè ðåøèëè îñòàâèòü ýòî íà çàâòðà, ñåãîäíÿ áûëî óæå ìíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèé.       

Ñíåéï íà ìèíóòó îòîøåë, ÷òîáû êóïèòü ïðîãðàììó âûñòàâêè íà çàâòðà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíó âäðóã îêëèêíóë ñìóòíî çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. "Ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð!", - îíà îãëÿíóëàñü. Ê íåé ñïåøèë Ñòýí Ìàêìàéåð ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé. Â ýëåãàíòíîé ñèíåé ìàíòèè (ëþáèìûé öâåò ó íåãî ÷òî ëè, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà), ñâåòëûå âîëîñû òîð÷àò â ñòðîãî îðãàíèçîâàííîì áåñïîðÿäêå, ñàì îí èñòî÷àë çàïàõ äîðîãîãî îäåêîëîíà è ñèãàðåò. Îí àòàêîâàë Ãåðìèîíó ñ õîäó, íå äàâàÿ âñòàâèòü íè ñëîâà. "Î, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð, êàêàÿ íåîæèäàííàÿ âñòðå÷à. Ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. Âû íåâåðîÿòíî ïîõîðîøåëè, ÿ ïðîñòî îøåëîìëåí. Ïîçâîëüòå ïîöåëîâàòü ðóêó", - îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå ðóêå. "Ðàäà âèäåòü âàñ, ìèñòåð Ìàêìàéåð". "Î, îñòàâüòå, äëÿ âàñ ïðîñòî Ñòýí, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð". "Õîðîøî, Ñòýí, òîëüêî ÿ áîëüøå íå ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð". Óäèâëåíèå íà åãî ëèöå áûëî ñòîëü ÿâíûì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ñäåðæàëà ñìåõ. 

"Êòî æå ýòîò ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê?", - èãðèâî ñïðîñèë Ìàêìàéåð. Òóò ê íèì ïîäîøåë Ñíåéï ñ òîíêîé êíèæå÷êîé â ðóêàõ. "Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñòýí", - ñêàçàë îí, - "×òî, ðàçâëåêàåøü Ãåðìèîíó ðàçãîâîðàìè?". Ìàêìàéåð íåäîâîëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, íå îöåíèâ ñèòóàöèè. "Ïðèâåò, Ñåâåðóñ. Âîò, êàê ðàç ïûòàþñü âûÿñíèòü, êòî òîò ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê, çà êîòîðîãî îíà âûøëà çàìóæ. À òû-òî êàê çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ? Êàê ýòî òû áðîñèë øêîëó íà êàíèêóëàõ?". Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü, çàáàâëÿÿñü, è îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà òàëèþ. Îíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî âåñåëûé âçãëÿä è ïîòåðëàñü ãîëîâîé îá åãî ïëå÷î. Ìàêìàéåð çàìåð, êîãäà äî íåãî ìåäëåííî íà÷àëî äîõîäèòü. "Äà-äà, Ñòýí, òåïåðü ÿ ìèññèñ Ñíåéï", - ñî ñìåõîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìàêìàéåð ÷óòü íå ãðîõíóëñÿ â îáìîðîê, íî ñäåðæàëñÿ è òîëüêî óäèâëåííî ïðîòÿíóë, - "Íó… Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî… È äàâíî?", - ñïðàâèëñÿ îí ñ ñîáîé. "Ïîëãîäà", - õîðîì îòâåòèëè Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà. "Àõ, äà. ß óæå ñ êîíöà ìàÿ òîð÷ó â Ìåêñèêå, îðãàíèçîâûâàþ ýòó âûñòàâêó. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ÿ íå ñëûøàë îá ýòîì. ×òî æå, ïîçäðàâëÿþ, õîòÿ è ïîçäíîâàòî. À êàêèå ó âàñ ïëàíû íà âå÷åð? Ìîæåò, ïîóæèíàåì âìåñòå? ß çíàþ ïðåêðàñíûé ðåñòîðàí÷èê. Ðàññêàæåòå ìíå íîâîñòè, à òî ÿ âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ ïîëó÷àþ îò ñâîåãî çàìåñòèòåëÿ, êîòîðûé òåïåðü óïðàâëÿåò æóðíàëîì, à îí æóòêèé çàíóäà. ß äàæå íà âðó÷åíèå ïðåìèé â ýòîì ãîäó íå ñìîã ïðèåõàòü, ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ýòîé âûñòàâêîé. Òàê êàê íàñ÷åò âå÷åðà?".

Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è êèâíóëè. "×òî æå, áóäó æäàòü âàñ â ðåñòîðàíå "Çîëîòîé êîòåë", ÿ çàêàæó ñòîëèê íà… ñêàæåì, íà âîñåìü ÷àñîâ. Óñòðîèò?". "Äà, Ñòýí, âïîëíå". "Îòëè÷íî. Íó ÷òî æå, ÿ ïîáåæàë, óâèäèìñÿ âå÷åðîì", - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ñêðûëñÿ â òîëïå ïîñåòèòåëåé âûñòàâêè. Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Óæàñíûé áîëòóí, íî ïðè ýòîì íåïëîõîé àëõèìèê. Ê òîìó æå æóòêèé ëîâåëàñ. Ïðîñòî óäèâèòåëüíîå ñî÷åòàíèå". Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà, - "Ïðîèçâîäèò âïå÷àòëåíèå ïàðíÿ èç âûñøåãî îáùåñòâà. Ïî-ìîåìó, îí î÷åíü ñåáå íðàâèòñÿ". 

"Ýòî òî÷íî, ñåáÿ îí ïðîñòî îáîæàåò. Îñòîðîæíåå ñ íèì, îí çàáîëòàåò äî ñìåðòè êîãî óãîäíî". 

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, - "Íó óæ ìåíÿ-òî íå çàáîëòàåò. Åñëè îí òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ, äàâàé íå ïîéäåì íà óæèí". 

"Íåò, íîðìàëüíûé ïàðåíü. Ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà ñåìü ëåò ïîçæå ìåíÿ. Çàêîí÷èë Õàôôëïàô. ß âåë ó íåãî Çåëüÿ â ïîñëåäíåì êëàññå. Òàê ÷òî ó íåãî äîëæåí áûòü çóá íà ìåíÿ", - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. Ãåðìèîíà çàñìåÿëàñü, - "Íî îí æå ñòàë àëõèìèêîì". "Íó, íå çíàþ, íàñêîëüêî ýòî ìîÿ çàñëóãà", - ïàðèðîâàë îí. Òóò ãäå-òî âäàëåêå ÷àñû ïðîáèëè øåñòü, è îíè ïîñïåøèëè â îòåëü, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ê óæèíó. 

Ó äâåðåé "Çîëîòîãî êîòëà" èõ óæå æäàë Ìàêìàéåð. Îí áûë â ïàðàäíîé ìàíòèè (ñíîâà ñèíåé, êàê îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà), âîëîñû óëîæåíû â õóäîæåñòâåííîì áåñïîðÿäêå, íà ëèöå íåèçìåííàÿ îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. "Î, Ãåðìèîíà, Ñåâåðóñ, ðàä, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè. Ïîéäåìòå, ñòîëèê íàñ æäåò". Îíè ïðîøëè âíóòðü è óñòðîèëèñü çà óäîáíûì ñòîëèêîì â óãëó çàëà. Ãåðìèîíà îãëÿäåëàñü è óâèäåëà íàðÿäíóþ ïóáëèêó – äàìû â âå÷åðíèõ ïëàòüÿõ, ìóæ÷èíû â ïàðàäíûõ ìàíòèÿõ. Îíà åùå ðàç ïîðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî îäåëàñü ñîîòâåòñòâåííî – òî ñàìîå òåìíî-ñèíåå ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå åé ïîäàðèë Ñíåéï âåñíîé. Îíî î÷åíü åé íðàâèëîñü, è áûëî ê ëèöó. 

Ïîêà îíè æäàëè çàêàçà, Ìàêìàéåð ðàññêàçûâàë èì î âûñòàâêå è î òîì, êàê îí îðãàíèçîâûâàë åå. Îí ïðèãëàñèë èõ ïîñåòèòü õðàíèëèùà çàâòðà, íà ÷òî îíè îòâåòèëè, ÷òî òàê è ñîáèðàëèñü ñäåëàòü. Ïîòîì îí ñ ïðèñóùåé åìó ìíîãîñëîâíîñòüþ íà÷àë ðàññïðàøèâàòü èõ î íîâîñòÿõ, èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Õîãâàðòñîì, ñïðàøèâàë î Ãàððè, è åùå î ñîòíå îáùèõ çíàêîìûõ. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, îí íå óòîìëÿë ñâîåé áîëòîâíåé, è äàæå îáû÷íî íåìíîãîñëîâíûé Ñíåéï âêëþ÷èëñÿ â áåñåäó. Ïîòîì, íàêîíåö, ïðèíåñëè èõ çàêàç, è îíè îòäàëè äîëæíîå óæèíó è ïðåêðàñíîìó âèíó. Áåñåäà ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå îæèâëåííåå, è âäðóã Ìàêìàéåð ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, âû ìåíÿ óäèâèëè". Îíà ïîäíÿëà áðîâü, - "×åì æå?". "Íó êàê æå… Âûéòè çàìóæ çà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà – íå êàæäàÿ æåíùèíà áû íà ýòî ðåøèëàñü". Ãåðìèîíà  ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, è òîò ñêàçàë, - "Íó, ÿ æå çíàë, êîìó ïðåäëàãàòü ðóêó è ñåðäöå". Îíè çàñìåÿëèñü. Òóò îðêåñòð çàèãðàë ìåäëåííóþ ìóçûêó, è Ìàêìàéåð ñïðîñèë, - "Ãåðìèîíà, âû ïîçâîëèòå âàñ ïðèãëàñèòü?". Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïîøëà òàíöåâàòü ñ íèì. Ñíåéï íàëèë ñåáå åùå âèíà è ïðîâîäèë èõ ñïîêîéíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Ìàêìàéåð òàíöåâàë âåëèêîëåïíî – ýòî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà åùå ñ ïðîøëîãîäíåãî ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî áàëà. È ñåé÷àñ îí óâåðåííî âåë åå, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ çà òàëèþ. Íî ÷òî-òî íå ïîçâîëÿëî Ãåðìèîíå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Ìàêìàéåð ïðèæèìàë åå ê ñåáå ÷óòü êðåï÷å, ÷åì ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ òàíöà, íî ñòîèëî åé íåäîâîëüíî ïîâåñòè ïëå÷àìè, êàê îí òóò æå îñëàáëÿë ñâîé çàæèì. Îí çàñûïàë åå êîìïëèìåíòàìè, íåêîòîðûå çàñòàâëÿëè åå êðàñíåòü, íî îí òóò æå ïåðåâîäèë âñå â øóòêó. Íàêîíåö, îíè âåðíóëèñü çà ñòîëèê. 

Ðàçãîâîð ïðîäîëæèëñÿ, îíè íà÷àëè îáñóæäàòü ïðèñóæäåííûå â ýòîì ãîäó ïðåìèè æóðíàëà. Îäíàêî çà ñåðüåçíûì ðàçãîâîðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòîÿííî ÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Ìàêìàéåðà. Îí ñêîëüçèë ãëàçàìè ïî åå îòêðûòûì ïëå÷àì, óêðàäêîé ïûòàÿñü çàãëÿíóòü â äåêîëüòå. Íî êàê òîëüêî îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îí âûãëÿäåë àáñîëþòíî íåâèííûì è ïðåäëàãàë èì åùå âèíà. Òóò çàèãðàëè òàíãî, è Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "Íó óæ òåïåðü-òî, íàäåþñü, ìîé òàíåö?". Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è äîâîëüíî êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé. 

Îíà îáîæàëà òàíöåâàòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Â åãî ñèëüíûõ ðóêàõ îíà çàáûâàëà îáî âñåì, è ðàñòâîðÿëàñü â ìóçûêå. Îíè ñìîòðåëèñü ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå â ýòîì îòêðîâåííîì è ÷óâñòâåííîì òàíöå. Êàçàëîñü, ñàìà ñòðàñòü òàíöóåò íà ïëîùàäêå. Èì íå íóæíû áûëè ñëîâà, òàê îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè äðóã äðóãà. Êîãäà ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, îíè óäèâëåííî çàìåðëè, óñëûøàâ àïëîäèñìåíòû ïîñåòèòåëåé ðåñòîðàíà. Îíè âåðíóëèñü çà ñòîëèê, íåìíîãî çàïûõàâøèåñÿ è ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûå. Ìàêìàéåð ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ àïëîäèñìåíòàìè, - "Áðàâî, áðàâî. Ñåâåðóñ, íå óñòàþ óäèâëÿòüñÿ òåáå. Êàæäûé ðàç îòêðûâàåøü êàêèå-íèáóäü íîâûå òàëàíòû. Ýòî âû åãî íàó÷èëè, Ãåðìèîíà?". Îíà âåæëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íåò, ñêîðåå îí ìåíÿ". Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. 

Îíè ñíîâà ãîâîðèëè î Õîãâàðòñå. Ìàêìàéåð çàìåòèë ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, - "Ãåðìèîíà, à âû çíàåòå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë ìîèì ó÷èòåëåì â Õîãâàðòñå? Îõ è äîñòàâàëîñü íàì îò íåãî". Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, - "Âû ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàëè". "Ìîæåò áûòü", – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ìàêìàéåð, - "Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ åìó áëàãîäàðåí çà òî, ÷òî ÿ âñå-òàêè ñòàë àëõèìèêîì. Òàê ñêàçàòü, Ñåâåðóñ íåâîëüíî ñòàë ìîèì íàñòàâíèêîì". "Ñïàñèáî, Ñòýí, ÿ ïîëüùåí", - êèâíóë ãîëîâîé Ñíåéï. Òóò îïÿòü çàèãðàëà ìóçûêà, è Ìàêìàéåð îïåðåäèë Ñíåéïà, ñíîâà ïðèãëàñèâ Ãåðìèîíó íà òàíåö. 

Îí áûë òàê áëèçêî ê íåé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëûøèò áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà. Îí øåïòàë åé ïðÿìî â óõî, - "Ãåðìèîíà… Òû ìåíÿ ñ óìà ñâîäèøü… Åùå òîãäà, ñ ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî áàëà, ÿ äóìàþ î òåáå. Ãîä íàçàä ÿ íå ðèñêíóë äåéñòâîâàòü áîëåå ðåøèòåëüíî… íî òåïåðü òû îêîí÷èëà øêîëó, âïîëíå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíàÿ ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìà. ß äëÿ òåáÿ âñå ñäåëàþ. Íî æå òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷åãî ÿ îò òåáÿ õî÷ó". Îíà âîçìóùåííî îòñòðàíèëàñü, - "Ñòýí, âñå ýòî ãëóïî. ß çàìóæåì, ÿ ëþáëþ ñâîåãî ìóæà. Ìíå ïðèÿòíà âàøà êîìïàíèÿ, íî íè÷åãî áîëåå. ß…". Òóò ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, è îíè ïîøëè ê ñòîëèêó. Êàê òîëüêî îíè óñòðîèëèñü íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ, ê íèì ïîäîøåë îôèöèàíò. "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?". "Äà", - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèë îí. "Âàñ âûçûâàþò ïî êàìèííîé ñåòè. Ïîéäåìòå ñî ìíîé". Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - "×òî òàì åùå ó íèõ ïðèêëþ÷èëîñü… ß ñêîðî âåðíóñü", - ýòî áûëî óæå Ãåðìèîíå è Ìàêìàéåðó. Îí óøåë çà îôèöèàíòîì, áðîñèâ íàïîñëåäîê íåïîíÿòíûé âçãëÿä íà íèõ. 

"Ñòðàííî", – ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

"Íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî", - áûñòðî îòâåòèë Ìàêìàéåð. "Íå âîëíóéñÿ, åãî íå áóäåò ìèíóò ïÿòü. Ýòî ÿ ïîïðîñèë îäíîãî ñâîåãî ïðèÿòåëÿ îòâëå÷ü Ñíåéïà, ïîêà âû òàíöåâàëè". 

"Íî çà÷åì?"

"Çàòåì, ÷òî ìû íå äîãîâîðèëè. Äà, òû çàìóæåì çà íèì. Íî íåóæåëè òû õî÷åøü ïðîæèòü òàê âñþ æèçíü? Ó÷èòåëüíèöà â Õîãâàðòñå, æåíà ïðîôåññîðà. Ïîòîì ñàìà ñòàíåøü ïðîôåññîðîì. Ãåðìèîíà, íóæíî óñòðàèâàòü ïðàçäíèêè. Ïîäóìàé, ÿ ìîãó áûòü äëÿ òåáÿ ïðàçäíèêîì. Òû íå ïîæàëååøü. À ïîòîì, åñëè óæ òåáå òàê õî÷åòñÿ, ñïîêîéíî âåðíåøüñÿ â ñâîþ øêîëó". Ãåðìèîíà çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ, íî îí íå äàë åé ñêàçàòü, - "ß æå íå ïðîøó òåáÿ óõîäèòü îò íåãî. Îí äàæå è íå óçíàåò. Ãåðìèîíà, îí ñòàðûé ìðà÷íûé çàíóäà. Íàì ñ òîáîé áóäåò âåñåëî. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Íó æå, ñîãëàøàéñÿ, à òî ñåé÷àñ âåðíåòñÿ Ñíåéï. Òû áóäåøü æàëåòü, åñëè îòêàæåøüñÿ îò òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Òû âåäü ïðàâäà ìåíÿ ñ óìà ñâîäèøü. Ïðèåçæàé êî ìíå çàâòðà, ÿ âñå óñòðîþ. Òû ñàìà çàõî÷åøü åùå".

"Ìèñòåð Ìàêìàéåð, âû ïåðåõîäèòå âñå äîïóñòèìûå ãðàíèöû. Íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ æàëîâàòüñÿ ìóæó", - ñâèðåïî è ïîä÷åðêíóòî îôèöèàëüíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòîäâèãàÿ ñâîé ñòóë ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî. Ìàêìàéåð îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü, íî òóò âåðíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. "×òî òàì, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñïðîñèë Ìàêìàéåð. Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - "Åðóíäà êàêàÿ-òî. Ïîõîæå, ìåíÿ ñ êåì-òî ïåðåïóòàëè. À ìîæåò, ÷üè-òî äóðàöêèå øóòî÷êè". 

"Íó ÷òî òû, Ñåâåðóñ, êàê ìîæíî òåáÿ ñ êåì-òî ïåðåïóòàòü? Òû àáñîëþòíî óíèêàëåí â ñâîåì ðîäå", - ñ ñåðüåçíûì ëèöîì ñêàçàë Ìàêìàéåð. Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî ïðîìîë÷àë. 

"Ñåâåðóñ, ìèëûé, ïîéäåì òàíöåâàòü", - Ãåðìèîíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó, è Ñíåéï îõîòíî ïîäíÿëñÿ. Èãðàëà òà ñàìàÿ ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïåñíÿ, ïîä êîòîðóþ îíè òàíöåâàëè ãîä íàçàä - "…I'll give you everything I am / And everything I want to be - …ÿ îòäàì òåáå âñå, ÷òî ÿ åñòü, è âñå, ÷åì õî÷ó áûòü…". Îòêóäà òîëüêî ïîÿâèëàñü çäåñü ýòà ìåëîäèÿ? Ãåðìèîíà ðàññëàáèëàñü â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñíåéïà, âäîõíóâ åãî çíàêîìûé óñïîêàèâàþùèé çàïàõ. "Òû ïîìíèøü ýòó ïåñíþ, Ãåðìèîíà", - øåïîòîì ñïðîñèë îí. "Íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó. "Öâåò íî÷è"", - òàê æå øåïîòîì îòâåòèëà îíà. Îí ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åå ùåêè, è îíà âçäîõíóëà. "Ñåâåðóñ, äàâàé âåðíåìñÿ â îòåëü. ß ÷òî-òî óñòàëà ". Ñíåéï îçàáî÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "Õîðîøî". Ìóçûêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, è îíè ïîäîøëè ê ñòîëèêó, ÷òîáû ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ Ìàêìàéåðîì. 

"Âñåãî õîðîøåãî, Ñòýí. Ñïàñèáî çà ïðèÿòíóþ êîìïàíèþ. Ìû ðåøèëè âåðíóòüñÿ â îòåëü – ñåãîäíÿ ó íàñ áûë íàñûùåííûé äåíü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ìàêìàéåð âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, îí ïîæàë ðóêó Ñíåéïó, - "Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà", - ïðîäîëæèë îí, óìóäðèâøèñü ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàòü åé ðóêó, îò÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîìîðùèëàñü. "Åñëè ÿ áóäó âàì ïîëåçåí – âñåãäà ê âàøèì óñëóãàì",  - äîáàâèë Ìàêìàéåð, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Ñíåéïà ïîä ðóêó, è îíè âûøëè èç ðåñòîðàíà. 

×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä îíè óæå áûëè â ñâîåì íîìåðå. Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî ïðèñåëà íà êðåñëî, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó. Ñíåéï ñåë íà äèâàí ïåðåä íåé. "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?", - ñïðîñèë îí. "Äà, à ÷òî?". 

Îí îòâåòèë, - "Íó íå çíàþ… Î ÷åì ýòî âû ñ íèì òàê ìèëî áåñåäîâàëè?". Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "Òàê, íè î ÷åì". Íå õâàòàëî åùå Ñíåéïó óçíàòü î òîì, ÷òî Ìàêìàéåð ïîäêàòûâàë ê íåé ñ òàêèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì. Îíà ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàëà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííîé, ÷òî îí ýòîãî òàê íå îñòàâèò. "Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü ñ íèì òàíöåâàòü?", - âäðóã ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, è â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøàëàñü òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìàÿ äðîæü. Ãåðìèîíó âäðóã îñåíèëî, - "Ñåâåðóñ… Òû ÷òî, ðåâíóåøü?". Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà, è îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åå äîãàäêà áûëà âåðíîé. 

Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü èç êðåñëà, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è ñåëà ðÿäîì, îáíÿâ åãî çà ïëå÷è. "Ãåðìèîíà…", - âèíîâàòî íà÷àë îí, - "Èçâèíè, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî ãëóïî, ïðîñòî íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü". Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, - "Ñåâåðóñ, íå íóæíî. Íå èçâèíÿéñÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû èìååøü íà ýòî ïðàâî". Îíà áûñòðî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. "ß ëþáëþ òîëüêî òåáÿ, è ó òåáÿ íåò ïðè÷èí äëÿ âîëíåíèÿ". Îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä íà íåå, - "Íå çíàþ, íà ìåíÿ êàê áóäòî íàøëî ÷òî-òî. Ñðàçó âñïîìíèë, êàê òû òàíöåâàëà ñ íèì òîãäà íà áàëó. Âîò òîãäà-òî ÿ îò ðåâíîñòè ÷óòü íå ñïÿòèë. È íèêîãäà áû íå ðèñêíóë ïîéòè ïðîâîæàòü òåáÿ, åñëè áû íå áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîéäåò ñ òîáîé". 

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî. Çíà÷èò, ñâîèì ñ÷àñòüåì ÿ îò÷àñòè îáÿçàíà è ýòîìó áîëòóíó? Âîîáùå-òî òîãäà ÿ ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ ïðîâîäèë". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, - "Âîîáùå-òî îí ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî ÿ è ñàì äî ýòîãî äîäóìàþñü. À ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ Ìàêìàéåð". Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, - "Íî óøëà-òî ÿ â òîò âå÷åð ñ òîáîé. À åñëè áû íå ñ òîáîé, òî ïðîñòî ïîåõàëà áû äîìîé è ëåãëà ñïàòü. È òîãäà íåèçâåñòíî, ñêîëüêî áû ìû ñ òîáîé åùå õîäèëè êðóãàìè. È âîîáùå, åñëè òû òàê äóìàë, çà÷åì ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ óæèíàòü ñ Ìàêìàéåðîì?". 

Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - "Íå çíàþ… Äóìàë, âñå óæå ïðîøëî. À ñåãîäíÿ âû òàíöåâàëè, è ìåíÿ ñíîâà ÷òî-òî çàäåëî… Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ èäèîò, äà?". Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è ïðèæàëà åãî ê ñåáå, âçúåðîøèâ âîëîñû, - "Áîæå ìîé, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ". Îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ è òîæå çàñìåÿëñÿ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è Ãåðìèîíà ðÿäîì, è íèêòî èì íå ïîìåøàåò. Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå è íàøåë åå ìÿãêèå ãóáû ñâîèìè ãóáàìè…

A/N: à âïå÷àòëèëî ìåíÿ òàíãî èç "Çàïàõà æåíùèíû", êîíå÷íî…


	17. Ãëàâà 17

Ãëàâà 17

*****  
Êàíèêóëû ïðîëåòåëè áûñòðî. Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëèñü â Õîãâàðòñ â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü. Îíè óñïåëè îáîéòè âñþ âûñòàâêó, ïî÷èòàëè îáíàðóæåííûå âïåðâûå ðàáîòû íåèçâåñòíûõ ïðåæäå àëõèìèêîâ, ïîëþáîâàëèñü ìåñòíûìè äîñòîïðèìå÷àòåëüíîñòÿìè, ñäåëàëè êó÷ó ôîòîãðàôèé â ñåìåéíûé àëüáîì. 

Â îäèí èç òåìíûõ ÿíâàðñêèõ âå÷åðîâ, êîãäà çà îêíîì âûë âåòåð, è îòòîãî åùå óþòíåå êàçàëàñü êîìíàòà, ñîãðåâàåìàÿ êàìèíîì, Ãåðìèîíà è Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåëè ó îãíÿ, ïîãðóæåííûå â ÷òåíèå. Ãåðìèîíà ãîòîâèëàñü ê ïðåäñòîÿùåìó ñåìèíàðó, à Ñíåéï óâëå÷åííî èçó÷àë ïîñëåäíèå ìàããëîâñêèå æóðíàëû. Âäðóã îí íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêíóë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. "×òî òû òàì âû÷èòàë?". "Îïÿòü êó÷à ñòàòåé î êëîíèðîâàíèè. Íèêàê íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, äëÿ ÷åãî ìàããëû ïûòàþòñÿ ïåðåõèòðèòü ïðèðîäó. Çà÷åì ñîçäàâàòü ÷üþ-òî êîïèþ â ïðîáèðêå, åñëè ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ðåáåíêà ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïðîñòûì è ïðèÿòíûì ñïîñîáîì?". Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîë÷àëà. "Çíàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ… ", - îíà âçäîõíóëà, è Ñíåéï âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Ñåâåðóñ, ìû íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì, íî… ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, òû õîòåë áû êîãäà-íèáóäü èìåòü äåòåé?". Îíà íåðâíî óëûáíóëàñü, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ãëàçà. Ñíåéï áûë îøåëîìëåí. Êîíå÷íî, îí õîòåë äåòåé, è ñåé÷àñ ãëàçà åãî ðàñøèðèëèñü, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë áåðåìåííóþ Ãåðìèîíó, íî… "Ãåðìèîíà, ìèëàÿ, ó òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ òàêàÿ íàãðóçêà, è òû åùå ìîëîäà,  ÿ íå äóìàë… Êîíå÷íî, ÿ õî÷ó ðåáåíêà, è äàæå íå îäíîãî, è ÿ õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé îá ýòîì, êîãäà òû áóäåøü ê ýòîìó ãîòîâà…".

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà ñ âèäèìûì îáëåã÷åíèåì, ïîäîøëà  è çàáðàëàñü ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. "À åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî óæå ãîòîâà?". Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü…" "ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ê ýòîìó ãîòîâà. ß ìíîãî äóìàëà… ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó íàñ áûë ðåáåíîê". 

"Ìèëàÿ ìîÿ äåâî÷êà…", - Ñíåéï ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ñïðîñèë, - "Íî êàê æå òâîÿ ó÷åáà?". "Îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Äà è òû ìíå òàê ïîìîãàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè íå óñòàþ. À ñ ðàáîòîé âñå óëàäèì - Äàìáëäîð ïîìîæåò, åñëè ÷òî". Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, - "Òû ÷òî, ñ íèì îá ýòî ãîâîðèëà?"

Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü, - "Íåò, ñêîðåå ýòî îí ñî ìíîé ãîâîðèë. Åùå íà ñâàäüáå îí ìÿãêî íàìåêíóë, ÷òî áåðåìåííûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì â Õîãâàðòñå ñîçäàäóò âñå óñëîâèÿ".

Ñíåéï  ôûðêíóë, - "Òîæå ìíå, ìàñòåð òîíêèõ íàìåêîâ. Íó ÷òî æ, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ìîæåò, ïåðåéäåì íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê ïðîöåññó?"

Ãåðìèîíà çàõîõîòàëà, óòêíóâøèñü ëáîì â åãî ïëå÷î. Ñíåéï íå  óäåðæàëñÿ è òîæå çàñìåÿëñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îíè óñïîêîèëèñü. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî Ñíåéï ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè è îòíåñ â ñïàëüíþ. 

Îíè ñòîÿëè ó êðîâàòè, ìåäëåííî ðàçäåâàÿ  äðóã äðóãà. "Ãåðìèîíà, òû ïîìíèøü çàêëèíàíèå?" Îíà êèâíóëà. "Çàìå÷àòåëüíî". Îíà íàïðàâèëà íà Ñíåéïà ïàëî÷êó. "Fertilis!" Ìãíîâåíèåì ïîçæå Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ òî æå ñëîâî, óêàçûâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé íà åå æèâîò. 

"Èíòåðåñíûå îùóùåíèÿ", - óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü Ãåðìèîíà è îáíàðóæèëà ñåáÿ â êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ ìóæà. "Ïîéäåì â êðîâàòü", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, è îíà êèâíóëà â îòâåò. 

Â ýòó íî÷ü Ñåâåðóñ áûë íåæåí ñ íåé, êàê íèêîãäà, à óæ íåæíûì îí óìåë áûòü. Êîãäà îíè ëåæàëè, óòîìëåííûå, óñïîêàèâàÿ äûõàíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, à êîãî òû õî÷åøü? Ìàëü÷èêà èëè äåâî÷êó?"

 Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, - "Êîíå÷íî, äåâî÷êó. È ÷òîáû áûëà ïîõîæà íà òåáÿ"

"Íåò, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò ìàëü÷èê. ß áû õîòåëà ìàëü÷èêà"

"Íó, ïîòîì ìîæíî è ìàëü÷èêà. Íî ñíà÷àëà äåâî÷êà", - îí îáíÿë åå, è ñêîðî îíè çàäðåìàëè.

*****

Êàê-òî óòðîì Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ è íå íàøåë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé Ãåðìèîíó. Îí íåäîóìåííî îãëÿäåëñÿ, ïîòÿíóëñÿ, íàêèíóë õàëàò è íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Íàâñòðå÷ó åìó âûøëà æåíà. "×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû òàêàÿ áëåäíàÿ"

"Íå çíàþ, ìåíÿ òîøíèò… Äà íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, óæå ïðîøëî". Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Ïîéäåøü íà çàâòðàê èëè îñòàíåøüñÿ?"

"Äà âñå óæå â ïîðÿäêå"

Íî åäâà îíè ïîäîøëè ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøíî ñâåðíóëà â îäèí èç áëèæàéøèõ òóàëåòîâ. Êîãäà îíà, íàêîíåö, ïîÿâèëàñü, Ñíåéï âçÿë åå ïîä ðóêó è ñêàçàë, - "Ïîéäåì-êà ê Ïîïïè. Íå óïðÿìüñÿ, ñ òîáîé ÷òî-òî íå òàê. Îíà äîëæíà ïîñìîòðåòü"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîðíî ïîïëåëàñü çà íèì.

"Ñåâåðóñ, ïîäîæäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, çà äâåðüþ. ß òåáÿ ïîçîâó", - äåëîâèòî ñêàçàëà Ïîïïè, óâîäÿ Ãåðìèîíó â ïàëàòó.

Ñíåéï ñèäåë, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà. ×òî òàêîå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? Îíà íèêîãäà íå áîëåëà, íî ñåãîäíÿ âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé áëåäíîé… Îí âçâîëíîâàííî ùåëêàë ïàëüöàìè. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è âîøëà ñèÿþùàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, çà íåé Ïîïïè. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ èì íàâñòðå÷ó.

"Íó, ÷òî?"

"Ñåâåðóñ", - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ó íàñ áóäåò ðåáåíîê. ß áåðåìåííà".

Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò åå ñëîâà îãëóøèëè åãî. Ñíåéï íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, íå â ñèëàõ ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà. Ðåáåíîê… Áåðåìåííà… Íàêîíåö, îí ñíîâà îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü äâèãàòüñÿ è ãîâîðèòü è çàêëþ÷èë Ãåðìèîíó â êðåïêèå îáúÿòèÿ. "Ãåðìèîíà… Ìèëàÿ…", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, - "Áîãè, êàê ÿ ðàä… Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?", - âäðóã ñïðîñèë îí.

"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ïîïïè äàëà ìíå çåëüå, òàê ÷òî òîøíèòü ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå áóäåò"

"Òàê, áîëüøå íèêàêèõ íî÷íûõ ïîñèäåëîê çà êíèãàìè, ïîáîëüøå ôðóêòîâ è ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà", - Ñíåéï ñêàçàë ýòî íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé òîíîì. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ïîïïè. - "ß ïðàâ?"

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé óëûáíóëàñü, - "Àáñîëþòíî, Ñåâåðóñ. È, Ãåðìèîíà, ïóòåøåñòâèÿ òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàìèí. Åñëè âçäóìàåøü àïïàðèðîâàòü - òîëüêî âìåñòå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, è âåñòè áóäåò îí. È åùå ïîáîëüøå çäîðîâîãî ñíà, òû âåäü àáñîëþòíî íå âûñûïàåøüñÿ. Ïîíÿòíî?".

Ãåðìèîíà îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì èõ ñ÷àñòëèâûå è ðåøèòåëüíûå ëèöà è âçäîõíóëà, - "Ïîíÿòíî. Òèðàíû…", - äîáàâèëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ, íî Ñíåéï óñëûøàë, ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå. "Íó ñìîòðè, òû îáåùàëà ìåíÿ ñëóøàòüñÿ. Íà çàâòðàê ïîéäåì? Ìû åùå óñïåâàåì". Îíà êèâíóëà, âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó, è îíè òîðæåñòâåííî óäàëèëèñü. 

Ïîïïè  ïîñìîòðåëà èì âñëåä ñ óìèëåííîé óëûáêîé. Ìîëîäûå, ñ÷àñòëèâûå… Îíà áûëà î÷åíü ðàäà çà ýòó êðàñèâóþ ïàðó. Ñåâåðóñà Ïîïïè çíàëà óæå ìíîãî ëåò, îí íå÷àñòî ñòàíîâèëñÿ åå ïàöèåíòîì, íî óæ åñëè ïîïàäàë â ãîñïèòàëü, òî ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå. Îíà ïîìíèëà, â êàêîì ïîñòîÿííîì íåðâíîì íàïðÿæåíèè îí áûë âî âðåìÿ ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöåâ áîðüáû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Îíà ñàìà ïðèõîäèëà ê íåìó  è áóêâàëüíî ñèëîé âëèâàëà ñíîòâîðíîå çåëüå, ÷òîáû îí îòäîõíóë õîòÿ áû íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. À òåïåðü Ïîïïè âèäåëà ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîãî Ñíåéïà  - ñ÷àñòëèâîãî, óâåðåííîãî, ñïîêîéíîãî. Ìîëîäîãî ïàïàøó - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà, âçäîõíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ñâîè ïîâñåäíåâíûå îáÿçàííîñòè.

*****

Âíîâü äíè ïîòåêëè îäèí çà äðóãèì, êàê ïðåæäå. Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíå ïðèõîäèëîñü åùå ñëîæíåå – îíà ãîòîâèëàñü ñäàòü ýêçàìåí â Îêñôîðäå, è åé ïðèõîäèëîñü òðàòèòü íà ó÷åáó áîëüøå âðåìåíè. Íî Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîãàë åé âî âñåì - èñêàë êíèãè â áèáëèîòåêå, äàæå ãîòîâèë êîíñïåêòû, òàê ÷òî ýòî íå êàçàëîñü òðóäíûì. Ñíåéï ñëîâíî ñàì âåðíóëñÿ â ñòóäåí÷åñêèå âðåìåíà. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ðàáîòû – ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð áûëà äîâîëüíà Ãåðìèîíîé, äà è Äàìáëäîð õâàëèë åå óñïåõè. Îäíàêî åé ñàìîé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà åùå íå ãîòîâà ïðåïîäàâàòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïðåêðàñíî. Ñíåéï óïðÿìî ñëåäèë çà òåì, ÷òîáû îíà îòäûõàëà, ñêîëüêî ïîëîæåíî, ïðàâèëüíî ïèòàëàñü è íå òàñêàëà òÿæåëûå êíèãè. Îí âûïîëíÿë âñå åå ïðèõîòè, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà èíîãäà íà÷èíàëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî çàáîòèòñÿ î íåé ìóæ. Îäíàæäû îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ñêàçàòü åìó îá ýòîì, íî îí ëèøü ðàññìåÿëñÿ, îáíÿë åå è ñêàçàë, - "Âîò ãëóïåíüêàÿ… Ìíå æå ýòî ïðèÿòíî. Ìíå ñòîëüêî õî÷åòñÿ äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü, à ýòî òàêàÿ ìàëîñòü. ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ". Ãåðìèîíà ðàññëàáèëàñü â åãî òåïëûõ ðóêàõ è óëûáíóëàñü, - "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. Ñïàñèáî" 

È âîò îäíàæäû â íà÷àëå àïðåëÿ ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð äîëæíà ñðî÷íî áûëà óåõàòü â Ëîíäîí. Ãåðìèîíå ïðåäñòîÿëî âåñòè óðîêè â òå÷åíèå äâóõ íåäåëü. Îíà ñïðàâëÿëàñü íåïëîõî, äàæå è ñ ñåäüìûìè êëàññàìè – Õàïïëïàô è Ðåéâåíêëî. Ñòóäåíòû óâàæàëè åå è ëþáèëè åå óðîêè, íà êîòîðûõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñêó÷íî. È âîò îíà âîøëà â êëàññ, êîòîðîãî áîÿëàñü áîëüøå âñåãî – Ãðèôôèíäîð/Ñëèòåðèí, ñåäüìîé êëàññ. Îíà ó÷èëàñü âñåãî íà ãîä ñòàðøå èõ, ñ êåì-òî èç íèõ îíà äðóæèëà, ñ êåì-òî âðàæäîâàëà. È ñåé÷àñ îíà áîÿëàñü îòíåñòèñü ê íèì ïðåäâçÿòî. Ïî ïîâîäó ïðåäìåòà îíà íå ïåðåæèâàëà – óæ ïðîãðàììó ñåäüìîãî êëàññà îíà çíàëà ïðåêðàñíî. Ãëàâíîå áûëî òî, êàê îíè ïðèìóò åå â êà÷åñòâå ó÷èòåëÿ?

Óðîê øåë êàê îáû÷íî – îíà ïðîâåðèëà çíàíèÿ ïî ïðîøëîé òåìå, è ðàññêàçûâàëà èì íîâóþ. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà îáîäðÿþùèé âçãëÿä Äæèííè, ïîä÷åðêíóòóþ ñòàðàòåëüíîñòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, è îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèëîñü ëåã÷å. Äàæå ñëèòåðèíñêèå ñòóäåíòû íå êàçàëèñü íàñòðîåííûìè ïðîòèâ íåå, ñòàðàòåëüíî çàïèñûâàÿ ëåêöèþ. Ãåðìèîíà óæå ðàññëàáèëàñü, êîãäà ãäå-òî ê ñåðåäèíå óðîêà äâà ñëèòåðèíöà – Ìàêãàéð è Óàéëäåð – âäðóã çàõîõîòàëè âî âåñü ãîëîñ. Ñòóäåíòû íåäîóìåííî îãëÿíóëèñü íà íèõ. "Ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð, Ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ êàæäîãî çà íàðóøåíèå òèøèíû íà óðîêå". Îíè ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåëè íà Ãåðìèîíó, íî ïðîìîë÷àëè. Îíà íàïðÿãëàñü âíóòðåííå, ãîòîâÿ ñåáÿ ê íîâûì íåïðèÿòíîñòÿì, è ïðîäîëæèëà óðîê. 

Íåïðèÿòíîñòè íå çàñòàâèëè ñåáÿ æäàòü. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü â êëàññå âçîðâàëàñü õëîïóøêà, è Äæèííè çàñûïàëî ÷åðíîé ãàðüþ. Ãåðìèîíà ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà çàêëèíàíèå, ðàçîãíàâøåå äûì. Äæèííè ñî ñâèðåïûì âèäîì ñòðÿõèâàëà ñ ñåáÿ ñàæó î÷èùàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà îáâåëà êëàññ ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì, è âäðóã çàìåòèëà íîâóþ õëîïóøêó, õâîñò îò êîòîðîé ñâèñàë èç êàðìàíà Óàéëäåðà. "Ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, äîñòàíüòå õëîïóøêè èç êàðìàíà è ïîëîæèòå ìíå íà ñòîë". Îí íå øåëîõíóëñÿ, óõìûëÿÿñü âî âåñü ðîò. Ñëèòåðèíöû íàïðÿæåííî íàáëþäàëè çà ýòîé ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîé áîðüáîé. Íà ëèöàõ ãðèôôèíäîðà áûëî âåëè÷àéøåå íåãîäîâàíèå. "Ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, ÿ íå ïðèâûêëà ïîâòîðÿòü. Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèòåðèíà çà îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå". Ñòóäåíò íåõîòÿ âñòàë èç-çà ïàðòû, ïîäîøåë ê åå ñòîëó è âûëîæèë õëîïóøêè. Òàêîé æå íåáðåæíîé ïîõîäêîé îí âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Òóò ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê. "Âñå ñâîáîäíû", - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ê ñëåäóþùåìó óðîêó íàïèñàòü ñî÷èíåíèå äëèíîé â òðè ôóòà ïî ñåãîäíÿøíåé òåìå. 

Ñòóäåíòû ñòàëè âûõîäèòü èç êëàññà. Ìàêãàéð è Óàéëäåð ÷óòü çàìåøêàëèñü â äâåðÿõ. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó, êîãäà Ìàêãàéð âäðóã óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - "Äóìàåøü, Ñíåéï òåáÿ ïîõâàëèò çà òî, ÷òî íàñíèìàëà ñ íàñ áàëëû? Äóìàåøü, òåïåðü âñå ìîæíî, äà?". Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïðîâîöèðóåò åå, è ðåøèëà îòâåòèòü âî âñþ ñèëó ñâîèõ ïîëíîìî÷èé. Íåëüçÿ ïîêàçàòü ñëàáîñòü ñåé÷àñ, èíà÷å åé íèêîãäà íå äîáèòüñÿ óâàæåíèÿ ñòóäåíòîâ. Òàêîå íåëüçÿ ñïóñòèòü ñ ðóê. "Ïÿòíàäöàòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèòåðèíà çà îñêîðáëåíèå ó÷èòåëÿ, ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð. È ñîâåòóþ âàì çàìîë÷àòü, åñëè íå õîòèòå ëèøèòüñÿ åùå äâàäöàòè. Âû ñâîáîäíû". Îíè íåíàâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå, íî íå ðèñêíóëè áîëüøå íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü. Ãåðìèîíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà. Êàæåòñÿ, ñåãîäíÿ îíà âûèãðàëà. Íî ÷òî áóäåò çàâòðà? 

Ïîñëå óðîêà ðàçúÿðåííûå Ìàêãàéð è Óàéëäåð çàáåæàëè â íåáîëüøîé çàêóòîê â êîíöå îäíîãî èç êîðèäîðîâ, ãäå áûëî ìàëåíüêîå îêîøêî. Óàéëäåð äîñòàë ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò, ïðîáîðìîòàë "Èíñèíäèî", è îíè çàêóðèëè, ïóñêàÿ êëóáû äûìà â ïðîõëàäíûé àïðåëüñêèé âîçäóõ. 

"Âîò ñòåðâà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Óàéëäåð. "Òî÷íî, ìàëåíüêàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ñó÷êà", - äîáàâèë Ìàêãàéð, - "êàê òîëüêî ýòîò ñòàðûé  ïðèäóðîê Äàìáëäîð âçÿë åå íà ðàáîòó? ×òî, íå ìîã íàéòè íèêîãî ïîëó÷øå? Íàâåðíîå, ñîâñåì óæå èç óìà âûæèë". Óàéëäåð áëàæåííî çàòÿíóëñÿ ñèãàðåòîé è ñêàçàë, - "Íè÷åãî, ìû åùå åé ïîêàæåì. Òîëüêî íå íàäî áîëüøå òàê ÿâíî, à òî îíà ñ íàñ åùå êó÷ó áàëëîâ ñíèìåò. Ïðèäóìàåì ÷òî-íèáóäü òèõîå íàïîñëåäîê, ÷òîáû íèêòî è íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ìû. Íåò, íó êàêàÿ âñå-òàêè äðÿíü. Ñíÿëà ñ íàñ òðèäöàòü áàëëîâ. Äóìàåò, ÷òî Ñíåéï åé âñå ïðîñòèò, ðàç îí åå òðàõàåò. Ïîäïîèëà îíà åãî ÷åì-òî, ÷òî ëè?". 

Òàê îíè îòâîäèëè äóøó, êóðèëè óæå ïî âòîðîé, ïóñêàÿ  êîëüöà äûìà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åãî îíè íå çíàëè – òîãî, ÷òî çà ñïèíàìè ó íèõ ñòîèò Ñíåéï. Ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê îíè ðàñêóðèëè ïåðâóþ ñèãàðåòó. Îí óâèäåë, êàê îíè ñâåðíóëè â òóïèê, è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèìè. Ñíåéï è ñàì íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó. Íàâåðíîå, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü èõ íàêîíåö-òî çà êóðåíèåì. Îí ÷óòü çàìåøêàëñÿ, è îíè íà÷àëè ãîâîðèòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì çàìåòèëè åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Îí ñëûøàë êàæäîå èõ ñëîâî, è åìó ïîíàäîáèëèñü âñå åãî ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ïîñëàòü â íèõ ïðîêëÿòèå íåìåäëåííî. Êîãäà îí óñëûøàë, êàê îñêîðáëÿþò åãî æåíó, õîëîäíàÿ ÿðîñòü çàïîëíèëà åãî, íî ìîçã ïðîäîëæàë ðàáîòàòü ëîãè÷åñêè. Ñíåéï ñòèñíóë çóáû, äîñ÷èòàë ïðî ñåáÿ äî äåñÿòè è ñêàçàë, - "Ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð, ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð!". Îíè ïîäïðûãíóëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è èñïóãàííî ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó. Íà èõ ëèöàõ îò÷åòëèâî ÷èòàëîñü – îíè ãàäàþò, ÷òî îí ñëûøàë èç èõ ðàçãîâîðà. 

"Â ìîé êàáèíåò, îáà!", - Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîì÷àëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàëàñü âîêðóã åãî íîã. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíè ïëåòóòñÿ çà íèì.  

Â êàáèíåòå îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ. Ñòóäåíòû ñòîÿëè ïåðåä íèì, è âûãëÿäåëè äîâîëüíî èñïóãàííî. Îí âûäåðæàë äðàìàòè÷åñêóþ ïàóçó è ñêàçàë, - "Ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð, ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, âû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå, ÷òî êóðåíèå çàïðåùåíî øêîëüíûìè ïðàâèëàìè. Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ êàæäîãî. Åñëè ïîéìàþ âàñ åùå ðàç – ñíèìó ïî äåñÿòü, è âû ïðîâåäåòå ïàðó ïðèÿòíûõ íî÷åé ñ Ôèë÷åì". Íà èõ ëèöàõ ïîÿâèëîñü ïëîõî ñêðûâàåìîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíè îïóñòèëè ãîëîâû, - "Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð". 

Ñíåéï ïðåäâêóøàë èõ ðåàêöèþ íà ñëîâà, êîòîðûå îí ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçíåñåò. Îí ðåøèë ïðèìåíèòü ê íèì ÷èñòî ñëèòåðèíñêèé ïðèåì – äàòü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè, è òóò æå íàïàñòü íà ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêè íå ãîòîâîãî ê ýòîìó ïðîòèâíèêà. Ñíåéï ïîìîë÷àë åùå íåìíîãî, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê åãî ñòóäåíòû îáðåëè óâåðåííîñòü. "È åùå. Ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð, ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, âû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó ñíèìàòü áàëëû ñî ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà". Îíè êèâíóëè. "Òàê âîò, ÿ ñíèìàþ ñ êàæäîãî èç âàñ ïî òðèäöàòü áàëëîâ çà îñêîðáëåíèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé". Îíè âûãëÿäåëè òàê, êàê áóäòî ïåðåä íèìè òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèçåìëèëñÿ äðàêîí – ÷åëþñòè îòïàëè, ãëàçà îêðóãëèëèñü.

"ß áûë íåâîëüíûì ñâèäåòåëåì âàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà, è âîò ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó âàì ñêàçàòü", - âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, êàçàëîñü, ìîã ïðîæå÷ü äûðó â èõ ìàíòèÿõ, - "Âû ïîëó÷èòå ïî ÷åòûðå íî÷è íàêàçàíèÿ ó Ôèë÷à, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ. Ñìîòðèòå íà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ñ âàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàþ!". Îíè ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëè ãîëîâû, êàê áóäòî îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî îí óáüåò èõ âçãëÿäîì. "À òåïåðü, Ìèñòåð Ìàêãàéð è ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð, ïàðó ñëîâ â íåîôèöèàëüíîì ïîðÿäêå. Åñëè âû ñêàæåòå êîìó-ëèáî îá ýòîì, ÿ îòêàæóñü îò âñåãî. Äà è âàì ñàìèìè íà ïîëüçó ýòî íå ïîéäåò", - îí ñâåðëèë âçãëÿäîì èõ ëèöà. Òóò-òî ðåáÿòà è èñïóãàëèñü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàêèì îíè ñâîåãî äåêàíà åùå íå âèäåëè. "ß ãîâîðþ ñ âàìè íå êàê äåêàí ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, à êàê ñëèòåðèíåö ñî ñëèòåðèíöàìè, êàê ìóæ÷èíà ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè. Â ìîåé æèçíè íå î÷åíü ìíîãî ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ìíå äîðîãè. Â ÷èñëî ýòèõ ëþäåé âõîäÿò ìîÿ æåíà è ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Òàê âîò, çàïîìíèòå ðàç è íàâñåãäà, ÷òî îáèæàòü áëèçêèõ ìíå ëþäåé î÷åíü îïàñíî…", - ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îí ñêàçàë óãðîæàþùèì øåïîòîì, îò÷åãî ñòóäåíòû ñúåæèëèñü, íî íå ðèñêíóëè îòâåñòè âçãëÿäû. 

Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë, âòàéíå äîâîëüíûé ïðîèçâåäåííûì ýôôåêòîì, - "Âû ñåäüìîé ãîä ó÷èòåñü â Ñëèòåðèíå è íåìíîãî ìåíÿ çíàåòå", - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Íàäåþñü, âû íå õîòèòå âèäåòü ìåíÿ ñðåäè âàøèõ âðàãîâ?". Îíè âçäðîãíóëè îò ýòîé ìûñëè. "È åùå íåìíîãî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï áîëåå ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì ïîñëå äëèííîé ïàóçû, - "Ïðîñòî ñîâåò íà áóäóùåå. Åñëè âû ïðåòåíäóåòå íà òî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü íàñòîÿùèìè ìóæ÷èíàìè, çíàéòå, ÷òî íàñòîÿùèå ìóæ÷èíû ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ íå ñàìîóòâåðæäàþòñÿ çà ñ÷åò æåíùèí. Ñîâåòóþ ïîäóìàòü".

Ìàëü÷èêè, êàçàëîñü, ÷óòü-÷óòü ðàññëàáèëèñü, êîãäà ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íå ïîñëåäíèé äåíü â èõ æèçíè. Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ. "Âîïðîñû êî ìíå åñòü?". Îíè âçäðîãíóëè è îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè. "Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå âû ñâîáîäíû. Ôèë÷ æäåò âàñ. Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî äåëàòü".

"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï…", - ðîáêî íà÷àë Óàéëäåð è îñåêñÿ ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì äåêàíà. "Äà, ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Òîò âçäîõíóë, - "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ…". Òóò âìåøàëñÿ Ìàêãàéð, - "È ÿ òîæå, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… ß íå ïîäóìàë…". Ñíåéï îáîðâàë èõ, - "Âñåãäà íóæíî ñíà÷àëà äóìàòü. È ÌÍÅ íå íóæíû èçâèíåíèÿ, ìèñòåð Óàéëäåð. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî?". Îíè ñíîâà êèâíóëè. "ß âàñ áîëüøå íå çàäåðæèâàþ". Ñíåéï îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, ïîä÷åðêíóòî íå îáðàùàÿ áîëüøå íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê þíîøè òèõî ïîáðåëè ê âûõîäó. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Äà, îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ìíîãî ëè÷íîãî â ýòîì ðàçãîâîðå. Îí îòäàâàë ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî åãî îòíîøåíèå ê èõ ïðîñòóïêó áûëî ïðåäâçÿòûì. Íî êòî è êîãäà ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí ïðåäâçÿòî îòíîñèòñÿ ê ñòóäåíòàì? Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà ïðîèçâåëè äîëæíûé ýôôåêò. Áûëà òîëüêî îäíà âîçìîæíîñòü ýòî ïðîâåðèòü – ïîäîæäàòü íåìíîãî. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà íå óçíàëà î òîì, ÷òî îí âìåøàëñÿ â ýòî äåëî. Íè÷åãî, îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò. 

Âå÷åðîì Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü èç Ëîíäîíà ïîçäíî. Îíà óñòàëî ñâàëèëàñü â êðåñëî. "Ïîëìèðà çà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ", - ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó óæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òîíêèé çàïàõ ÷àÿ ñ æàñìèíîì. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà – Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ïåðåä íåé è äåðæàë â ðóêàõ ÷àøêó ñ ãîðÿ÷èì íàïèòêîì. "Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ", - ïîáëàãîäàðèëà îíà è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê. "Òðóäíûé äåíü?", - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Îíà êèâíóëà. Îí ñåë íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà è íà÷àë ëåãêî ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ïî ñïèíå. Ãåðìèîíà áëàæåííî çàñòîíàëà.

"Ñåâåðóñ", - Ãåðìèîíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü, - "Òû âèäåë, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ ïîñíèìàëà ìíîãî áàëëîâ ñ òâîèõ ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ". Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "×òî îíè íàòâîðèëè?". 

"Äà òàê, äåòñêèå çàáàâû. Øóòî÷êè-õëîïóøå÷êè". 

Îí ôûðêíóë, - "Äà ÿ ñàì ñåãîäíÿ ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó èñïîðòèë âñþ óñïåâàåìîñòü". Îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëà áðîâü, - "À òû çà ÷òî?"

Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ñòðàäàëü÷åñêîå ëèöî, - "Êóðèëè â êîðèäîðå". 

"È âñå?"

"È õàìèëè ñâîåìó äåêàíó"

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü, — "Íó, ýòî óæå ñåðüåçíî. Íåò, ïðàâäà?"

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Êîíå÷íî, ïðàâäà". Îí îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è, - "Êàê òàì äåëà â óíèâåðñèòåòå?"

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, - "Ñêîðî ýêçàìåí… ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ñòðàøíîâàòî"

"Íè÷åãî, òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ. ß â òåáå óâåðåí. Òû æå ó ìåíÿ óìíèöà".

Ãåðìèîíà õìûêíóëà, -"Äà óæ. Åñëè áû òû íå õîäèë âìåñòî ìåíÿ â áèáëèîòåêó, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê áû ÿ ñî âñåì ñïðàâèëàñü. Îäèí òîëüêî ïîèñê êíèã îòíèìàåò ÷åðò çíàåò ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè"

"Áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ýòî ìîå ìàëåíüêîå õîááè"


	18. Ãëàâà 18

Ãëàâà 18.

Â êîíöå ìàÿ Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà áûëà ñäàòü ýêçàìåí â óíèâåðñèòåòå, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü ñòåïåíü. Îíà ãîòîâèëàñü ê íåìó íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, áûëà ãîòîâà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ê ëþáûì âîïðîñàì, íî âñå ðàâíî ñòðàøíî âîëíîâàëàñü â ýòîò äåíü. Óòðîì îíà íå ñìîãëà âïèõíóòü â ñåáÿ íè÷åãî, êðîìå ÷àøêè êîôå. Ïåðåä îòïðàâëåíèåì ê Ãåðìèîíå ïîäîøåë Äàìáëäîð è ñêàçàë, - "Æåëàþ óäà÷è, Ãåðìèîíà. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå". "Ñïàñèáî, äèðåêòîð", - îòâåòèëà îíà, ñîâñåì íå óâåðåííàÿ â áëàãîïîëó÷íîì èñõîäå. Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèë åå äî Õîãñìèòà. Îí õîòåë áû áûòü ñ íåé â Ëîíäîíå, íî â ýòîò äåíü ñàì äîëæåí áûë ïðèíèìàòü ýêçàìåí ó ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. 

Ñíåéï ïîöåëîâàë åå íà ïðîùàíèå è ñêàçàë, - "Íå áîéñÿ íè÷åãî. Òû âñå çíàåøü, ïîêàæè èì, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáíà ëó÷øàÿ âûïóñêíèöà Õîãâàðòñà. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. ß çàéäó çà òîáîé ïîñëå ýêçàìåíà, ÷òîáû òåáå íå ïðèøëîñü ñòîÿòü â î÷åðåäè ó óíèâåðñèòåòñêîãî êàìèíà". Îí åùå ðàç îáîäðÿþùå ïîöåëîâàë åå, ïîãëàäèë ïî æèâîòèêó, è ñêàçàë, - "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ". "ß òîæå, Ñåâåðóñ", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "Ñïàñèáî çà ïîääåðæêó. ß ïîñòàðàþñü". Îíè àïïàðèðîâàëè, ïîòîì  Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî, åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà ÿñíîå âåñåííåå íåáî. Ïîòîì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ìåäëåííî ïîáðåë ê çàìêó.

Âåñü äåíü Ñíåéï ïðîâåë êàê íà èãîëêàõ, âîëíóÿñü çà Ãåðìèîíó. Êàê îíà òàì? Êàê ýêçàìåí? Êàê îíà ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò? Îí ñîáðàë âñå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñèäÿùèõ ïåðåä íèì ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíè è ñàìè ñëèøêîì âîëíîâàëèñü, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà íåðâíûå äâèæåíèÿ ïàëüöåâ ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà. Êîãäà áåñêîíå÷íûé ýêçàìåí, íàêîíåö, çàêîí÷èëñÿ, Ñíåéï áûñòðî ðàçîáðàëñÿ ñ áóìàãàìè è ïî÷òè áåãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Õîãñìèòó. Îí óæå íå ìîã æäàòü. 

Ñíåéï àïïàðèðîâàë ïðÿìî ê äâåðÿì  àóäèòîðèè, è êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. Íàâñòðå÷ó åìó âûëåòåëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ  Ãåðìèîíà. "Ñåâåðóñ!", - îíà ðàäîñòíî îáíÿëà åãî. - "ß ñäàëà! Âûñøèé áàëë!"

"Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ìèëàÿ", - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. - "ß è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â òåáå. ß æå ãîâîðèë - òû óìíèöà. Ïîéäåì, òåáå íóæíî ïåðåêóñèòü, è òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü, êàê âñå ïðîøëî".

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. - "Äà, ÿ óæàñíî ïðîãîëîäàëàñü". Ñëîâíî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ýòèõ ñëîâ ó íåå â æèâîòå ãðîìêî çàóð÷àëî. Îíà õèõèêíóëà. "Ïîéäåì, ÿ òóò çíàþ îäèí ðåñòîðàí÷èê, òàì ìîæíî ïðåêðàñíî ïîîáåäàòü" 

Êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, âåðíóëèñü â Õîãâàðòñ, èõ âñòðåòèë Äàìáëäîð. "Íó ÷òî æå, Ãåðìèîíà, ïîçäðàâëÿþ. Äà-äà, ÿ óæå  ñëûøàë. Ëó÷øàÿ ðàáîòà ïî Àðèôìîìàíòèêå çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ëåò. ß ãîðæóñü, ÷òî  íàñ áóäåò ðàáîòàòü òàêîé ïðîôåññîð. Íàäåþñü, òû åùå íå ïåðåäóìàëà ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðòñå?"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ñïàñèáî âàì, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð"

"Âñå ïðîôåññîðà õîòÿò òåáÿ ïîçäðàâèòü, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìîæíî ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó óñòðîèòü íåáîëüøîå ÷àåïèòèå. Ê ïðèìåðó, â ïÿòíèöó ïîñëå ïåäñîâåòà, à?". Äàìáëäîð çàãàäî÷íî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ñíåéï åëå çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë, - "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû çäîðîâî. Ãåðìèîíà, òû êàê äóìàåøü?"

Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ìíå íåìíîãî íåóäîáíî… Íî ýòî ïðîñòî çäîðîâî".

"Çíà÷èò, äîãîâîðèëèñü. À òåïåðü, ïîæàëóé, òåáå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü. Çíàþ ÿ, êàê òâîè ïðîôåññîðà óìåþò âûíèìàòü äóøó èç ñòóäåíòîâ íà ýêçàìåíå ". Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, - "Äà óæ, ïî ýòîé ÷àñòè îíè ìàñòåðà. Õîòÿ â ñëó÷àå ñî ìíîé èì òîæå ïðèøëîñü íåñëàäêî".

Îíè âåðíóëèñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû. Ãåðìèîíà çåâàëà âñþ äîðîãó. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óæàñíî óñòàëà íà ýêçàìåíå. 

 Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî óïàëà â êðåñëî, îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. 

"Ìèîíà, ëîæèñü, ïîñïè. Óñïååøü åùå âçäðåìíóòü ïàðó ÷àñîâ äî óæèíà", - îíà ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà. Îíà êèâíóëà, îí ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè è ïîíåñ â êðîâàòü. Ñíåéï ñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, ïîñàäèë åå ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè è ëîâêî ðàçäåë. Ïîòîì îí óëîæèë åå, óêðûâ îäåÿëîì.

"Ñåâåðóñ", - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

"Äà, ìèëàÿ?"

"Ïîñèäè ñî ìíîé…"

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ  è ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè. - "Êîíå÷íî, ïîñèæó. Ñïè". Îí ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ãîëîâå. "Òû ó ìåíÿ óìíèöà", - øåïíóë îí, íî Ãåðìèîíà óæå óñíóëà.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ãåðìèîíà è Ñåâåðóñ, êàê âñåãäà, îòïðàâèëèñü íà òðàäèöèîííûé ïÿòíè÷íûé ïåäñîâåò. Áëèçèëñÿ êîíåö ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, è ïðåïîäàâàòåëè áóðíî îáñóæäàëè ïðîøåäøèå è ïðåäñòîÿùèå ýêçàìåíû, äåëèëèñü íîâûìè ðåöåïòàìè øïàðãàëîê, ïðèäóìàííûõ ñòóäåíòàìè â ýòîì ãîäó, è ãàäàëè, êàêèì âûéäåò âûïóñêíîé áàë. 

Ôëèòâèê óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Äóìàþ, ÷òî òàêîé ñåíñàöèè, êàê â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, ìû íå óâèäèì". Ñíåéï ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Õó÷ ðàññìåÿëàñü, - "Äà óæ, òîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âñåõ çàòìèëè". Ñðåäè ïðîôåññîðîâ ïðîáåæàë ëåãêèé ñìåõ, è Ñíåéï, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, ôûðêíóë. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, è îíà íåæíî ñæàëà åãî ðóêó. Äàìáëäîð ðàäîñòíî ñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïàðà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü? À ñêîëüêî íåðâîâ îíè ïîïîðòèëè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîíÿëè, íàêîíåö, ÷òî äîëæíû áûòü âìåñòå…

Íàêîíåö, âñå îáñóæäåíèÿ ïîäîøëè ê êîíöó. Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòêàøëÿëñÿ, ïðîñÿ òèøèíû. Øóì çàòèõ.

"Èòàê, âñå ìû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà â÷åðà ñäàëà ýêçàìåí è ïîëó÷èëà ó÷åíóþ ñòåïåíü ïî Àðèôìîìàíòèêå. Òàê âîò, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ îôèöèàëüíî çàÿâëÿþ, ÷òî â íàøåì øòàòå ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìîìàíòèêè. Ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð óõîäèò èç øêîëû è ñîáèðàåòñÿ â ñïîêîéíîé îáñòàíîâêå çàíÿòüñÿ íàó÷íûìè èçûñêàíèÿìè. Îíà âûñîêî îöåíèëà ðàáîòó Ãåðìèîíû â òå÷åíèå ãîäà, òàê ÷òî ìû ïîëó÷àåì äîñòîéíóþ çàìåíó. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, ïðîôåññîð Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéï!". Ðàçäàëèñü àïëîäèñìåíòû, è Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî ðàñïëûëàñü â ñìóùåííîé óëûáêå è ïîêðàñíåëà.

"Ãåðìèîíà, ó íàñ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ íåáîëüøîé ïîäàðîê. Â ÷åñòü âñòóïëåíèÿ â íîâóþ äîëæíîñòü, òàê ñêàçàòü", - ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ïîäîøëà ê Ãåðìèîíå è âðó÷èëà åé íåáîëüøîé èçÿùíî óïàêîâàííûé ñâåðòîê.  "Íàäååìñÿ, òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ"

"Ñïàñèáî", - ðàñòðîãàííî ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è, íàêîíåö ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ óïàêîâêîé, îòêðûëà ïàêåò. "Î, ýòî… ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå. Ñïàñèáî âàì îãðîìíîå!". 

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîäåðæèìîå ñâåðòêà - â íåì îêàçàëàñü âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ñåðåáðÿíàÿ Àðèôìîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ ëèíåéêà ñ âûãðàâèðîâàííûì â óãëó "Ïðîôåññîðó Ãåðìèîíå Ñíåéï ñ ïîæåëàíèÿìè ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûõ óñïåõîâ" è íîâåíüêîå èçäàíèå "Íîâåéøèõ Àðèôìîìàíòè÷åñêèõ Ôîðìóë". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Àðèàäíà Âåêòîð ëè÷íî âûáèðàëà ëèíåéêó, à îí ñàì çàêàçûâàë ãðàâèðîâêó â ìàëåíüêîé ìàñòåðñêîé íà Êîñîé Àëëåå. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Äàìáëäîð ïðîèçíåñ ïàðó ïðîñòûõ çàêëèíàíèé, è â ó÷èòåëüñêîé ïîÿâèëñÿ äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé ñòîë, óñòàâëåííûé ÷àøêàìè ñ ÷àåì, òàðåëêàìè ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè è ôðóêòàìè. "Ó÷èòûâàÿ… õì… íåêîòîðûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà…", - äèðåêòîð íåìíîãî çàïíóëñÿ íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ. - "ß ðåøèë, ÷òî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ñòîèò îáîéòèñü áåç àëêîãîëÿ. Ïîýòîìó ïðèãëàøàþ âñåõ âûïèòü ÷àþ çà íàøåãî íîâîãî ïðîôåññîðà. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?"

Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó. Òîò õìûêíóë. "Âîîáùå-òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó Ãåðìèîíó… Ì-äà, ïîõîæå, ÷òî òåïåðü ó íàñ äâà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà?"

"Ìîèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ óäàð õâàòèò", - ïðîáóð÷àëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàë, íî Ãåðìèîíà ðàññëûøàëà åå, è ðàññìåÿëàñü.

"Ìîæåò, ìíå ñòîèò íàçûâàòüñÿ äâîéíîé ôàìèëèåé, ÷òîáû íå âûçûâàòü ïóòàíèöû?", - ïðåäëîæèëà îíà. Âñå óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå - ñòðàííî, íî òàêîé âûõîä íèêîìó íå ïðèøåë â ãîëîâó. "Ê ïðèìåðó, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï-Ãðåíäæåð?" - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

"À ÷òî, çâó÷èò íåïëîõî", - ïîäõâàòèë èäåþ Äàìáëäîð. Ñíåéï ìîë÷à êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. "Èòàê, ïðîøó âñåõ ê ñòîëó"

Ýòî áûë çàìå÷àòåëüíûé è óþòíûé ïðàçäíèê. Âñå ïîçäðàâëÿëè Ãåðìèîíó, ïîäíèìàÿ ÷àéíûå ÷àøêè âìåñòî áîêàëîâ, ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ïîæåëàëà åé óäà÷è è ðàññêàçàëà íåñêîëüêî çàáàâíûõ èñòîðèé èç ñâîåé ïðàêòèêè, îò êîòîðûõ Ãåðìèîíà õîõîòàëà äî ñëåç. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà æåíó ñ âîñòîðãîì. Îíà çàùèòèëà ëó÷øóþ çà äåñÿòü ëåò ðàáîòó ïî Àðèôìîìàíòèêå, ñòàëà ñàìûì ìîëîäûì ïðîôåññîðîì Õîãâàðòñà, åå ëþáÿò ó÷åíèêè è öåíÿò êîëëåãè. È ýòîãî îíà äîáèëàñü âñåãî ëèøü çà ãîä. Êàêàÿ æå îíà óìíèöà. Îí ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ðóêå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ íåêîòîðûì óäèâëåíèåì. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîøåïòàë, - "ß ãîðæóñü òîáîé".  "Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ"

Íàêîíåö, Äàìáëäîð, âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû, âûñòóïèâøèå îò ñìåõà, ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñêàçàë, - "À òåïåðü ïðåäëàãàþ ïîèãðàòü". Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.  "Ñåâåðóñ, òû íå õî÷åøü òîæå ïîó÷àñòâîâàòü?", - ñïðîñèë äèðåêòîð. "Êîíå÷íî, Àëáóñ,  ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï øåëêîâûì òîíîì.

"À ÷òî ýòî çà èãðà?", - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

"Îáû÷íî ìû èãðàåì â ôàíòû", - ðàäîñòíî ïîÿñíèë Ôëèòâèê. - "Íó, òû æå çíàåøü ïðàâèëà?"

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. Äàìáëäîð òåì âðåìåíåì íàêîëäîâàë ÿðêî-êðàñíóþ øëÿïó â çîëîòûõ çâåçäî÷êàõ, è ïóñòèë åå ïî êðóãó. Ñàì îí êèíóë â íåå ïàêåòèê ëèìîííûõ ëåäåíöîâ. "Èòàê, ýòî ìîé ôàíò. Ìèíåðâà?". ÌàêÃîíàãàë ñ ëåãêèì óïðåêîì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, îïóñòèëà â øëÿïó ñâîþ áðîøêó è ïåðåäàëà åå Ôëèòâèêó. Êîãäà øëÿïà äîøëà äî Ñíåéïà, îí ñíÿë çàïîíêó, à Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà îäíó ñåðåæêó. 

Äàìáëäîðó âûïàë æðåáèé äàâàòü çàäàíèå. Ñíåéï ñíîâà ôûðêíóë. Ïîäõîäÿùàÿ èãðà äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âèäèò âñåõ íàñêâîçü.

"Ãåðìèîíà, òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü? Áóäåøü äîñòàâàòü èç øëÿïû ôàíòû. Íó, íà÷íåì", - äèðåêòîð äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, îáâåäÿ âçãëÿäîì èãðîêîâ. Âñå  çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, óëûáàÿñü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíè óæå ìíîãî ðàç âèäåëè âñå ýòî, è âñå ðàâíî êàæäûé ðàç ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðåäàâàëèñü ëþáèìîé äåòñêîé çàáàâå.  

Ïåðâûì åé ïîïàëñÿ òÿæåëûé ïåðñòåíü Ôëèòâèêà. Äàìáëäîð ñèäåë, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê êàìèíó. "Íó…", - ïðîòÿíóë îí, - "Ïîæàëóé… ëàäíî, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê òðèæäû ïðîêóêàðåêàåò, ñòîÿ íà ñòîëå". Ãåðìèîíà íå ñäåðæàëà õîõîòà. Âîò òàê èãðà íà ó÷èòåëüñêîì ÷àåïèòèè! Òàêîãî îíà íå âèäåëà çà âåñü ïðîøåäøèé ãîä. Âïðî÷åì, ÷àñòî îíà áûëà çàíÿòà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî åé ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîêèäàòü òàêèå íåîôèöèàëüíûå ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ â ñàìîì íà÷àëå. Îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ òèõî õèõèêàëè. Ôëèòâèê óæàñíî ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ. Ñíåéï âçèðàë íà âñå ñ îòâðàùåíèåì.  

Ñëåäîì Ãåðìèîíà âûòàùèëà èç øëÿïû ñåðåáðÿíûé ñâèñòîê ìàäàì Õó÷. "À ýòîìó - ñòàíöåâàòü ïîëüêó". Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàïóñòèëà ðóêó â øëÿïó è ïîéìàëà ÷àñû Ëþïèíà. "Ýòîò ñîñòàâèò ïàðó ïðåäûäóùåìó ôàíòó". Ëþïèí ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèëñÿ Õó÷, îíà â îòâåò îêèíóëà åãî îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.

Õàãðèäó äîñòàëîñü çàäàíèå ïîöåëîâàòü âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ äàì. Ãåðìèîíà íå óäåðæàëàñü è ôûðêíóëà, êîãäà çäîðîâÿê çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé îò ñìóùåíèÿ. Ïðîôåññîðó Âåêòîð - íàêîëäîâàòü ìàãèðîÿëü (êîòîðûé, êàê âûÿñíèëà ïîçæå Ãåðìèîíà, îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ìàããëîâñêîãî ðîÿëÿ òåì, ÷òî ìîã èçäàâàòü çâóêè âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâó èíñòðóìåíòîâ. Ê òîìó æå îí ìåíÿë öâåò â çàâèñèìîñòè îò èñïîëíÿåìîé íà íåì ìóçûêè, è áóðíî âûñêàçûâàë ñâîå íåäîâîëüñòâî, êîãäà èñïîëíèòåëü ïîïàäàë íå ïî òåì êëàâèøàì).  ÌàêÃîíàãàë óæå ñèäåëà, íàìîðùèâ ëîá è ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü äåòñêóþ ñ÷èòàëî÷êó. Äàìáëäîðó äîñòàëîñü 33 ðàçà ïîâòîðèòü áåç çàïèíêè íàçâàíèå "Çíàìåíèòûå Íåïðîìîêàåìûå Õîëîäíûå Ôåéåðâåðêè äîêòîðà Ôëèáóñòüåðà". Âûòàùèâ èç øëÿïû çàïîíêó Ñíåéïà, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëàñü ñ ìóæåì.  "Ýòîò… ýòîò, ïîæàëóé, ñïîåò íàì ïåñåíêó". Ñíåéï ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

Äîñòàëîñü çàäàíèå è Ãåðìèîíå. Åå ñåðåæêà îêàçàëàñü ïîñëåäíåé. "Õì… íå çíàþ, ÷òî è ïðèäóìàòü. Ëàäíî, ïóñòü ïîöåëóåò âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ìóæ÷èí". Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïåðåãëÿíóëàñü ñî Ñíåéïîì è óâèäåëà, êàê îí áåççâó÷íî ñìååòñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ó íåå áûë ñîâåðøåííî îøàðàøåííûé âèä.

Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ, çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàÿñü. Ïðîôåññîðà íà÷àëè âûïîëíÿòü ñâîè çàäàíèÿ. Õîõîò íå óìîëêàë íè íà ìèíóòó. Õàãðèä, âåðíóâøèñü íà ñâîå ìåñòî, ïîêðàñíåë, êàê ïîìèäîð. ÌàêÃîíàãàë ñ âîîäóøåâëåíèåì ðàññêàçûâàëà ñòèøîê ïðî êîçëåíêà, à Õó÷ ñ Ëþïèíîì îòïëÿñûâàëè ïîëüêó ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ïðîôåññîðà Ñèíèñòðû.

Íàêîíåö, íàñòóïèëà î÷åðåäü Ñíåéïà. Îí ñ ÿâíîé íåîõîòîé ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà, ñåë çà ðîÿëü, çëîâåùå ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî. Íåñ÷àñòíûé èíñòðóìåíò òóò æå ïðèîáðåë èñïóãàííûé çåëåíîâàòûé îòòåíîê, ïîñëå ÷åãî ñòàë áëàãîðîäíî-÷åðíûì. Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî êëàâèøàì è íà÷àë ïåòü. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî îí âûáðàë èìåííî ýòó ìóçûêó — Øóáåðò íèêîãäà íå áûë åãî ëþáèìûì êîìïîçèòîðîì, íî îíà çàñëóøàëàñü åãî êðàñèâûì áàðèòîíîì. Ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî êëàâèøàì ïàëüöû çàâîðàæèâàëè. Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë, ðàçäàëèñü àïëîäèñìåíòû. Îí ôûðêíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ. 

   
"×òî æå, îñòàëàñü òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà", - íàïîìíèë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. Ãåðìèîíà ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëàñü è ïîäíÿëàñü. Îíà ÷ìîêíóëà â ùå÷êó Äàìáëäîðà, Ôëèòâèêà, Ëþïèíà. Õàãðèäó ïðèøëîñü ñîãíóòüñÿ ïîïîëàì, ÷òîáû îíà äîòÿíóëàñü äî íåãî. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë, îïåðøèñü î êðàé ñòîëà è íàáëþäàë çà íåé, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü. Íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, îíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ è êîñíóëàñü ãóáàìè åãî ùåêè. Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå, íàøåë ãóáàìè åå ãóáû, è îíè çàáûëèñü â äîëãîì ïîöåëóå. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, ðàçäàëèñü îäîáðèòåëüíûå âîçãëàñû è ñâèñò. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñó. Ñíåéï õìûêíóë è ïîöåëîâàë åå â ìàêóøêó.

Ïîòîì áûëè åùå òàíöû, ñìåõ, õëîïóøêè. Ðàçîøëèñü óæå çàïîëíî÷ü, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ ìóæåì âåðíóëèñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû. 

"Íó êàê òåáå ïðàçäíèê?", - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ðàçæèãàÿ êàìèí.

"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Çàáàâíî…", - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. - "ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó÷èòåëÿ òàê âåñåëÿòñÿ".

"Î, äà. Äàìáëäîð îáîæàåò ïîäîáíûå çàáàâû. Ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî îí íå çàñòàâèë íàñ â áóòûëî÷êó èãðàòü". Â îòâåò íà èçóìëåííûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû Ñíåéï äîáàâèë, - "Íó, êîíå÷íî, òàêîãî íå áûëî åùå íè ðàçó. Íî êòî çíàåò, ÷òî âçáðåäåò â ãîëîâó ñòàðîìó ìàðàçìàòèêó?"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. - "Ñêîëüêî ÿ òåáÿ çíàþ, íî íå ïåðåñòàþ óäèâëÿòüñÿ. Ê ïðèìåðó, òû æå ÷åðòîâñêè óâàæàåøü Äàìáëäîðà, ýòî îò÷åòëèâî âèäíî. Íî ïðè ýòîì ïîñòîÿííî âîð÷èøü â åãî àäðåñ". Ñíåéï õìûêíóë, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, - "Íó åñëè ýòî ïðàâäà! À ñåðüåçíî…", - îí âçäîõíóë. - "ß íå çíàþ. Èíîãäà êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî âïàë â äåòñòâî, íî â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îí óäèâëÿåò òåáÿ ñâîåé ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòüþ è òû íà÷èíàåøü äóìàòü, ÷òî îí óìååò ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. È îí òóò æå ïðåäëàãàåò òåáå ëèìîííûé ëåäåíåö. Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâà. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ÷åðòîâñêè óâàæàþ. Íî èíîãäà îí óæàñíî ðàçäðàæàåò ñâîèì ïîêðîâèòåëüñêèì òîíîì. Êàê áóäòî îí ëó÷øå çíàåò, êàê óñòðîèòü ìîþ æèçíü". Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - "À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âîð÷àíèÿ…", - Ñíåéï ñåë íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è, - "Òàê ÿ íà âñåõ âîð÷ó. Òû æå çíàåøü. È äàæå íà òåáÿ. Òîëüêî òû âñåãäà çíàåøü, êàê ìíå îòâåòèòü". 

 "Íó, ÿ æå êîå-÷åìó íàó÷èëàñü îò òåáÿ". Ñíåéï ñòðîãî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïîòîì íå ñäåðæàëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ. "Áîæå ìîé, åñëè áû òû òîëüêî çíàëà, êàê ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ…" 


	19. Ãëàâà 19

Ãëàâà 19.

*****  
  


Øêîëà ãóäåëà â ïðåäâêóøåíèè âûïóñêíîãî áàëà. Ñíåéï ïîñòîÿííî áûë ÷åì-òî çàíÿò, à Ãåðìèîíà, íàîáîðîò, íå çíàëà, êàê óáèòü âðåìÿ. Ïðîøëî ïî÷òè òðè íåäåëè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà ñäàëà ýêçàìåí. Òàêîãî ñ íåé íå ñëó÷àëîñü äàâíî - ïîñëå îãðîìíîé íàãðóçêè, êîòîðóþ îíà òàùèëà íà ñåáå â òå÷åíèå ãîäà, òåïåðü âäðóã åé íå íàäî áûëî âåñòè óðîêè è ñïåøèòü ïîñëå íèõ â óíèâåðñèòåò, íå íàäî áûëî ïèñàòü êó÷ó äîêëàäîâ è ñèäåòü çà êíèãàìè â ïîèñêàõ îòâåòîâ íà êàâåðçíûå  âîïðîñû. Âñå êàçàëîñü ñêó÷íûì è ñåðûì, è äàæå ñòîëü ëþáèìûå åþ êíèãè íå ïðèíîñèëè ðàäîñòè. ×èòàòü àáñîëþòíî íå õîòåëîñü, à äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåíäæåð ýòî áûëî âåñüìà òðåâîæíûì ñèìïòîìîì. Â ýòè äíè îíà áåññìûñëåííî áðîäèëà ïî êîðèäîðàì èëè ïîäîëãó ñèäåëà ó îêíà. Ñòóäåíòû óæå ñäàëè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û è îò äóøè ðàçâëåêàëèñü â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ïåðåä âûïóñêíûì, èãðàÿ â êâèääè÷ è áåãàÿ íà ñâèäàíèÿ ê òåïëèöàì.

Íà  áàëó Ãåðìèîíà òèõîíüêî ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì, ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà âçâîëíîâàííûõ âûïóñêíèêîâ. Îíà óæå ïîçäðàâèëà Äæèííè, íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàëà ñ Ãàððè (îí ñïåöèàëüíî ïðèåõàë â Õîãâàðòñ ðàäè òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ) è òåïåðü èñêàëà âçãëÿäîì Ñåâåðóñà. Îí î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî ñëèòåðèíñêîé ñòàðîñòîé — Äèàíîé Óîðíåëë. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Ó íåå âäðóã ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà, è åé õîòåëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå è ïðèëå÷ü. Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë áåñåäó è âåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ, ïîæàëóé, ïîéäó". Ñíåéï âçâîëíîâàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "Òåáå ïëîõî? ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?" 

 "Íåò, íè÷åãî. Ïðîñòî ãîëîâà áîëèò, è ÿ íåìíîãî óñòàëà"

"Ïîéäåì", - îí âñòàë è ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêó. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Íåò-íåò, òû îñòàâàéñÿ. Òû âåäü äåêàí, òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî òàê ïîêèíóòü ñâîé ôàêóëüòåò. Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÿ äîéäó ñàìà"

Ñíåéï äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïîòîì íåóâåðåííî êèâíóë, - "Íó ÷òî æå… ß ïîñòàðàþñü ñìûòüñÿ îòñþäà ïîáûñòðåå. Ìîæåò, ïîçâàòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé?"

"Íå íàäî, âñå õîðîøî". Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîáðåëà ê âûõîäó. Ñíåéï íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë åé âñëåä è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

*****  
  


Êîãäà Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñïàëà. Îí áûñòðî ïðèíÿë äóø è ñêîëüçíóë ïîä îäåÿëî ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Ñïàòü íå õîòåëîñü, è îí ëåæàë, ïîäëîæèâ ðóêó ïîä ãîëîâó, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ðîâíîìó äûõàíèþ æåíû. Ýòîò çâóê óñïîêàèâàë åãî, óáåæäàÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïîä çâóê åå äûõàíèÿ õîðîøî ìå÷òàëîñü, è Ñíåéï íà÷àë ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, êàê îíè  âòðîåì (îí, Ãåðìèîíà è èõ äî÷êà… Êîíå÷íî, ýòî áóäåò äî÷êà!) ãóëÿþò ïî Õîãñìèòó. Äåâ÷óøêà ñìååòñÿ è ïðîòÿãèâàåò ê íåìó ðóêè. Îí ïîäõâàòûâàåò åå è ñàæàåò ê ñåáå íà øåþ. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáàåòñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà åãî ñ÷àñòëèâîå ëèöî… Ñíåéï è ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê çàäðåìàë. 

Ðàçáóäèëè åãî ÷üè-òî âñõëèïûâàíèÿ. Ñíà÷àëà îí íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî, âûáèðàÿñü èç öåïêèõ ëàï ñíà, ïîòîì îñîçíàë, ÷òî ýòî ïëà÷åò Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ëåæàëà íà áîêó, ñïèíîé ê íåìó, è îí íå ìîã âèäåòü åå ëèöà. Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à. - "Ãåðìèîíà… Ìèîíà, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü", - òèõîíüêî ñïðîñèë îí åå, - "Ìèëàÿ, òåáå ïëîõî? Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?". Âñõëèïûâàíèÿ çàòèõëè, êàê áóäòî åé óäàëîñü ñäåðæàòü ñåáÿ, íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðåâðàòèëèñü â íàñòîÿùèå ðûäàíèÿ. Ñíåéï èñïóãàëñÿ è ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. 

"Ëþìîñ", - îí ùåë÷êîì ïàëüöåâ çàæåã ñâå÷ó è, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä Ãåðìèîíîé, óâèäåë â íåÿñíîì ñâåòå åå çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî. Îíà òóò æå çàêðûëàñü îò íåãî ëàäîíÿìè.

"Ãåðìèîíà", - ïîâòîðèë îí áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâî è ïîòðÿñ åå çà ïëå÷î, - "Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü".

Íàêîíåö, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, âñå åùå ðûäàÿ. "Òû ìåíÿ ñîâñåì áîëüøå íå ëþáèøü, äà?", - ñïðîñèëà îíà, âñõëèïûâàÿ. 

Ñíåéï òàê îáàëäåë, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ìîë÷à ðàñêðûâàë ðîò, êàê ðûáà, âûòàùåííàÿ èç âîäû, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. "Ì-ìèîíà, òû ÷òî? Ñ ÷åãî òû ýòî âçÿëà?" 

Îíà øìûãíóëà íîñîì, - "Íå íàäî, Ñåâåðóñ. ß æå âñå âèæó. ß âèæó, êàê òû îáùàåøüñÿ ñ ýòîé áëîíäèíêîé"

"Ñ ê-êàêîé áëîíäèíêîé?"

"Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ñ êàêîé. Ñ òâîåé ñòàðîñòîé", - ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîêàòèëèñü ó íåå èç ãëàç.

"Ìèññ Óîðíåëë? Äèàíîé? Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü…"

"Íó âîò, îíà óæå Äèàíà… Îíà âñå âðåìÿ âåðòèòñÿ âîêðóã òåáÿ. À òû - ÿ æå ñëûøàëà… Ìèññ Óîðíåëë, îñòàíüòåñü ïîñëå ýêçàìåíà, ìíå íóæíî ñ âàìè êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü. Íó êàê, îáñóäèëè?", - îíà ðûäàëà, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ.

"Ãåðìèîíà!", - çàäîõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, - "Êàê òû ìîãëà ïîäóìàòü… Ìåæäó íàìè íè÷åãî íåò. Ïðîñòî îíà ñîáðàëàñü ïîñòóïàòü â Îêñôîðä íà îòäåëåíèå àëõèìèè, è åé íóæíû áûëè ðåêîìåíäàöèè… ×åðò ïîáåðè, äà îíà æå ìîÿ ñòóäåíòêà. Êàê…"

"ß òîæå áûëà òâîåé ñòóäåíòêîé, åñëè òû ýòî åùå íå çàáûë!", - âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîòîì îíà âñõëèïíóëà è äîáàâèëà ñîâñåì òèõèì ãîëîñîì, - "ß òåáÿ íå âèíþ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß âñå ïîíèìàþ. Îíà êðàñèâàÿ, ñòðîéíàÿ… À ÿ ñòàëà íàñòîÿùåé íåïîâîðîòëèâîé óðîäèíîé. ß ïîñòîÿííî ÷åãî-òî õî÷ó, è çàìó÷èëà òåáÿ ñâîèìè êàïðèçàìè. ß ðàñòîëñòåëà, è ïðîäîëæàþ óâåëè÷èâàòüñÿ â ðàçìåðàõ äåíü çà äíåì. Òåáå óæå ïðîòèâíî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü, äà? Òû…"

"Ãåðìèîíà, íå ñìåé òàêîãî ãîâîðèòü!", - Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåå ïî÷òè ñåðäèòî. - "Òû ñàìàÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ  æåíùèíà íà çåìëå. Òû íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâà…", - çàìåòèâ, êàê èñêðèâèëîñü åå ëèöî, ïðåäâåùàÿ íîâûå ðûäàíèÿ, îí îáíÿë åå. "Òû âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ, íåâåðîÿòíàÿ… Òû åäèíñòâåííàÿ æåíùèíà, êîòîðàÿ ìíå íóæíà. Æåíùèíà, êîòîðóþ ÿ ëþáëþ. Íó æå, ìèëàÿ, íå ïëà÷ü… ", - îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå ìîêðîé ùåêå. Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, ðàññëàáèëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ, íî ñëåçû ïðîäîëæàëè êàïàòü. "Ñ-ñåâåðóñ… ïðîñòè ìåíÿ…  ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî òàêîå âäðóã íà ìåíÿ íàøëî…", - îíà èêíóëà, ñäåðæèâàÿ âñõëèïûâàíèÿ. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ñïèíå - óñïîêàèâàþùå, íåæíî. 

"Íè÷åãî, íè÷åãî, ìèëàÿ… Âñå õîðîøî. Òû ïðîñòî î÷åíü óñòàëà çà ýòîò ãîä. ß äîëæåí áûë áîëüøå çàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå. Øøø…, íå ïëà÷ü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî. Òû ïåðåòðóäèëàñü ïåðåä ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì ýêçàìåíîì, à òåïåðü íå ìîæåøü íàéòè ñåáå äåëà. Òû íå ìîæåøü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Òåáå ïðîñòî íóæíî îòäîõíóòü. ß çíàþ, ñî ìíîé áûëî òàêîå"

Ãåðìèîíà øìûãíóëà íîñîì, - "Ïðàâäà? Ýòî êîãäà òû ïîëó÷èë ñâîþ ó÷åíóþ ñòåïåíü?"

Ñíåéï åëå çàìåòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, óñïîêîåííûé òåì, ÷òî îíà ïåðåñòàëà ïëàêàòü. - "Íåò, ìèëàÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïîëó÷èë ñòåïåíü, ó ìåíÿ áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî çàáîò ïîìèìî ó÷åáû â óíèâåðñèòåòå. ß ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîïàë â Àçêàáàí, à ïîòîì áûëè äðóãèå ïðîáëåìû". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. "Ñî ìíîé ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ãîðàçäî ïîçæå, êîãäà ìû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîáåäèëè Âîëäåìîðòà. Òîãäà âïåðâûå çà äîëãèå ãîäû ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî äðóãèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, êðîìå êàê ó÷èòü ñòóäåíòîâ è çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè çåëüÿìè. Âðîäå ñ ïëå÷ ñâàëèëàñü îãðîìíàÿ òÿæåñòü, íî ÿ íèêàê íå ìîã íàéòè ñåáå ìåñòà. È ÿ õâàòàëñÿ çà âñå ïîäðÿä, íî íå ìîã äàæå äî÷èòàòü äî êîíöà íè îäíîé êíèãè. À ïîòîì ââÿçàëñÿ â ïðîåêò ñ àêîíèòîì. È íàøåë òåáÿ…", - îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë åå â ùåêó. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà.

Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê òóìáî÷êå, âçÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðèçâàë èç âàííîé ìîêðîå ïîëîòåíöå, ïîòîì îñòîðîæíî âûòåð ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû. "Êñòàòè, ÿ æå îáåùàë âûïîëíÿòü âñå òâîè æåëàíèÿ. Ìíå ïðèÿòíû òâîè êàïðèçû. È åñëè ñåé÷àñ òû çàõî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñõîäèë íà êóõíþ è ïðèíåñ òåáå àïåëüñèíîâ, æîíãëèðóÿ èìè ïî äîðîãå, ÿ ñõîæó. Òîëüêî, áîþñü, Ôèë÷ó ñòàíåò äóðíî, åñëè îí ýòî óâèäèò", -  ñóõî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, è ýòî ñðàáîòàëî - Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. Îí ëåã íà áîê, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåé ëèöîì. 

"Ìèîíà, ðàññëàáüñÿ… Äàâàé ÿ òåáå ïîìîãó", - îí íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ñïèíó, îñòîðîæíî ìàññèðóÿ íàïðÿæåííûå ìûøöû, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îíà ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ ïîä åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. "Ìîÿ ìèëàÿ… ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ… Ëþáèìàÿ… ìîå ñîëíûøêî…", - øåïòàë îí åé íà óõî íåæíûå ñëîâà, è ñêîðî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ê íåìó ñâîå ëèöî è óëûáíóëàñü. 

"Ñåâåðóñ, íå ñåðäèñü, ëàäíî? Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ…"

"ß íå ñåðæóñü. Âñå õîðîøî, ìèëàÿ. Âñå õîðîøî", - îí ïîöåëîâàë åå, è åå ãóáû ïðèîòêðûëèñü, çàñòàâëÿÿ ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî ðàçëèòüñÿ ïî âñåìó åãî òåëó. Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå. Äðóãàÿ åå ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç âäîëü åãî æèâîòà… Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë îò åå ìÿãêîé ëàñêè è  ìåäëåííî ñòàùèë ñ íåå õëîïêîâóþ ñîðî÷êó, îáíàæèâ ïðåêðàñíîå òåëî. Óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç, ïðè âçãëÿäå íà æåíó ó íåãî çàõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Îíà áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíà. Ïîëíûå ãðóäè, çàìåòíî îêðóãëèâøèéñÿ æèâîòèê… "Òû âåëèêîëåïíà", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïðîáóÿ íà âêóñ åå êîæó - "Òû ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî". Ãåðìèîíà çàñòîíàëà, êîãäà åãî ãóáû êîñíóëèñü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ñîñêîâ. "Ñåâåðóñ…", - ïðîñòîíàëà îíà åãî èìÿ, çàäûõàÿñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. - "Ñåâåðóñ…", - îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî íà ñåáÿ, è Ñíåéï ñ óëûáêîé ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Âñå âåðíóëîñü. Ðàçîðâàëîñü íàïðÿæåíèå. Ñíîâà âî âñåì ìèðå ñóùåñòâóþò òîëüêî îíè - ìóæ÷èíà è æåíùèíà, ìóæ  è æåíà, îí è åãî Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ â íåé, à îíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèíèìàëà åãî â ñåáÿ - òåëî è äóøó. 

Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, à Ñíåéï ðàññåÿíî ãëàäèë åå ïî æèâîòó. "Ñïè, Ìèîíà", - øåïíóë îí. - "Ñïè, òåáå íóæíî îòäîõíóòü êàê ñëåäóåò. È òû òîæå ñïè, íåïîñëóøíîå ñîçäàíèå", - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê åå æèâîòèêó, è Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî õèõèêíóëà. "Òû åìó åùå êîëûáåëüíóþ ñïîé".

Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâü, - "Âî-ïåðâûõ, íå åìó, à åé, à âî-âòîðûõ - ñïîþ. Çàâòðà. Ñåãîäíÿ âû è òàê óæå çàñûïàåòå"

"Íàäî ïîïðîñèòü ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé, ÷òîáû îíà íàì ñêàçàëà, ìàëü÷èê òàì èëè äåâî÷êà", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

"Õîðîøî, çàâòðà ñõîäèì ê íåé. Ïî÷åìó òåáå ýòî ðàíüøå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó?"

"Ìì… íå çíàþ. Íàâåðíîå, ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû äðóãèì", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

"Ëàäíî, ñïè", - Ñíåéï ïîòóøèë ñâå÷ó, è âñêîðå â êîìíàòå áûëî ñëûøíî òîëüêî èõ ðîâíîå äûõàíèå.

*****  
Íàóòðî â êàáèíåò Ïîïïè âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Çäðàâñòâóé, ìèëàÿ", - ïîäíÿëàñü åé íàâñòðå÷ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. "×òî-òî áåñïîêîèò? Î, äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ!", - äîáàâèëà îíà, óâèäåâ â äâåðÿõ Ñíåéïà. "Òàê ÷åì ìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü?"

"Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé", - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. - "Çíàåòå, ìû õîòèì óçíàòü, êòî ó íàñ áóäåò. Â ñìûñëå, ìàëü÷èê èëè äåâî÷êà". "Äà, Ïîïïè, â ýòîì òû íàì ìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü?", - îñòîðîæíî äîáàâèë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé óëûáíóëàñü, - "Õì, à ÿ-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî âû òàê è íå çàõîòèòå óçíàòü îá ýòîì ðàíüøå âðåìåíè. ×òî æå… Ïîéäåì", - îíà êèâêîì ïîìàíèëà çà ñîáîé Ãåðìèîíó. 

"À ìíå ìîæíî?", - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Ïîïïè âçäîõíóëà. "Íó õîðîøî, ïîéäåì ñ íàìè"

"Ëîæèñü", - îíà óëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíó íà êóøåòêó. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññòåãíóëà ìàíòèþ è îãîëèëà àêêóðàòíûé æèâîòèê. Ïîïïè ïðèñåëà íà êðàé êðîâàòè. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ðÿäîì è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñëåäèë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ïîïïè âûòàùèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáîðìîòàëà êàêîå-òî íåèçâåñòíîå Ñíåéïó çàêëèíàíèå, è ïðîâåëà åé íàä æèâîòîì Ãåðìèîíû. Ïîòîì ÷óòü çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëàñü. 

"Íó, è êòî æå?", - íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

"Äà, êòî?"

"Íó, íå çíàþ, îáðàäóåò âàñ ýòî èëè íåò, íî, ïîõîæå ÷òî ó âàñ áóäåò äî÷êà", - Ïîïïè ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëà çà ðåàêöèåé Ñíåéïà. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî óæ îí-òî òî÷íî õî÷åò ñûíà. Íî ñóðîâûé ïðîôåññîð ðàñïëûëñÿ â ãëóïîé óëûáêå. "Äî÷êà…", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà, - "×òî æå, íà ýòîò ðàç òû áûë ïðàâ. Íî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç áóäåò ìàëü÷èê, õîðîøî?" Ïîïïè óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

"Îé!", - âäðóã âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

"×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?", - òóò æå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåé Ïîìôðåé è Ñíåéï. 

"Íå çíàþ, ìíå êàæåòñÿ… ìíå êàæåòñÿ… îíà øåâåëèòñÿ!"

Ïîïïè óëûáíóëàñü. - "Êîíå÷íî, îíà øåâåëèòñÿ. Çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ èñïîëüçîâàëà, îáû÷íî íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïîâûøàåò àêòèâíîñòü ìàëûøà, âîò òû è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà. Òåïåðü òû áóäåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå äâèæåíèÿ âñå ÷àùå"

 "Îé! Ñåâåðóñ, èäè ñþäà!", - Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêó. Ïîïïè ïîäíÿëàñü ñ ïîñòåëè, óñòóïàÿ åìó ìåñòî. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ìóæà çà ðóêó è ïîëîæèëà åãî áîëüøóþ ëàäîíü ñåáå íà æèâîò. "×óâñòâóåøü?"

Òàêèì Ñåâåðóñà îíà íå âèäåëà íèêîãäà - òàêèì èçóìëåííûì, îøåëîìëåííûì, òðîãàòåëüíî-áåççàùèòíûì è ñ÷àñòëèâûì. "×óâñòâóþ…", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, - "Î, Ãåðìèîíà". Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå. Ïîïïè äåëèêàòíî îòâåðíóëàñü.

*****  
"Êóäà òû ìåíÿ òàùèøü? Ñåâåðóñ! Íó ïîäîæäè!"

"Ïîéäåì-ïîéäåì! Íå ïîäãëÿäûâàé! Ýòî ñþðïðèç"

"Íó Ñåâåðóñ…", - êàíþ÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà. - "Òû âîäèøü ìåíÿ ïî êðóãó"

Â îòâåò îíà ñëûøàëà ñäåðæàííûé ñìåøîê. Ñíåéï êðåïêî äåðæàë åå çà ðóêó è îñòîðîæíî  âåë ïî áóëûæíîé ìîñòîâîé. Ñåãîäíÿ äíåì, êîãäà îíè, êàê âñåãäà, îòïðàâèëèñü ãóëÿòü â Õîãñìèò, îí âäðóã çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë, - "Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ ñþðïðèç. Íàäåþñü, òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ". Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - "È êàêîé æå?". "Íó… ñàìà óâèäèøü. Ïîäîæäè-êà…", - îí  âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà øåëêîâûé çåëåíûé øàðô è îñòîðîæíî çàâÿçàë åé ãëàçà.

"Ñåâåðóñ!", - óäèâëåííî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå. "Ïîéäåì, è òû âñå óâèäèøü"

"Îñòîðîæíî, êàëèòêà… Òàê, òåïåðü ïðÿìî… Óæå ïî÷òè ïðèøëè… Íó, âîò è âñå. Ìîæåøü ïîñìîòðåòü"

Ãåðìèîíà ñòÿíóëà ñ ãëàç øàðôèê è çàìîðãàëà îò ÿðêîãî ñîëíöà. Ïîòîì îíà îãëÿäåëàñü. Îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ñòîÿëè ïåðåä àêêóðàòíûì äîìèêîì. Íå î÷åíü áîëüøîé, äâà ýòàæà, ñåðûé êàìåíü è ÷åðåïè÷íàÿ êðûøà, ñâåòëûå îêíà è àêêóðàòíîå êðûëå÷êî. Îíà óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëàñü - ñèìïàòè÷íûé äâîðèê, ñòðîãèé ãàçîí, êàìåííûå äîðîæêè… 

"Ãäå ìû? ×åé ýòî äîì?", - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìóæó. Ñíåéï ñãëîòíóë, íåóâåðåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îòâåòèë, - "Íàø. Åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü". 

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ïîòîì ïåðåñïðîñèëà, - "Íàø? Òî åñòü… òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ìû áóäåì çäåñü æèòü?!"

Ñíåéï ñíèê, - "Åñëè òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÿ åãî ïðîäàì…"

"Òû ÷òî, åãî êóïèë?! Íåò, íåò, Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî. Ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ", - îíà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ê ñåáå. - "Ïðîñòî ÿ íå îæèäàëà… ". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ãåðìèîíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. "Ïîéäåì, ïîñìîòðèì", - îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó. 

"Ïîäîæäè", - îí ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè, - "Âîò òåïåðü âñå êàê íàäî". Îí âîøåë â äîì, ïðèæèìàÿ åå ê ñåáå. 

Îíè íà÷àëè "ýêñêóðñèþ" ïî äîìó.

"Ñåâåðóñ! Êàê çäîðîâî!", - òî è äåëî ñëûøàëîñü èç ðàçíûõ êîìíàò. "Êàêàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ, áîæå ìîé! Êàê òû äóìàåøü, à âîò ýòîò äèâàí÷èê íå áóäåò ëó÷øå ñìîòðåòüñÿ  ó êàìèíà? À âîò ýòè øêàôû ÿ áû ïîìåíÿëà ìåñòàìè".

Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, ðàäóÿñü åå ýíòóçèàçìó. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ýòî è ñìóòèëàñü. "Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ  òàê… ðàçîøëàñü, à?". Îí îáíÿë åå, - "ß ðàä, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ. Ïåðåñòðàèâàé âñå, êàê õî÷åøü. Âîò òàê?", - îí âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è ìåáåëü ïåðåäâèíóëàñü.  

"À âîò çäåñü íàøà ñïàëüíÿ", - îíè âîøëè â ïðîñòîðíóþ êîìíàòó íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. Ìÿãêèé êîâåð íà ïîëó, òåìíàÿ ìåáåëü, è îãðîìíàÿ âûñîêàÿ êðîâàòü, çàïðàâëåííàÿ òåìíî-çåëåíûì ïîêðûâàëîì.

"Òàê, ïîñìîòðèì", - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà è óñåëàñü íà êðàé êðîâàòè, ïîòîì îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíó è áëàæåííî ïîòÿíóëàñü. "Ììì… Ñåâåðóñ, êàê çäîðîâî! Ïðèñîåäèíÿéñÿ!"

Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðèëåã ðÿäîì. "Òåáå ïðàâäà íðàâèòñÿ?", - ñïðîñèë îí.

"Ïðàâäà", - Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. - "Ýòî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî ñàìûé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé äîì íà ñâåòå"

"ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî çäåñü íàì áóäåò óäîáíî æèòü è äîáèðàòüñÿ äî Õîãâàðòñà. Ìû ïðîñòî ñîåäèíèì êàìèí â ìîåì êàáèíåòå è êàìèí â äîìå. Òàê ÷òî íàñ âñåãäà ìîæíî áóäåò íàéòè, íî íàì íå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñòîÿííî òîð÷àòü â øêîëå"

"ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü ïåðååõàòü èç ñâîåãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ… ", - óäèâëåííî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Êîíå÷íî, ýòî çäîðîâî óäàðèò ïî ìîåìó èìèäæó. Ñòóäåíòû âåäü äóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ ñïëþ â ãðîáó â îêðóæåíèè çìåé. Ïðàâäà?" Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è øóòëèâî øëåïíóëà åãî ïî ðóêå. Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, - "Íî ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íàøåìó ðåáåíêó íóæåí áîëåå çäîðîâûé êëèìàò, ÷åì õîëîäíûå Õîãâàðòñêèå òåìíèöû", - îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà æèâîò Ãåðìèîíû, è ìàëûø îòîçâàëñÿ ýíåðãè÷íûì ïèíêîì. Ãåðìèîíà îõíóëà. Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå. 

"Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû îïðîáîâàòü êðîâàòü íà ïðî÷íîñòü?", - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ñíåéï, ùåêî÷à äûõàíèåì åå øåþ. - "È âîîáùå, ïðåäëàãàþ óñòðîèòü âòîðîé ìåäîâûé ìåñÿö. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó íàñ êàíèêóëû, êàìèí ïîêà íå ïîäêëþ÷åí, è íàì íóæíî êàê ñëåäóåò ïðèâûêíóòü ê äîìó"

"Íà÷íåì ïðèâûêàòü ñî ñïàëüíè?", - õèõèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

"Çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ èäåÿ!"


	20. Ãëàâà 20

**Ãëàâà 20**.  

"×òî òàì?", - Ñíåéï îòîðâàëñÿ îò óâëå÷åííîãî íàìàçûâàíèÿ õëåáà ìàñëîì è çàãëÿíóë â ïèñüìî, ïðèíåñåííîå ìàëåíüêîé âçúåðîøåííîé ñîâîé.

"Îé, ïðèãëàøåíèå íà ñâàäüáó!", - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîáåæàâ âçãëÿäîì ïî ñòðî÷êàì. - "Ýòî îò Ðîíà è Ýëèçàáåò. ".

Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ. - "Ýòîò ðûæèé âñå-òàêè óãîâîðèë åå. È ÷òî îíà â íåì íàøëà?"

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Îíà ïîòðàòèëà íåìàëî óñèëèé, ÷òîáû âðàçóìèòü Ðîíà. Îíà íàïèñàëà åìó ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ðîæäåñòâîì, ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàððè. Îíè îáìåíèâàëèñü ïèñüìàìè ïðàêòè÷åñêè êàæäûé äåíü, è èõ ïåðåïèñêà ÷àñòî ïåðåõîäèëà ðàìêè îáû÷íîé äðóæåñêîé ïåðåïàëêè. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âåðíóëèñü èç Ìåêñèêè, Ðîí ïðèåõàë â Õîãâàðòñ. Ãåðìèîíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì â "Òðåõ ìåòëàõ". Ïîñëå òÿæåëîãî ðàçãîâîðà è íåìàëîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âûïèòîãî, Ðîí, íàêîíåö, îáíÿë åå è ñêàçàë, - "Ñïàñèáî òåáå. ß âñå ïîíÿë. ß íå äîëæåí áûë òàê ïîñòóïàòü ñ Ëèç. Íî ÿ ïðîñòî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó æåíèòüñÿ íà íåé òîëüêî èç-çà åå äåíåã… ß èäèîò"

"ß âñåãäà òåáå îá ýòîì ãîâîðèëà", - íå óäåðæàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Ðîí óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, - "×åðò, òû ãîâîðèøü, ïî÷òè êàê Ñíåéï"

"Íó îí æå ìîé ìóæ. À òû èäèîò. Ëèç òåáÿ ëþáèò, è åé ïëåâàòü íà òî, ñêîëüêî ó òåáÿ äåíåã. Òû ïðè÷èíèë åé íåìàëî áîëè"

Ðîí ÷óòü ñêðèâèëñÿ îò ýòèõ ñëîâ, íî ïðîäîëæèë, - "ß ñåé÷àñ æå íàïèøó Ëèç. Íåò, ëó÷øå àïïàðèðóþ ñðàçó ê íåé äîìîé"

"Àãà, òî-òî îíà ïîðàäóåòñÿ ïüÿíîìó ìóæèêó, ñâàëèâøåìóñÿ åé íà ãîëîâó â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì"

Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ, - "Íî…"

"Âîò ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàæó", - Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. - "Ñåé÷àñ âîçâðàùàéñÿ äîìîé, âûñïèñü êàê ñëåäóåò, à ñ óòðà îòïðàâëÿéñÿ ê íåé. È íå çàáóäü çàéòè â öâåòî÷íûé ìàãàçèí! Âñåìó-òî âàñ ó÷èòü íàäî…", - ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà. 

Ðîí îáèæåííî ôûðêíóë, ïîòîì çàäóìàëñÿ î ÷åì-òî è êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ðåøèâ. "Ïîæàëóé, ïî ïóòè ÿ çàéäó è ê þâåëèðó. È íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê! ß ìîãó ñåáå ýòî ïîçâîëèòü!"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Äà ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Óäà÷è òåáå!"

"… è íàâåðíÿêà Ïîòòåð áóäåò åãî øàôåðîì. Ãåðìèîíà? Ãåðìèîíà, òû ãäå?"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - "Èçâèíè, ïðîñòî çàäóìàëàñü". Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íî ïðîìîë÷àë.

*****

Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïðàâ è øàôåðîì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàë Ãàððè. Ïîäðóæêîé íåâåñòû áûëà Äæèííè. Íà åå ïàëüöå âåñåëî ïîáëåñêèâàëî êîëå÷êî. Ïåðåä íà÷àëîì öåðåìîíèè Ãåðìèîíå óäàëîñü íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàòü ñ ìëàäøåé Óèçëè, è òà ñîîáùèëà åé, ÷òî îíè ñ Ãàððè ïëàíèðóþò ïîæåíèòüñÿ â ñåðåäèíå íîÿáðÿ. - "Êîíå÷íî, íàì íå õî÷åòñÿ æäàòü òàê äîëãî, íî òû æå çíàåøü, Ãàððè îòïðàâèëè íà ñòàæèðîâêó âî Ôðàíöèþ íà ïîëãîäà. Îí åëå ñìîã âûðâàòüñÿ è ïðèåõàòü íà ñâàäüáó Ðîíà. ß íàäåþñü, òû è… Ñíåéï ïðèäåòå íà íàøó ñâàäüáó?".

"Êîíå÷íî", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - "Ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà ðîäèòü â êîíöå îêòÿáðÿ. Çíàåøü, ó íàñ áóäåò äåâî÷êà!".

"Íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï çàõî÷åò èìåòü äåòåé… Òû óæ èçâèíè, Ìèîíà!", - óëûáíóëàñü Äæèííè. - "Ïðîñòî îí íèêàê íå âÿæåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ ñ îáðàçîì çàáîòëèâîãî ïàïàøè. ß ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è óäèâëÿþñü - ÷òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàëà? Îí ïûòàåòñÿ âûãëÿäåòü, êàê ðàíüøå, íî èíîãäà êàê áóäòî çàáûâàåòñÿ è êàæåòñÿ àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâûì"

"Ñêàæó âàì ïî ñåêðåòó, ìèññ Óèçëè", - Äæèííè ïîäïðûãíóëà, íåîæèäàííî óñëûøàâ  çà ñïèíîé çíàêîìûå áàðõàòíûå èíòîíàöèè, - "×òî âàøà  ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü èíîãäà ìåíÿ ïóãàåò". - Ñíåéï ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì ñîâñåì íåñëûøíî. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, Äæèííè ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåëà äî êîðíåé ðûæèõ âîëîñ. 

Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è îáíÿë åå, ïðèæàâ ñïèíîé ê ñâîåé ãðóäè è ïîëîæèâ îäíó ðóêó åé íà æèâîò â ñîáñòâåííè÷åñêîì æåñòå. Ãåðìèîíà îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, è Ñíåéï ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë åå. "Ïîéäåì, òàì ñ òîáîé ìå÷òàåò ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ Ïîòòåð".

Ðîí è Ýëèçàáåò áûëè êðàñèâîé ïàðîé. Îíè óäèâèòåëüíî íå ïîõîäèëè äðóã íà äðóãà, è â òî æå âðåìÿ â íèõ áûëî ÷òî-òî íåóëîâèìî îáùåå. Ðîí - âûñîêèé, ðûæåâîëîñûé, ýíåðãè÷íûé, øóìíûé. Ýëèçàáåò - ìàëåíüêàÿ, òèõàÿ, ñ òåìíûìè ïðÿìûìè âîëîñàìè è íåìíîãî çàñòåí÷èâîé óëûáêîé. Íî ñòîèëî åé òîëüêî âçãëÿíóòü íà Ðîíà, êàê òîò ìîìåíòàëüíî ìåíÿëñÿ, ñòàíîâÿñü òèõèì è ïîêëàäèñòûì. 

 Êîãäà ïðîçâó÷àëè ñëîâà "Îáúÿâëÿþ âàñ ìóæåì è æåíîé", ðàçäàëèñü àïëîäèñìåíòû, ìîëîäîé ìóæ ïîñïåøèë ïîöåëîâàòü ñâîþ æåíó, à ìèññèñ Óèçëè ðàñòðîãàííî øìûãíóëà íîñîì. Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà è Ñåâåðóñ ïîçäðàâèëè ìîëîäûõ, ïðè÷åì Ñíåéï êðåïêî ïîæàë ðóêó Ðîíó è ïîöåëîâàë Ýëèçàáåò, îò÷åãî òà  îò÷àÿííî ñìóòèëàñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ðàäà ñíîâà óâèäåòü Ãàððè - îíè íå âèäåëèñü óæå äàâíî, ëèøü ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü. Êîãäà îíè íàêîíåö-òî ïðèñåëè çà ñòîëèê, ÷òîáû ïîáîëòàòü, Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî êóäà-òî èñ÷åç. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëàñü è çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí ïîäîøåë ê ðîäèòåëÿì Ýëèçàáåò. Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü - íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñîáûòèÿ, òàê ñèëüíî èçìåíèâøèå èõ æèçíü, Ñíåéï ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå î÷åíü-òî ñòðåìèëñÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè, õîòÿ òåïåðü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè áëèçêè ñêîðåå ê âçàèìíîìó óâàæåíèþ, ÷åì ê íåíàâèñòè.  

"Ñåâåðóñ…", - Ôðýíê è Ìîðòèöèÿ Êîðíáè ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó. Êîãäà-òî îíè ó÷èëèñü âìåñòå. Îí - íà ãîä ñòàðøå Ñíåéïà, îíà - íà ãîä ìîëîæå. Îáà èç Ñëèòåðèíà. Íî îíè íèêîãäà íå âïèñûâàëèñü â îáùóþ êîìïàíèþ ñòóäåíòîâ - ìàòü Ôðýíêà íå áûëà âåäüìîé, è îí áûë ïî÷òè èçãîåì ñðåäè ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ ñëèòåðèíöåâ. À Ìîðòèöèÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì òèõîé è ñêðîìíîé, è ïî÷òè íå èìåëà äðóçåé. Îíè ïîæåíèëèñü ÷åðåç äâà ãîäà ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû. Ôðýíê â òî âðåìÿ ðàáîòàë àóðîðîì, è ó÷àñòâîâàë â ñëóøàíèÿõ ïî äåëó Ñíåéïà. Ïîñëå ðàíåíèÿ, ïîëó÷åííîãî â î÷åðåäíîé ñòû÷êå ñ Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè, îí îñòàâèë ýòó ðàáîòó, è îòêðûë êíèæíîå èçäàòåëüñòâî. Íåîæèäàííî áûñòðî îíî ïðèîáðåëî ïîïóëÿðíîñòü, è ïðèíîñèëî ñåìüå Êîðíáè óñòîé÷èâûé äîõîä, õîòÿ Ìîðòèöèÿ è áåç òîãî áûëà ðîäîì èç äîâîëüíî áîãàòîé ñåìüè. 

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåïðèÿòíóþ äðîæü â êîëåíÿõ, êîãäà âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ôðýíêîì. Ñåé÷àñ âñå çíàëè, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ äîëãèå ãîäû ðàáîòàë øïèîíîì, è ñûãðàë íåìàëîâàæíóþ ðîëü â ïîðàæåíèè Âîëäåìîðòà. Íî Ôðýíê çíàë è äðóãîå - òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè. Îí ñëûøàë ñëîâà ñâèäåòåëåé, îí ëè÷íî äàâàë ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî çàáûòü òàêîå íåâîçìîæíî. Äîëãèå ãîäû îíè íå âñòðå÷àëèñü, äàæå êîãäà Ýëèçàáåò ïîïàëà â Ñëèòåðèí. È âîò òåïåðü ïðèøëî âðåìÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó. Êòî îíè? Áûâøèå âðàãè èëè ñîþçíèêè? Ñíåéï íå èñïûòûâàë íåíàâèñòè, íî êàê ê íåìó îòíîñèòñÿ Ôðýíê? Åùå îäíî íàïîìèíàíèå î ïðîøëîì. Ñíåéï ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè. Îí âñåãî ëèøü õî÷åò ïîçäðàâèòü ðîäèòåëåé ñ çàìóæåñòâîì èõ äî÷åðè. Ïðîñòàÿ âåæëèâîñòü. Åìó íè÷åãî îò íèõ íå íóæíî.

"Ôðýíê, Ìîðòèöèÿ…", - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà íå äðîãíóë, è îí ãîðäèëñÿ ýòèì. - "Ïîçäðàâëÿþ âàñ. Ó âàñ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ äî÷ü. Æåëàþ èì ñ÷àñòüÿ"

Ìîðòèöèÿ ðàñòðîãàííî âçäîõíóëà, è ãëàçà åå çàáëåñòåëè. - "Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíè êðàñèâàÿ ïàðà, ïðàâäà?". Îíà ïðèëîæèëà ê ãëàçàì òîí÷àéøèé êðóæåâíîé ïëàòîê. Ôðýíê ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. - "Ñïàñèáî, Ñíåéï. Èçâèíè, êàæåòñÿ, Ìîðòèöèÿ ñëèøêîì ýìîöèîíàëüíî âñå ïðèíèìàåò", - îí ÷óòü çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

Ìèññèñ Êîðíáè óëûáíóëàñü è ëåãîíüêî øëåïíóëà ìóæà ïî ðóêå, -  "Íè÷åãî, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ åùå ïîñìîòðþ íà òåáÿ, êîãäà òû áóäåøü âûäàâàòü çàìóæ ñâîþ äî÷ü. Òû æå ñîâñåì ñêîðî ñòàíåøü îòöîì, ïðàâäà? Êñòàòè, ÿ òàê è íå ïîçäðàâèëà òåáÿ ñ æåíèòüáîé… Ãåðìèîíà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ äåâóøêà. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãîñòèëà ó íàñ, è Ëèç ãîâîðèò î íåé ñ òàêèì âîñòîðãîì… "

"Äà, Ñíåéï, è ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ òîæå", - Ñåâåðóñ íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîòÿíóòóþ åìó ðóêó Ôðýíêà è îñòîðîæíî, ñëîâíî áîÿñü îáæå÷üñÿ, ïîæàë åå. 

"Ìîðòèöèÿ, äîðîãàÿ", - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ïîæèëîé äàìû â èçóìðóäíîé ìàíòèè è óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíîé øëÿïå ñ ïåðüÿìè. Ìîðòèöèÿ Êîðíáè âçäîõíóëà, - "Èçâèíèòå, êàæåòñÿ, äî ìåíÿ äîáðàëàñü òåòóøêà Àíàáåëü. Ñåâåðóñ, çàõîäèòå êàê-íèáóäü ê íàì â ãîñòè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, õîðîøî?". Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ïîìàõàëà ðóêîé äàìå è îñòàâèëà ìóæ÷èí îäíèõ.

Ïîâèñëî íåëîâêîå ìîë÷àíèå, êîòîðîå ïåðâûì íàðóøèë Ôðýíê. - "Äàâíåíüêî íå âèäåëèñü, Ñåâåðóñ". Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, íî íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû îòâåòèòü. - "Äà, ëåò äâàäöàòü, íàâåðíîå". Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âñòðåòèëèñü íè âî âðåìÿ ðåøàþùåé áèòâû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, õîòÿ îáà ó÷àñòâîâàëè â íåé, íè íà ïîñëåäîâàâøåì çà íåé ÷åñòâîâàíèè ïîáåäèòåëåé - îáà íà íåãî ïîïðîñòó íå ÿâèëèñü. "À òû íå ìåíÿåøüñÿ, Ñíåéï. Âñå òàê æå ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü ÷åðíûé öâåò è óìååøü ïðîèçâîäèòü âïå÷àòëåíèå íà æåíùèí ñâîèì íîñîì". Ñíåéï ïðèùóðèëñÿ, - "Äà è òû íå ìåíÿåøüñÿ, Ôðýíê, âñå òîò æå íàõàë". Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, ïîòîì Ôðýíê âäðóã óñìåõíóëñÿ, - "Äà è â ãëÿäåëêè òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó èãðàåøü ëó÷øå ìåíÿ. Ðàä çà òåáÿ, Ñíåéï. Íå çíàþ óæ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà â òåáå íàøëà òàêîãî. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ äåâóøêà. Åñëè áû îíà…"

"Îíà âñå ïðî ìåíÿ çíàåò", - ïåðåáèë åãî Ñíåéï. - "È îíà ðåøèëà îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî".

Ôðýíê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, - "Øøø… ß è íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îíà â êóðñå. Îíà óìíàÿ äåâî÷êà, è óìååò ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåïðàâäó. Ðàç óæ îíà ðåøèëàñü âûéòè çà òåáÿ çàìóæ è ðîäèòü ðåáåíêà, çíà÷èò, îíà ÷óâñòâóåò, ÷òî òû íå òàê óæ è ïëîõ, êàê ïûòàåøüñÿ êàçàòüñÿ. ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü ñîâñåì äðóãîå - åñëè áû îíà íå ïîìîãëà â ñâîå âðåìÿ Ëèç, ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìû áû óñòðàèâàëè ýòó ñâàäüáó"

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåâåðîÿòíî ãëóïî, îí âåäü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðåøèë, ÷òî Ôðýíê ñåé÷àñ ïðèïîìíèò åìó áûëûå ãðåõè. - "Èçâèíè, ÿ ïîäóìàë… Íåâàæíî". 

Ôðýíê âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà, - "Ñåâåðóñ, ñòàðûå äåëà â ïðîøëîì. ß íå ñòàíó ñêðûâàòü, ÷òî ìîå îòíîøåíèå ê òåáå íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü ïðîñòûì, íî íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ íå âèæó, êàê òû íà ñàìîì äåëå èçìåíèëñÿ. Òîãäà áûëà âîéíà, ìû áûëè ìîëîäû è íåîñòîðîæíû. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàä âèäåòü, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âñå õîðîøî. Åñëè êîãäà-íèáóäü çàõî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü, ïðèõîäèòå ê íàì. Ëàäíî?". - Îí ñíîâà ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, è íà ýòîò ðàç Ñíåéï ïîæàë åå êðåïêî è óâåðåííî. - "Õîðîøî, Ôðýíê, ÿ ñêàæó Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî íàñ ïðèãëàñèëè â ãîñòè. Ñïàñèáî". Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è ïîøåë, îùóùàÿ ñòðàííóþ ëåãêîñòü âî âñåì òåëå.

"Ñíåéï", - îêëèêíóë åãî Ôðýíê. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. - "Ïðèãëàñèøü íà ñâàäüáó äî÷åðè?". Ñíåéï òîëüêî ôûðêíóë â îòâåò.

"Íåò, Ãàððè, íó òàê íå áûâàåò, òû ýòî ïðèäóìàë. Íó æå, ïðèçíàâàéñÿ", - Ãåðìèîíà âûòèðàëà âûñòóïèâøèå îò õîõîòà ñëåçû. Ãàððè ðàññêàçûâàë åé î òîì, êàê ïðîõîäèò åãî ôðàíöóçñêàÿ ñòàæèðîâêà, íà õîäó âñïîìèíàÿ è ïðèäóìûâàÿ âñå íîâûå äåòàëè. Îíè  õîõîòàëè òàê, ÷òî íà íèõ íà÷àëè îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà åé íà ïëå÷î ëåãëà ðóêà. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Ñåâåðóñà. 

"×òî, Ïîòòåð, íåóæåëè àóðîðñêàÿ ðàáîòà òàê çàáàâíà?", - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. Ãàððè õìûêíóë, - "Èíîãäà õî÷åòñÿ áðîñèòü åå ê ÷åðòó, íî åñòü è çàáàâíûå ìîìåíòû. À âû êàê ïîæèâàåòå, ïðîôåññîð? Âÿæåòå íî÷àìè ÷åï÷èêè?". Ãåðìèîíà ïðûñíóëà ñìåõîì. 

Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå ñíÿòü ñ íåãî äåñÿòîê áàëëîâ çà äåðçîñòü, è îòâåòèë â òîí. - "Íå óãàäàë, Ïîòòåð, â äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ óæå çàêàí÷èâàþ òåïëûå íîñî÷êè. Çåëåíûå", - äîáàâèë îí ÿçâèòåëüíî, îò÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà æàëîáíî âñõëèïíóëà è ñíîâà íà÷àëà âûòèðàòü ñëåçû. "Ìèîíà, ìèëàÿ, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ìèíóòêó?"

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà Ãàððè íà ïðîùàíèå è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí îòâåë åå â ñòîðîíó îò øóìíîãî ïðàçäíèêà, è âäðóã îáíÿë è ïîöåëîâàë. Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî îõíóëà, íî ñ ðàäîñòüþ îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé. Îíè íåñêîðî îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, òÿæåëî äûøà. 

"Ìèîíà, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òû ëó÷øàÿ æåíùèíà íà ñâåòå?"

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "ß äîãàäûâàþñü, íî ÷òî ýòî ñ òîáîé âäðóã ñëó÷èëîñü?". Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ñêàçàë, - "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ëþáëþ". Îí îñòîðîæíî ïðèæàë æåíó ê ñåáå è ñòîÿë, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâûì. 

*****

 Íåçàìåòíî ïðèøåë îêòÿáðü. Äàìáëäîð ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñâîáîäèë Ãåðìèîíó îò ðàáîòû, âçÿâ íà ñåáÿ åå óðîêè. Ñîâñåì íå ïóñêàòü åå íà çàíÿòèÿ åìó íå óäàëîñü - Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòîÿííî ðâàëàñü ðàáîòàòü, è ïðèøëîñü óñòóïèòü, îñòàâèâ åé ïàðó óðîêîâ â íåäåëþ ó ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ. 

Ñíåéï ñ Ãåðìèîíîé æèëè â ñâîåì äîìèêå â Õîãñìèòå. Èõ êàìèí áûë ïîñòîÿííî ñâÿçàí ñ êàìèíîì â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéïà â øêîëå, è ñ êàìèíîì Äàìáëäîðà, òàê ÷òî îíè ìîãëè ñïîêîéíî ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ äîìà, è ïðè ýòîì ïîñòîÿííî áûòü â êóðñå ñîáûòèé â øêîëå. Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, åùå íåæíåå ñòàë îòíîñèòüñÿ ê æåíå. Îí âûïîëíÿë ìàëåéøóþ åå ïðèõîòü, è Ãåðìèîíà èíîãäà íà÷èíàëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âäðóã ñðûâàëñÿ êóäà-òî ïîñðåäè íî÷è, ÷òîáû ïðèíåñòè åé àïåëüñèíîâ èëè ìîðîæåíîãî, åñëè îíà èìåëà íåîñòîðîæíîñòü óïîìÿíóòü îá ýòîì. 

Â îäèí èç õîëîäíûõ ïàñìóðíûõ äíåé â êîíöå ìåñÿöà ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî îñìîòðà Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ðîæäåíèÿ ðåáåíêà æäàòü îñòàëîñü íåäîëãî - îò ñèëû äâà-òðè äíÿ. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ðàçâîëíîâàëàñü, íî Ñíåéï îáíÿë åå è ïîöåëîâàë, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. 

"Åñëè çàõî÷åøü, ÿ áóäó ñ òîáîé. ß ïîñòàðàþñü òåáÿ ïîääåðæàòü"

Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî çàìîðãàëà, - "À òû õî÷åøü ýòîãî?"

"Êîíå÷íî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - "Êîíå÷íî, ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé, êîãäà ðîäèòñÿ íàøà äî÷êà. Ìû âåäü âñåãäà áûëè âìåñòå, ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáÿ îñòàâëÿòü è â ýòîò ðàç. Åñëè òîëüêî òû íå ïðîòèâ".

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. - "Íåò, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ. Ýòî õîðîøî, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ðÿäîì"

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ñíåéïà âûçâàë ê ñåáå Äàìáëäîð.

"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû î÷åíü çàíÿò, íî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ ïîïðîñèòü êîå î ÷åì"

Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, - "Êîíå÷íî, Àëáóñ, âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî"

"Ñåâåðóñ, ó íàñ ïðîáëåìà. Òû æå çíàåøü, çàâòðà  ê íàì ïðèåçæàåò ïðåäñòàâèòåëü Ñîâåòà Óïðàâëÿþùèõ. Íó, ýòè åæåãîäíûå ïðîâåðêè, ñàì ïîíèìàåøü". Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. Ïðîâåðÿþùèå Ñîâåòà íå îòëè÷àëèñü îñîáûì çíàíèåì ðàáîòû, è ÷àñòî èõ ðåâèçèÿ ñâîäèëàñü ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ÷èñòîòó êëàññîâ è ñòóäåí÷åñêóþ äèñöèïëèíó. Çà ïåðâîå îòâå÷àëè äîìàøíèå ýëüôû, ïîýòîìó êëàññû âñåãäà ñèÿëè ÷èñòîòîé. À ñòóäåí÷åñêóþ äèñöèïëèíó âïîëíå ýôôåêòèâíî îáåñïå÷èâàëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëè.

"Òàê ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Àëáóñ?"

"Ñåãîäíÿ ó ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèÿ ñëîìàëñÿ ×àðîñêîï. Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïî÷èíèòü åãî ñàì, à â øêîëå íåò âòîðîãî ïðèáîðà". Ñíåéï ïðèñâèñòíóë. Ïðèáîð áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ñëîæíûì, è ðåìîíò ìîã çàòÿíóòüñÿ íàäîëãî. Íî åñëè… "Äèðåêòîð, à êòî ïðèåäåò ñ ïðîâåðêîé?" 

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë, - "Ôðåäåðèê Áàëçåð"

Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Áàëçåð ñëàâèëñÿ ñâîåé ïåäàíòè÷íîñòüþ, è îí óæ òî÷íî íå ïðîïóñòèò íåðàáîòàþùåãî ×àðîñêîïà. "À ÷åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü, Àëáóñ?"

"Ïðîâåðÿþùèå ïðèåäóò óòðîì. Ñíà÷àëà - ïðîâåðêà äîêóìåíòîâ, æóðíàëîâ, âñå êàê âñåãäà. Ñ óòðà äåêàíû åìó íå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ, îí áóäåò çàíÿò. À ïîñëå îáåäà - êëàññû è ôàêóëüòåòû. Òû äîëæåí ñåãîäíÿ îòâåçòè ÷àðîñêîï â Ëîíäîí, ÷òîáû åãî îòðåìîíòèðîâàëè. Ðåáÿòà èç ìàñòåðñêîé "Ñïèöà è êîëåñî" ñäåëàþò âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Îíè äîëæíû óñïåòü äî çàâòðà, è òû ïðèâåçåøü åãî êàê ðàç ê ñðîêó". Äàìáëäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó, õèòðî ïðèùóðèâøèñü. - "ß áû îòïðàâèë êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî, íî ÿ àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî åñëè ïîåäåøü èìåííî òû, òî ïðèáîð áóäåò ãîòîâ âîâðåìÿ".

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. Îäíàæäû åìó óæå ïðèõîäèëîñü èìåòü äåëî ñ ìàñòåðàìè ýòîé ôèðìû. Áðàòüÿ Ýááîòû áûëè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûìè ìàñòåðàìè, íî ïðè ýòîì àáñîëþòíî íå îñîáî óòðóæäàëè ñåáÿ ñîáëþäåíèåì ñðîêîâ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñíåéï â òðåòèé ðàç ïðèøåë ê íèì, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü èç ðåìîíòà ñâîé ëó÷øèé êîòåë, à îíè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îòâåòèëè åìó, ÷òî çàêàç íå ãîòîâ, Ñíåéï âçîðâàëñÿ. Íåò, îí íå êðè÷àë è íå íàêëàäûâàë íà íèõ çàêëÿòèé. Íî ñâîèìè îñòðûìè óáèéñòâåííî ÿçâèòåëüíûìè çàìå÷àíèÿìè îí äîâåë áðàòüåâ äî òîãî, ÷òî òå èñïóãàííî çàìåðëè íà ìåñòå, ìîðãàÿ ãëàçàìè è ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ñëîâíî óâèäåëè òàêîå çðåëèùå â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè. Êîòåë áûë ãîòîâ ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò, è ñ òåõ ïîð âñå çàêàçû Ñíåéïà èñïîëíÿëèñü ñ òî÷íîñòüþ äî ìèíóòû. Áîëüøå íè îäíîìó âîëøåáíèêó, âêëþ÷àÿ Äàìáëäîðà, íå óäàâàëîñü äîáèòüñÿ îò íèõ ýòîãî. 

"Õîðîøî, Àëáóñ. ß îòïðàâëþñü íåìåäëåííî. È… ïðèãëÿäèòå çà Ãåðìèîíîé, ëàäíî?", - Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò ñâîèõ ñëîâ - îí íå î÷åíü-òî ëþáèë î ÷åì-íèáóäü ïðîñèòü.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ. - "Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî"

Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü Ãåðìèîíó è ïîæåëàòü åé ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

"Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåíî÷åâàòü â Ëîíäîíå. ß âåðíóñü çàâòðà äíåì. Òû æå íå îáèäèøüñÿ?"

"Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Òîëüêî áóäó ñêó÷àòü", - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü òàê, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà ñëàäêî çàíûëî ñåðäöå. ×òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, Ñåâåðóñ, ñ òîáîé äåëàåò ýòà æåíùèíà? Âû ïðîâîäèòå âìåñòå ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ, òû âèäèøü åå êàæäûé äåíü, ññîðèøüñÿ, ìèðèøüñÿ, ñìååøüñÿ,  ñåðäèøüñÿ, è âñå ðàâíî îò åå óëûáêè ó òåáÿ çàìèðàåò ñåðäöå. Îí íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå. "Äî çàâòðà, ìèëàÿ. Åñëè ÷òî-òî… â îáùåì, ÿ ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëäîðà ïðèñìîòðåòü çà òîáîé". 

Ñíåéï àïïàðèðîâàë ïðÿìî ê äâåðÿì ìàñòåðñêîé. Áðàòüÿ Ýááîòû õîðîøî çíàëè ïðèâû÷êè ñâîåãî ïîñòîÿííîãî êëèåíòà, ïîýòîìó êëÿòâåííî ïîîáåùàëè, ÷òî çàâòðà ðîâíî â ïîëäåíü ïðèáîð áóäåò ãîòîâ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äåëà â ìàñòåðñêîé áûëè óëàæåíû, Ñíåéï ïîãóëÿë íåìíîãî ïî óëèöàì, çàøåë â ñâîé äîì, ïîóæèíàë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íàä êíèãîé. Íî ýòî åìó íå óäàëîñü. Íàêîíåö, îí îòëîæèë êíèãó, êîòîðóþ óæå ïîë÷àñà áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ïðî÷åñòü. ×òî-òî åãî áåñïîêîèëî, è îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî.

Íà ñàìîì äåëå Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî åãî òðåâîæèò. Îí çàõîòåë ïåðåíî÷åâàòü â Ëîíäîíå, à íå âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ýòî íå áûëî ðåàëüíîé íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ - â ìàñòåðñêîé ñëèøêîì õîðîøî åãî çíàëè, ÷òîáû îí ìîã áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî ðàáîòà áóäåò âûïîëíåíà â ñðîê.  Åìó íå íóæíî áûëî ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà ìàñòåðàìè. Îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîäóìàòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñåáå. È… êàê ñëåäóåò íàïèòüñÿ. Ñíåéï îòêèíóë ñ ëèöà íåïîñëóøíóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ, íàáðîñèë íà ïëå÷è ïëàù è âûøåë èç äîìà. 

Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàëåíüêîìó ìàããëîâñêîìó áàðó íà ãðàíèöå ñ âîëøåáíîé ÷àñòüþ Ëîíäîíà. Îí áûâàë çäåñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç, è åìó íðàâèëàñü àòìîñôåðà óåäèíåíèÿ, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî áûëî çäåñü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. Ïðèãëóøåííûé ñâåò, òàáà÷íûé äûì, ãóë ãîëîñîâ - èìåííî ñðåäè íå îáðàùàþùèõ íà òåáÿ âíèìàíèÿ ëþäåé ìîæíî áûëî ñïîêîéíî ïîäóìàòü è âûïèòü, íå áîÿñü âñòðåòèòü êîãî-òî èç çíàêîìûõ. 

Â áàðå áûëî äîâîëüíî ìàëî ïîñåòèòåëåé. Ñíåéï ñêèíóë ïëàù, îñòàâøèñü âî âïîëíå ìàããëîâñêîì òåïëîì ñâèòåðå è ÷åðíûõ áðþêàõ. Îí îäíó çà äðóãîé ïðîïóñòèë ñðàçó äâå ïîðöèè âèñêè, îò÷åãî â æåëóäêå ïîòåïëåëî, à â ãîëîâå íåìíîãî ïðîÿñíèëîñü. 

Íà÷àëñÿ äîæäü, è òÿæåëûå êàïëè âîäû çàáàðàáàíèëè ïî êðûøàì. Â áàð çàõîäèëè âñå íîâûå ëþäè, ñïàñàÿñü îò íåïîãîäû. Ñíåéïó ïðèøëîñü ïîäâèíóòüñÿ, è îí ðàññåÿííî îïðîêèíóë â ñåáÿ òðåòüþ ïîðöèþ, êîãäà âäðóã çàìåòèë, êòî ñèäèò ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îí åëå ñäåðæàë ðàçî÷àðîâàííûé ñòîí. Óèçëè. 

"Ïðîñòèòå… Ñåâåðóñ?", - óäèâëåííî âîñêëèêíóë Àðòóð Óèçëè, êîòîðûé íå÷àÿííî ëîêòåì çàäåë Ñíåéïà.

"Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Àðòóð", - âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ñíåéï. - "Íå îæèäàë óâèäåòü òåáÿ çäåñü"

"Äîáðûé âå÷åð. Ê ñëîâó ñêàçàòü, ÿ òîæå íå îæèäàë âñòðåòèòü òåáÿ", - îòâåòèë Àðòóð.

Îíè ìîë÷à âûïèëè åùå ïî îäíîé. Ïîòîì åùå. Ïîñëå òðåòüåé Àðòóð ñêàçàë, - "Çíàåøü, ÿ èíîãäà áûâàþ çäåñü. Âîò ñåãîäíÿ áûë òðóäíûé äåíü íà ðàáîòå, äà åùå ïîññîðèëñÿ ñ Ìîëëè, ðàññòðîèë åå…". Ñíåéï êèâíóë. Îíè ñíîâà âûïèëè. Ñíåéï ñêàçàë, - "ß äóìàë, âû íèêîãäà íå ññîðèòåñü". Àðòóð âçäîõíóë, - "Îíà íèêàê íå æåëàåò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî äåòè âûðîñëè. Ó Ðîíà òåïåðü ñâîÿ ñåìüÿ, Äæèííè ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàìóæ, è Ìîëëè î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàåò. Õîòÿ òåáå ýòî âðÿä ëè èíòåðåñíî…"

Îíè ñíîâà âûïèëè. Ñíåéï ïîìîë÷àë è âäðóã ñêàçàë, - "Òû ñ÷àñòëèâûé ÷åëîâåê, Àðòóð"

"ß?", - Óèçëè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - "Ïîæàëóé, äà". Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. "Ñòðàííî ñëûøàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. À ðàçâå òû - íåò?"

Ñíåéï ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà,  è çàêàçàë åùå âèñêè. "ß íå çíàþ, Àðòóð. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ. ß æåíàò íà æåíùèíå, êîòîðóþ ëþáëþ, è êîòîðàÿ ëþáèò ìåíÿ. ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé ó íàñ ðîäèòñÿ äî÷ü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñâîé äîì, â êîòîðîì óþòíî, è êóäà âñåãäà õî÷åòñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íå çàõîòåë âåðíóòüñÿ òóäà, à ïîøåë â ìàããëîâñêèé áàð, è íàêà÷èâàþñü âèñêè, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê. Ý-ý…", - Ñíåéï ïðèäåðæàë øàòàþùóþñÿ áàðíóþ ñòîéêó è âûïèë åùå. Àðòóð òîæå îñóøèë ñâîé ñòàêàí. 

"ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé, Ñåâåðóñ". 

Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî è íåìíîãî ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà Àðòóðà. 

"Òû áîèøüñÿ"

Ñíåéï õîòåë óæ áûëî âîçìóòèòüñÿ, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îäíèì ãëîòêîì âûïèë åùå ïîëñòàêàíà, è íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü, - "Áîþñü? Äà, ÿ áîþñü. ×åðò ïîáåðè, òû ïðàâ, õîòÿ ìíå è íå õî÷åòñÿ ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü. Äà ñòîé òû íà ìåñòå", - ñòîéêà áàðà íîðîâèëà íàêëîíèòüñÿ è ñêèíóòü ñ ñåáÿ ñòàêàí. "ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîþñü. ß áîþñü òîãî, ÷òî âñå èçìåíèòñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ íàì õîðîøî, íî êàê âñå èçìåíèòñÿ ïîñëå ðîæäåíèÿ ðåáåíêà? ß ëþáëþ åå, âèäèò áîã, ÿ óæå ëþáëþ åå, íàøó ìàëåíüêóþ äî÷êó, íî ÷òî áóäåò, êîãäà îíà ðîäèòñÿ? Êàê ÿ áóäó îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íåé, è êàê èçìåíÿòñÿ íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé? ×òî åñëè îíà âñå âíèìàíèå áóäåò óäåëÿòü ðåáåíêó, è ÿ íà÷íó åå ðåâíîâàòü? Èëè ÿ ñòàíó ïðîâîäèòü âñå âðåìÿ ñ äî÷åðüþ, è ñòàíó óäåëÿòü ìåíüøå âíèìàíèÿ æåíå? È êàê îíà áóäåò îòíîñèòüñÿ êî ìíå ïîñëå ðîäîâ? ß æå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áîëü, è åé ïðèäåòñÿ âûíåñòè åå. Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã, ÿ áû ïðîøåë ÷åðåç âñå âìåñòî íåå. ß è áåç òîãî ïðè÷èíèë åé íåìàëî áîëè…", - Ñíåéï îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, âíåçàïíî ðàñêàÿâøèñü â òîì, ÷òî âîîáùå íà÷àë ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.

 Àðòóð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. "Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Çíàåøü, ñî ìíîé áûëî òî æå ñàìîå"

Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

  
"Ìû ñ Ìîëëè âñå âðåìÿ áûëè âìåñòå, è ÿ âûïîëíÿë åå ìàëåéøèé êàïðèç. Îíà áûëà áåç óìà îò êîðíèøîíîâ, è ìíå ÷àñòåíüêî ïðèõîäèëîñü íåñòèñü çà íèìè ïîñðåäè íî÷è, êîãäà â äîìå âäðóã âñå çàêàí÷èâàëîñü". Ñíåéï ïîíèìàþùå õìûêíóë.

"À ïîòîì âîò òàê æå, çà ïàðó äíåé äî òîãî, êàê îíà äîëæíà áûëà ðîäèòü Áèëëè, ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ. ß èñïóãàëñÿ ïåðåìåí. ß î÷åíü õîòåë ñûíà, íî âäðóã ïîäóìàë, êàê âñå ýòî èçìåíèò íàøó æèçíü, è ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî. È ÿ ïîøåë  â "Äûðÿâûé êîòåë" è íàïèëñÿ äî ÷åðòèêîâ. À êîãäà íàóòðî âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íî÷üþ ó Ìîëëè íà÷àëèñü ðîäû, è îíà ïîïàëà â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî. Òîãäà ÿ ïîíåññÿ òóäà, è óâèäåë ðîæäåíèå íàøåãî ñûíà…", - Àðòóð óëûáíóëñÿ. - "È ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ åùå îäèí ñàìûé äîðîãîé ÷åëîâåê".

Îíè ñíîâà âûïèëè. Êîãäà ñòîéêà áàðà íà÷àëà øàòàòüñÿ ñàìûì íåïðèëè÷íûì îáðàçîì, Àðòóð ñêàçàë, - "Ïîæàëóé, íàì ïîðà çàêðóãëÿòüñÿ. Ïîçäíî óæå". Ñíåéï êèâíóë, íàêèíóë íà ïëå÷è íåïîñëóøíûé ïëàù, è îíè âûøëè íà óëèöó. Ìîðîñèë ëåäÿíîé äîæäèê, è ñëàáûé ñâåò ôîíàðåé ñ òðóäîì ðàçãîíÿë íåïðîãëÿäíóþ îñåííþþ ìãëó. "Ïîéäåì êî ìíå, ïåðåíî÷óåøü", - ïðåäëîæèë Àðòóð.

"Í-íåò, ÿ ïîéäó äîìîé", - óïðÿìî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé Ñíåéï, åëå óäåðæàâøèñü íà íîãàõ.

"ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå àïïàðèðîâàòü â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè", - íàñòàèâàë Àðòóð. - "Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîðòêëþ÷, è ìû ñåé÷àñ ñàìûì ïðåêðàñíûì îáðàçîì ïåðåíåñåìñÿ êî ìíå äîìîé. Âûñïèøüñÿ, à óòðîì ïîéäåøü ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. Ïîéäåì", - îí âçÿë Ñíåéïà ïîä ðóêó, è  ïðåæäå, ÷åì òîò óñïåë âîçìóòèòüñÿ, ñðàáîòàë ïîðòêëþ÷, êîòîðûé â ýòîì èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîì ñëó÷àå äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ñòàðûì ìåäíûì êëþ÷îì. 


	21. Ãëàâà 21

**Ãëàâà 21.**

"Ò-ñññ, íàäî íå ðàçáóäèòü Ìîëëè… ×åðò!", - Àðòóð çàöåïèëñÿ íîãîé çà ñòóë, êîòîðûé çàãðîõîòàë â òåìíîòå. 

"Àðòóð Óèçëè, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå?!?", - ðàçäàëñÿ ðàçúÿðåííûé ãîëîñ Ìîëëè, è â êóõíå çàæåãñÿ ñâåò. "Ãäå ýòî òû ïðîïàäàåøü, õîòåëà áû ÿ çíàòü? "

"Ìîëëè, èçâèíèòå, ìû…", - íà÷àë áûëî Ñíåéï, íî ìèññèñ Óèçëè ïåðåáèëà åãî.

"Î, Ñåâåðóñ, äîáðûé âå÷åð! Àðòóð, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðåäóïðåäèë ìåíÿ, ÷òî òû íå îäèí? Ñåâåðóñ, áóäåòå óæèíàòü? Ñåé÷àñ âñå áóäåò ãîòîâî"

Ñíåéï ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, - "Íåò, íåò, Ìîëëè, ñïàñèáî. ß… ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ìû ðàçáóäèëè âàñ. Ïîæàëóé, ÿ ïîéäó…"

"Íåò, ÿ íèêóäà òåáÿ íå îòïóùó ïîñðåäè íî÷è", - íàñòàèâàë Àðòóð. - "Ìîëëè, Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåíî÷óåò ó íàñ"

"Äà, êîíå÷íî. ß ïîñòåëþ âàì â êîìíàòå Ðîííè, õîðîøî? ×óâñòâóéòå ñåáÿ êàê äîìà"

Ñíåéï ñíîâà êèâíóë, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ  íåâåðîÿòíî ãëóïî, è ïîäíÿëñÿ íàâåðõ âñëåä çà Àðòóðîì è Ìîëëè, êîòîðàÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîäîëæàëà ïèëèòü ìóæà. Ñåâåðóñà íåñêîëüêî óäèâèëî òî, íàñêîëüêî òåïëî âñòðåòèëà åãî ìèññèñ Óèçëè. Îíè áûëè çíàêîìû äîâîëüíî ïîâåðõíîñòíî, îäíàêî îíà óæå äàâíî, ñ ñàìîãî Òðåõìàãîâîãî Òóðíèðà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ðàáîòàåò â êà÷åñòâå øïèîíà Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîñëå ýòîãî Ìîëëè ñòàëà îòíîñèòüñÿ ê Ñíåéïó ñ ãîðàçäî áîëüøåé òåïëîòîé è óâàæåíèåì. 

Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, íî Àðòóð øåïíóë åìó, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è îí ðåøèë íå óòðóæäàòü ñåáÿ ñîìíåíèÿìè. Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, â ãîëîâå øóìåëî, ïîë ïîä íîãàìè õîäèë õîäóíîì, è ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíàõ îðãàíèçìà óæå çàðîæäàëîñü ìîùíîå ïîõìåëüå, ãîòîâÿùåå ñèëû äëÿ ðåøàþùåãî óòðåííåãî óäàðà. Ñåãîäíÿ îí ïåðåíî÷óåò â êîìíàòå Ðîíà, è íå÷åãî ðàññóæäàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.

Ñíåéï ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ãëóáîêèé ñîí, åäâà åãî ãîëîâà êîñíóëàñü ïîäóøêè. Óòðîì åãî ðàçáóäèëè ëó÷è íèçêîãî îñåííåãî ñîëíöà è ÷åé-òî òîïîò â êîðèäîðå. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû îãëÿäåòüñÿ, è áûë ñðàæåí îãëóøèòåëüíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. Ñíåéïó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü, ãäå îí, è ïî÷åìó ñòåíû â êîìíàòå îðàíæåâîãî öâåòà. Òàê. Áàð. Âèñêè. Åùå âèñêè, Àðòóð Óèçëè. Ñíîâà âèñêè. Ìîëëè. Âñå ïîíÿòíî. 

Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîáðåë â âàííóþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â êîðèäîðå íèêîãî íå áûëî, õîòÿ ñíèçó äîíîñèëñÿ ÷åé-òî ñìåõ è çâîíêèå ãîëîñà, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîõîæèå íà ãîëîñà Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà. Èõ òóò åùå íå õâàòàëî, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï è ôûðêíóë îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî æå áûë èõ äîì, è êàêèå-òî ïðè÷èíû çàñòàâèëè áðàòüåâ ïðèåõàòü â ãîñòè ê ðîäèòåëÿì. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïðèíÿë ëåäÿíîé äóø è ïî÷èñòèë çóáû ùåòêîé, ïðåîáðàçîâàííîé èç íàéäåííîé â êàðìàíå áóëàâêè, Ñíåéïó íåìíîãî ïîëåã÷àëî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, âçäîõíóë, ïðåîáðàçîâàë ùåòêó â áðèòâó, êîòîðàÿ ïîëó÷èëàñü òóïîâàòîé, è ïîñêîáëèë ÷åðíóþ ùåòèíó, îòðîñøóþ íà ëèöå çà íî÷ü. Òåïåðü îí õîòÿ áû íå âûãëÿäåë, êàê âîëøåáíèê, áîëüíîé õðîíè÷åñêèì àëêîãîëèçìîì. Åùå ðàç âçäîõíóâ è ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò î÷åðåäíîãî ïðèñòóïà ãîëîâíîé áîëè, Ñíåéï ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç. 

Ñåìüÿ Óèçëè óæå ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì. Àðòóð, âûãëÿäåâøèé òàê, êàê áóäòî ïî íåìó ïðîáåæàëî ñòàäî ñëîíîâ, Ìîëëè, Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ è Ïåðñè. Ïðè âèäå ïîñëåäíåãî Ñíåéï ÷óòü çàìåòíî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Ïåðñè áûë îäåò â áåçóêîðèçíåííóþ òåìíî-êðàñíóþ ìàíòèþ ñî çíà÷êîì ìèíèñòðà èíôîðìàöèè íà ãðóäè. Èç-ïîä ìàíòèè âûãëÿäûâàë îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûé íàêðàõìàëåííûé âîðîòíè÷îê ðóáàøêè è ìàíæåòû, î êðàé êîòîðûõ ìîæíî áûëî ïîðåçàòüñÿ. Íà ëèöå ó íåãî çàñòûëî âûðàæåíèå äîñòîèíñòâà è âåëè÷èÿ. Îí óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà è êèâíóë ãîëîâîé â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ. "Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð".

Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ òîæå ïîçäîðîâàëèñü, ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà ñ ÿâíûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì è òàêîé íåâèííîñòüþ âî âçãëÿäå, ÷òî Ñíåéïó çàõîòåëîñü ïðîâåðèòü íîæêè ñâîåãî ñòóëà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñåñòü. Ñäåëàë îí ýòî íå çðÿ - îäíà èç íîæåê îêàçàëàñü íàäëîìëåííîé. Îí ïî÷èíèë åå áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì ïàëî÷êè, íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåé÷àñ â ñåáå ñèë âñòóïàòü â êîíôëèêò, íî Ìîëëè çàìåòèëà è îäàðèëà áëèçíåöîâ ïîäçàòûëüíèêàìè. Çäîðîâåííûå ïàðíè ïîïûòàëèñü ïðèäàòü ñåáå ñìóùåííûé âèä, íî ýòî èì íå óäàëîñü, è îíè ðàñõîõîòàëèñü. Ñíåéï ïîäàðèë èì îäèí èç ñâîèõ ëó÷øèõ âçãëÿäîâ, è áëèçíåöû óòèõëè. 

Ìîëëè ïîñòàâèëà ïåðåä íèì è Àðòóðîì ñòàêàíû  ñ ìîðñîì ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ. Ïîñëå ïàðû ãëîòêîâ ïðîõëàäíîé êèñëîâàòîé æèäêîñòè â ãîëîâå ïðîÿñíèëîñü, è áîëü îòñòóïèëà. Ñíåéï âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ÷åðòîâñêè ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ, è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðîãëîòèë ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåé òàðåëêè. Çàâòðàêàëè ïî÷òè ìîë÷à, èçðåäêà ïåðåêèäûâàÿñü íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè ôðàçàìè. Ïåðñè ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà ïåðâûì è òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâèë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî íà ðàáîòó â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, ïîýòîìó îí âûíóæäåí íåìåäëåííî àïïàðèðîâàòü. Áëèçíåöû âàæíî ïîêà÷àëè ãîëîâàìè, ïîääàêèâàÿ êàæäîìó åãî ñëîâó. Ïîñëå óõîäà Ïåðñè Ôðåä (èëè ýòî áûë Äæîðäæ?) ñîñòðîèë åìó âñëåä ðîæó è ïîêàçàë ÿçûê. Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, à ìèññèñ Óèçëè èçìó÷åííî âçäîõíóëà. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áëèçíåöû óáåæàëè èç-çà ñòîëà, Ñíåéï äîïèë ñâîé êîôå, è òîæå ïîäíÿëñÿ. "Ìîëëè, Àðòóð, îãðîìíîå âàì ñïàñèáî çà ãîñòåïðèèìñòâî. Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïîáåñïîêîèë âàñ. È… Àðòóð, ñïàñèáî òåáå". Ìèñòåð Óèçëè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë. - "Çàõîäèòå ê íàì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, Ñåâåðóñ, ìû ñ Ìîëëè áóäåì ðàäû. Òû ñåé÷àñ â Ëîíäîí? Ìîãó ïîäêèíóòü äî ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïîðòêëþ÷îì".

"Ñïàñèáî, ìíå â ìàñòåðñêóþ Ýááîòîâ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ëó÷øå àïïàðèðóþ. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ"

"Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ"

Ñíåéï àïïàðèðîâàë ñíà÷àëà â ñâîé ëîíäîíñêèé äîì, ïåðåîäåëñÿ, áûñòðî ñâàðèë àíòèïîõìåëüíîå çåëüå è, íàêîíåö, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïîòîì îí ðåøèë ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ, çàøåë â ïàðó ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ, è ðîâíî â äâåíàäöàòü  ñòîÿë ó äâåðåé ìàñòåðñêîé "Ñïèöà è êîëåñî". Çàêàç áûë óæå ãîòîâ, è Ñíåéï, óñìåõíóâøèñü, íàáëþäàë, êàê Ýäâàðä Ýááîò ñòàðàòåëüíî óïàêîâûâàåò ÷àðîñêîï â ìÿãêóþ êîðîáêó, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ÷àñû â îæèäàíèè çàêàç÷èêà.

Ñåâåðóñ óñïåë â Õîãâàðòñ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. Ôðåäåðèê Áàëçåð òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èë ïðîâåðêó äîêóìåíòàöèè, êîòîðàÿ, êàê âñåãäà, îêàçàëàñü â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, è ïåðåøåë ê ïðîâåðêå êëàññîâ. ×àðîñêîï çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî, è ïðîâåðÿþùèé ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî âñå ðàáîòàåò êàê ñëåäóåò. Ñíåéï òîëüêî õìûêíóë è ïåðåãëÿíóëñÿ ñ Ôëèòâèêîì. 

Íàêîíåö, Áàëçåð óâèäåë âñå, ÷òî õîòåë, è, ïîæàâ ðóêè äèðåêòîðó è äåêàíàì, ïîêèíóë øêîëó. Âñå âçäîõíóëè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì - êîíå÷íî, âñå áûëî â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, íî ïðîâåðêè âñåãäà íåðâèðóþò. Ñíåéï ïîñïåøèë äîìîé - îí ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî Ãåðìèîíå.

Îí òèõîíüêî âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà è ÷èòàëà. Îíà ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî õìóðèëà áðîâè è íåñêîëüêî ðàç êà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî áûëà ñ ÷åì-òî íå ñîãëàñíà. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è áóðêíóëà - "Íó óæ ýòî ñëèøêîì…"

"Ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, âàì àáñîëþòíî ïðîòèâîïîêàçàíû òàêèå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ", - ðàçäàëñÿ âêðàä÷èâûé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ.

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü çàìåòíî âçäðîãíóëà, ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ðàññìåÿëàñü. - "Íåò, íó òû òîëüêî ïîñëóøàé, ÷òî îíè ïèøóò - òðè óíöèè øêóðêè áóìñëåíãà íà ïÿòíàäöàòü óíöèé äðàêîíüåé êðîâè! Îíè ÷òî, õîòÿò ïîëó÷èòü àáñîëþòíî íåóïðàâëÿåìûé ìàãè÷åñêèé ýêâèâàëåíò äèíàìèòà?". Óâèäåâ, êàê óëûáêà Ñíåéïà ñòàëà åùå øèðå, Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. - "Ëàäíî, ÿ ïðîñòî óâëåêëàñü. Êàê â Ëîíäîíå?"

"Âñå íîðìàëüíî. ×àðîñêîï â ïîðÿäêå, è Áàëçåð äîâîëåí. À êàê òû?"

"Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Òîëüêî ñîñêó÷èëàñü ïî òåáå"

Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë, ïðèñåë íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà, îáíÿë æåíó è ïîöåëîâàë åå â ìàêóøêó. "ß òîæå, ìèëàÿ. ß òîæå".

Íî÷üþ Ñíåéï ïðîñíóëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî êòî-òî òîëêàåò â áîê. Îí ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ñåñòü. "×-÷òî øëó- ", - îí çåâíóë, - "øëó÷èëîñü?"

"Ñåâåðóñ", - ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû íàñòîðîæèë åãî. "Ñåâåðóñ, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ… îõ… ß ðîæàþ".

Ñîí òóò æå êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî. Ñíåéï ïîäñêî÷èë è óâèäåë èñïóãàííîå ëèöî æåíû. "Ñåé÷àñ, ìèëàÿ. ß ïîçîâó Ïîïïè".

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàòÿíóë ïîïàâøèå ïîä ðóêó áðþêè è ðóáàøêó, ïîòîì êèíóë â êàìèí ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà è âûçâàë ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé. Èç êàìèíà ïîÿâèëàñü çåâàþùàÿ ãîëîâà â ñìåøíîì ÷åï÷èêå. Â äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè Ñíåéï âäîâîëü ïîçàáàâèëñÿ áû, íî ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàí. "Ïîïïè, Ãåðìèîíà ðîæàåò"

Æåíùèíà, êàçàëîñü, òóò æå ïðîñíóëàñü. "×òî èìåííî ïðîèñõîäèò?"

"Êàæåòñÿ, âîäû óæå îòîøëè", - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. - "Îõ… È áîëüíî…"

"×òî æå, çíà÷èò, áóäåì ðîæàòü", - äåëîâèòî ñêàçàëà Ïîïïè è äîáàâèëà. - "Ñåâåðóñ, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîäêëþ÷ó òâîé êàìèí ê áîëüíè÷íîìó. Âîçüìè åå íà ðóêè è ïðèõîäè ñþäà". Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿë Ãåðìèîíó íà ðóêè è ïîäîøåë ê êàìèíó. Êîãäà îãîíü ñòàë çåëåíîâàòûì, îí øàãíóë òóäà, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå æåíó. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí óæå îïóñòèë åå íà ïðèãîòîâëåííóþ êðîâàòü è ñåë ðÿäîì íà ñòóë. 

"Ñåâåðóñ, òû… òû îñòàíåøüñÿ, ïðàâäà? Ïîáóäåøü ñî ìíîé?", - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ñíåéï âçÿë åå çà ðóêó. - "Êîíå÷íî, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ. ß çäåñü. Äåðæèñü çà ìîþ ðóêó".

Ïîïïè ïîêîñèëàñü â åãî ñòîðîíó, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà è íà÷àëà îáñëåäîâàòü Ãåðìèîíó. "Íó ÷òî æå, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Òåáå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîðàáîòàòü. Ðîäû - ýòî òÿæåëûé òðóä. Íî ñ òîáîé è ñ ðåáåíêîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, è ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ".

Ïîçæå Ñíåéï âñïîìèíàë ýòè ÷àñû è ìèíóòû, êàê ñàìûå óæàñíûå è ñàìûå ïðåêðàñíûå â ñâîåé æèçíè îäíîâðåìåííî. Ïîñòåïåííî ñõâàòêè ñòàëè áîëåå ÷àñòûìè è ñèëüíûìè, è Ãåðìèîíà âöåïëÿëàñü â åãî ðóêó ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé. Îí ñòèñêèâàë çóáû, íî íå èçäàâàë íè çâóêà, õîòÿ èíîãäà åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà ñëîìàåò åìó ðóêó. Åå ñîðî÷êà ïðîìîêëà îò ïîòà, âîëîñû ðàñòðåïàëèñü, ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî, íî åìó îíà êàçàëîñü ñàìîé ïðåêðàñíîé æåíùèíîé íà çåìëå.  Îí äûøàë ñ íåé â óíèñîí, ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü, êîãäà áûëî áîëüíî åé, à â ïðîìåæóòêàõ ìåæäó ñõâàòêàìè íàêëîíÿëñÿ ê íåé è øåïòàë ñàìûå íåæíûå ñëîâà, íà êîòîðûå áûë ñïîñîáåí. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ñëûøèò ëè îíà âñå, ÷òî îí åé ãîâîðèò - Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëà è â ïåðåðûâàõ ïðîñòî îòêèäûâàëàñü íà ïîäóøêè, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. Íî åìó íóæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü åé, êàê îíà ïðåêðàñíà, è êàê îí åå ëþáèò.

"Íó æå, Ãåðìèîíà, åùå íåìíîæêî. Åùå ðàçîê, ãîëîâêà óæå çäåñü", - óãîâàðèâàëà åå Ïîïïè. Ãåðìèîíà, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, íàïðÿãëàñü è âîò óæå ìàäàì Ïîìôðåé äåðæèò íà ðóêàõ ìàëåíüêîå òåëüöå. Ðàçäàëñÿ ñëàáûé ïèñê, ïîòîì ïàëàòó îãëàñèëè ãðîìêèå âîïëè òîëüêî ÷òî ðîäèâøåãîñÿ ÷åëîâå÷êà. "Ó âàñ äåâî÷êà", - ñêàçàëà Ïîïïè, ïåðåðåçàÿ ïóïîâèíó è çàíèìàÿñü ðåáåíêîì. Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà îäíîâðåìåííî îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóëè. "Ïîêàæèòå åå ìíå…", - ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, è Ïîïïè îñòîðîæíî ïåðåäàëà åé çàâåðíóòóþ â òåïëóþ ïåëåíêó äî÷ü. "Ïîçäðàâëÿþ", - ñêàçàëà Ïîïïè. - "Ó âàñ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ çäîðîâàÿ äî÷êà. È î÷åíü ãîëîäíàÿ". Ãåðìèîíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðèëîæèëà åå ê ãðóäè. Êðîõîòíûå àëûå ãóáêè òóò æå íàøëè ñîñîê è ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì çà÷ìîêàëè. Ñåâåðóñ ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì ñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ æåíó, êîòîðàÿ äåðæàëà íà ðóêàõ äî÷ü… åãî äî÷ü. Àðòóð áûë ïðàâ, ìåëüêíóëî ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. Íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Ìèð ïðîñòî ñòàë åùå ïðåêðàñíåå. Òåì âðåìåíåì äåâî÷êà ïðåðâàëà ñâîé ïåðâûé â æèçíè çàâòðàê è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà ñâåòëûìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Âçãëÿä áûë íåìíîãî áëóæäàþùèì, è Ñåâåðóñ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà ñìîòðèò èìåííî íà íåãî, íî íå ñäåðæàëñÿ è ïîäìèãíóë åé. "Íó ÷òî æå, ïîçíàêîìüòåñü", - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. - "Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî íàøà Êëàðèññà. Êëàðèññà, ýòî ïàïà". 

Ïàïà. Îò ýòîãî ñëîâà ó Ñíåéïà âäðóã ñëàäêî çàùåìèëî â ãðóäè, è ãëàçà ïðåäàòåëüñêè çà÷åñàëèñü. Îí ñåðäèòî ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó. Âäðóã Ãåðìèîíà îéêíóëà. "×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?", - òóò æå ñïðîñèë îí. "Îé, êàæåòñÿ… Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî…". 

"Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðìèîíà. Òàê è äîëæíî áûòü. Òâîåìó îðãàíèçìó áîëüøå íå íóæíà ïëàöåíòà, âîò îí îò íåå è èçáàâëÿåòñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ".

Ñíåéï óñïîêîèëñÿ  ñíîâà âçÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. Îí ïîäíåñ åå ëàäîíü ê ñâîèì ãóáàì è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë. Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî âçäîõíóëà. Ïîïïè òåì âðåìåíåì ñ ïîìîùüþ ïàëî÷êè ïîñòåëèëà ñâåæèå ïðîñòûíè, ÷òîáû íå ïîòðåâîæèòü Ãåðìèîíó. 

"Ìîæíî?", - Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ è âçÿë íà ðóêè äî÷êó. Îí äåðæàë åå îñòîðîæíî, êàê áóäòî õðóïêèé íåæíûé öâåòîê. Êëàðèññà óæå óñíóëà, ïðîäîëæàÿ è âî ñíå øåâåëèòü ãóáàìè. Ïîïïè ïåðåîäåëà Ãåðìèîíó â ñâåæóþ ñîðî÷êó, íàêðûëà åå îäåÿëîì, è îíà óòîìëåííî îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè. "Ñåâåðóñ…", - Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. - "Ñåâåðóñ, ìèëûé, ñïàñèáî òåáå".

"Ýòî òåáå ñïàñèáî, çà òî, ÷òî âñå ýòî âûíåñëà. Î÷åíü áîëüíî áûëî?"

Îíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, - "Íå ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî õî÷ó ïîâòîðèòü ýòîò îïûò â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì"

Îí ÷óòü çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. - "Ýòî çíà÷èòü, ÷òî âîîáùå òû íå ïðîòèâ áûëà áû ïîâòîðèòü?", - Ñíåéï òóò æå ïîæàëåë î ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ. Åé è áåç òîãî áûëî ñåé÷àñ íåëåãêî, è ýòî áûëî ÿâíî íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ äëÿ ïîäîáíîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Íî Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò óãîëêîì ðòà. - "Äóìàþ, ìû îáñóäèì ýòî ïîçæå". Îíà çåâíóëà. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ òàê óñòàëà…"

"Îòäûõàé. Ïîñïè, à ÿ ïîñèæó ñ Êëàðèññîé". Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë æåíó â ëîá. Ãåðìèîíà ÷òî-òî ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó óæå ñïàëà. 

Ñíåéï ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ æåíîé è äåðæàë íà ðóêàõ ñâîþ äî÷ü. Äóìàë ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî? Çà îêíîì ÿðêî âñïûõíóëà ìîëíèÿ íà òåìíîì íåáå, óäàðèë ãðîì è ïîëèëñÿ äîæäü - òàê, êàê áóäòî ãäå-òî íà íåáå îòêðûëñÿ êðàí. Ñíåéï ñíîâà âñïîìíèë òîò äåíü, êîãäà íàøåë ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð… Ãåðìèîíó… íà îñòðîâå, ïîñëå íàïàäåíèÿ äîêñè. Ñêîëüêî òðóäíîñòåé ïðèøëîñü èì ïåðåæèòü ñ òåõ ïîð, ÷åðåç ñêîëüêî èñïûòàíèé ïðîéòè. Íî îíè ïî-ïðåæíåìó âìåñòå. È âñåãäà áóäóò âìåñòå. Îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî â êàðìàíå ðóáàøêè ó íåãî ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëåæèò åå ïåðâûé ïîäàðîê - ìàãè÷åñêèé êðèñòàëë. È îí âñå òàê æå ñâåòèòñÿ îãîíüêîì åå ëþáâè. À çíà÷èò, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî.


	22. Ýïèëîã

**Ýïèëîã.**

Ñíîâà öåðåìîíèÿ ñîðòèðîâêè. Àëáóñ Äàìáëäîð óæå ñ òðóäîì ìîã ïîäñ÷èòàòü, ñêîëüêî îí èõ âèäåë. Âñÿ åãî æèçíü áûëà ñâÿçàíà ñî øêîëîé, ñ åå ðàäîñòÿìè è ãîðåñòÿìè. Îí ëþáèë ýòó øêîëó, åå ñòóäåíòîâ è ïðîôåññîðîâ, ëþáèë ñòàðûé çàìîê è ïðèâèäåíèé. È äàæå ê Ïèâçó îí îòíîñèëñÿ ñ òåïëîé èðîíèåé. È îí ëþáèë ñîðòèðîâî÷íûå öåðåìîíèè. Âñåãäà èíòåðåñíî óãàäàòü, êóäà ïîïàäåò âîí òîò òåìíîâîëîñûé èñïóãàííûé ìàëü÷èê èëè ðûæåíüêàÿ óïðÿìàÿ äåâî÷êà. 

Ñåé÷àñ â òîëïå âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïåðâîêëàøåê îí çàìåòèë âûñîêóþ êóäðÿâóþ ÷åðíîâîëîñóþ äåâî÷êó ñ êàðèìè ãëàçàìè,  òàêèìè òåìíûìè, ÷òî îíè êàçàëèñü ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè. Êëàðèññà Ñíåéï. Äèðåêòîð óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí âñåãäà âåðèë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íàéäåò ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå, âîïðåêè âñåìó, íî äàæå îí óäèâèëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøèì îòöîì áûë Ñíåéï. Ó÷èòåëÿ óìèëåííî óëûáàëèñü, âèäÿ ïðîôåññîðà  Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ãóëÿâøåãî ñî ñâîåé äî÷óðêîé ïî Õîãñìèòó è ïîêóïàâøåãî åé èãðóøå÷íûå êîòëû è ìåòëû. Îí î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ êðîõîòíîé äåâ÷óøêîé, äîâåð÷èâî ñæèìàþùåé åãî ðóêó. Êëàðèññà ëþáèëà çàáèðàòüñÿ ïàïå íà øåþ, ÷òîáû îãëÿäåòü âåñü ìèð. Îíà ðîñëà ëþáîçíàòåëüíîé äåâî÷êîé, áûñòðî íàó÷èëàñü ÷èòàòü, ñ÷èòàòü è óæå â ïÿòü ëåò ñâàðèëà ñâîå ïåðâîå çåëüå. Ñíåéï òîãäà äâà äíÿ ëåòàë, êàê íà êðûëüÿõ, è äàæå íà÷èñëèë Ãðèôôèíäîðó ïÿòü áàëëîâ, ÷åãî íå ñëó÷àëîñü óæå î÷åíü äàâíî. Îíè çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñìîòðåëèñü âìåñòå - Ñåâåðóñ, Ãåðìèîíà è Êëàðèññà, äåðæàâøàÿ èõ çà ðóêè. Ïîòîì â ýòîé äðóæíîé ñåìüå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ðè÷àðä, à ïàðó ëåò ñïóñòÿ - è ìàëåíüêàÿ Èçîëüäà. Ñåâåðóñ îáîæàë äåòåé. Îí ìîã ÷àñàìè èãðàòü ñ íèìè, àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçíî ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ïðàâèëàì èãðû. Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. Ïðèÿòíî âñå-òàêè ñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî êîãäà-òî îí íå îøèáñÿ, áëàãîñëîâèâ ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð è ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Ñåé÷àñ ìèññèñ Ñíåéï, ïðîôåññîð Àðèôìîìàíòèêè, ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ ìóæåì, äåðæà åãî çà ðóêó. Ðè÷àðä è Èçîëüäà óæå ìèðíî ñïàëè äîìà, à Ñåâåðóñ è Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåòåðïåíèåì è âîëíåíèåì æäàëè òîðæåñòâåííîãî ìîìåíòà. Îíè ìíîãî ñïîðèëè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êóäà ïîïàäåò èõ äî÷ü. Ñàìà Êëàðèññà ïî÷åìó-òî ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî åå æäåò Ðýéâåíêëî, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çà Ãðèôôèíäîð, à Ñíåéï, êîíå÷íî, çà Ñëèòåðèí. Îäíàêî ðåøàòü îñòàâàëîñü âñå ðàâíî Øëÿïå. 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï òîæå âçâîëíîâàííî îãëÿäûâàë ðÿäû ïåðâîêëàøåê. Åãî Êëàðèññà, åãî ñòàðøàÿ äî÷ü áûëà òàì. Êàçàëîñü, îíà íè÷óòü íå âîëíóåòñÿ, íî îí-òî çíàë, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàëà ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ïî ïîâîäó ñîðòèðîâêè. Îí ðàññêàçàëà åìó ïî ñåêðåòó ñåãîäíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì. Êëàðèññà ÷àñòî äîâåðÿëà åìó ñâîè òàéíû, è Ñíåéï äîðîæèë ýòèì äîâåðèåì. Îí îáîæàë ñâîèõ äåòåé. È óïðÿìöà Ðè÷àðäà, è ñîâñåì åùå ìàëåíüêóþ Èçîëüäó. Âñå îíè áûëè ïîõîæè íà Ãåðìèîíó, à ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ õàðàêòåðîâ - òóò ïåðåìåøàëèñü ÷èñòî ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå óïðÿìñòâî è áåçðàññóäñòâî ñî ñëèòåðèíñêèì ðàñ÷åòîì è õèòðîñòüþ. Òàêèå äåòêè îáÿçàòåëüíî äîáèâàëèñü ñâîåãî, íî ðîäèòåëè ïðåêðàñíî çíàëè, êàê èìè óïðàâëÿòü.  

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ñæàë òåïëóþ ëàäîøêó Ãåðìèîíû, è îíà â îòâåò ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïàëüöû. Ñòîëüêî ëåò ïðîøëî, à îí ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäàë êàæäîãî âå÷åðà, êàæäîé íî÷è, êîãäà ìîã ñæàòü â îáúÿòèÿõ ñâîþ Ãåðìèîíó. Ïðîñòî âäîõíóòü åå çàïàõ, óòîíóòü â åå áåçäîííûõ ãëàçàõ, è íàñëàäèòüñÿ ñîííûì òåïëîì. È çàìèðàòü îò ðàäîñòè, âèäÿ, êàê îíà óëûáàåòñÿ âî ñíå. Òðèíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä åãî æèçíü îáðåëà ñìûñë. Òåïåðü ó íåãî åñòü âñå. È îí ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâûé ÷åëîâåê. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ îò ýòîé ìûñëè, óäèâèâ ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ, ïîòîì ñïîõâàòèëñÿ, è åãî ëèöî ïðèíÿëî ñâîå îáû÷íîå õìóðîå âûðàæåíèå. Íî â ãëóáèíå ãëàç ïëÿñàëè âåñåëûå èñêîðêè, êîãäà îí ïîäóìàë  î òîì, êàê îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âåðíóòñÿ äîìîé. Äåòè óæå ñïÿò, è…

 Ïðîôåññîð Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéï òîæå óëûáàëàñü. Çà ýòè ãîäû îíà ÷àñòî çàäóìûâàëàñü, êàêîé áû áûëà åå æèçíü, åñëè áû íå Ñåâåðóñ. È íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ïðîñûïàåòñÿ óòðîì ñ êåì-òî äðóãèì, ÷òî ñ íåé ðÿäîì íåò Ñíåéïà ñ åãî íåëåãêèì õàðàêòåðîì è îðèãèíàëüíûì ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà. Îíà ëþáèëà ñìîòðåòü, êàê îí èãðàåò ñ äåòüìè. Äåðæèò èãðóøå÷íóþ ìåòëó, ÷òîáû íà íåå ìîã çàáðàòüñÿ Ðè÷àðä, óòåøàåò Èçîëüäó, ó êîòîðîé ðàçáèëàñü ëþáèìàÿ êóêîëüíàÿ ÷àøêà, ÷èòàåò íà íî÷ü Êëàðèññå. À ïîòîì, óëîæèâ âñåõ ñïàòü, âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. Ðàññêàçûâàåò åé î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà äåíü, è ñêîëüêèõ áàëëîâ ñåãîäíÿ ëèøèëèñü ãðèôôèíäîðöû. À îíà óëûáàåòñÿ è ðàññêàçûâàåò åìó, êàê íà åå óðîêå åãî ëþáèìûå ñëèòåðèíöû-ïÿòèêëàññíèêè íå ñìîãëè ðåøèòü ïðîñòåéøåãî çàäàíèÿ. Îí õìóðèòñÿ è äåëàåò â óìå ïîìåòêó ïðîâåñòè âîñïèòàòåëüíóþ áåñåäó ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïÿòèêëàññíèêè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàëè òåðÿòü ìíîãî áàëëîâ. Ïîòîì îíà ðàññêàçûâàåò åìó, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìèññèñ Òîìàñ, êîòîðàÿ ïðèñìàòðèâàåò çà äåòüìè, îïÿòü æàëîâàëàñü íà Ðè÷àðäà. Ìàëü÷èê ñíîâà âûçâàë íà äóýëü Ôðýääè, ïîòîì îíè ïîìèðèëèñü è âìåñòå ïåðåêðàñèëè â ñèíèé öâåò ëþáèìóþ áåëóþ êîøêó ìèññèñ Áðîóäè.  Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõàåòñÿ è îáåùàåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ñûíîì. Õîòÿ îí è ñàì óæå äàâíî ìå÷òàë ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ ýòîé äóðàöêîé êîøêîé, êîòîðàÿ êàæäîå óòðî ïðèõîäèò ïîä îêíî èõ ñïàëüíè è íà÷èíàåò âûðàæàòü ñâîå íåäîâîëüñòâî æèçíüþ. À ïîñëå âñåõ ðàçãîâîðîâ Ãåðìèîíà è Ñåâåðóñ, íàêîíåö, óêëàäûâàþòñÿ ñïàòü. Îíà ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê íåìó, îí íåæíî îáíèìàåò åå, öåëóåò, è îñòàëüíîé ìèð äëÿ íèõ ïåðåñòàåò ñóùåñòâîâàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è îáîäðÿþùå êèâíóë. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü.

"Ïàíêèí, ×àðëüç!"

"Ãðèôôèíäîð!"

Ìàëü÷èê ñìóùåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðèâåòñòâóþùèé åãî ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë è ïîñïåøèë ê ñâîèì íîâûì îäíîêëàññíèêàì.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë åå ïàëüöû.

"Ñíåéï, Êëàðèññà!"

Êëàðèññà çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî íà ñòóëå. Îíà êàçàëàñü àáñîëþòíî íåâîçìóòèìîé, ñïîêîéíî âçèðàÿ íà âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. ÌàêÃîíàãàë íàäåëà íà íåå øëÿïó. Ãåðìèîíà çàòàèëà äûõàíèå. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëå êðàòêîãî ðàçäóìüÿ, øëÿïà îòêðûëà òî, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî áû íàçâàòü ðòîì, è îãëàñèëà ñâîå ðåøåíèå.

Íî ýòî óæå ñîâñåì äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ.

**Êîíåö**.

Ýòî êîíåö èñòîðèè. Ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ ðàçäóìèé ÿ ðåøèëà îáúåäèíèòü íåñêîëüêî ãëàâ, òàê ÷òî òåïåðü èõ âñåãî 21. Ñïàñèáî ìîèì ÷èòàòåëÿì. Íàäåþñü, ìû ñ íèìè åùå âñòðåòèìñÿ. 


End file.
